Life's One Big Cliche
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: I am Allison Gazella Gale and my life's a living Hell. I'm emotionally unstable, boys who I've dumped stalk me! My father shows his true colors, this 'punk' finds me interesting and worst of all...I now live in the country! How bad can it get? Now Rated M
1. The Country, Those Things Exist?

**A/N:** This is the brand new version of 'Life's One Big Cliche'. Again, I'm sorry I deleted the last one...but I had no inspiration for it. This is completely different! Tsuki's not featured in it...it's different. And I've decided to try a new writing style! I've written it in the first person perspective. _Hopefully_ it's alright.

**Summary:** Allie's father has finally came out of his shell and told his wife that he's having another child with her **best friend**! That of course leads to her mother leaving for the country...and taking her with her. How will the very unstable Allie survive? Especially when a bad boy takes an interest in her? Her love life has never been 'normal'; so she's not particularly interested in the opposite sex. But then how does she explain the feelings that **he** makes her feel? And what about her dicator of a mother? What's a girl to do? Moo at cows?

**Rating:** T, but rating may go up...depends

**Disclaimer:** Curse this! I own nothing Beyblade related! If I did...I wouldn't be here because hey! I own Beyblade! But unfortunately...I'm here...meaning that Beyblade is not mine. I do own the OCs and the plot.

**

* * *

**

The Country, Those Things Exist?

I am Allison Gazella Gale and my life is a living Hell. My evil, conniving, bastard of a father finally decides to show his true colors. He told my mother that he's having another baby with **her** best friend! Yup…my mother's **best friend** has been seeing daddy dearest behind her back for **FIVE CONSECUTIVE YEARS!** The jerk offs. Mom was heartbroken, so heartbroken that she decided to leave the city and move to…God forbid…the country. I didn't even think those things exist! But that's not the best part; the best part is that I'm coming with her! Oh my gosh! Isn't that exciting? Not really. Don't get me wrong, I'd much rather live with my mom…maybe, than with my dad; but right now, I'm going for daddy dearest. It's the country for crying out loud! THE COUNTRY! What's to do there? Moo at the cows? That's bullshit! But what can I do about it? My mom has full custody of me; heh…should have known.

I mean, she doesn't want her 'perfect' daughter to get corrupted by the evil bastard and grow up to be a prostitute on the streets. My whole career is on the line here! Can't you tell I _love_ my position? Don't get me wrong, it's great! My mom trusts me, she thinks I can do no wrong…it's wonderful! But at the same time, it's not. She pressures me to be the best at everything! I bet if I got Salutatorian she'd have a heart attack. Yeah, tell me about it. But I just smile and nod my head in agreement with her when I'm silently bashing her head against the wall…yes…I'm a very violent person…I know. But I can't help it! I'm 'not allowed' to scream and swear everyone out! I'm _perfect_ remember? Perfect people don't **have** problems! Perfect people are **too** perfect. **Too** perfect that problems just pass them by! Not! Perfect people just keep them bottled inside and wait until it explodes and kills them! I bet you're silently saying that I need to be sent to the loony bin huh? Don't blame you! Oh great…my mother's trying to cheer me up…wonderful.

"Don't worry honey; it's going to be a fun experience." Fun? What's fun about the country? Oh wait! I'll just swim in a pile of hay! That sounds like fun! I hear my mother sigh beside me.

"It'll give you a great chance to create a new image for yourself!" New image? Do I have a stamp on my forehead that says: 'I don't like who I am!' Do I? I don't think so! Great mom, just lower my self esteem…wonderful.

"Besides, now you don't have to worry about those boys that never leave you alone!"

Did I mention that I'm through with boys now? Yeah, I am. I don't understand them at all! So far in my high school career I've had two boyfriends, which neither worked out. But of course, no matter how assertive I am about the break up they keep coming back! This guy name Robbie Baker, I dated him last year for two weeks before I broke it off because he was freakishly obsessed with me. No joke! He would call me, write me poems, walk me to my classes, ask me to hang out with him…and the list goes on! I couldn't take it! It was driving me insane! So I broke up with him; and that turned out bad because I guess me dumping him caused him to go emo; he also _used _to hate my guts! But a week ago he came up to me with a three page, typed, love letter/apology accompanied by a rose. My God! I felt like smacking him! I know I should be all 'awww that's sweet of you' but give me a break! It's his way of saying that he likes me again! Argh! And this other guy, Allen Rogers, doesn't know the meaning of 'we're through!' I'm not kidding! A week after our break-up, which lasted a month, he told everyone we were dating again. I was surprised don't worry; but I broke it off after three days. But he keeps coming back! He asked me to play basketball with him over the weekend and I was like 'no can do!' I don't get it. I treat them like shit but they keep coming back! I'm tired of it! That's why…I'm through with boys and their weirdness! Great…my mother is talking again…

"Say something Allie, please!"

"Something." I said in a monotone voice devoid of emotions. I hear my mother let out another sigh.

"Allie, can you at least look on the bright side? You get to 'broaden your horizons'!"

"Yeah; in exchange for leaving my friends behind!"

"You'll make plenty of new ones!"

"Whatever…" I mumbled. I'm in a foul mood today. She better just back off! I know, rude much huh? But I can't help it! I think I'm bipolar…I'm not sure. But knowing my luck I probably am. I'm usually really happy or really sad, there's no in between. And some days I love hanging out with tons of people, other days I just silently wish that they would all leave me alone! I feel my mom comb a piece of my shoulder length brown hair behind my ear.

"Honey…can you at least smile? I'm already sad as it is." I ignore her and continue to look out the window…I don't why, it's all the same so far…grass…hills…more grass…oh look cows!...and more grass…such a diverse place!

"Allison Gazella Gale! You will smile and hold your head high and think positive! I didn't raise you to be a pessimist!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her again. If I continue to ignore her maybe she'll leave me alone…It stays silent for a bit…thank God the woman is silent! The silence looms over us the whole way…now I'm regretting it. The silence makes me uncomfortable. I turn my sea-green orbs towards my mom; she keeps her gaze on the road. Maybe she's mad at me? Should I say something? I guess I should. Damn my sentimental self!

"Mom…I'm sorry…It's just so unexpected…that's all." It stays silent for sometime and I begin to think that maybe she **is** mad at me…

"That's alright dear. I know how you feel. But don't worry; we'll get through this together."

I flash my mother a comforting smile. I should give this country life a try, I mean…there's nothing I can do now…right? I let out a sigh.

"We're here!" Says my mother in a sing-song voice.

I gaze at the house that grandpa left mom on his will when he passed away two years ago. It wasn't _so_ bad…I guess…

I hop out of the mini van and shove my hands in my jean pockets; and walk around so I'm standing in front of the place. I hadn't been here for two minutes and I'm already bored. Maybe I should roll in the mud with those pigs over there…pigs? Dear God! Please tell me I'm not going to…_look after_ them! I widened my eyes and turned to my mom who was also taking a good look over at the place. She turned to me and gave me a questioning look. I pointed at the pigs. My mother let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry Ag (one of my nicknames); you don't have to look after them. We'll probably sell them."

I let out a relieved sigh and returned to the car to grab my things. I hiked my backpack up and went to the trunk of the car to grab some boxes. Mom had already grabbed one and headed towards the house. I enveloped the box in my arms and made my way. But since the box is so wide and too high, it blocked my vision. I glance around it and saw that I was heading towards the gate's entrance, but I didn't take into consideration that only half my body would go through. To make things short, I walked into the fence, tipped forward (landing face flat on the floor), causing the box to fly out of my hands and land a few feet ahead of me.

I heard male laughter and picked myself off the floor and turned to the person who was laughing at me. I wanted to glare but I controlled myself. A man, probably in his late thirties, stood before me. He was wearing jeans, cowboy boots, a plaid button up shirt, and a cowboy hat; his violet orbs filled with laughter. After he composed himself he approached me.

"Quite a fall there missy!" I was surprised to find that his accent wasn't like those people in the cowboy movies but was more of someone from Western Europe. I raised a brow. The man smiled at me. "So, who are you?"

"Are you a pedophile?" I asked.

The man looked taken aback but composed himself.

"Uh no...I'm not. In fact, I'm your neighbor up the road from here. The name's Constantine Hiwatari."

I regarded the man who extended his calloused hands towards me. I gave him a wry look but took hold of his hands with my smaller and smoother one. "Allison Gale. But I prefer Allie."

Mr. Hiwatari smiled and tipped his hat towards me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Allie."

I flashed him a smile; maybe he's not so bad. I heard my mother calling me; I turned towards the front door to find my mother looking at Mr. Hiwatari and myself. I knew what she was thinking: He was a pedophile! I had to do something to save her from embarrassment!

"Hey mom! This is Mr. Constantine Hiwatari; our neighbor from up the road!"

"Oh!" I saw the expression on my mother's face change. "Hello Mr. Hiwatari. I'm Jillian Gale, Allie's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gale." Mr. Hiwatari tipped his hat at my mother. My mother flashed him a warm smile. Mr. Hiwatari glanced at the house.

"So, did you folks buy this here house?"

"No, my father gave it to me in his will." Mr. Hiwatari stared at my mother with sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry about that. Bill was a good man. I hope you folks will enjoy your stay here."

"We will." Replied my mother wrapping her arm around me. Mr. Hiwatari was about to turn but changed his mind. "Do you two need help? I couldn't help but notice that the husband isn't here? Is he coming later?" After Mr. Hiwatari said that, he instantly regretted it after seeing my mother's crestfallen face. "Oh…sorry 'bout that…I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it Mr. Hiwatari. It's fine." My mother reassured. Mr. Hiwatari gave her a faint smile. "So, uh…do you still want me to help or…"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Replied my mother. Mr. Hiwatari nodded in agreement and followed my mother to the trunk of the car and grabbed another box. I let out a sigh and looked around again. This place is so lame. I picked up my fallen box and went inside the house. It was pretty spacious. I placed the box down and went up the stairs; I peeked into the rooms and stopped when I came across one that piqued my interest. It was medium in size, but what caught my attention was the window that had a place to sit by. This room was perfect.

"You like it?" My mother asked me from behind.

"Yeah…" I replied in a dreamy way. "It's perfect…"

"Haha! Okay, it's yours!"

I heard my mom descend down the stairs. I nodded my head and looked around the room again; so far so good. I went back down towards the car to gather some things. I met Mr. Hiwatari there again. He smiled at me.

"I have a son about your age. He's out with his friends right now though; maybe I'll introduce you to him sometime."

I raised a brow at Mr. Hiwatari. The way he said that whole line was…weird…like he was hinting at something. I shook my head; I'm imagining things. Wait? Did he just wink at me? Nah! I'm totally delusional. Besides, boys are a thing of the past!

-----------

After unloading the boxes into the house, I decided to runaway…not…I just decided to wander around, hoping that I wouldn't get lost…but unfortunately…I did. I let out a sigh as I looked around the small town. Which way was the exit? I passed by a small diner and by a couple of _really_ good looking males! (I know I said I was done with guys but hey! That doesn't mean I can't check them out right?)

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all! Hey! I am female you know! But I don't give them eye contact but I can feel their eyes boring into my form. There were only two of them. One of them had bright red hair in the shape of a devil's horns…how does he do that? But that doesn't matter…he's hott! The next one had two-tone colored hair; slate grey up front and bluish-black in the back. He's wasn't bad looking either. Man! Do they work out or what?! But the major turnoff was when the bluenette pulled out a cigarette. Eww…gross! I have problems breathing around smokers…it clogs up my lungs and then I begin to hyperventilate. So I continue on…_trying_ to ignore them. I didn't look back because I didn't want to get caught staring at them…that'd be so embarrassing! I look ahead and I think I see the way from where I came from! Yay! I'm not lost anymore!

The long walk home was uneventful…I looked at the country scenery and I mooed at a cow who mooed back. That was about it. Oh! I tripped over a pothole…it was painful; I swear I rolled over at least four times; the pigs next to me did the same…it was awkward. When I got home I found out that my mom had already picked out my schedule for me. It was basically the same as it was in San Diego, California: four classes-all AP (basically college courses) and two off campuses. It was nice. My schedule went: first period off (yay! I can sleep in!), second period AP Government with a Mr. Barton, third was AP Calculus with a Mrs. Garrison, fourth period AP English with a Mrs. Kelly, fifth period AP Chemistry with a Mr. Miles and sixth period off. Wonderful! I know what I'm going to be doing during those off periods…STUDY! Yay! Not. But my mom's going to make me anyway…that's the whole reason why I got off campuses…to study and make sure I graduate this year as Valedictorian in order to save my mother from a heart attack! I let out a sigh. I get to sleep in tomorrow…not. My mother is going to make me get up early to find the school and get everything in order…like my ID card. Isn't that fun? Not really…I'd much rather sleep in than go to school just to get an ID.

-----------

The next day, I slept in for _at least_ an hour and then I made my way to school…mom said that she would have dropped me off but she needed to go to the job interview in the nursing home. So, I was left to walk to school. I let out a sigh and began to sing to myself: Home on the Range…I don't think that goes with this countryside scenery, but oh well. I continued to sing up until I made it to town…and then I stopped. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of all these people…

I made my way towards the school. It was pretty big! I walked in and headed towards the office. How I found the office? Simple, there was a sign that said 'Office'. When I walked in, everyone turned their heads toward me…hey! They're all females! Yay me for my observation skills!

I stand awkwardly in the center of the room…

"May I help you?" Asked one of the ladies behind one of the many counters. "Uh…I'm new here…"

"Oh! You must be Allison! It's a pleasure to have you here. You should go to Mrs. Thompson, the registrar—" She pointed at the lady on my left. I turned my head and gave her a meek smile. I approached her. "Hi…" I spoke softly.

"Hello, well, let's go to discipline to get your picture taken for your ID."

I nodded my head and followed her out of the office and to another one that was labeled 'Discipline Office'. I walked in and waited for the lady behind the counter to tell me what to do. After Mrs. Thompson told her that I needed to get my picture taken, the lady signaled me to stand in front of the blue background and smile. I did that and waited for my ID. After that Mrs. Thompson escorted me to my second period class. I followed her into the classroom and _tried_ to ignore all the eyes that were glued onto me. They can stop staring now…it's not like I'm going to do a magic trick or anything! After Mrs. Thompson told Mr…uh…what's his name again? But whatever, she said bye to me and I turned to Mr…where's my schedule?

"Hey! Welcome to Scarlet High. I'm Mr. Barton. And you are?"

"Allison Gale."

"Oh, hey Allison. Say hi to Allison you guys."

"Hey Allison…"

What a nice welcome. I think I'm about to jump out of my socks. I turned back to Mr. Barton. He stared at me for a minute.

"Uh…Mr. Barton? Where do I sit?"

"Oh! That's right! Uh…let me see…Tachibana raise your hand!"

I watched as a short brown haired girl raised her hand. I made my way over to her and sat by her. She turned to me. "Hi! I'm Hilary Tachibana. It's nice to meet you Allison."

"Same here. And just call me Allie."

"Alright!"

Government was uneventful. I made one new friend, Hilary, but that's about it. After government it was lunch, boy, that was fast and after lunch it would be the last period of the day! Calculus! Fun! During lunch I stayed in my calculus room. I was sitting in the far left back row. Mrs. Garrison told me no one sat there so I decided to. I was looking through the book; my last school had already done that chapter so it would just be review for me. I let out a sigh. The bell rang. My new classmates began to file in after the other, talking as they walked through. I noticed the same two teens that I saw yesterday walk through with a few others. They all took the two last rows in the far left of the room, away from the teacher. I saw Hilary walk in and take the only single desk in the front of the middle row. She folded her arms and sat erect. I raised a brow…she sure is enthusiastic…

I felt eyes on me and I turned to _their_ direction to find the redhead smirking in my direction. I glanced sideways and then turned back to staring at the whiteboard. That was awkward. Again I felt eyes on me…but I didn't want to turn. It was embarrassing enough. Maybe they were talking about me…no surprise there! I **am** the new kid! I let out a sigh and decided to catch up in government while Mrs. Garrison began lecturing. All through the lecture, I could feel someone looking at me; I glanced in _their_ direction again thinking that the redhead was staring only to find the bluenette staring instead. Our eyes met, but I glanced away immediately. Oh boy! Now I feel _really_ awkward.

After the bell sounded, I lagged behind a bit and allowed for everyone to leave first. As I was walking out of the building I checked the message on my cell; it was from my mom. She said that she couldn't pick me up because she was getting everything settled with the home and stuff. I rolled my eyes. If only she'd buy me a car…I **am** old enough to drive! I'm seventeen for crying out loud! I have my driver's license…I'm just missing the car.

I continue my lonely journey home. Maybe I'll see that cow again and moo at it. I chuckle at the thought. Just then a black Ferrari sped passed me, nearly running me over! I couldn't get a glimpse of the driver but I knew it was a guy. The jackass! If he **had** run me over, he'd probably leave me for dead. Jerk…He's just put me in a foul mood.

When I arrived home I headed straight for my room and plopped myself onto my bed. I should get started on my homework…but eh…later. I get up and grabbed my laptop that was under my bed. I should check my messages.

I smiled when I saw my box full of messages. I read each one, and each time I read, I grew sadder by the minute…I missed them all. What am I supposed to do now? Who am I going to saran wrap cars with? Who am I going to shaving crème someone's house with? What about the sticky notes? Or the rainbow lawn? What am I supposed to do here? Shave the horse? Goodness! This place is lame! I collapsed on my bed again and let out a low groan…this is not happening to me! But after this year, I can move back for college…but wait! My mom wants me to go to an Ivy League school! Mainly Harvard! That's just great! Even after high school she's still going to dictate my life…wonderful.

I hear the door open and my mom call out. Speaking of the devil. I lifted myself off the bed and headed downstairs. My mother greeted me with a smile.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Alright…"

"Made any new friends?"

"One."

"Oh? Who?"

"This girl name Hilary."

"That's good! See? You're already making friends!"

I rolled my eyes at my mother's enthusiasm. I looked through the grocery bag that she brought in. Nothing good…great. What am I supposed to snack on? Hay? Mmmm…healthy, it just needs a bit of salt here and there. Goodness.

"Allie, that's not the only thing I got." Spoke my mother as she saw my crestfallen look. "There's more in the car. Can you be a dear and grab it for me?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm _doing_ **anything**!" I replied as I made my way towards the car. On my way there, I saw the black Ferrari a few ways up; parked in Mr. Hiwatari's driveway. I narrowed my eyes…that better not have been Mr. Hiwatari who nearly ran me over. I take that back, he seemed nice; maybe it was his son he told me about. That jackass!

I gather the bags and walk back towards the house. What a day.

-----------

As I was setting the dinner table, my mother told me about her day because I was willingly being sarcastic about mine. She also told me that Mr. Hiwatari's son was going to stop by tomorrow afternoon to take a look at the pigs because they were willing to buy them. Hehe…I get to take a look at the freak who tried to run me over. My mother raised a brow as she saw my devious look.

"Ag? You're not planning something are you?"

"What? Of course not mother! I would never!"

"Good. I don't want you turning into those kids back in San Diego who shaving crème your friend Tyler's car."

I held back a chuckle. Didn't I tell you my mother thinks I can do no wrong? Even if I told her I was one of those kids she'd laugh and say it wasn't possible. The poor thing. So instead I replied with: "Don't worry mom. School will keep me busy."

"Good. That's how it should be. We don't want you lagging behind; Harvard doesn't like slackers."

"I know mom. I know." Inside I was rolling my eyes. I really don't want to go to Harvard. I wanna go back to San Diego, go to school there. That's what I really want. But she doesn't understand that; and I'm too sentimental to hurt her feelings especially since she's still mending from dad's blow to the gut. I looked up at my mom who was taking out the lasagna from the oven; was she just like me in a way? Hiding what we really feel in the inside? Maybe…but…who knows. I let out a breath and stared at the half moon. Wait? Did I just hear a coyote? We have coyote's in here?! Oh my gosh! What else lives here? Lions?! It's like a freakin' zoo!

* * *

**TK:** REVIEW NOW! You know you want to press the button located on the bottom left corner of the screen...PRESS IT! This is like the only time you're allowed to press a button and nothing bad will happen!

Please? I'll give you a digital cookie! O.O (You know you can't resist)

**♥TK♥**


	2. Delinquent

**Delinquent**

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

"Shut up!" Did I mention I hate that Godforsaken rooster? I tumble out of bed, and clumsily get up on my feet; swaying like a drunkard in the streets. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and head towards the restroom that's two doors down from my room. Back in San Diego I had my own bathroom; here…I have to walk! What's wrong with the world?!

After my uneventful shower I head downstairs to find my mom in her 'chipper' mood; at least one of us is happy. I sat down and bury my face in my hands.

"What's wrong dear? Aren't you excited about your second day of school?!"

"…Of course mom…" I mumbled out.

"You don't sound like you are. What's wrong honey?"

"Can we kill the rooster?" I asked finally looking up at her. My mother gives me a 'you know we can't dear' look.

"I'm dead serious." I respond giving my mother a very serious look. "I'm not joking, that rooster is going down." My mother rolls her eyes. I sigh and bury my face again. I heard my mom place the plate down in front of me. I peek at it and raised a brow. There were two sunny side up eggs as eyes, a sausage as a nose and a strip of bacon as the mouth. I glance up at my mom but her back is turned towards me. I can't eat a face…_Grrrumg_ …but my stomach says otherwise. Might as well eat!

-----------

"Have fun sweetheart!" Called out my mother, I glance around and see a few people laugh in my direction. Wonderful, not only am I the new kid, I am the new kid with the weird mom! Man I love my life! But I could careless; can you tell? I'm in my antisocial mood right now. Wonder how long that's going to last?

I head towards English thinking I'm the only one there when I see the same two males, from yesterday, there talking to Mrs. Kelly. The males and Mrs. Kelly turn towards me. I smiled at the teacher, she gives me a weird look at first and then it was as if realization hit her smack dab in the face. Finally!

"Oh! You must be Allison Gale! Hey there!" She said in a very upbeat tone. I just give her a smile.

"Uh…hey."

"Well, let's see where you're sitting at! Hmmm…Gale…oh! Right next to Hiwatari!"

Hiwatari? I thought. Isn't that Mr. Hiwatari's last name…well no duh! I call him Mr. Hiwatari. So that means I get to finally meet the freak who tried to run me over! I turned back to Mrs. Kelly who approached me and placed her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Hiwatari is right there." I turn to the direction she pointed and wished that I could drop dead. The 'freak', as I have dubbed him, isn't a freak at all; he's actually the two-tone hottie that I saw…oh boy.

I nod my head and headed towards him, and took a seat next to him, silently wishing that this was a dream. I let out a sigh as the bell rang. Wonderful, I get to spend about two hours with this guy.

I begin to strum my fingers on the desk as everyone filed in. Most of them I've seen since they were in my other classes, again I saw Hilary who waved at me and gave me a look as she looked at Hiwatari. I raised a brow and gave her a look back, she mouthed the words 'later' and I nodded my head. I turned my head to find Hiwatari staring at me, I give him a meek smile which he completely ignores and turns back to staring at nothing. What a jackass! Not only does he nearly run me over, he acts like a complete jerk!

-----------

I found that English was an easy class; we didn't have much to do except do the assign reading and do the assigned poetry. I walked out of the classroom and headed for my locker, when Hilary walked up to me.

"Hey Allie! How was your day so far?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Alright. So, I noticed that you're sitting next to Kai Hiwatari."

"Yeah…"

"Watch out for him okay?"

"Why?" I asked as I got my locker opened. Hilary leaned on the vacant locker to my right.

"Well, he's bad news. He's a big bad boy! You don't want to have anything to do with him! He's a delinquent! He's constantly in 'In-House' detention!"

"Oh…" I say in a non-caring way when I'm actually kind of freaking out. Isn't he supposed to be coming over today? Oh. My. God. What if he does something?! Calm down Allie. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Okay.

I look back at Hilary who was telling me something but I had no idea what so I just nodded my head. Just then I saw Kai pass by with his friends Tala Volkov, which I found the name out for Mrs. Kelly constantly told him to shut up; and Rei Kon, a really nice Chinese guy that I had the chance to meet during class. I wonder why a kind of guy like that hangs around with a troublemaker. They seemed to be the really popular type. Hilary caught my eye.

"They're the school's biggest heartthrob since there really aren't any good looking guys to look at really."

I turned to her and raised a brow. "Well, that's not very nice."

"But it's true! Most of the really cute guys are either taken or gay!"

I let out a chuckle, that's so true. I followed her to our 'homeroom' period. A period where the students can do their homework or read. I also realized that Kai was in this class…how the heck did I not notice that yesterday? I shook my head and took my seat in the farthest back row. I don't like sitting by people unless I know them. Hilary took the very front row. I roll my eyes and set to work. I heard shuffling and noticed at the corner of my eye Kai sitting right next to me; I ignore him of course. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turned to Kai.

"Do you have an extra pen or pencil?"

"Yeah, hold on." I dig through my backpack and pull out a pouch filled with pens and pencils. I hold a pencil out to him but pull it back. "You have to promise to give it back at the end of class." I say in a serious tone. Kai raises a brow at me. "Fine." He reaches for it but I pull back. "Promise?"

"Are you anal about lending out your pencils or something? And yes, I promise."

"Fine." I hand him the lead pencil. "And yes, I am. It's because every time I let someone borrow a pen or a pencil they never give it back and you better not chew it or else." I threatened. Kai gives me a blank stare and shakes his head. I bet he's thinking: 'Oh God I'm sitting next to a psycho path freak!' But I can't help it! I have issues! I continue my work; this class is like only forty-five minutes long, so I better get as much done.

After about ten minutes into class I can feel that Kai guy staring at me. Oh God…why? Should I turn? No way. Maybe he'll stop.

He does but only for like five minutes! I'm starting to get really irritated with this guy; I look up and turn to him. He's still staring.

"What?!" I asked a little annoyed. He shrugs his shoulders with a smirk and turns back to his work. Argh! He is so annoying!

The rest of class goes smoothly; Kai doesn't look at me anymore. Thank you God! I begin to pack my things since there's only three minutes left. I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn and see Kai extending the pencil close to my face.

"Here. I gave it back and I didn't chew it."

"Thank you." I say as I take the pencil back, I hear him chuckle but I pretend I didn't. I hike up my backpack and head to my chemistry class which is on the other side of building, the side I was on for english. When I get there, there were a few students there. I sit in the farthest back row. The tables aren't like the ones in the other classes where it's a single individual desk. The tables were made of granite and fit two to a table. I sat on the edge of the back row and waited for class to start. I raise a brow as I notice Kai walk in and take a seat a full desk away from me. Is he in all my classes? Come to think of it, maybe he is…hmm…I'll have to see tomorrow if he's in my government class.

Mr. Miles, the chemistry teacher walks in and spots me instantly. He smiles. "Hey! You must be the new kid." I wanted to say 'no duh!' but I held my tongue and let him continue. "Do you want to introduce yourself?"

I let out a sigh. "Not really, but you're going to make me anyway." I stand up and face the class which was only about twelve students including myself. "Hi. I'm Allison Gale but I liked to be called Allie. I moved here from San Diego, California and that's it. I'm going to sit now." I say a bit quickly. The class chuckles and Mr. Miles gets them to quiet down. "Alright! Since you're new here Allie, I'll lay it down to you quickly. We have lab every Monday. You're excuse from last lab so don't worry about it. And since our class is now even thanks to you, you get to be Mr. Hiwatari's lab partner." I turn to Kai who glances my way with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Great. I turn back to Mr. Miles. "The labs will be done here in this room at 7pm okay?"

"Yeah…sure." I say in a nonchalance way. Mr. Miles chuckles and continues on with the rest of class. I let out a sigh and glance at the clock. This is going to be so boring. I don't have gay Justin (I have two friends with the name Justin) to keep me company…this sucks. I look towards Kai who was sitting on my right and I notice him texting behind his backpack. I rolled my eyes; doesn't this guy ever pay attention? I decide to start on the chemistry assignment as Mr. Miles continues to lecture about the atoms and their chemical structures.

-----------

Again, I'm walking home. Since I have off campus, might as well use it right? I let out a long sigh and continue on my journey. During times like these, I hate my mom. Why couldn't I have a car?! I know I said I hate my dad but at least he was willing to get me a car! But my mother?! No! She says that it's dangerous! She just doesn't want me to go off on my own cause she knows I probably will and won't come back until sunset. She's probably afraid that I might drive back to San Diego…that wouldn't be a bad idea. But with my sense of directions, I'd probably end up in a whole different state!

I take out my iPod nano and listen to Linkin Park. I'm feeling them right now. I have such diverse music its crazy! I have music for when I'm happy, when I'm sad, when I feel like being a rebel, when I feel all giddy inside or when I feel like a murderer…yes…be afraid of me, be very afraid. Just kidding! I don't know if I'd be able to kill someone…hmmm…who knows?

* * *

Let me tell you…my day so far was PATHETIC! When I got home the first thing I did was grab the family size bag of Ruffles and I practically ate it all! I also had a can of soda…healthy huh? After I did that I did my homework while waiting for Kai to show up, but he hasn't. Maybe he forgot…oh well. It's not like I care. 

_Ding Dong._

That must be him now…hmmm. I slowly make my way to the door and I open it. Yup! It is him. He and I stare at each other for a minute.

"So…you want to see the pigs now?" I ask.

"No. I want to stand here all day." He replies sarcastically. He wants to play like that fine.

"Alright. Suit yourself." I reply while closing the door in his face. I turn when I hear the doorbell again. I open it. "Yes?"

"I was kidding you know that right?" No duh stupid! But I wanted to piss him off.

"Really? You sounded serious to me." I say in the sweetest voice I can muster up. I watch him narrow his eyes. "Lead the way _Allison_"

"Fine." I say and push my way pass him and towards the pig pen where I stand a few feet away from. I watch as he approaches the pigs and gives them a good look over.

"I don't know why I'm checking them when we feed them anyway." He says. I just give his back a 'so what' look but I know he can't see me.

"Really? That's weird I guess." I say not knowing what else to say. Kai turns his head towards me. "You're very antisocial you know that?"

"Not really." I say in a modest tone. "I just don't know what else to say. Do you want me to say: 'oh look! The sky's blue!' Is that better?" I ask in an annoyed tone. Kai just smirks at me.

"You're also very sarcastic. You're one mean person."

"Well, _sorry_! I have issues that I'm still trying to figure out."

Kai raised a brow at me. "Issues?" He asks as he leans on the fence facing me.

"Yes. Don't you have issues? I heard you're one real trouble—" I slap my hand on my mouth. I wasn't supposed to say that. I watch the smirk form on his lips.

"So my reputation has already reached your ears huh? What did you hear about me?" He asked not the least offended by my outburst. I slowly take my hand off my mouth and stare at him for some time.

"Well, I've just heard that you're a real troublemaker. You get detention all the time, you don't do your work…things like that…" I mumbled out. Kai continues to smirk and shake his head. He begins to head towards his place when he stops and turns towards me. "I'll be back to pick the pigs up. Stay there." I give him an 'excuse me' look but he turned around too quickly to see it.

"Just make sure you don't run me over with it!" I yell at him. He turns and raises a brow. Suddenly his expression changes into an amused one.

"You're that girl who was walking weren't you?"

"No! It was my refection! No duh!"

I watched Kai shake his head and turn back to his house. I pout and fold my arms over my chest. This is not what I wanted to do.

----------

Kai came back ten minutes later with a truck. He parked in front of our house and began to gather the pigs up. I watched on amused. I guess Kai felt my gaze because he turned towards me with a raised brow. "What?"

I shrug my shoulders. "It's just amusing I guess."

"You want to do it?"

I shake my head. I saw him roll his eyes and continue his job. "Is your place a farm or something?"

Kai turns towards me. He stares for awhile before replying. "Kind of. We mostly look after other people's horses but we do other things too."

"Oh…that must be fun." I say a little bit bored. Kai smirks. "Hn. Not really. My dad makes me do things as punishment."

"Then why not get in trouble for once?" I ask. He raises a brow. "Where's the fun in that?"

I give him a 'are you kidding me' look. He read my expression and let out a light chuckle. "I'm guessing you've never gotten in trouble in your life huh? A goody-good-girl."

"Actually, I almost got suspended on my first day of school in first grade because I locked a boy in the girl's restroom."

Kai turned to me and raised a brow. "You're evil. At that age, cooties still existed." He said in a very serious tone that I couldn't help but laugh at. He shook his head. "I'm serious. That's pure evil."

"Not my fault. I'm pretty evil in my own way." Kai smirked again. That guy sure smirks a lot; is that the only thing he can do? I broke away from my thoughts. "Alright. All done." I watched him hop into the truck. He furrowed his brows and turned towards me. "Do you need a ride tomorrow to school?"

I raise my brow. That was random. "Uh…no. My mom usually drops me. Besides, I have first period off tomorrow." He nods his head. "That's fine. You can just say 'no' you know? You don't have to make up excuses."

"_Excuse me_?! I'm not making up excuses! It's true! Every other day, my mom drops me off!"

"Chill. Do you want me to give you a ride tomorrow? I have first off too." I glare at him. "Fine."

"How about after school?" I raise a brow. What's he up to? "Uh…sure…what are you up to?" I ask with a suspicious stare. Kai smirks, yet again, and shrugs his shoulder. "Nothing. I just feel sorry for you seeing you can't drive…"

"I can too drive! My mom just won't let me get a car!" I watch him chuckle a bit. "You're interesting Gale…really interesting."

"Well you know what?! You're…weird!"

"Weird?"

"Yes! Weird! And annoying!"

"Don't you think it's too early to judge?"

Okay, I have to admit, I'm speechless. I just puff out my cheeks and turn away and head back to my house. I hear Kai start the engine and drive off. That guy really annoys me!

* * *

The next day when I woke up I was in a very happy mood! I didn't even threaten to fry the rooster! I skip down to the kitchen table and give my mother a kiss on the cheek. She stared after me, knowing I'm in my happy mood. She knows I have major mood swings…I wonder how she deals with it…hmmm… 

"Man! I'm starving! These pancakes look delicious!" I begin to scarf down the pancakes on my plate. My mother shakes her head.

"Well, I'm off to work. Don't be late to school even though you have another hour to wait okay?"

"Yeah mom…" And then she'll say 'don't forget to use your time to do your homework'

"And don't forget to use your time to do your homework!" Am I genius or what? "Yes mom!"

"Alright! Love you dear!"

"Love ya too!" I roll my eyes and continue to eat. After I'm finished I wash my dishes and go back to my room to check out my messages on Myspace. Hey! Just because I'm a social outcast, doesn't mean I'm not into these web stuffs! I log on and groan audibly. Both of the guys that I mentioned earlier left me comments. Dear God help me! I argue if I should even read it…I decide to since there's nothing better to do. This one is from Robbie…oh God it's a poem…

_Your eyes the color green_

_Your lips so tender and thin_ (Thin? What's wrong with this guy?)

_But you're gone…gone far away…_

_How I miss you, you're attitude…it excites me_ (What?! Okay! That's just freaky! I'm not reading the rest! It doesn't even make sense!)

I go on to look at Allen's comment. It's a long message. I think he mixed up Microsoft Word with myspace because it looks like a freaking essay! Let's see.

_Hey Allie my wonder bear! _(Oh God I think I'm going to hurl.)

_I miss you? Do you miss me? Because I do. I think about you everyday; do you think about me everyday?_ (Uh…no! Didn't I tell you they were freaks? They're like obsess with me!)

_Well, today in English I remembered the times we spent together…how I miss those days._ (Okay, where's the waste basket. This guy needs to get a life. Tell me you don't think that's kind of freaky? It goes way beyond freaky!)

I log off of myspace and head back downstairs; that's way too much to consume in one day! I sit at the table and strum my fingers. I wonder when Kai's going to get here. And just like that I hear the doorbell. I get up and grab my things. I open the door to find Kai wearing his shades. I roll my eyes.

"You ready?" He asks. I want to say 'no…hold on, I think I left my backpack on my shoulder…of course I'm ready!' But I say. "Yeah." I follow him as he walks to his black Ferrari. I stand there stupidly at first. Kai stares at me as he is halfway in his car. "What are you doing? Are you anal about car handles or something?"

"No! Am I supposed to follow some rules or whatever you guys have?"

Kai gives me a questioning look and I elaborate. "Don't you guys have rules about your nice cars? Like don't do this…don't do that? Whatever?!"

"Uh…don't touch the mirrors." He said as he got in. I imitated him and got in too. I put on my seatbelt and wait for him to start the car. When he starts it; I was expecting some 'badass' music but what came blaring through the stereo was some freestyle techno music. I let out a muffled chuckle.

"What?" I turn to Kai, trying to hold down my laughter. I shrug my shoulders.

"Nothing…" I mumble out still trying not to laugh.

"Bullshit! You're laughing and it must be funny."

I turn to him and shrug my shoulders again. "It's just…I was expecting some screamo type music you know? Since you're so 'badass'." I say. I saw him roll his eyes. "Just because I'm 'badass' doesn't mean I listen to those kind of music."

"Okay…I just didn't expect…this…" I say.

"What? Never listened to freestyle before?"

"I have! It's on my iPod."

"Hn."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask him clearly perplexed. Does that word even exist in the dictionary?

"It means whatever I want it to mean."

"Oh…so you could be saying F-you when you say this 'hn'?"

"Exactly."

"Oh…Hn." I imitate just because I wanted to.

"Are you mocking me?" Asked Kai, taking his eyes off the road momentarily!

"What are you doing?! We could have died! Keep your eyes on the road mister!" I yell, holding onto the seatbelt. Kai glances my way clearly amused by reaction because he does it again.

"Keep your eyes on the road damn it!" I yell again. Kai shifts and turns towards me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"TURN YOUR HEAD!" I push his face so he's facing the road. His smirk widens. "What's wrong? Another one of your anal disorders?"

"What?! No! Maybe! I don't know! Just keep your eyes on the road before I kill you!" I yell pushing his face again so he was looking at the road.

"Okay! Okay! Chill out!" Chill out? He wants me to chill out? Is he crazy?! My life is on the line here!

I relax a bit, but I see Kai glancing at me every once in awhile, that stupid smirk still on his face. The jerk! He's getting pleasure out of this!

The ride to school is quiet, except for the music that now has changed to Bowling for Soup. I let out a sigh when we arrive at the school. Kai parks his car and turns off his engine. He unlocks the door and we both head out. The first bell rang indicating that students better head to class.

We both head towards government…wait.

"You're in my government class?!" I asked. Kai looks at me as if I sprouted a mushroom on my head.

"Yeah…I've been in that class since the beginning of the school year…"

"So that means you're in all my classes." I say more to myself but he heard me.

"Hn. Some genius you are."

I turn and narrow my eyes at him He smirks and shrugs his shoulders. "You are one strange person Gale."

"Hn." I say, copying his word. He narrows his eyes at me but I ignore him. I'm in a good mood; nothing's going to bring me down!

------------

Remember I said that nothing's going to bring my mood down? Well, something has. I don't know what's going on but I've been grouped with the class idiots! A.k.a Tala and Kai. Yes…we are in a group. I don't do groups, because I don't trust others to do their work! So right now I'm pleading with Mr. Barton to let me do this alone but he says no.

"Give it a rest Ag!" I hear Tala yell to me.

"Shut up!" I turn and yelled back; he holds his hands up in defense. "Whoa! No need to bite my head off!"

I role my eyes and turn back to Mr. Barton. "Mr. Barton, you have to let me do this project alone! I don't work well in groups. I have problems!"

"See, we need to work on that. So go to your group members and get started." I take a deep breath and head towards the table where my group is at. I sit down and glare at them both.

"Let's get this straight. If you don't do your work, I'll kill you in your sleep." I point at Tala who paled immensely and then back at Kai who gave me an amused look. I watch Tala lean towards Kai and whisper: 'you don't think she's serious do you?' Kai just shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Oh I'm very serious Volkov so you better watch out."

Tala and I just stare at each other.

"Ahem. Shall we get started? Who's doing what?" Asked Kai trying to ease the tension that I've created. Hey! I can't help it! I'm a very mean person when I'm mad!

"Well, since there are twelve things and there are three of us…we split it equally so that we each do four things." I say very slowly.

"We know that! I'm saying who does which ones!" Growled Kai.

"Well, which one of us is an artist or is good enough? Cause I sure as Hell can't draw!" I say looking at the males. Tala glances at Kai and then back at me.

"Kai can draw."

"Okay! Kai you're the art expert! You get to paste everything!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you're an artist and you know what would make it stand out more!" I say and hear Tala agree with me. Kai turns to Tala and says: "You're only agreeing with her because you're afraid she'll kill you!"

"So?! I want to live Kai!"

I laugh at the pair and they turn to me. "Sorry! You two are so funny!" I say in a happy tone. The guys stare at me and then give each other looks.

"Are you bipolar?" Asks Kai. I look at him and shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe…I don't know! Do I look like a freaking psychiatrist?!" I say a bit angrily.

"No…but you need to go see one…" Mumbles Tala. I turn to him and give him a death glare. "I'm just kidding Allie! You're normal." I laugh at that comment causing Tala give me a questioning look.

"You're too funny! Normal? That's funny! Okay! So who wants to do number two?" I ask. The guys give each other looks and shake their head before looking at their paper. They have no idea who they're dealing with!

-----------

During lunch, I sat in my calculus class again when Emily, a girl with orange hair, came in and smiled at me.

"Hey Allie! How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Alright. Do you sit here all alone during lunch?"

"Gosh! When you put it that way you make feel like such a loser!" I say in a joking manner but I guess Emily took it seriously because she was apologizing like crazy.

"Haha! Relax! I was joking!" I say with a smile. Emily let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey? Do you want to hang out with me and my friends? It beats hanging in here." She asked with smile. I do a thinking pose and then nodded my head. "Sure!"

Emily led me to their lunch table in the cafeteria; Hilary was there along with a few others. They all turned their heads in my direction.

"Don't stare at me…it makes me feel uncomfortable." I tell them in an honest voice. They smiled at me. What did I say?

"Hi! I'm Max, pleasure to meet you uh…?"

"Allie."

"—Allie! Come on! Sit! We don't bite!"

I smiled at Max, he seemed nice. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and cute freckles on the bridge of his nose.

"Hi! I'm Kenny, but you can just call me chief. It's nice meeting you Allie; it's great meeting competition."

"Compe…tition?" I asked. What were we competing for?

"Yeah, for Valedictorian! But the school hasn't changed the scaling to weighted GPA yet so we're all tied. I can't wait to find out!"

"Hehe…" I let out a nervous chuckle, not because of the competition but because I couldn't see his eyes. He needs a haircut!

"So? How does it feel working with dumb and dumber?"

I turned to Hilary and raised a brow. She let out a sigh. "Kai and Tala?"

"Oh! Okay I guess…I mean, I threatened the pair that I'd kill them if they didn't get their jobs done. I did give them the easiest ones." I spoke to Hilary who nodded her head and glanced at the table that was a few feet away from theirs.

In _their_ table, it consisted of Kai, Tala, Rei, a lavender haired teen known as Bryan (He gives me the creeps!), and a very perverted Italian blonde by the name of Enrique. (Eww…he's funny but just…whoa!)

"Hey you guys. Oh! We have a new member I see."

I turned and smiled at the orange haired teen in front of me. His name is Brooklyn; he's very calm and weird also. I think he has a split personality; but who am I to judge? I think I'm bipolar!

"Hi Brooklyn. How was your day?"

"It's been well, how about you? I heard you got paired with dumbass and jackass."

I raised a brow. How many nicknames do Kai and Tala have?

"Well, yeah…but they're not that bad. I don't see what all the commotion is about that group over there?" I asked. They all gave me blank looks. "What?! I'm serious!"

"They're bad news Allie. Watch out for them." Warned Max.

"I guess…but they seem really nice? Are you sure you're not just listening to rumors or whatever?!"

"Definitely! They're like…pure evil! They do bad things!" Argued Hilary.

"They can't be _that_ bad…right?"

"Oh! They are. They're always partying! They smoke Marijuana! I bet none of them are going to graduate except Rei, because he's different from them and I also bet that they'll be in jail before they make it to their twenty-first birthday!" Reasoned Emily in a know-it-all tone. I roll my eyes.

"You guys can't be serious! Look at them! They seem harmless!"

"Right." Deadpanned Chief.

"I mean it! Kai gives me rides to and from school!" I should have kept my mouth shut. They all gasped at me and gave me weird looks. I can't believe these people. Kai's not _that_ bad. He's an annoying prick but he's okay…I guess.

"Are you serious?!" Asked Max with eyes as large as mounds. I nod my head and he continued to gape.

"Kai actually let you ride his car? No way!" Spoke Emily scooting next to me. I gave her an awkward stare before nodding my head. Another round of gasp. Weren't these people just complaining that they were no good pieces of trash? And to make my story truer Kai called to me.

"Allie! Meet me at my car! I have to do something real quick after school!" I nod my head in his direction and turned to find practically everyone staring at me. Even the people whom I had no idea who they were. I rolled my eyes. I don't see what the big deal is! It's just a ride to school! It's not like we're going out! Gosh!

* * *

**TK:** Now before you throw a fit...let me explain...Can't think of one, unless you'd believe me if I told you that a giant bird dragged me away in a far away dimension...just kidding...the usual excuse you know...school...yeah...that's it... 

NOW REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SICK THE HUGE INVISIBLE DINOSAUR IN MY BACKYARD ON YOU!!!!!!!

♥TK♥


	3. Walking Contradiction

**Walking Contradiction**

I stand awkwardly by Hiwatari's car, staring at everyone who drove past. What is he doing anyway? Hopefully he's not doing something bad…I groan inwardly; what if he is and he's setting me up to take the blame? I haven't had enough time to imprint my impressions on the teachers yet! I begin to panic and think about all of the horrible possibilities that could ensue. And through my panic, I begin to hyperventilate.

"Oh no…oh no…oh no…" I continue to chant under my breath.

"Are you…alright?"

I turned to find Kai raising a brow at me. I stare at him. "Where were you?! You better have not done anything stupid or else I'll strangle you and hang you on the school's flagpole!" I scream. Kai shakes his head and unlocks his car, completely ignoring me.

"Argh!" I scream as I get in, but I don't slam the door because I don't have the money to pay for it if I accidentally damage it. I sat crossed arms in the car with a scowl on my face.

"You have some major issues Ag…some major issues." Speaks Kai cautiously. I think I scared him…it's not my fault. I hear Kai start the engine and the car begins to move. I glance out the window and it stays silent in the car. I think Kai knows not to mess with me. Soon we arrive at my place. I open the door and mumble a 'thanks' as I get out. I know for sure he's not giving me a ride tomorrow after my rudeness!

As I enter my home I throw my stuff down and head straight for the fridge. I opened it and found that it was baron. What am I supposed to eat? I hear my cell phone go off. I take it out and scream out of pure joy. I answer it immediately.

"Ahhhh! Matti you have no idea how happy I am to hear from you!"

"_Haha! I can tell! It's completely rare to hear you __**this**__ happy!"_ I grin subconsciously. Matti, her full name is Mathilda, is like the only person in the world who understands me to an extent! She's pretty short, maybe 5'1…not too sure. But she has short pink hair and acts _almost_ like a tomboy. I tell her **everything**.

"_So? How's the country? We miss you and your insane self here!"_

"Haha. Matti, you make me laugh. But, it's alright here. I've made a couple of new friends but it's really boring. I have like nothing to do here!"

"_Really? That sucks! So? Met any guys that are groveling at your feet yet? Or are following you wherever you go?"_

"Don't kid about that! And no! Thank God I don't have any of those kinds of people here; I'd just have to commit suicide!"

"_Hahaha…Allen and Robbie send their love."_

"Shut up! Don't make me hang up on you!" I threatened. This is a serious matter. Guys like that have serious issues! And I don't need their serious issues brought on me when I have my own issues to deal with.

"_Sorry. Chill out Godzilla!"_ Did I mention that my other nickname is Godzilla? No…oh…well now I did. You're probably wondering why I'm called that and _no_, it's not my violent temper. My middle name is Gazella, and I guess it kind of sounds like Godzilla so yeah…my whole family and friends call me that sometimes when I'm going on a rampage or something…so yup.

"_Hey? You still there Allie?"_

"_Yes_, I'm still here." I say as I take out a can of soda and turn to head to my room. "HOLY SHIT!" I scream and drop the phone. Matti's frantic voice could be heard calling my name out. I pick up the phone and glare at Kai who's smirking right in front of me.

"Hold on Matti—" I turn to Kai and glare at him. "You pompous jackass! What do you think you're doing?! You could have killed me! Don't you know how to knock?! You can't just barge in here!" I yell practically to his face. I watch him roll his eyes.

"Sorry…_Godzilla_!"

"You heard?!" I begin to slap him on his arms frantically. How dare he?!

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! I surrender! Chill out!" He grabs my hand that's hitting him. I could hear Matti yelling 'Ag? Is that a boy I hear?' I put the phone in my ear glaring at Kai who hasn't released my hand yet.

"Yes. And no, don't go getting ahead of yourself. He's just some stupid jerk from up the road. Besides, I told you, guys are the thing of the past for this girl!"

"_Right…what's he doing at your house?"_ I opened my mouth to answer but found that I had no idea. I turn back to Kai.

"What are you doing at my house?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to go into town with me to get something to eat. My treat." I raise a brow. I could hear Matti screaming 'did he ask you out?! If he's hot Ag you better go or else I'll kick your psychotic butt!' I place the phone against my ears again.

"I'll call you back Matti." I hang up before she could argue and stare at Kai. "What do you really want Kai? If it's to do your homework you're out of luck buster! I have enough as it is!"

Kai rolls his eyes. "Hn. No. I was just asking."

I gave him a 'yeah right' look. He let out a sigh.

"Fine. I told my dad that I promised to take you around so I wouldn't have to clean the horse's barn."

I raised a brow. "No thanks." I say and turn back towards the fridge.

"Why? I bet you have nothing to eat. And besides, it's on me."

I turn back to him, my cell phone still in my hand. He is right. I don't have anything to eat…I guess it wouldn't hurt and plus, I don't have to pay for it…hmmm…

"Okay." I say. Kai smirks and walks out towards his car. I follow his lead.

-----------

The drive was silent.

"So? Why are boys a thing of the past?" I take that back. The genius next to me decided to break it. I glance at him. "It's none of your business thank you very much."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"Well, if you must know; no he didn't cheat on me and no I'm not going to tell you. I just met you for crying out loud! I can't tell you these things." I say in a bored tone. I hear Kai snort next to me.

"Don't you think you contradict yourself when you get in the car and agree to go grab something to eat with me?"

"Well, my friends consider me a walking contradiction, which I also think I am. I told you before; I have some serious issues going on that I need to sort out."

"What kind, miss walking contradiction?" He asks with a smirk.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Here we go again." He mumbles. "Why are you so anal? Do you have that one disease…uh…"

"Obsessive compulsive disorder? OCD?"

"Yeah."

I let out a sigh. "Yeah…I think I do…yeah…I probably do…" I say in a sad kind of way.

"Hn." I roll my eyes. Doesn't he have anything else to say? He parks at the diner that I first saw him and Tala. We both head out and towards the diner's entrance. Upon entering we were immediately greeted by a plump lady with orange hair.

"Oh hello Kai! And who's this? She's a beaut'!" I stare at the lady with a bored look. Can we please be seated so I can eat?!

"Very funny Beth. But no, she's the new neighbor."

"Oh!" Beth looks at me surprised. "So you must be Allie! You're mother was in here yesterday and told us all about you! You're the hardworking daughter! Keep up the good work Allie dear!" I raise a brow. My mother talked about me to these people? What's wrong with her? Hasn't my mother heard of _privacy_? It's a very important word! We follow Beth to the booth in the corner and we take a seat. Kai sits directly across from me.

"So what can I get for you to drink?" Beth asks. I turned towards her. "Coke."

"And you Kai?"

"Coke too."

"Alright! I'll be back dearies to get your order." Beth said in the country accent that many people here have. I turn to Kai and raise a brow as he continued to stare at me. "What?" I mumble out.

"Hn."

I saw him smirk at my irritation. "Do you want to die? Cause I can make that happen!"

"Really? What are you going to do? Slit my throat?"

"That could be a possibility…" I say in a deadly tone. Kai gives me a blank stare and picks up his menu, completely ignoring me. Jackass. I do the same.

It was about five minutes before Beth returns with our drinks and takes our order. I ordered the double cheeseburger with seasonal fries on the side. Yum! Kai decided to get the house special: Sloppy Joe with regular or seasonal fries…he chose seasonal. We sit in silence as we wait for our food.

"So, why don't you like guys?" Again, I take that back. Why is that every time I think he's going to be silent, he goes and talks? I give him a blank look and turn my gaze to the window.

"Why don't you want to talk about it? Is it personal?"

"Why do you even bother? It's none of your business." I say in an irritated tone. This guy gets on my nerves. He hardly talks but when he does…Grrr…

"Hn."

After waiting for a few minutes, Beth returns with our meals. Me, having a huge appetite for a girl went in for the kill. I looked up after I took a bite at Kai who was staring at me purely amused.

I swallowed my food before I asked: "What?"

Kai merely shrugs and takes a bite out of his 'sloppy Joe', I don't see what's so good about that…it looks…messy. I brush it off and continue with my meal, happy because my stomach had something to eat.

We didn't talk much as we ate, actually, we didn't talk at all. But that's all about to change since I made that observation…I had already devoured my double cheese burger and was already half way through my fries when Kai spoke.

"So—"

"If it's about the boyfriend thing will you get a life?" I asked getting irritated already.

"I wasn't going to ask about that but since you brought it up—"

"Shut up! What were you going to ask me?"

Kai smirked. I bet my life that he loves annoying me. It's like his secret passion or something. "I was going to ask you about the project. Do you want to come over to my place or yours?"

"Yours. I haven't seen it yet; besides, I want to take a look at the horses."

"You're a real dominatrix you know that?"

"Yes. I know. I like to be dominant. It makes me feel secure." I say in a calm tone. The food has made my attitude more subtle. Kai rolls his eyes and mumbles something along the lines of 'maybe that's why your boyfriends dumped you'. Now that got me flaring up again.

"_Excuse me_ mister 'hot shot'! My ex-boyfriends didn't dump me! I did!"

"Really? Why? Cause they didn't bend to your every whim?"

"No! They practically kissed the ground I walked on! And if they were here they'd still do it!"

Kai raised a brow. "And you broke up with them? Don't girls like guys who pay attention to them?"

"I don't know?! I've never been in a relationship where I liked the guy too! It's usually one-sided!"

Kai raised a brow. "Then why'd you date them?"

"Because I felt sorry for them and because I didn't want to hurt their feelings!"

Kai continued to give a blank look. "You are cruel. Did they know you didn't like them?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I made it obvious! I mean if telling the person to never call me, look at me or talk to me isn't obvious then tell me what is!" I accidentally raise my voice through my excitement. I can tell my face is flustered from the heat radiating off of it. Kai smirks at me. "You are one strange person Allison Gale."

"It's Allie! I don't like being called Allison! It annoys me!" I say in a very serious tone which caused a smile to form on Kai's lips. I blinked. "You smiled."

"What?" He asks, his smile instantly turning into a frown. Then it was I who smiled. "I said: you smiled."

"Hn." Kai turns the other direction. I guess I offended him by telling him he smiled.

"You look really good when you smile. You don't look half as mean." I say trying to make him feel better. See? I'm mean, but I don't mean too and when I take it too far I try to fix it! I'm freaking unstable! I think I need to go see a doctor about this!

"Hn."

"Fine. I was just trying to cheer you up! Are you going to make me walk home now?" That gets his attention because he turns and gives me an amused look. "Well? Are you?" I ask in an impatient tone. If he's going to make me walk, might as well get started.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Well, it seems that I've angered you so…" I say, leaving my sentence to hang there. Kai rolls his eyes and gets up. "I'm a jerk Gale, not a bastard." I laugh at that causing Kai to shake his head at me. "You are one crazy person Ag. I swear I've never met someone like you. You're like a walking thermometer! One second you're hot the next you're freezing cold!"

"I can't help it" I say as I get up and follow him to the registrar. "I thought we've already been through this. I have serious issues! I need like mental help or something!"

"Yeah you do!" He says, earning a slap from me. He turns to me and gives me a 'what was that' look.

"You didn't have to agree with me you insensitive jackass!" I huff out as I stomp out of the diner but instantly returned to slap a ten dollar bill on the counter and then stomped my way back to the car. I lean against his car and wait for him. Kai comes out and walks towards me and stops right in front of me. I raise a brow as he holds my hand out and places the ten dollar bill in my palm and walks to the other side of the car.

"I gave this for my food!" I told him. Kai stops halfway in and raises a brow. "Didn't I tell you that I'd pay for your meal? I don't go back on my word Gale, now get in." I shrug my shoulders, okay! That's fine with me!

-----------

As I arrive home, I check my cell and see that I missed about fifty calls (just kidding…more like five) from Matti. I roll my eyes and know exactly what's she's going to ask me…I sigh and decide to leave that for tomorrow. I'm beat…I think I'm going to bed early…

-----------

_Cock-a-doodle-_

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN' NUTCASE!!!!!" I yell, my head out the window, at the rooster that's perched on the fence…who was perched on the fence before my yell scared him away. I hear my mother yell at me downstairs saying something about washing my mouth with soap because the neighbors could have heard that. But you know what? I. Don't. Care. In fact, I don't give a rat's ass about it! I stomp my way towards the restroom and slam the door shut. That rooster has pulled the last straw…I'm going to kill it!

That was practically all I could think about as I showered. I would usually sing some merry tune but not today! All I could hear was the scary murder music that you hear when you're watching a scary movie like 'Halloween'.

As I made my way downstairs, my mother gives me a disapproving glance which I return with an indifferent one. My mother took a seat across from me and watched as I stabbed the scrambled eggs multiple times, muttering: 'die rooster, die!' The sound of Kai's horn brought me back to reality. My mother stood up and followed me out the door.

"Who's that?" Asked my mom.

"That's Kai, Mr. Hiwatari's son. He's giving me a ride from now on." I say without looking at her. I can tell from Kai's devious smirk that he heard my outbreak this morning. I heard my mother say something but I didn't hear her so I just waved goodbye and got in.

I looked at Kai with a murderous glare. "Don't even start with me." Kai merely shrugs his shoulders with the same smirk plastered on his face. How I would like rip that smirk right off!

-----------

During English, no one bothered me, not even Mrs. Kelly. I'm guessing that my anger was radiating a visible color because they all gave me weary glances. Kai was the only one who was indifferent, but that's because he doesn't talk to me when we're in school…most of the time. Mrs. Kelly gave us class time to finish reading a short story out of our big ugly book and answer the questions. Everyone moved out of their seats except Kai because Tala and Rei moved towards him. I could tell that they were looking at me but I ignored them. I felt someone sit next to me and I turned to find Hilary's smiling face. I give her a dry smile back and returned to my work. I know…I'm a bitch. But it's not my fault! It's that damn rooster from Hell!

"What's wrong Allie? What happened?" Asked Hilary. I ignored her.

"The rooster's what happened." Spoke Kai. I turned and sneered at him.

"Rooster?" Asked Hilary.

"Yeah, Gale over here was about to go World War III on it! I could practically hear her spewing out curses to the poor thing." Remarks Kai, clearly enjoying every minute of it. I turned to him and gave him a fake smile. "Yes. I was. And you know what? I'll do it again if I have to! I'll keep cursing that damn rooster until lightening hits it!"

"You are one crazy person…remind me never to get on you're bad side." Mumbled Rei giving me a somnolent look. I flash him a smile and laugh at his behavior. I saw Tala at the corner of my eye shake his head at me.

"You're so silly Rei! You remind me of this one girl at my old school! During my freshmen year, I went to a different high school than most of my friends so I was the quiet one who sits in the far back corner of every class you know, well, this girl was in my geometry class and thought that I was going to come to school one day and shoot everyone so she was really nice to me!" I say looking at their pale expressions.

"I don't blame her…how'd you find out she thought that anyway." Asked Tala giving me a nervous look.

"Well, she told me last year. I thought it was funny. Do I look like I'd do something like that?" I asked looking at them all. None of them answered right away; maybe they were afraid I'd take it the wrong way or something…they're so silly.

-----------

During homeroom, Kai sat next to me as usual. I caught the disapproving look that Hilary sent my way but I rolled my eyes. He wasn't so bad. He tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to him. "Can I borrow a pencil that I promise to return and not chew?"

I nod my head and hand him one. I stare at him for some time. I guess he felt my stare and turned to me. "What? Are you afraid I'm not going to keep my promise?"

"No…it's just…if you're so bad how come you haven't gotten into trouble yet?"

Kai smirks. "Because I'm still grounded and if I don't get in trouble my dad told me he'd lift it so I can go to my friend's "birthday" party." Kai did the quotes when he said birthday. I rolled my eyes. "You are so bad."

"Come on! Tell me you've never been to a party!"

"Well…" I start. I saw Kai give me a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Well, I have but I didn't do anything…like drink…well, I did but only a sip because my friend begged me too."

Kai smirked. "Are you a virgin?"

"WHAT?!" I duck down when the whole class looks my way. "What?!" I repeated in a whisper. He gives me an 'are you' look. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am! What did you think?! I wasn't?!" I continued in a hoarse whisper. Kai smirks and shrugs his shoulder. I slapped him and returned to my work. I really hate this guy.

-----------

I think I'm going to die. Chemistry is **so** _boring_! And did I mention that Kai has decided to move a seat closer from me now? And currently he's throwing tiny pieces of paper at me. I just want to strangle him! As I turned to tell him to stop a big piece of wad up paper smacked me right in the forehead. I glared at his smirking face and unfolded the paper. Wow! He has nice handwriting for a guy.

_Come to the party with me this weekend._ It said. I glanced at him and gave him a bored look and mouthed 'I can't' and went back to listening to the teacher. I felt another wad of paper hit me. I glared at him again before reading it.

_Why?_

I roll my eyes and begin to write. I wrote: _Because my mom would murder me!_ I threw it at Kai who caught it; he gave me a blank stare when he read it and scribbled something down.

_Don't tell her._

I let out an exasperated sigh and wrote: _She probably still won't let me!_ _And stop! I'm trying to focus here!_ I threw it back while _trying _to listen to Mr. Miles who was explaining the trends of the periodic table. Again Kai threw a paper at me.

I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him.

I read the note and bit my inner cheek. It said: _Hn._ I crumple up the paper and glare murderously at Kai who's now paying attention to the teacher. That jerk! When I get my hands on him I'm going to strangle him until he pleads for his life!

_Brrriiinnnggg_

Yes! Saved by the bell! I gather my stuff as fast as possible. I am ready to leave this Hellhole! As I was going out I felt someone grab my arm. Let me guess? The boogeyman? Hey! I'm right! Just kidding, it's Kai but he can pass as the boogeyman…right?

"What is it now?" I asked in non-caring way.

"Hn. You want to go somewhere?"

I regard him. "Are you planning on ditching? Shame on you." I say while shaking my finger at him. He rolls his eyes. "No. I have off campus."

"No you don't!" I say in a bitchy way. This boy does not have off campus! No way! That's like one in a million chances! And isn't he failing?

"How much do you want to bet?" He says confidently. I roll my eyes and wave my hand. "Whatever Kai, whatever! I'm going home."

"Home? Why? I just offered you to go somewhere with me. And again, my treat?" He says with a smirk. I give him an 'are you joking' look which he replied with a 'no I'm not' look. I let out a sigh and nod my head. "Sure. There's nothing better to do anyway." Kai smirks and leads the way to his car, me lagging behind him.

-----------

"I thought you said that we were going somewhere? This looks like your house." I say as I get out of the car. Kai looks at me. "And you just realized that after we passed yours?"

"Well—" I began. "—I wasn't paying attention!" He rolls his eyes and walks up to the house. I follow him of course since I have nothing better to do.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen Kai!" Kai signals with his head to follow him to the kitchen, which I did because I just felt awkward standing there. When I walked in I was greeted with the smiling face of Mrs. Hiwatari. She had long navy blue hair with slate grey streaks and magnificent pale blue eyes. She extended her slender hand towards me.

"You must be Allie. Constantine was telling me about you and Kai has put in his two cents in too!" She said with that radiant smile. I smiled back and glanced at Kai.

"He did, did he? I bet he told you what a complete nutcase I am huh?"

Mrs. Hiwatari laughed and shook her head. "No! He just said that you're one person not to be messed with! He didn't say anything about you being a nutcase!"

"Ha-ha—well, I guess he hasn't told you everything then!" I say with a smile. Mrs. Hiwatari laughs again and turns to Kai. "So? What brings you here? You're usually out." She says. Kai grunts before answering. "Hn. We're going to work on our project. You got anything to eat? Gale's house is empty." Kai says while smirking at me. I'm going to wring his neck and feed him to the crows.

"Oh! You poor thing! I see you folks are still getting settled. Well, come here, we have plenty to eat!"

I smile at Mrs. Hiwatari as she led me to the kitchen table. "Oh, don't worry about it!" I say. "I'm fine really."

"I thought you said you were starving?" Again I glare at Kai and if looks could kill I think I would have done that a million times already. "Oh! Don't be shy dear! Come, come! Here."

And that's how I ended up having lunch at Kai's place. Funny huh? In fact, he's the only guy I've ever had lunch at their place. Normally when they (the guys) invite me I'd tell them that I'm busy or make up some other lame excuse which they would normally fall for. I also found out that Mrs. Hiwatari was a psychiatrist. Hmmm…maybe that's why Kai brought me here…he wanted to get me checked! That jerk! It's not like I'm going to go on a rampage!

And that is also how I ended up in the study with Mrs. Hiwatari asking me questions about myself.

"So, how does that make you feel?" She asked. I was currently lying in the sofa type chair staring at the ceiling.

"To tell you the truth, it pisses me off! My mom doesn't understand how I truly feel because I keep it all bottled inside! But I don't want her to know because she has her own problems and I just don't want her to have to deal with mine too!" I say while getting up in a sitting position. Mrs. Hiwatari nods her head and writes something down.

"Okay. Do you want to talk to me about anything? You're feelings? Problems? Anything?" She asked in a sincere way. I don't know what made me do it, maybe the look she gave me or because my bottled emotions exploded…but there I was telling her everything I felt or was thinking. Everything!

"—I was happy in San Diego! I had friends there! It was great! But here I am in the country!—no offense—but it's driving me insane! I'm almost graduating high school and I still don't know what I want to do! But of course that doesn't matter because my mother is going to chose for me! So ha! That's one thing I don't have to worry about!—" I yell at no one in particular as I begin to pace up and down the room.

"—and I can't tell my mom anything because she won't listen! She'll just brush it off and I can't do anything! It drives me insane! Sometimes I feel like smacking her senseless! I know! I'm a very violent person! I am also OCD and I am also a very unstable person!—emotionally—Do you understand what I'm saying?! Do you understand that my life isn't all that it's cut out to be?! Being smart isn't all that fabulous! It's much more work than what others think! I have to use my brain! Do you know how hard that is?! I can't one day just decide to quit because it's not possible! All my life, I've gotten straight A's…quitting is not an option! It's in my blood to succeed continuously! I **have** to! Do you understand?! Or am I just rambling nonsense to you?!" I say panting heavily. Mrs. Hiwatari gives me a gentle smile and nods her head. "Yes. I know exactly what you're saying. And Allie, I think you just need to breathe and relax—"

"Relax? _Relax?_ That word doesn't even exist in my vocabulary! I don't have time to relax! I'm too busy worrying about everything else! Too busy being the _perfect_ daughter! Too busy with trying to balance school and my social life! Which frankly, I don't have one!"

"That's why you need to slow down. And you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up inside. I think what you need to do is take seat and breathe." I did as she said although I'm still a little antsy. "Good. Now, let's talk. I think it's not healthy for you to bottle up your feelings. What I think you should do is keep a journal and write down what you feel."

"Are you going to read and analyze me through it or something?" I ask a little skeptical.

"Good God no! If you want me to read it, then I will. But I won't unless you give me permission. In fact, I think I have an available notebook for you." I watched as Mrs. Hiwatari stood up and walked towards the desk in the room and open up a drawer. She pulled out a composition notebook and handed it to me.

"Here. I suggest you write in it everyday. And I also suggest you keep it with you so when you feel like venting you can write it down. Okay?"

I look over the notebook and back at Mrs. Hiwatari and nod my head reluctantly. "Alright."

"Good. Alright! The session's over." Finally! I get up and head for the door. "And Allie!" I turn back to her. "If you ever need to talk, just drop by alright?"

"Sure…You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

"No way! What happened in this room stays in this room. Promise." She gives me a convincing smile before I head out towards Kai's room where he was waiting for me.

I knocked on his bedroom door and heard his muffle answer of 'come in'. I did and he looked at me. "How'd it go?" He asked. I let out a deep breath. "Pretty good. In fact, I feel a little better."

"A little?" He asks as he turns of the T.V. "Yeah…so…shall we get started?" He nods his head and notices the notebook in my hands. "What's that for?" He asks while getting off the bed.

"It's for me to write down what I'm feeling…you know…like a type of diary or something." I say in a neutral tone. Kai nods his head and heads over to his computer and turns it on.

"Well, I've done my share of the research; what about you?"

"I did too. I finished it awhile back. Here, it's in my backpack." I head over to my backpack that's conveniently in his room and take out a folder that contained my work. I handed it to him and he looked it over.

"Alright. Now we just need to wait for Tala."

"Okay…should we start gluing so we can get this over with?"

"Hn."

I purse my lips but ignore him and his stupid 'hn'. Someday, I'm going to make him wear a bracelet that shocks him every time he says 'hn' that way he'd never say it ever again!

* * *

**TK:** Yo! Heh...I'm sorry I've been slacking lately with my updates...eh...I just haven't gotten around to doing them lately. If you've been reading any of my other fics...don't except an update soon...I haven't even started writing. 

The only reason I'm able to post this chapter up is because I already wrote it...I just never uploaded...-grins sheepishly-

So yeah...I'll try updating the other fics and this one soon...-sigh- REVIEW!!!!! Please!!!! (I said please!)

P.S. Please check out the poll that's on my profile!!!

**♥TK♥**


	4. I Am A Dolphin

**I Am A Dolphin**

"WHAT DO YOU **MEAN** YOU DON'T HAVE IT?!" I yelled as Tala shrank back to the far corner of our government class, whimpering. I watched as Tala wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead; he turned to Kai and gave him a pleading look. I heard Kai grunt in response. Tala turned back towards me and began to imitate a fish out of water. I intensified my glare ten folds as I slowly approached him.

"You said that you wouldn't forget to bring it to class if we **gave** it to _you_" I growled as I outstretched my arms in a movement of wanting to strangle his pale neck. Tala let out a nervous chuckle.

"I know…but…but Allie…it just kinda…slipped my mind?" He whimpered. I felt a vein throb on my forehead. Is _slipped his mind_? It **SLIPPED HIS MIND**?! How the Hell could it slip his mind if **I** called him TWICE today to _remind_ him!!!

"Are you an idiot?!" I ask. "How in the universe could you forget if I called you before I left for school?!" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to spill some lame brain excuse.

"Uh…short term memory lost?" I rolled my eyes. He was so pathetic.

"Short term memory lost?" I echoed. I watched as Tala nodded his head vigorously. "I would have believed that if I didn't know you well enough. If you're capable of bragging about shagging some freshman last Saturday, I'd think you'd have the brains to remember to bring **our** project to school." I growled as I inched closer to him.

"She's got you there…" I heard Kai remark from behind me in his seat. Tala shrugs his shoulders helplessly at me. Oh dear…someone better hold me because I think I'm just about to commit a crime…I'm going to **murder** Tala Valkov! First I'm going to maim him and then I'm going to run him over, and then I'm going to dump his body in the ocean with a time bomb attached!

I take a deep breath and walk back to my seat and take out my notebook that Mrs. Hiwatari gave me and wrote everything down. I could feel Kai's eyes on me and I saw him shift, from the corner of my eye, towards Tala and mumble 'You've done it now; I bet she's planning her murder on you…' Oh how right he is! If only murder wasn't a crime!

I finished scribbling my death threats on my note pad and turned to Tala, who had gotten off the floor, and Kai and let out a breath of air.

"Whatever." I said as I put my hands in front of me. Kai and Tala exchange glances; I ignore them and continue on my rant.

"Whatever! I don't care anymore. We can fail all we want! What's the point?! Right?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off before I turn to the person. I raised a brow at Kai.

"Chill Allie, it's not the end of the world."

"Oh, of course not. It's not the end of **your** world, but it's the end of **my** world. My world had begun crumbling the moment Tala opened his big stupid male mouth and told us that he forgot our project." I said in a nonchalant way. I hear Kai let out a breath before he sat back down next to Tala.

My life is officially over. I'm going to get a big fatty F on this project and I will die. That's it. There's nothing more for me to do. I better just go jump off a bridge right now. Or better yet, I'll just shoot myself. Yes, that's what I'll do; it's quick, easy, and hopefully I'll be dead before I could feel the pain.

Muffled chuckling brought me out of my imaginary death. I turned to the direction of the noise and give Kai and Tala a bored look. What could absolutely be so funny? I watch as Kai smirks in my direction.

"You need to chill Allie, you look like you're about to commit suicide."

"I might as well!" I say as I throw my arms in the air. Kai frowns in my direction. "That's not funny." He says in a serious tone. I roll my eyes. "I know." I say.

"You're not serious are you?!" Asks Tala with exasperation etched in his voice.

"I'm dead serious. We're going to fail this simple project because you forgot to bring it." I inwardly smile as all the remaining color drains from Tala's face; too bad, he was already pale as it is. I rolled my eyes feeling that this had gone too far.

"I'm just kidding Tala; I'm not desperate enough to commit suicide."

Tala lets out a relieved sigh. He's so gullible it's hilarious. I could probably tell him that I'm going to kill him tonight and he'd believe me.

I let out a depress sigh as Mr. Barton calls the class to order. Again, I repeat, my life is over.

-----------

Or not. I leave Mr. Barton's class in an extremely happy mood. My group didn't have to present today, meaning that Tala doesn't die and my life isn't over yet! Isn't that exciting? I think so!

"You have some serious mood swings." Comments Kai as I twirl around, not caring who I bump into, in the hallway.

"Kai, I thought we've been through this? My brain is dysfunctional. I think it's broken and needs to be repaired."

Kai snorts next to me. "And you're okay with your brain being deficit?"

"Yup!" I say in a sing-song tone. I smile at Kai as he shakes his head. I wonder how this guy is still sane. Actually, I wonder how all my friends stay sane with me as their friend…If I were them; I would have jumped ship a long time ago.

Once I reach my locker, Kai and I go our separate ways…that is, until we meet up in the next class…and the one after that. Wonderful. Do you feel the excitement oozing out of my mouth? Yes…I am…_excited_.

I shut my locker shut and turn around only to bump into a chest. I look up and furrow my brows in a manner that said 'What the Hell are you doing?'

A guy who is about three inches taller than meet with long ebony hair, wearing all black, stood in front of me…his eyes diverted to the interesting floor below our feet. I glance around and then back towards him.

"Uh…do I _know_ you?" I asked, a little peeved that he was standing so close. Doesn't he understand the concept of personal space? I watch the nameless guy shake his head. I wrinkle my forehead. "Okay…" I drawl out. "Umm…can you back up like let's say…five paces? I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic here."

The guy instantly does that, his eyes still glued to the floor. I look down as well, what the Hell is so interesting? I look back up as I hear him mumble—at least I think I heard him…maybe I've lost all sanity and am now hearing voices. I glance around quickly and turned back to the male teen in front of me. I take a step back and crash into my locker. The mysterious person is now staring intently at me. It's making me feel **very** uncomfortable.

"Huh?" I ask hoping I don't look as dumb as I sound…but knowing me, I probably look like a dork. The teen in all black swallows the lump in his throat and opens his mouth to speak. I retract a bit, afraid that some slimy creature is about to jump out of his mouth. Did I mention he has yellow teeth? Gross!

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

I stand there completely flabbergasted. What did he say? It sounded like "Wifubrigrillfren" What the Hell does that mean? I speak my thoughts to him.

"What the Hell? You have to speak slower, I have **no** idea what you just asked."

I watch as the guy shakes his head. I give him a confused look. "_Okay_…well, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!"

I turn back around and give him an impatient look. Will he just spit it out already?! He's pissing me off! And just when I was in a good mood too!

"I said—will you be my girlfriend?"

I stare at him for a while and blink. "Uh, _no_." I say. The unknown teen's face drops. We stand there, awkwardly, before I turn and head down towards my next class: Study Hall. That was weird.

-----------

Upon reaching my study hall class I see Kai sitting in his original seat, however…there is a girl sitting on his lap. Should I tell her that her underwear is showing? Nah, that's none of my business. I take a seat at my desk, yes, you've heard me right: It's **my** desk and if anyone dares to take it…I'll kill them. I take out my chemistry assignment, hehe…I love study hall! It gives me a reason to procrastinate a bit!

Two minutes before the bell rings, and I find myself trying to control my laughter. The brunette on Kai's lap has the weirdest and the most fake laugh on the planet! Her laugh is something along the lines of a giggle mix with a slight high pitch squeal—like the ones pigs make. I bit my bottom lip to try and control myself but I don't think I'm capable of keeping it in any longer…oh no…here it comes—

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha—" I clasp my hands over my mouth to silence myself. I receive strange looks directed my way. I snort a bit trying to hold my laughter in—but no use. The bell rings indicating that class has started. The brunette gets off Kai's lap and walks towards the far left side of the classroom and sits with her 'posse'.

I feel Kai's gaze on me, but I pretend that I don't notice. My laughter has slowly subsided into mild giggles and slight snorts. I shake my head and try to focus on my assignment but find that I have lost the will to concentrate. I prop my elbow on the desk and lean my head on the fist of my balled up hand; I begin to chuckle a bit again. I feel Kai nudge me. I turn to him with a smile plastered on my face. He gives me a questioning look which I answer with the shrug of my shoulders. I look back down at my paper and tell myself to focus. With one last silent laugh I try and finish my homework with the short amount of time I have left.

-----------

As I was walking out, I felt Kai hold me back a bit. I raise a brow at him; he has an all-knowing-smirk plastered on his face.

"It's not very nice to laugh at other people Ag; you of all people should know that."

I snort. "I don't know what you're talking about." I respond, a little too hostile. The smirk on Kai's face widens.

"Oh, I think you know."

I roll my eyes and speed up a bit; I hate being caught in between the masses of the student body. The school needs to make their hallways a tad bit wider.

"I know she laughs a bit _weird_, but that doesn't give you a right to laugh at her. I mean, you have violent mood swings, and you don't see me laughing or anyone else for that matter."

I give Kai a 'so what' look. "So? Does my mood swings involve pig squeals? I think they consist of death threats that aren't all that funny." I say. Kai chuckles a bit as we enter the lunch room.

"So you were laughing at her." He says in a triumphant tone.

"Of course! Who in their right mind wouldn't?"

As we come closer to my table, Kai heads off in the other direction. I smile lightly at my 'friends'; I'm not quite sure if I'm allowed to call them that since I've only known them for a while.

Brooklyn smiles at me. "How's your day Miss Gale?" I smile back. "Alright." Except for the teen in black who asked me out. I shudder slightly at the thought. Great, I already have strange people coming up to me.

"Hey Allie!"

I waved back to Hilary who took a seat across from me.

"Aren't you glad that Mr. Barton didn't call you today?"

"I guess, but that also means I don't get to bash Tala's head—I really wanted to you know?" I say in a playful tone. I wouldn't really bash Tala's head…unless he did something that deserved some bashing.

I look to the left of me where Max took a seat. "Hey Allie! How's your day so far?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Not too bad although Tyson and I accidentally dumped some chemicals down the sink when we weren't supposed to; but don't tell anyone."

Brooklyn chuckles a bit. "Are you sure it was on accident?"

Max nods his head with a smile on. He shouldn't smile, it makes it look like he and Tyson did it on purpose. Where is Tyson anyway? He's probably ordering fifty things at the food cart. I feel sorry for those old ladies…they must get exhausted with Tyson as their number one customer!

"Did you hear that Kane is having a party this weekend?" I perk my head up and turn to Hilary. Didn't Kai mention something about a party this weekend too? Maybe it's the same one, but oh well, it's not like I'm going.

Brooklyn lets out a sigh. "Yeah, that guy's an idiot. His parents are bound to find out. How does he plan to sneak in all that alcohol in anyway? Does he know anyone who's twenty-one?"

Hilary shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know, but I heard that almost anyone who's anyone is invited."

"Do you plan to go?"

I continue to listen to Brooklyn and Hilary's conversation, not bothering to get involved.

"No way! There's going to be drunk boys there! I don't want to get raped!"

I smile a bit at that thought. It's just like her. But I'm one to talk, I'm also afraid of getting raped at parties like those!

-----------

"It's Friday." I say to no one in particular. I stare out the window of Kai's car and mumble 'It's Friday' once more. I feel Kai shift his gaze towards me.

"Eyes on the road." I commanded without glancing at him. I hear him mock me. I turned towards him and glared.

"Do you want to die?" I ask. Kai merely rolls his eyes. "Don't do that! That's like .0023 seconds that your eyes have left the road!" Kai snorts at me.

"Really? Oh no! We're going to crash!" He says in a mocking sort of way. I gaped at him. That insubordinate jerk off! How dare he make fun of me! I'm just watching out for my safety and his safety since my life **is** in his hands! He could at least say thanks!

"But seriously, you didn't know it was Friday?"

"Nope, I lost track of time." I reply with a sheepish look. Kai shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"That's too bad you remembered. I would have killed to see your face when you went to school tomorrow."

I smack him hard on the shoulder and growl. It's a wonder on how long I was able to tolerate this guy.

"Hn"

I rolled my eyes. Here he goes again with that stupid word. "Don't you have anything else to say?"

"Hn"

I feel my right eye twitch. This guy is seriously looking for a death wish.

"You going to the party with me?"

I turn towards his direction and raise a brow; I guess he felt my gaze because he responded.

"Don't give me that look. I'm dead serious. Just sneak out."

"No way! There's going to be drunk guys there!" I say using Hilary's excuse as my own. Kai grunts once more. He really needs to pick up a dictionary and expand his vocabulary every once in a while.

"So?"

"Well _excuse_ me; I'd like to stay a virgin thank you very much!" I furrow my brows as I watch the smirk slowly form on Kai's lips. "What?" I ask. Kai shrugs his shoulders.

"You still playing that virgin part?"

I released a displeasing gasp. "_Excuse me?_" I ask with a harsh attitude. "I am a virgin!"

"Right, and I am too."

"You are not!"

"I know that."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I knew he wasn't a virgin but I really didn't need to know that! Some things are better left unsaid as the saying goes. And this is just one of them.

"Humph. You may not be but **I AM**!" I cross my arms over my chest and pout a bit. Kai chuckles besides me.

"Whatever you say. Alright I'll see you tomorrow night."

I felt my eye twitch as half of my body is outside of his car. I turn towards him and glare. "I. AM. Not. Going." I say with a deadly tone. Kai shrugs his shoulders and stretches a bit. "Alright, but it's your lost."

I sneer at him and march towards my house. I hear his engine rumble and the rustling of gravel as he drives towards his home. He is such a prick! I feel sorry for the girl who becomes his girlfriend!

* * *

Have I ever told you that I have no life? Really? Well you're going to hear it again. I have **no** life! It's Saturday and I have no life! All I have been doing the whole day is lying on my bed…staring at my ceiling. I need something to do. Back in San Diego I had tons of things to do. I would usually have someone to hang out with when I wasn't in my anti-social mode; and right now, I wish I was feeling a tad bit anti-social. I roll until I'm lying on my stomach; I grab my laptop and decide to see if I have any e-mails.

Yay! I do!

I check the one from Matti. She must have something to tell me!

_Hey Ag!_

_It's Matti here! What's up? You never did call me back after your 'date' with Mr. Mysterious; do you have a pic of him? You should send it over! I wanna see what your new boyfriend looks like!_

I felt a vein throb as I read that. Kai is **not** my boyfriend! I'd rather get run over by a tumble weed than date that dumbass! I shake my head and continue to read the e-mail.

_Robbie has gotten into a mode of depression when I told him that you've moved on and found someone special. But don't worry, I won't let him do anything drastic! Allen doesn't believe that you've moved on without him. He said that you'd wait for him even if it meant all eternity…_

I pretended to gag. Do you see what I've had to go through? Why can't I ever meet anyone normal? Did I do something terrible in a past life and this is my punishment? Having overly obsessed teenage boys obsess over me? Is this what my life will be like? Is there no room for a little bit of normalcy? Is that too much to ask?

_Man Ag, what do you do to have these guys tied around your pinky? You've got to tell me! I need some attention too! I envy you._

Oh Matti, it is **I** who envies you. You and your ability to attract the normal people.

_Elizabeth says that she misses you too. She kind of creeps me out. I have nothing against bi-sexual people…seeing as Tyler's bi…but wow! You sure attract the really weird ones!_

Did I mention that I am a magnet for the weird people? Not only do I attract obsess teenage boys, I attract _girls_…and very old pedophile men…I'm telling you, this is punishment for something of my past life. I must have done something terrible to deserve this!

_But anyway, you've got to tell me about your new man! Is he normal? Both Justin's say that they love you and miss you and that you should hurry and come back here! I agree with them…it's not the same saran wrapping Tyler's car without you…It's so lonely…LOL_

I chuckle at the memories. How I long for them.

_Alright, I think I've bored you out of your mind. You better reply or else I'll come over there and beat your ass to a bloody pulp…or not…But do reply! Send a really long one! I want details about __**everything**__. Including that new man of yours! __**EVERYTHING**__ Alright, later! _

_Love, not in a weird way,_

_Matti_

A smile subconsciously forms on my lips; she sure knows how to make me feel better…except for the part where she kept saying that Kai's my new man…if I were to call him anything…I'd say he'd be my bitch. Yup, that sounds about right. I sigh and put my laptop down. I groan because I've realized that I'm back to staring up at my ceiling. My mother is out with Mrs. Hiwatari…can you believe it? Even my own mother has something to do over the weekend! And what do I get to do? Nothing! Maybe I should have taken Kai up on his offer and have gone to the party with him…

I stare at the clock: 8:45 pm. I close my eyes. If there's someone up there, please give me something to entertain myself. Ha! As if that's ever going to happen…

I snap my eyes open and glance at my cell phone, its ringer blasting out 'Dance Floor Anthem' by Good Charlotte. I stare at the ceiling. There really was someone up there! I grab the phone and groan…that someone up there must hate me. My form of entertainment was Kai…wonderful.

"Hello Kai." I say a little downheartedly.

"Hey Aggie. Guess what?" I pull the phone away from me and raise a brow. Is he drunk? He sounded like it.

"Aggie! Aggie! Are you there?!" I could hear him yelling through my phone. He is definitely drunk.

"I'm here Kai."

"G-good." He slurs out.

"Are you drunk?" I ask bluntly.

"N-n-nooooo" He mumbles out. Yeah, he definitely is.

"What do you want Kai?"

"You're a dolphin."

A silence looms over us for a bit before Kai decides to continue with his rant.

"You. Are. A. Dolphin. I wish I was a dolphin. Swimming in the ocean…swimming…"

I sit there silently laughing at Kai. I should record this, this could be wonderful blackmail in the near future.

"Did you know…dolphins can swim? T-they swim in w-water…just like y-you."

By now, I'm biting my inner cheek, I could hear some people in the background laughing. Poor Kai, he's humiliating himself. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Kai? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"N-n-no. Tired. Sleeping. Here. Now."

I raised a brow; maybe he meant that he was sleeping there…hopefully. "Okay…don't drive home okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…dolphin."

I shake my head. "Alright. Bye Kai."

"Hn. Dolphin…Give me back my booze!"

And then he hung up. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. I shake my head and lay back down. I don't think I'd ever get used to a drunk Kai…he was so…weird. I think I prefer the jackass than the dumbass. But that's just me. I chuckle a bit before letting out a sigh. Now what was I supposed to do?

* * *

**TK:** I hope none of you readers have given up on me and have thought that I have died or something!!!!! oO

I am still alive!!!! Don't worry!

I know some of you wanted an ASAP update...but eh...sorry.

Now, will you kindly push the review button? Please? -pouts-


	5. Awkward

**Awkward**

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?" Kai raised a brow as he turned the engine off. I _try_ to keep a straight face as I shrug my shoulders but fail miserably. I glance at Kai and let out a giggle.

"Oh come on Kai! You have to admit its funny! It gets even funnier knowing that you don't remember anything at all!" I exclaim while giving him a goofy grin. Kai rolls his eyes and steps out of his car; I do the same. I take a deep breath of the cool air and smile.

"So…you never answered my question. Am I dolphin again today?"

I silently laugh as Kai purses his lip. I've been pestering him about his 'speech' last Saturday about the whole dolphin thing. But that's not what has gotten him all worked up, he's just mad cause he can't even remember calling me that night…in fact, he couldn't remember a lot of things. He's such a bad drunk.

I run to keep up with Kai's fast pace. I stare at his expressionless face and smile—I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Are you going to a party anytime soon?" I ask starting up the conversation. He shrugs his shoulders casually.

"Hmmm…"

"Why?"

It was my turn to shrug my shoulders. I stayed silent just swinging my arms recklessly before replying.

"It's just…If you were…I was hoping if **I** could tag along with you."

A smirk forms on the corner of Kai's mouth. He glances at me and turns his attention back to the front. He opens the school doors and waits until I pass through before following after.

"What's made you change your mind?" He asked keeping his gaze to the front. I watch as the students we pass look and whisper amongst each other. I rolled my eyes. Rumors. I've been hanging around Kai for about a week and so far, he's been nothing but…nice? No. Umm…how about…_decent?_ Yeah. I think that will work.

Kai nudges my shoulder and I give him a quizzical look. Kai rolls his eyes.

"You never answered my question."

"About what?" I asked clearly confused.

"About why you changed your mind about partying with me?"

"Oh. Well, you see…" I bit my bottom lip while glancing up at him. "I was really bored Saturday."

Kai snickers at me. I narrow my eyes and smack him—hard—on the shoulder and storm off.

"Allie!" He calls out. "I'm just messing with you!"

I stick my nose up in the air and quicken my pace towards my English class. I feel him beside me after a few seconds but I ignore him. He continues to chuckle under his breath. We both take our seats; I push his desk away from mine and cross my arms over my chest. Kai shakes his head and scoots his seat back in place.

"I'm sorry Ag. I forgot that you don't know how to take a joke—kidding! Kidding!" He laughs again and leans back into his seat and stares at me. I give him a cold glare and turn back to staring at the whiteboard. He is so annoying!

"Look, there is a party coming up this weekend. You want to go?" He asked me, turning his whole body to face me.

I give him a look over and shrug my shoulders, a frown on my face.

"Alright, if you change your mind…" He trailed off while smirking at my stubborn face. He lets out a sigh and stares into space. After a while, I thought he gave up.

"Homecoming is this Friday."

Scratch that.

I roll my eyes. "So?" I say a little harsher than I intended to.

"Are you going to the Homecoming dance?" He asks me while glancing quickly to see my reaction. I finally turn to him and raise a brow.

"What?" He asks while turning to face me as well.

"Do you seriously think I'll go? Are you crazy?! I'll just make a total fool of myself!"

Kai shakes his head. "You always say that."

I give him a 'duh' look. "That's because it's true!" He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and went back to staring at nothing. I shake my head, this guy is _**unbelievable!**_

"What if someone nominates you to be homecoming queen?"

I snort as a response. Who in their right mind would do that? Besides, I've only been here for about a week. I highly doubt anyone would know me.

"You know it is possible. You're pretty popular."

I laugh aloud and stare at him like he grew four extra heads. But it slowly died down when I saw his serious face.

"Are you joking?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"No."

"Ha-ha. Very funny Kai, I've been here what? A week? Don't be stupid."

He gives me a crooked smile that made my stomach do a flip—oh god. "Well, a lot of people know you."

"How?"

"Your always surprising attitude. It spreads around fast in this small town."

His crooked smile straightens out across his face as he watched my face fall. I blink once…twice.

"Are you kidding?!"

"Nope."

"Ugh! That's just great! –But wait! It doesn't matter! Who in the world will nominate **me** to be homecoming queen? That's absurd!"

Kai chuckles while looking at the students that began to pile in for class, before turning back to me.

"I know a few who would."

"Oh really? Name one."

Kai stares at me for sometime. I don't know for how long but it felt as if time had stopped for a minute.

"Hey Tala!" He yells, still staring at me.

"Yeah."

"Who are you going to nominate for homecoming queen?" He asked; a mischievous smirk now on his lips. I roll my eyes.

"Why?"

"Just asking, so who?"

I break the eye contact and turn to Tala who does a thinking pose. After a minute he turns back towards us and smirks.

"Allie."

My mouth fell open. I stared at him for some time. Tala continues to smirk at me.

"You know Allie if you don't close your mouth you're going to swallow a fly."

I close my mouth and stick my tongue out at him. Kai chuckles next to me, I glare at him.

"I told you."

"Whatever! I bet you two planned this!"

Kai gives me a bored look. "Really? How? I've been sitting next to you the whole time."

I purse my lips and glare at him. "Yeah, well, you two could have telepathic powers for all I know!"

Kai shakes his head and gives Tala a look. Tala chuckles and stretches a bit.

"Hey everyone!" He yells while smirking at me; Kai does the same. I give Tala a questioning look but he ignores me.

"You all should vote for Allie over there for homecoming queen!"

Again my mouth drops, probably to the floor this time. I punch Kai who's laughing next to me.

"What?! No!"

"That's a good idea." States Rei. I gape at him and he gives me the same smirk that Tala and Kai had. I shake my head and pretend that they don't exist. Wonderful. But hey! It's not like the whole school's going to know…so it doesn't matter.

-----------

During lunch, I sat at the usual table; not quite paying attention to what everyone was saying. I let out a sigh and glanced around the lunch room until my eyes landed on Kai's group. Besides the usual Tala, Rei, Bryan—whom Rei introduced me to sometime last week; he wasn't so bad…except he just glared at me the whole time—Enrique and of course Kai, there were three girls whom I've seen around the school. One was a long haired brunette—she was currently sitting on Kai's lap laughing at something Enrique said. The other two were blonde; one of the blondes had short layered hair; the other had hers in a high ponytail. Both were sitting on either side of Enrique. I rolled my eyes; I don't get them at all. Enrique's nice and all but he was **such** a _pervert_! I couldn't have a two second _decent_ conversation without him throwing in a sexual innuendo in. I have no idea how those guys were friends, not at all!

"…Homecoming."

"Huh?" I replied as I turned towards Hilary. She gave me a scolding look, which I replied by rolling my eyes. She let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I asked you if you were going to the Homecoming dance."

I gave her the exact same look I gave Kai when he asked me that same exact question. I was hoping my look said that the conversation was over, but I guess it wasn't good enough because Hilary started again.

"Why not?! You're nominated for Homecoming—"

"WHAT?!" I yell, attracting **everyone's** attention. I glared at everyone, causing them to continue whatever it was they were doing. I turned back to Hilary.

"What?!" I whispered with a pained expression. "How do you know that?! Results aren't until tomorrow!"

Hilary shook her head and gave me a bored look. "Allie, Allie, Allie. Do you know who I am?"

"_No!_ I've just been talking to you for the past **twenty** minutes and have known you for practically a whole week! Of course I don't know who you are!" I say with heavy sarcasm. Hilary purses her lips and narrows her ruby orbs at me.

"_Excuse me_! I am head of the election board committee!"

"_So?_"

"So?! So?! What do you mean 'so'?! It means that I'm part of the team that counts the ballots!"

I stare at her for a few seconds. "_So?_"

"Ugh! You're hopeless!"

Before I couldn't retort, the school bell rang. I stood up and headed towards the parking area. Kai and I have off campus, but we usually stay during lunch to 'catch up' with our 'posse'—not my reason, its Kai's. I could care less what I needed to 'catch up' on.

I stood a few steps away from his car before I saw him approaching me with his crooked smile in place. Great. He's probably going to interrogate me about my outburst during lunch.

Kai revs his engine and speeds off; I ignore him hoping he won't talk to me. But knowing my luck, he will anyway.

"What was that all about?"

See, I told you.

"Nothing."

"Really? Usually when people yell, there's something." I could feel the smirk radiating off his face.

"Or they could be yelling because they **want** too!" I say in an irritated tone.

"True, but you don't look like you'd yell for no apparent reason."

I let out a defeated sigh. This guy is so persistent. Sometimes I wished I could read his mind or better yet, conjure up some ducktape.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"So?"

I closed my eyes trying to fight back the anger that began to seep out. I take a deep breath. "Haven't you heard of _privacy_?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't intrude."

I stare straight ahead. "You are unbelievable you know that?"

"Yeah. I get that plenty of times."

I finally turn to him. "You are so vain!"

He glances at me and shrugs his shoulders. "It's not my fault that I'm gorgeous."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I had no idea what to say to this guy.

Kai chuckled. "Close your mouth Gale, it's not very attractive."

I punch his right shoulder and 'hn' at him. I think I've finally discovered the reason why Kai likes that word so much. It can mean anything you want when you're angry or if you have nothing else to say.

Kai tried to hold down a smile.

"So, is that brunette your girlfriend?" I asked, changing the subject. Kai's face turns serious.

"Not really, why? You jealous?"

I snort. Jealous? This guy must be dreaming! "As if! And what do you mean 'not really'?"

Kai shrugs his shoulders. "Like a said, not really."

I roll my eyes; I think I now know why everyone at his table get along so well, they're all players.

"If you're jealous Gale, just say so."

I shake my head. "Give it a rest _Hiwatari_."

Kai lets out a low chuckle. "So I heard you've been nominated for Homecoming queen."

I turn to him. "Who said that?!"

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's been floating around." I saw a smirk from the corner of his lips. "I told you were popular."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I've already told you! I. Am. Not. POP-U-LAR!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I throw my hands up in the air. "I can't believe you!"

By now, we've arrived at my house. Kai follows me upstairs towards my bedroom. Have I mentioned that Kai's been coming over a lot? Yeah. And when I say a lot, I meant two times in a row a lot. All he does is lie on my bed or bug me until I start spewing profanities at his face—which I hardly do. And you'd think the guy would leave but _no!_ He just smirks.

"Get out Kai."

"Hn"

"Get out."

"Hn"

I shake my head. I know I should be more forceful but I gave up yesterday after we ended up in a _very_ compromising position—I was trying to strangle him…but it didn't work out to my advantage—so now, I just leave it at that.

"If you're not going to leave then at least scoot over! This is **my** bed after all!"

Kai opens one eye and smirks. "Haven't you heard of sharing?"

I roll my eyes. "No, please enlighten me." I say while _trying_ to push him over. He lets out a chuckle before moving a bit.

I sit Indian style on the bed and place my laptop on my lap. I feel Kai shift so that he was leaning on one arm looking at my messages. I ignore him and open Matti's letter.

_Allie! What kind of a __**detailed**__ letter was that?! I told you to tell me __**everything!**__ That doesn't count! You didn't even send me a pic of this guy! I WANT TO KNOW!_

I shake my head; what's there to tell? It's just Kai. I feel the laptop's weight off me and turn to stare at Kai.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a sharp tone. He ignores me and begins typing.

"She wants details on me right? Might as well tell her."

"WHAT?! Give it to me!"

Kai pushes me away gently and raises a brow. "Are you that impatient to get into another compromising position Allie?"

I smack him and fold my arms over my chest. Someday, someday he's going to get it. Kai relaxes and continues typing. I scoot closer to him and read what he wrote. I roll my eyes and stare at him with a raise brow.

"You are such a vain person you know! She asked what you looked like! She didn't ask you to tell her about your muscles!"

Kai shrugs. "She said everything. She even underlined the word."

I placed my forehead on his shoulder and let out a sigh. "You are a sorry excuse for a human."

"Hn"

I lowered myself until I was staring up at the ceiling. It was a few minutes until I felt Kai lay back down next to me.

"Did you get everything?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Definitely. I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

I snorted. Self-centered prick.

"What are you thinking about?" I tensed as I felt his hot breath brush against my ear. When did he get so close? I incline my head towards his direction and met his violet eyed gaze. I raised a brow.

"What. Are. You. Doing? Hello?! Personal space is being violated!"

Kai smirks and rolls over. "You need to chill Gale, it's not like we're having sex."

"Which we definitely never will!"

"Hmmm…"

I freeze and slowly turn my face towards his thoughtful one. I prop myself on my elbow and stare down at him.

"Tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." I say in a tone of disgust. Kai gives me his crooked smile and shrugs his shoulders.

"Depends on what you think I'm thinking."

I slap his forehead and get off the bed.

"You are just as sick as Enrique!" So much for decency!

Kai lets out a deep laugh and tilts his head towards me. "I'm only male, what do you expect?"

"You have lost all the remaining respect I had for you—which wasn't a lot but still."

Kai sits up on the bed and just stares at me. And thus begins the stare down.

"Oh! You're eighteen, right Kai?" I say, losing the stare down. Kai blinks in confusion and nods his head. I grin at him.

"Can you take me _somewhere_."

Kai gives me a wry look. "Depends…"

I smile and clap my hands together. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Hold it! Where are we going?"

I smirk at him. He can't say no to this, especially since he's such a pervert.

"Oh…just a place…"

Kai's eyes narrow. "What 'place'?"

I smile. "Just come on! I'll give you the directions!"

Kai purses his lips but gets off the bed reluctantly and follows me downstairs. Finally! I've been dying to get some new lingerie!

-----------

"Are you _sure_ we're in the right place?" Kai asks for the hundredth time since we arrived. I let out a sigh.

"Yes, Kai, we're at the right place."

Kai gapes at me and indicates to the store in front of us with his large hand. "Do you _know_ what this place is?" He asked still shocked at my choice.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

We stare at each other for a minute before I open the door and step out. Kai follows me, still shocked by my store choice.

You're probably confused, so I'll explain. We're at an _adult_ store. The kind that sells _stuff_ for…you know…I can't say it because it makes feel all queasy inside. I know you're probably just as shock as Kai but I can explain. The _adult_ stores contain the best lingerie in the world! I know…I probably don't look like I'd worry about those things but I can be _very_ girly when it comes to lingerie. It's like a weird obsession or something, I can't explain.

Kai hesitantly follows me to the back of the store where the lingerie is kept. I could feel his confused look boring in the back of my head.

"I love their lingerie." I reply without looking at him.

"What?!" He asked, clearly surprised. I turn to him and give him a nonchalant look.

"What? I'm a girl aren't I? I like cute, exotic lingerie."

I watch Kai's face as a variety of expressions blend together. I shrug my shoulders and continue to go through the items.

"You like exotic lingerie?"

"Yup."

"How'd you buy them when you lived in San Diego?"

"My friend Tyler's eighteen so he takes me. He likes going to _Sexual Sensation_—the name of the store—anyway, so he just brings me along. Oh! These are cute."

I display the silky black bra with a lacey trim around the edges. I turn to Kai.

"Aren't they cute?"

Kai rubs the back of his neck and then glances down back at me. "Why are you asking me?"

"Cause you're my friend."

"I am also a guy Ag."

"I know that!" I say in an insulted tone.

Kai pinches the bridge of his nose. "You don't go asking guys opinions like that!"

"Why? I always ask my friend Tyler." I say it like it was the most natural thing ever.

Kai stares at me. "You say I'm unbelievable? You're the one who's unbelievable!"

I roll my eyes. "Are they cute or not?"

Kai lets out a sigh and purses his lips. "Yeah."

"See, it's not that hard."

I continued to look through the rack, asking Kai once in awhile for his opinions. I really could care less if he was a guy or not; it's never bothered me before.

-----------

On the way home, Kai kept silent.

"I don't see what your problem is, don't guys like that kind of stuff or whatever?"

Kai glances at me. "But it's different when a girl asks them to go to an exotic store to buy lingerie!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, when I turn eighteen then I won't ask you to take me there anymore if it bothers you so much."

Kai smirks. "Who's going to drive you?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Hopefully by then my mom will buy me a car."

Kai chuckles. "I don't know what to say about you Gale. I've never met someone like you."

"I don't understand." I say as I furrow my brows.

"I mean, you give everyone the impression of a serial killer, a bipolar personality and now, a girl who buys exotic lingerie while asking a **male** for opinions! Tell me you don't think that's a bit strange."

I shrug my shoulders. "So? I really could care less if you see the lingerie I'm buying; I would _really_ care if you told me that you're going to picture me in it. Then I will have to kill you."

Kai smirks. "I guess you're going to have to kill me."

"_Excuse me?_" I ask in a deadly tone.

"Hey! You can't just ask me to take you to an adult store, ask for my opinions on your lingerie and **not** picture you wearing them."

I slap his shoulder multiple times. "You could at least have the decency to **not** imagine!"

He shrugs his shoulders. We've finally stopped at my place. I started to get out of the car.

"It wouldn't matter anyway. I would have seen you in it on Saturday."

I turn my head sharply towards him. "What?"

"This Saturday is a lingerie party. You need to come dress in only your lingerie, _but_ you have to try to wear the least lingerie without showing anything off."

I gape at him. "What?! No way!"

He shrugs his shoulders. "If you don't want, then you can spend another boring Saturday all alone."

I puff my cheeks out at him and stomp towards my house. That is UNBELIEVABLE!

* * *

**TK:** Been awhile since I updated this fic! 

It is thanks to **Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover **that I updated! I was kinda slacking on it...sigh...

Well, I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	6. Hints

**Hints**

"WHAT?! NO!" I yelled staring at the small rectangle shaped paper trying to burn holes through it. I reread the only sentence on the strip:

_Congratulations Allison Gale! You have been nominated for Homecoming queen!_

I shook my head, continuing to mumble 'no' under my breath. How could this happen to me? What was wrong with this school? Why me? I don't even know anyone!

"…Okay…let's continue shall we? We'll just leave Allie alone…" I heard Mr. Barton say a little wry.

"Gale, I don't see what the problem is, it's only Homecoming." I glance up and glare at Kai with a spiteful glare. Kai merely smirks at me. I return to glaring at my strip of paper; damn this paper to the depths of Hell.

-----------

Even after class I was still glaring at the small paper. How could this happen to me? I heard Hilary sigh beside me.

"Allie, I don't know why you're shock; I told you about it yesterday."

I purse my lips into a straight line. "I thought you were kidding." I say through gritted teeth. I know this shouldn't bother me, in fact, I should be thrilled! It means that I'm not a no-body! But really, I hate it! I hate being in the spotlight! I hate people knowing who I am! I especially **hate** school events! If I don't have to participate in any of them, then I won't even bother! But this! This **forces** me to go! Ugh!

"…Kai."

"Huh?" I say while lifting my head in a reflexive action to the name. Hilary rolls her eyes at me.

"Really Allie, you need to pay more attention. I was saying at least you and Kai are paired up—"

"What?!" I screech while stopping in the middle of the hall. Hilary glowers at me.

"Don't you _ever_ pay attention?! I said that you and Kai are—"

"I heard _that_, but what?! Kai's been nominated too?! What?! How?! _Why?!_ I thought people were afraid of him!" I say, with a morbid expression.

Hilary lets out a sigh and grabs my hand, dragging me away. "Look, people don't _hate_—"

"But you said—"

"Shh! Let me explain!" She said in an annoyed tone. I 'hn' and turn my face away, allowing her to drag me to the Calculus room. "As I was saying, people don't technically _hate_ him…he's just…a jackass sometimes you know? The self-centered pretty boy." I nodded my head in agreement. "But he still is pretty popular, being the star quarterback—"

"What?!" I say halting.

Hilary glares at me. "Do I **have** to repeat _everything_?!"

"No! It's just…he's a football player?" I say in a bewildered tone. I never knew that! Hilary stares at me with an unreadable expression.

"You've been getting rides from this guy who lives up the road from you for more than a week and yet you didn't know he was a football player?" I nodded my head. Hilary shakes her head.

"I don't know what to say Allie. I really don't."

"Then don't say anything." I offered. In return Hilary just glared at me. By now, we're inside the classroom; and who is there…guess…

If you said Kai, you're completely wrong—just kidding! Yeah…he's there, with that brunette on his lap again—and he said that they weren't dating. I ignore him and take my usual seat in front of Mrs. Garrison's desk in the back row. I let out a sigh and bury my face in my arms. I feel so depressed.

"Hey Gale!" I let out a sigh and turn towards Kai. He raises a brow at me, he's standing up. "We have to get our pictures taken for Homecoming."

I let out a groan and lean back on my chair. "Someone shoot me now!"

Kai lets out a low chuckle. He begins yanking my arm up. "Come on Gale, it won't be so bad."

I pretend to cry while getting up. Kai pats my shoulder, playing along with me. I hear Tala snickering in the background. I stop "crying" and glare at him. He instantly stops snickering and I give him a friendly smile and start to "cry" again. Kai shakes his head.

"You are such a drama queen."

When we were out of the classroom I turn to him. "You never told me you played football."

Kai smirks and shrugs his shoulders. "I'd had thought people already told you. Why? Do you not like football players?"

I roll my eyes. "_No_, that's not it. I was just surprise that's all." Kai lets out a low chuckle and brings me closer towards his side.

Wait…what?

I glance to my left shoulder and I spot his large pale hand there. When did that get there? Before I could say anything he drops his arm and encloses my **much** smaller hand in his large one and leads me towards the announcement board…to take our pictures.

I spotted Brooklyn holding a camera and raise a brow. Brooklyn turned his head and met my gaze with a gentle smile.

"There you two are. I thought that maybe Allie killed you and ran off." He said with a chuckle. I growl viciously at him. It just causes him to laugh a little longer.

"Alright. Stand there." He pointed under the board. He held the camera up to his face. "Say 'cheese'."

Neither Kai nor I said anything, but I was the only one who pouted. Brooklyn chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you want your picture like that Allie or do you want me to take another one?" He asks. I cross my arms and continue to pout.

"No way. I hate this."

Kai rolls his eyes and turns to Brooklyn. "It's fine Kingston. Let's go Gale."

I glared at him while jutting out my bottom lip. Kai smiles crookedly and grabs my hand.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Hn"

He lets out a chuckle. "You're starting to sound like me."

I stick my tongue out, staring at him as he dragged me towards our Calculus classroom. I was purposely struggling against him. It's his fault that I'm nominated! Him and stupid Tala!

-----------

"I don't know Mattie! Should I go?" I grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"_Well, __**I**__ think you should go…but it's up to you."_

I let out a sigh and lean on the counter; Kai's not here today, he said he had something to do.

"That doesn't help Matt."

"_Look, why don't you just go. It'll be fun."_

"Fun." I deadpanned. "Fun? Is wearing your lingerie _fun_?" I ask. I could feel her roll her eyes even if we were just talking over the phone.

"_I'm just saying it'll be fun because you'll be with Kai._"

"How is that fun again?" I ask. Mattie laughs on the other line.

"_You are so in love with the guy._" She states. I almost spit out my soda.

"What?! What gave you that idea?!"

"_Allie, Allie, Allie. Do you think I'm stupid? You seriously have the hotts for this guy. I mean, wow! The way you described him…let me just say whoa! Now I __**really**__ want you to send me a pic of the 'Greek God Adonis as you put it."_

My soda slips out of my hand and clatters to the floor. Good thing I drank it all. My mouth hangs open for a while, speechless. I lick my dry lips.

"What?" I say in a deadly tone.

"_What do you mean 'what'?! The e-mail! Duh!"_

I felt my right eye twitch. I fight to keep my voice calm. "Can you read me the e-mail I sent you…I seem to have forgotten what I wrote…" I say in a deathly calm voice.

"_Yeah sure, hold on."_ I hear shuffling in the background. _"Alright. Here it goes:_

_Hey Matt!_

_Well, sorry I didn't give you a detailed description of Kai. Re-reading my last e-mail I realized I didn't do him justice, so here goes: Kai is a really tall guy and really good-looking…like mouth-watering good-looking! He has two-tone, amazingly smooth hair; darkish black in the back and slate grey up front. He's pretty muscular! He even has a six pack! I should send you a picture of him sometime. But man, is he hott! He's like the Greek God Adonis. He's that handsome! And did I mention that his six packs are so well defined; I hyperventilate just looking at them. And his arms…let me just say: wow! They are so firm! Just talking about him is making me blush, I should stop. _

_So there you have it._

_Allie._

_That's it. I wouldn't say it was a __**detailed**__ description since you spent most of your time talking about how hot he is and how well defined his muscles are but still…this guy sounds delicious!"_

My mouth at this point has gone through the floor. I can't believe he wrote that. That wasn't what I read when he wrote it…this is **completely** different!

"…_Allie?"_

I shake my head. "I'll call you back Matt." I hang up and slam the phone down. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, but it's not helping. I turn sharply towards the door and slam it shut behind me.

I take brisk steps towards Kai's house and press the doorbell with more force than necessary.

Mrs. Hiwatari opens the door. "Hello Allie, are you looking for Kai?"

I try to put on a friendly smile, but by the look on her face it must look like a pained expression. "Yes. Is he home?" I slowly spoke out, trying to keep my voice even. Mrs. Hiwatari nods her head and cautiously indicates with her head towards the back.

"He's out back…"

"Thank you." I say, turning and running with a malicious look. He is so dead.

"KAI HIWATARI! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! SO YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF!" I holler. I heard his muffled: 'What the Hell?' and see him step out of the barn…shirtless. I hesitated for a bit, caught off guard by his half-nakedness. I shake my head and march towards him.

"You. Are. So. Dead." I growled out. He raises a brow. I look up at him and poke his chest with every word that came out of my mouth.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Wrote. That! What were you thinking?!" I yell at him. Kai looks confused for a second. Suddenly a smile spreads across his sweaty features.

"So, your friend got your e-mail?"

"**My** e-mail?! Don't you mean **your** e-mail!"

"No. It was _your_ e-mail." He says with a mocking smirk. I puff my cheeks out and let out an irritated cry.

"You are so stupid! Now she thinks I have the 'hotts' for you!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

I run my hand through my hair and take deep calming breaths. Kai watches me for some time. Suddenly I let out a cough.

"What's that _smell_?" I say while pinching my nose. Kai lets out a chuckle.

"That, my friend, is horse shit."

I make a gagging motion. That's so gross. "What are you doing with it?"

"I don't know, eating it! I'm cleaning!"

I roll my eyes. "I was just asking! Don't need to be so rude!" I yell back. Kai lets out a sigh and returns to the inside of a stable. I follow at a far distance, still pinching my nose.

"That's disgusting."

"Tell me about it." He mumbled. "This is part of my punishment."

I roll my eyes. Kai comes back out and stares at me.

"What?" I ask. He smirks and shrugs his shoulder, ignoring my question. "Hey! Tell me!" I whine out. I hate it when people give you a look that clearly reads: I know something you don't. It bugs the crap out of me!

His smirk widens. "It's just; you completely forgot why you came here in the first place."

I furrow my brows and frown at him. "Shut up." I retorted, not wanting to admit that he was right. The smell had thrown me off course.

"So, are you coming with me this Saturday?" He asks, changing the subject. I roll my eyes.

"I don't know yet; I'm still debating if I want to walk around in my underwear." I swear I saw him smirk, but it was gone before I could make a confirmation.

"Just let me know when you've decided."

"Uh-huh…"

It was silent for awhile. It was making me _extremely_ uncomfortable, since my eyes wouldn't divert themselves from Kai's back. It just kept staring as his back muscles contracted with every movement.

"Didn't your parents teach you that staring is rude?"

My eyes bulged out of my sockets. How did he know? Did he have eyes in the back of his head? Kai turns and gives me a triumphant smirk. I sneer at him and cross my arms.

"Why are you doing this again?" I ask, purposely changing the subject. Kai lets out a sigh.

"I thought we went through this already, its part of my punishment."

"What punishment?"

Kai stares at me with a blank look. "Do you seriously not remember? I told you last week that I'm grounded and my punishment is cleaning up the horses' barn…and other chores."

I scrunch up my nose in disgust. "What did you do to deserve something like _this_?"

"I ditched three classes in a row two weeks before you arrived, I got caught on the last one and was supposed to serve detention but decided to ditch that too."

I stared at him with no emotion what-so-ever. He stares back with furrowed brows.

"What? Does that disturb you?"

I shake my head. "Not really; besides, why should I care if you get in trouble? I'm not your mom."

Kai snickers at the thought. "You'd be ten times worst than my mom. I don't think I would be able to handle your mood swings; even now it gets difficult."

I blush in embarrassment. "Well! No one told you that you had to deal with me!" I yell. Kai raises a brow. I glare at him and begin to walk off.

"Allie! Oh come on! Don't be mad!"

I ignored him and sprinted it out of there. He is such a jerk!

-----------

The next day, I walked out the door; deciding that I was not going to accept the car ride with Kai. That's why I was leaving early. But my plan was crushed when I saw Kai already out on my driveway leaning on his Ferrari with a bouquet of assorted flowers in his hand.

I sent a questioning brow in his direction. He smiles crookedly and approaches me.

"I thought you might try to leave a bit early." His smile widens when he saw my lips curve downward. I didn't give this guy enough credit. "Here." I looked at the flowers and back at him.

"…Err…You're supposed to take them and say 'thank-you Kai'." I merely stare at him.

"Why?" I ask staring back at the flowers wearily. What's he up to?

Kai lets out a sigh. "It's to say…to say…_sorry_." He cringed at the word. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings yesterday. So I thought I'd get you flowers. I didn't know what you liked so I just got a whole bunch."

I tried to stop my lips from curving up but failed miserably. The next thing I knew I was smiling up at Kai.

"Here." He tried again and this time I took them reluctantly. I let out a sigh and touched the flowers.

"I guess I can forgive you…" I mumbled out.

"I was hoping you would." I glanced up at Kai and rolled my eyes, he chuckled in response. We stood facing each other for sometime, not knowing what to do.

"I'll go put these in a vase." I made my way back towards the house, with Kai in tow. "You don't need to follow me you know."

"Hn"

I shook my head; same old, same old. "You really need to pick up a dictionary."

"Hn"

I let out an exasperated sigh and plopped the flowers in a glass vase and filled the vase with water. Kai watched me the whole time. I tried to ignore his penetrating stare, but it was hard.

"Will you _please_ stop staring? It's making me uncomfortable."

"Hn"

"Ugh! You are _unbelievable_!"

This time I received a small chuckle instead of the 'hn'.

"If I ask you to wear my football jersey this Friday, will you?"

I turn towards him with a confused look. "Huh?" I asked, sounding completely stupid in the process. Kai ignores it. "Will you?"

I knit my brows together while staring at him, trying to figure out what was behind his motive. I came up blank. Was I missing something? We continued to stare at each other for a minute.

"Will you?" He asks again. "I just need a yes or no Gale, it's not that hard."

I bit my bottom lip, still trying to figure out what he was up to…but I still came up with nothing. I let out a sigh.

"…Sure…" I say slowly, instantly regretting it for some odd reason. I know I'm missing something. A half smile appears on his face. "Good."

Now I really regret agreeing; nothing is ever good when Kai has a half smile, I just know I'm missing something about the jersey.

"Come on Gale, I know you don't want to be late for school."

-----------

Have you ever noticed that when you dread something it comes at you much faster than when you can't wait for something to happen, for example: the end of the school day. When it's one minute before the final bell, that one minute seems more like two? Yeah, I hate that feeling too; I should be excited really, it's the end of the week. But, it is also the Friday of homecoming…it shouldn't be so bad—but wait! It is, because **I'm** a nominee for homecoming queen! Wonderful!

And currently, I'm at the gym, standing in line next to Kai waiting until our names are called. I hate this school. But it's fine; it's the last homecoming for the football games since winter is fast approaching.

"ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR HOMECOMING NOMINEES?!" I let out a groan as I hear Tyson's booming voice yell out towards the crowd.

"Don't worry, it's not so bad…" I tense as Kai's soft breath brushes my ear. I lick my chap lips and turn to him with an annoyed expression. "Not so bad for _you_! But it is for _me_!" I say while pointing at myself. Kai smirks and squeezes our interlaced hands. I purse my lips; I'd break the hold but we're supposed to walk out like that…it's so stupid.

"NEXT IS THE EVER COLD KAI HIWATARI AND THE CRAZY ALLISON—I MEAN ALLIE GALE! SORRY ALLIE!"

I roll my eyes at Tyson as Kai and I walk out. There were so many cheers, mostly girls; and then I hear: 'YOU SHOW 'EM ALLIE! SHAKE THAT THANG!' I turn towards the direction and see Max holding a sign that says: 'Go Allie!'. I shake my head, wanting to hide my face. Why me?

Kai and I take our seats in the 'nominee' seats. "See? It wasn't so bad."

I turn to Kai and glare at him. "Did you not hear Max?"

Kai shrugs his shoulder and turns his attention to Tyson.

"NOW THAT YOU'VE SEEN YOUR NOMINEES, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE! AND DON'T FORGET TO COME TO TONIGHT'S GAME AND WATCH OUR LIONS CREAM THE HAWKS!"

And another round of cheers; I was surprised at how loud they were, considering the school was pretty small, with only a maximum of 800 students total. I let out a sigh.

"Great, now I **have** to attend the football game…and what's worst is I have to wear a dress to it! Ugh! Can this day get any worst?!"

-----------

I just had to talk didn't I? I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"So…are you?"

"For the umpteenth time, no!" I said while slamming my locker. Hilary gives me a scolding look.

"I was just asking, besides, you're the one wearing **his** jersey." She said in a sly tone. Remember when I said I was missing something? I just remembered what that something was. Usually when a girl wears a football player's jersey, it usually means that they're dating…I completely spaced on that _very_ significant part. Now I understand why I have nearly every girl glaring holes at me. I'm going to kill him.

"And speak of the Devil himself…" I mumbled. "Excuse me." I tell Hilary as I approach Kai with a murderous intent. This guy seriously is asking for a death wish! I saw Tala hint at Kai that I was approaching him. Kai turned and flashed me a smirk. I stopped in front of him and glared with my arms crossed. Kai stretches a bit.

"What's up Gale?"

I smiled as sweetly as I could. "Oh, you know, the usual: I'm going to kill you."

Kai raises an amused brow. "Really? What did I do now?"

"This!" I say, showing him he's yellow, with white streaks on the sleeve, jersey while he wore the opposite, white, with yellow streaks on the sleeve."

Kai stares at the jersey for a minute. "I don't get it."

"You forgot to tell me what the significance of the girl wearing the football player's jersey meant!"

"Oh…I thought you knew."

I massage my temples; must calm down, must calm down. I took a deep breath and stared at Kai. "Yes, but it slipped my mind."

"Then why are you blaming me?"

I imagined strangling him, but I held myself back. "Because Kai…I now have more than half the female population planning my death sentence!" I hissed out in one breath.

"So? It's not like they'll do anything, they're all afraid that you'll kill them in their sleep."

I turn towards the lockers on my right and banged my head—not too hard—on them and stayed with my forehead against the cool metal for awhile.

"Allie? Are you alright?" I turn to the ever sweet Rei and nodded my head.

"Yeah, just give me a minute as I bash my skull repeatedly until I go unconscious." Rei gapes at me, but before I could begin my task, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from the lockers.

"Now, now, Gale, we don't need to send you to the hospital." I let out a sigh and slumped myself in Kai's arms. I look up and collide with his violet orbs. I take in a deep breath and exhaled it out.

"You're right. Hospital's are too expensive; quick, someone hit me and give me a bruise!"

"Can you stop with the violence? Sheesh, you're a danger to your own health." Kai mumbled the last part more to himself. "Now, if I let you go, will promise not to hurt yourself?"

"**I** won't hurt myself, I'll just _accidentally_ fall down the stairs or into a trashcan…you know, something that only my clumsiness will cause." I smile sheepishly up at Kai, since I'm still trapped within his grasp. He rolls his eyes.

"You are too much Gale, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"I do!" I say in a mock enthusiastic tone. "You can let me go, or else I'll have to hit you."

Kai smirks and loosens his grip on me. I straighten myself out and turn towards him. "Alright. I'll see you later." I say and walk off, leaving Kai, Tala and Rei—the last two which whom I completely forgot were with him—and continued on my way towards Chemistry.

-----------

The football game wasn't as dull as I thought it would be. I almost tripped while walking down the path, stupid blue dress with matching blue heels. I swear my cousin from Canada was trying to kill me by buying me this outfit! I mean, it did come in handy, but did she **have** to buy these deathly shoes?!

I was so relieved when we finally sat down to watch the second half of the game. I was mildly surprised when our team kick butt—to tell you the truth, I didn't have much faith in our team since it consisted of a few specific players: Tala, Rei—he's excluded because he doesn't go with this category of slackers—Bryan—he shows up like twice a week, it's a miracle when he shows up three times in a row—and Kai. How he is the star quarterback, I have no idea. I've never seen this guy practice at all! Not once!

So like I said, I was mildly surprised to find that they played pretty good…but how should I know? I don't understand anything about football, all I do is look at the scoreboard to see who's winning…everything else goes over my head.

The buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. I mumbled a small 'thank-you' to the heavens above and stood up; but then I realized I still had the dance to attend…great.

"Allie!" I turn and was met up with Kai, dripping in sweat. I scrunch up nose in disgust.

"Don't come too close, you're disgusting Kai!"

Kai chuckles and inched closer on purpose. "Don't! I'll kill you!"

"Again? You just love killing me don't you?" He replied in a teasing tone. I roll my eyes and sneer at him. He walks parallel from me—but on the field.

"So, you excited for the dance?" He asks still in his teasing voice. I suspect the teasing tone is his way to express his joy at winning the final game of the season.

"Oh, of course, I'm just exploding with joy!" I say in monotone voice.

"I can tell."

I glare at him. "Go hit the showers Kai, you reek!"

He smirks and runs towards me. "Don't you dare!" I say, unable to do anything because I had heels on. Kai stops a few steps away from me, a smirk plastered on his face. I let out a sigh, I thought for sure he was going to attack me.

The next thing I knew, I felt a light brush of lips and a quiet: 'I'll see you later'. I stopped and stared at Kai's retreating form. I stood there, almost alone, shocked. I shook my head I must have imagined the small kiss, it was probably his sweat—ew! That's just gross! I shuddered at the thought. I think I'd rather go with the delusion that he gave me a small kiss.

-----------

During the dance, I stood with my arms crossed leaning against the wall, watching everyone else enjoying themselves. I let out a sigh. When was this night going to end? I hadn't even spotted Kai at all…I closed my eyes; I was so tired, I just wanted to go home and sleep. But I couldn't because one: they hadn't announced the homecoming king and queen, and two: I was not walking home in heels. No way in Hell, not even if someone paid me a thousand dollars, I'll just probably spend it on hospital bills because I broke two or more bones while walking.

"Hey…" I jumped slightly and turned to find Kai, wearing a white tuxedo with a navy blue tie, smiling gently at me—okay, something's _definitely_ wrong with this picture. A gentle smile on Kai's lips! Don't make me laugh…but he looks really cute like—whoa! No! Bad thoughts!

I shook my head and pretended to be mad at him. "Where were you?! I thought you left me to walk home in _heels!_"

He chuckled and grabbed my hand, rubbing soothing circles, with his thumb, on the back of it. "You know I wouldn't have left you. I want to live up to my late sixties or seventies."

I slap him playfully with my free hand. I glance back at the dance floor where everyone looked more like rabid animals than humans. I cringed slightly, I would not like to be caught in that mess.

Kai chuckled next to me. "Afraid to get squash Gale?"

I roll my eyes while still staring at the dance floor. "Afraid? Afraid is not the word I'd use, I'd say I'm more terrified! Look at them! People could get trampled if they don't watch out!"

Kai bumps the side of my head with his forehead, keeping it like that. "You need to step out of your barrier sometime Gale; live life, you only have one chance you know."

I let out a shaky sigh, trying to control my breathing—why is he so close? "Yeah, well, I want to live up to my sixties and seventies too you know!"

His low chuckle rumbled through my hair, sending goose bumps down my arms. I let out a small sigh, as Kai moves a bit, giving _some_ space between us. By now, I've realized that our hands are interlocked again. I purse my lips, I _really_ hate holding hands. It makes feel all nauseated, but I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"What's wrong?"

I turn to Kai and smile.

"Nothing." I answer too quickly. He gives me a look that clearly said he didn't believe me. I tried again. "I'm just ready for this whole thing to be over with."

He smiles crookedly. "Don't worry, when they announce the winners, and make them and the nominees dance, than we'll leave."

I let out a small groan "Dance? I _can't_ dance!"

"You can't be _that_ bad."

"Trust me, anyone who dances with me will never want to walk next to me for the next couple of days if they survive this one dance."

Kai shakes his head in disbelief. "I highly doubt it. You tend to exaggerate things you know?"

"Whatever you want to think."

The music slowly came to an end and the DJ picked up the mic. "Alright, it's now time to announce the homecoming king and queen." I bit my bottom lip, the moment I've been dreading…

"You're king is…Kai Hiwatari." I rolled my eyes, big surprise there. Practically every girl was saying they'd nominate Kai. Kai let go my hand and walked up towards the DJ.

"Now, your homecoming queen is…"

I bit my thumb. "…Katie Meyers." I blinked…what? I watched as the same brunette that I had seen with Kai a few times walk towards Kai.

I stood there waiting for the sigh of relief to escape through my lips, but it never came. Instead, I felt the pit of my stomach churn uncomfortably.

"…dance."

I stared at the person in front of me and gave him a confused look. He smiled shyly at me. "Uh…we have to dance together since our partners are the King and Queen…"

"Oh!" I said, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Yeah, completely forgot about that…"

I reluctantly placed my hand in this unknown person's hand and let him lead me towards the dance floor, slyly glancing at Kai who had already begun dancing with Katie…that's when I finally realized something—I had a crush on Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

**TK:** Hello readers! It's been two weeks since I last updated! -smiles sheepishly- But I did make it extra long! Longer than normal! So don't be _too_ mad!

Seems like Allie has found herself a dilemma...I wonder how she'll deal with it! Haha!

Don't forget to review!


	7. Desires

**Desires**

This is bad. This is _really_ bad. How could this have happened? Why now? I can't do this! I can't! It's unheard of! Absurd!

I silently continued to convince myself, as I paced mercilessly across the length of my bedroom.

"Allie! Can you come down here for a second?!"

I lifted my head at my mother's voice. Yes, a distraction. That's what I need. It's perfect! If I think too much, my head might explode! I hurriedly ran down the stairs, nearly tumbling forward when I missed the first step.

"Yes, mother?!" I asked eagerly…_too_ eagerly. Mom gave me a wry look, taking in my expression to see if she could get something out of it. I gave her a smile.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could run over to the Hiwatari's and ask for a cup of sugar…"

Mom trailed off when my face fell. So much for distractions! I was hoping to distract myself from the sole person who was the reason behind my distress; but it seems Fate has other plans. Wonderful.

"Sure." I try to blow it off like it was no big deal, when my inner self was screaming murder at me.

Mom smiled and gave me the cup. "Thanks sweetheart."

I smiled back, hoping that it didn't look as fake as it felt. I turned and headed towards the house of doom…aka Hiwatari's house.

It shouldn't have taken more than two minutes to reach his house if I made a sprint for it, but why would I do that when I could _slowly_ make my way over and enjoy the bare, natural scenery of the beautiful day?—Well, that's what I continued to tell myself, when I went at a turtle pace, towards Hiwatari's house. Good God, I can't even say his name! This is not good! What if I call him Hiwatari on accident? Will he brush it off? Or will he question me…what if he questions me?! What do I say? What _can_ I say? Ahh! This is terrible. No, if he does say anything I'll just threaten him. Yes! That's what I'll do! I can even use this cup for my device to cause massive pain.

I was so absorbed in thought I hadn't realized I reached the house until I door-belled…oh no! My face contorted into a pain-stricken one as I realized that I wasn't ready to face…_Kai_ yet! Oh no, oh no, oh no! What do I do?!

Breathe of course. That's right, inhale…exhale. Breathe. Take deep calming breaths. He won't answer the door anyway, it's usually Mrs. Hiwatari. So no worries! I'll just quickly get the sugar and bolt it out of there without even seeing him. Yes, that's good. I had finally normalized my breathing when the person I was _hoping_ to avoid answered the door…in only his navy boxers. Was Fate toying with me today?

So of course, through the shock, I forgot to breathe.

"…Uh…Gale?"

On impulse I answered, more like asked, roughly, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Kai merely looked at me as if I were mentally challenged. "I live here."

I blinked, my mind went blank. "Oh…yeah…Where's your mom?" I retorted lamely. A half smile appeared on his face.

"If you haven't noticed, she's out."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath.

"Oh…Well, I just came to ask if I could have a cup of sugar?" I held the cup out as proof. Kai raised a brow and stepped aside to let me in. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Why so tense Gale?"

I tensed up even more when his breath tickled my ear. I turned my head slightly to the left and blinked in surprise. Our faces were merely inches apart…Oh God!

"Umm…do you…_mind_?" I asked in an annoyed tone, pulling some of myself back together. Kai chuckled and brushed passed me and into the kitchen. I followed, keeping a safe five feet away from him.

I watched as he reached for the sugar jar, his muscles flexing themselves, teasing me. My eyes widened; I turned towards the window and stared at nothing for a few seconds.

"It's nice out huh?" I started. Kai grunted in response. It was then that I realized that I was still holding the cup. I turned to him, but he was already in front of me smirking. I raised a brow at the bag of sugar he was holding.

As if answering my thoughts he started. "Knowing you, you'd have spilled the sugar."

I fumed in silent anger as I tried to glare holes at his smirking features. I snatched the bag and gave him a rough 'thank-you' and began to march towards the door when his hand latched onto my small wrist. I turned towards him, glaring hatefully.

He gave me a crooked smile in response. "Are you coming with me tonight?" He asked, with a slight pleading tone. I furrowed my brow, but instantly widened my eyes when I realized what he had meant. The party was tonight! Dear God, have mercy!

"I-I don't know yet…" I stammered. Kai chuckled.

"I'll stop by around seven okay?"

I nodded my head. Suddenly there was a whining call from upstairs.

"_Kai, _**where** are you?!" We both diverted our gaze towards the stairs. I raised a brow, that voice sounds faintly familiar…

"What's taking so long?!"

My eyes widened in shock, horror, and…hurt? I couldn't tell. That voice belonged to that Katie girl.

I turned my face and coughed a bit. I glanced at Kai's expression; it consisted of shock, embarrassment and…something else that I couldn't decipher.

"_KAI!_" Katie whined again. I slowly made my way towards the door. My hand lingered on the knob; I turned to Kai, "Uh…thanks for the uh…sugar. I'll be going now…" As I exited the house, the cool winds of the January morning blinded me for a minute.

"ALLIE!"

I turned to find Kai standing in all his glory. He had that same unreadable expression on. "I'll see you tonight?" He asked a little eager. I bit my bottom lip and shrugged my shoulders in his direction before turning and sprinting back to my house.

When I got there, there was a note on the table from mom:

_Ran to the store; be back soon._

_-Mom_

I rolled my eyes and set the bag of sugar on the counter before dragging myself up the stairs. I plopped myself on the bed and let out a deep sigh.

I should be happy right? I mean, now I have a valid reason as to why I shouldn't like him right? He's not important. I barely know the guy! I can't have a crush on someone I've only known for a week! That's stupid! Not to mention shallow! Yes, I'm a shallow person! I only like him because he has a nice body—no! Don't go there Allie! Oh great, I'm talking to myself.

I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone. Mattie will know what to do! I dialed her number and prayed that she was home. And she was!

"_Hey Allie! What's up?"_ I sat up on my bed.

"Mattie! Something terrible happened!" I began, and it was true!

"_What?! What happened?! Allie, are you alright?!"_ I could hear her panic rising with ever word.

"Yes, I'm fine…sort of. But you don't understand! It's terrible and I need help Mattie!"

"_What?! I thought you just said you were fine—"_

"I am. But it's horrible!" I continued. "I don't know what to do Matt! I'm so confused! I need reasons! Valid reasons!" I got off my bed and continued to pace again. "I'm young right Matt?"

"_Of course you are!_"

"I still have a future ahead of me right?!" I asked; my tone desperate.

"_Of course! But—"_ I cut her off.

"I need to live my life before settling down right?"

"_Sure…but I don't—"_

"And I'm not even eighteen yet!"

"_You will be in next two months…but Ag, I don't—"_

"And I can't possible think about anything else except for school right?! I mean, it's the foundation of a good future! I don't **need** distractions right?!" I was practically yelling; I was so desperate to convince myself that I forgot that Mattie had no idea what was going on.

"_ALLIE! STOP!"_ I pulled the phone away from me. _"Are you listening?"_ She asked from the other line, quieter this time.

"Yeah…" I say slowly.

"_Good…now…What the __**HELL**__ are you talking about?!"_

Silence.

"I didn't tell you?" I ask.

"_No, you just started to ramble like the end of the world is tomorrow!"_

"It might as well be!" I moaned out as I fell onto my bed. "Mattie it's terrible!"

"_Okay, I get that! But what's __**terrible?**_"

I let out a sigh. "It's the worst thing that has happened to me!"

"_Allison Gazella Gale! If you don't stop going off a tangent I will personally buy a plane ticket to go over there and kill you!_"

"But _Mattie_! You don't understand! It's _embarrassing_!"

"_Just spit it out already!_" I could tell that Mattie's patience was waning. I took a deep breath.

"I have a crush Mattie."

Again, silence.

"_On __**who**__?"_ She asked in a sly, accusing manner. I purse my lips.

"On Kai Hiwatari…"

The silence lasted longer, and I thought she might have hung up on me when suddenly.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You….Hahaha…have…Hahaha…a crush…on…Hahaha…KAI! HAHAHAHA!"_

I felt a vein pop. "This. Is. No. Laughing. Matter. _Matilda_." The laughing instantly stop. Mattie knew that whenever I used her full first name I was in a foul mood. She let out a cough.

"_Well, I just want to say…I __**knew**__ that you had the hotts for him!"_ And the laughing started again. My right eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

"This is not funny! This is an emergency! I need you to help convince me that having a crush on him is totally wrong!"

"_Why would I do that?"_ The joking tone vanished and was replaced with a serious one.

"Because you are my best friend! Now help me!"

"_No."_

"What?!" I asked. What kind of friend says 'no' when you ask for help?

"_You heard me, no."_

"_Why?_" I whined.

"_Because you like him!"_

"That doesn't make any sense!" I hissed.

"_Yes it does. Allie, you've dated __**two**__ people whom you had no interest in because you didn't know how to say 'no'. And now you find a guy that you like and you __**want**_ to_ say 'no'? Now __**that**__ doesn't make any sense!"_

I growled at her. "It makes perfect sense! I don't even know this guy! I just found out a few days ago that's he's a football player—"

"_Like Allen?_" Did I ever mention that Allen was a football player too? No, oh…well now you know.

"Yes, except he's the star quarterback."

"_Oh, Allie I didn't know you were interested in the 'stars'…"_

"Shut up!" I hissed. "That's not important. What's important is that I need to stop liking the guy!"

"_Why?"_ She whined. "_You're head over heels in love with this guy—"_

"No I'm not!" I deny with an edge in my voice.

"_Yes you are! I've never seen, well, more like __**heard**__, you get so worked up over __**one**__ guy!"_

"Mattie! You are not helping! The guy's a player!"

"_Then set him straight! I bet he's already into you!"_

"No he is not! He is at his house doing who knows what with a girl!"

"_Oh, Allie, so that's why you're so upset! Don't worry he'll—"_

"NO! You are missing the point! I don't want to like this guy!"

"_Why not? You practically own him. He drives you to school and takes you shopping; he even offers to take you out to lunch! What's __**not**__ to like?_"

"EVER-Y-THING!" I sounded out. I could imagine Mattie rolling her eyes to heavens above.

"_Whatever. So are you going to the lingerie party?"_ I freeze; I completely forgot about that…again.

"Uh…I don't know…I don't think I will."

"_And why not?! It's the perfect place to hook up with him!_"

"Mattie, please, for one second, will you stop thinking about me 'hooking' up with him? It's never going to happen!"

"_Denial is always the first step to acceptance."_

"Shut. Up." I growled, growing very impatient with my best friend.

"_I'm just saying Allie. Give the guy a chance, you might find that he's not so bad."_

"Oh and how would you know? You've never met the guy!

"_So? He sounds nice. And plus, you like him so that has to give him some kudos points, don't you think?"_

"Mattie you are unbelievable!"

"_Right, and when you start dating him you'll thank me for not convincing you otherwise."_

"Mattie! I will never do…Kai!"

"_What?! I never said you had to __**do**__ him, I just said—"_

"No, it's Kai…here…now…I'll call you back."

"_Hey—"_ I hung up on her before she could retaliate. Oh. My. Freaking. Pumpernickels! How long has he been standing there?

Kai stares at me with a smirk on his face. "So? What is this about you _doing_ me?"

I scrunch up my nose in disgust. "Gross! It's not like that! You just caught me off guard and I was in mid-sentence of something and…yeah."

Kai chuckles and leans against the wall. He was wearing loose jeans, a white shirt and an authentic leather jacket over. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? And how long have been here?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I used my car to get here. And I got here, in your room, when you were telling your friend that you would _do_ me." He smirked at that and I sneered at him. "As for what I'm doing here, I thought that maybe you'd want to go grab a bite to eat."

I stared at him, my face completely blank. I held a finger up. "One second." And I began pacing in front of him.

If I go with him, it beats the purpose of avoiding him. But if I don't go with him, he's bound to pry into _why_ I don't want to go. Plus, I'm pretty hungry—wait! Going off task. I shouldn't go with him, I can't go with him! I need to stay strong and not go with him! I can't let him do this to me!

I continued to rant in my mind until leather covered arms warped around me and held me in place. I tensed, my face burning up from the intimacy. I felt his breath brush against my ear. His cologne clogging up my senses. I could never describe what his cologne smelt like…it was kind of like a cool breeze, with a sweet misty kind of smell, like misty ocean smell—but that still didn't give the smell justice. But back to the problem at hand.

"What's up with you Gale?" He asked, brushing his lips against my ear. I closed my eyes fighting the intensity of the blush.

"Nothing…" I squeaked out and immediately beat myself for it.

His low chuckle reverberated in my ear. "Trying to burn a whole in your room with your pacing is nothing Gale. Now tell me."

I pursed my lips. "Could you…umm…back off a bit. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but you're too close."

He chuckled again, but slowly released his hold. I took a deep breath, my back still facing him. I slowly turned and gave him a small smile.

"Well, you came here for a reason, so let's go!" I say, changing the subject entirely. And I was glad that Kai didn't pry anymore. That was one thing I liked about him; he doesn't pry unless he feels he needs to—which is pretty rare.

On our way towards his car I realized something. I stopped so suddenly that Kai had to quickly swerve to the right in order not to crash into me.

"What the heck Gale? You could have killed us both!"

I ignored him and furrowed my brows. "What happened to Katie?"

I saw Kai from the corner of my eyes tense and return to normal. He shrugged his shoulders. "She went home."

"Already?" I blurted out unexpectedly. Kai ignored me and got into the car. I followed, hesitating a bit.

He pulled out of the driveway and headed into town. It was quiet for sometime. But instead of him interrupting the silence, it was me this time. I needed to know.

"So…did my turn-up interrupt something?" I asked cautiously; gazing out the window so I wouldn't make eye contact. Kai grunted next to me.

"If that's a 'yes' than I'm sorry. I didn't know…" I trailed off, biting my lower lip. I immediately tensed when his finger brushed my lower lip. I turned sharply towards him and gave him a confused look; he never met my gaze.

"You shouldn't do that, you'll bite all your skin off." He merely said his eyes on the road. I blushed scarlet. It was quiet again; normally I wouldn't mind but I just couldn't take it right now.

"So where are we going?" I asked. I saw him smirk.

"You're chatty today. Normally you would be silently praying that I'd shut up and give you peace."

My face paled as I glanced at him. How did he know? Was it that obvious?

"I'm a keen observer Gale. And besides, your face is like chameleon; your expressions are constantly changing to match your sudden mood swings."

My color came back and began to rise to bright cherry. Who was he to watch my facial expressions?!

"And to answer your previous question; we're going to 'The Deli'. It's a sandwich place, but it's the best in this small town."

I grunted in response; I was still a little peeved about the chameleon comparison. But only a little.

-----------

Lunch was normal…and when I say normal, I mean me yelling at Kai and throwing my money at his face and marching out because he wouldn't let me pay for my food again normal. So here I was, holding my sandwich and taking a sip out of my soda while waiting for the stubborn prick named Kai to hurry on out.

And of course, he comes strolling out of the deli store with a calm expression, my twenty dollar bill in between his fingers. I growl at him, causing him to smirk. I hate this guy…a lot.

"You know Gale, you say you don't like attention but you're the only one who gives people a reason to give their attentions to you." Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Someday, I will do just that. I get into his car and _try_ to ignore him. But it gets kind of hard especially when the person you're trying to ignore is the driver.

"Where do you want to go Gale? The park? Or do you want me to drive you home?"

I think about it.

"Your place." I say while turning to look at him. Kai regards me for a split second.

"Really? That's new, why?"

"I want to pet the horses." I say with a wide grin on my face. Kai chuckles.

"Fine."

My smile spreads across my face; at times I want to kill him, but then he makes me pull a smile and then I change my mind. He's so confusing. If I become a hired hit man, he'll be the reason why I would lose my customers.

I giggle at the thought.

"What's so funny?" I turn to Kai still smiling.

"I was just thinking that if I became a hired hit man, you'll be the reason why I'll be out of business."

"And why's that?" I shrug my shoulders, a small smile now lingering on my lips.

"You make me indecisive." I stated, staring straight ahead.

"How?"

"I don't know; you just do. One minute I've found my resolve, the next it's gone…it makes me angry sometimes…" I trail off, not wanting to give too much away.

Kai makes a small 'hmmm' sound next to me.

* * *

Kai and I sit side-by-side; well, our food is in between us, on the haystack watching the horses behind the fence. 

"Kai…"

"Hmmm…"

"Where do all these horses come from?"

"Well, there is a thing called 'sex'. It's between—"

"Not like **that**!"

Kai chuckles while taking a sip of his soda. "From other people; my father rents out the stable for the owners."

"Oh, so who owns what?" I ask staring at the few horses—six total.

"There's no point to tell you who owns most of them since you probably don't know most of them anyway."

"Oh…" I say. I turned my gaze and spotted a white stallion off to the side, on a different side of the fence. It was just trotting around on its own in the medium sized square. Kai must have caught my gaze because he spoke.

"That's Rabbit. He's mine." I turned my head so quick it felt like a whiplash.

"He's yours?" I asked in an awed tone. Kai smirked and nodded, analyzing my expression. I turned back to the horse and furrowed my brows.

"Why is he isolated?" I felt sorry for the horse. Kai chuckled next to me.

"Because he's uncontrollable." I turn back to him and tilt my head to side confused.

"Is he dangerous?" I made an educated guess. Kai shakes his head. I glance back at the horse and something hit me. "Why do you call him Rabbit? Is it because he's white?" I guessed again. Kai broke out in a loud laugh. I never heard him laugh like that before. He shook his head; his eyes twinkling. He jumped off the haystack and extended his hand out towards me.

"Come on." I grabbed hold of his hand and jumped off. He dragged me towards 'Rabbit'. He stood behind me and whistled. Rabbit jerked his high head and trotted modesty towards us.

"Reach your hand out." I jumped slightly but did just that. The horse approached my hand cautiously but otherwise gently. I ran my hand up and down his long nose, a smile dancing on my lips.

"He's beautiful…"

Kai chuckled from behind me, his body nearly pressing up against my back. "You never told me why you isolate him or why you call him Rabbit." Kai chuckled again, this time burying his face in my hair. I tensed a bit, flushing a bright red. Rabbit neighed; and I swear I saw his eyes twinkle mischievously, but I could be hallucinating.

"Think about it Gale. It's all in the name."

I furrowed my brows. I had no idea what he was saying. "I don't get it." I turned to face him. He smiled and patted Rabbit.

"Alright; he's isolated because Rabbit here **is** a rabbit." I just stared at Kai, not trying to hide my confusion. Kai rolled his eyes.

"To put it simply, Rabbit here doesn't know how to control himself when it comes to the mares…"

I stared at Kai for minute, piecing it all together. When I finally understood, my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. I looked at Rabbit with my mouth hanging. Again, it was as if he was mocking my slowness.

"Got it now Gale?"

"That is just disgusting!" Kai chuckled again.

"He can't help it."

I rolled my eyes. Rabbit is just like his owner in so many ways; but I didn't want to voice my thoughts out instead I said: "But that still doesn't answer my question as to why you isolate him."

Kai glances at me and I swear I saw him roll his eyes. "Gale, you are exceptionally slow today. I just told you that Rabbit was a horn-dog; doesn't that mean anything?"

I shook my head. Kai let out a sigh.

"The owners of the mares out there don't want their horses getting pregnant Gale, and I sure don't want Rabbit over here mating with random horses."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. I guess that explains it." I glanced back at Rabbit and ran my hand up his nose and back. "But it's still mean to leave him all alone here."

"He doesn't mind. Rabbit's like me in a way; we don't mind being alone." I glanced at Kai as he patted his horse. Feeling my gaze on him he turned towards me with a crooked smile.

"You wanna ride him?"

I gaped at Kai and turned to stare at Rabbit and back. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find the words. Kai chuckled.

"If your scared, I'll ride with you."

"Will you?" I mentally slapped myself. It just came out of nowhere. So much for cooperative work brain. Kai smirked and turned back to Rabbit.

"Of course."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on." Kai grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the stable. Wow, Rabbit even gets his own house. "Here." I took hold of the rein while Kai took the saddle.

He opened the fence and let me enter before he did. I watched as Rabbit trotted towards us; his masculine frame even more brilliant.

"He's huge…" I mumbled. Kai chuckled while he fixed the saddle. I handed him the reins while staring at Rabbit who stared impassively back at me. I felt like chickening out.

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me your chickening out Gale, I'm almost done setting him up."

I closed my mouth; that dirty bastard used the guilt trip on me!

"All set. Come on Gale."

I stared at Kai with my brows raised to hairline point. "Uh-uh. I am not sitting on him first!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt you know how to get on without my help. Come on Gale, I won't let anything happen to you; promise."

I let out a deep breath and took hold of his hand. He helped me up—difficultly because I wouldn't open my eyes. Rabbit snorted at me, probably mocking me again. I felt Kai lift himself onto Rabbit.

"Open your eyes Ag."

I slowly opened one of my eyes and then both. "Whoa! Too high!" Kai chuckled from behind me.

"Alright, do you want the reins?" I turned my head and gave him a 'you must be joking' look. Kai chuckled again, wrapping one arm around my waist. "Suit yourself. Come on Rabbit."

When he started moving I tensed. "Relax…" Whispered Kai. Relax. _Relax_. Yeah right! But I did take deep calming breaths. Kai chuckled from behind me, and I swear this horse knows what's going on! Because he made a sound that sounded like chuckling. Both of them were laughing at my expense! Those jerks!

* * *

The horse ride wasn't so bad, except for Kai scaring me to death countless numbers of times. I hit him for it. But other than that, it went smoothly; at one point Kai handed me the reins and taught me how to 'steer' Rabbit in the direction I wanted to go—we went around in a circle at first, but then I got it. 

So now, I was getting ready for the party. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I had called up Hilary asking her to cover for me if my mom called. I told my mom I was going to a slumber party at Hilary's house. I stood in front of my underwear drawer, staring at all my lingerie. There was no way in Hell I was going to wear something revealing! I picked out a lacy black, with red trimming, boy shorts with the matching bra. I can't believe I'm doing this.

I examined myself in the mirror, I feel so violated. I grabbed my silky red bathrobe and put it on me. I smiled at my now covered reflection. That'll do. If they complain I'll just knock them out. I heard Kai's car crawl up to my drive way, I ran down the stairs—glad that my mom went out with Mrs. Hiwatari again.

I took a deep breath before walking out the door. I saw Kai flash me a half smile from his seat, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and got in.

"Enrique's going to tell you to take that off."

"Enrique?"

"Who else would hold a lingerie party?"

I laughed once. Of course, I should have known the big pervert was behind all this. I glanced at Kai and realized that he was only in his boxers, with his leather jacket covering his top half.

"Oh, and I suppose Enrique will let you wear that." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Kai smirked.

"I'm taking it off once we get to the party." I snorted. Pervert. But I shouldn't be talking since I'm going too, but I don't think I'm going to take my robe off…no way!

-----------

"What do you mean I have to take it off?!" I yelled at Enrique, who coward from my glare. "And what are you _wearing?!_"

Kai chuckled, staring at me and Enrique; he already took off his jacket.

"It's my lingerie!"

"I thought we weren't supposed to expose _anything_! How does a man thong fit into the category of **not** exposing?! And I'm not taking it off!"

"It's not like I'm showing anything." He mumbled; I glared at him.

"And i-it's a _rule_…" He whimpered out. I let out a frustrated sigh and untied my robe, exposing myself to both Enrique and Kai. Both males raised their brows and took the 'elevator' up to see my expression. I pursed my lips. Murder is illegal Allie, don't go killing anyone.

"Is this good enough?" I asked tersely. Enrique nodded, and I walked in.

"Hey! Your robe!" I turned and glared at him. He gave me a small smile. "Just kidding, you can keep the robe on; just don't cover yourself all the way…" I rolled my eyes and allowed Kai to drag me towards his friends. I saw Tala and Rei taking shots. Tala was the first to spot us. Upon our approach he spat out his drink.

"Ew Tala! What the heck?!" Yelled Rei. Tala opened and closed his mouth, his eyes still on Kai and myself. I glared at him, causing him to divert his gaze. Rei finally turned and smiled at our approach.

"Kai! Allie! I didn't think you'd come!" The latter was for me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well…why not?" I said. Just then, a pink haired girl came up to Rei. She was wearing an even skimpier lingerie than I was. I think I remember Hilary telling me that she was a cheerleader and currently Rei's girlfriend. What was her name again?

"Hi, I'm Mariah." Ah, that's her name. I extended my hand out and shook hers.

"Allie."

"I know. I've heard a lot about you. Too bad you didn't win homecoming, you were off like one or two points! It was really close." She flashed me a toothy smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

I felt hands on my shoulder and soft whisper. "Do you want anything to drink?" I tensed a bit but relaxed; this guy really doesn't know what personal space is. I side glance at Kai and shrug my shoulders. "Sure, but nothing too heavy; I don't want to get drunk and embarrass myself." I smirked a bit. Kai growled before walking away.

Rei and Tala started laughing.

"That was hilarious! You should have seen his face!" Began Tala; he smirked at me. "He was so out of it; you should have heard the other things he said." Tala flashed me big grin, making me curious.

"What did he say?" Both Tala and Rei glanced at each other. Tala shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the sofa.

"Nothing too important."

"Then tell me!" I persisted. Tala's smirk widened but he stayed adamant. It was Rei who changed the subject.

"So Allie, do you swim?"

"Huh?" Rei smiled gently at me.

"It's just Kai referred you to a dolphin, so I just assumed…" He trailed off; I laughed a bit and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm just as lost as you are. But I did come from San Diego, so maybe that's where he got it from." I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"How do you like it here so far?" That came from Mariah. I turned to her and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's no San Diego that's for sure; but it's beginning to rub off on me."

"That's nice. So, what about the boys here? How do you like them?" Something about the way she looked at me made me feel as if she was hinting at someone in particular—and I had a feeling I knew who…

"Here." I jumped at the sound of Kai's voice. I turned towards Kai and took the glass. I stared at it and back at Kai. He smirked. "You'll like it."

"What is it?"

"Dirty panties." I stared at Kai and at the drink with a straight face.

"Dirty…panties…" I echoed. "Is it good?"

"Just try it."

I took a sip while watching Kai. "It's pretty good." It had a tropical flavor to it. But I could definitely taste the vodka.

-----------

It was well into the party. I didn't know how long we've been here, but I was actually having fun. I spent most of my time talking to Mariah. She wasn't as bad as I thought she would be. Kai had wondered off a while ago with Tala.

Right now, I was looking for the bathroom. I had the 'dirty panties' plus water, and then I had a 'fuzzy Russian' shot and more water. So right now, my bladder is about to explode. While stumbling my way towards the direction—I hope that's the direction—of the restroom, I spotted Kai talking to Katie.

If I thought Mariah's outfit was as skimpy as skimpy could get, than I was wrong! Katie practically left _nothing_ to the imagination!

Currently, she was playing with the hem on Kai's boxers. I rolled my eyes. I really need to go to the bathroom. As I neared them, I heard parts of their conversation.

"So, Kai…how about you and me go upstairs right now? I wanted to show you _something_."

I saw a small smirk play on Kai's lips. I narrowed my eyes,** not** because I was jealous, but because the green eyed monster itself decided to emerge. Damn that green eyed monster! I'm not supposed to care!

"Besides, you left me feeling so empty…what was up with that?"

I raised a brow, could she be talking about this morning? I was pretty much in front of them now. Kai gave me a surprised looked mixed with that same unknown emotion that he had on this morning.

"Gale? What are you doing wandering around?"

"Move."

"What?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Kai! I need to use the restroom and you're in my freaking way!" I hissed; my tone full of urgency. Kai smirked but stepped aside nonetheless.

"Thank you."

-----------

Wow. I feel so relieved. I let out a sigh as I stepped out of the bathroom, bumping into something hard, yet at the same time soft. I looked up to yell at the jerk that stood in my way but came across a highly amused Kai. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What are you doing?! First you block the damn bathroom for people to use; now you block it for people to leave! What are you, the bathroom police?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Must you be so mean? I was just looking out for you."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. This guy is so full of himself. But instead of coming out with a comeback, I yawned instead. Kai gave me another amused look.

"You tired."

I narrowed my eyes. "No!" I spat out, while rubbing my eyes. There is no way I'm going to prove him right! I will stay awake damn it! Kai smirked, taking my hand and dragging me back to the sofa. There were fewer people now. What time is it?

"It's a little pass two." I blinked in surprised, did I say that aloud? I must have. Once we were seated on the sofa, Enrique came up and dumped all the liquor he was holding. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright! Now don't go getting drunk Kai, you don't want to go babbling out secrets now…"

Kai grunted. I let out another yawn and rested my head on Kai's shoulder. Subconsciously, he shifted his arm so it was wrapped around my shoulder. I was too tired to tell him to take it off. I watched as Tala set up the shot glasses in front of himself, Kai, Rei, and Enrique.

Enrique stood up and glanced around. "Don't go starting the shots without me! I'm going to go kick out the remaining people."

I smiled a bit. Why was he kicking everyone out? I snuggled closer to Kai; in response he tightened his hold on me.

"Alright, since we're waiting for Enrique, how much are we betting this time?"

"Betting?" I mumbled out; my lids feeling heavier than usual. Rei turned towards me and nodded.

"Yeah, betting to see who'll chicken out or pass out."

"Oh…how does it work?"

"Well, you place the desired wager on the first round and continue with that same amount as you get higher in the rounds. The last person standing gets the cash. Tala won last time."

Tala grinned like a Cheshire cat at the acknowledgement. I turned to Tala.

"How much did you win?" Tala's grin turned into a smug one.

"A little over two hundred."

My eyes forced themselves open as my mouth fell to the floor. A little over _two hundred_! How much do these guys put down?

"Let's just keep at ten." I turned to Kai who was counting his cash. I shook my head, these guys were loaded.

"That's fine with me."

"Whatever."

Tala and Rei, respectively, responded with a nonchalance shrug of the shoulder. Enrique came galloping back, a robe now on him. I raised a brow at him.

"What the heck?! You gave me Hell for not removing my robe and you come flaunting in the room with one on!"

Enrique gave me a sheepish smile. "Well, everyone's gone…so it doesn't matter."

"That's stupid!"

"Shh…Gale, that's all in the past; besides, he **let** you keep the robe." I turned my head towards Kai and glared.

"Yeah! After ten minutes of arguing!" Kai gave me a small smile.

"Alright! So how much are we putting down?" Enrique rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Same." Came the simultaneous reply from all three males. Enrique dropped a ten dollar bill on the pile. Tala poured four different kinds of beverages in front of the males and himself. The order was: Grape crusher—it was supposedly good, it was a new one for the males—china white—Rei made it—Kamikaze—this one was from Kai—and the plain old vodka. And to the side was two two-liter bottles of coke. (To help drown the taste)

The guys were already on their third round when my lids slowly dropped. I wasn't sure if I was awake or dreaming, but it felt like a dream…

"Hey Kai, your girlfriend is asleep." Tala's voice sounded so…_weird_, like it was far away, but still close. I felt like I was flying for a brief moment before I touched the ground once more.

"Hey Enrique, you got a blanket?" Kai's speech seemed kind of slurred but still coherent. This was the weirdest dream I've ever had. I couldn't see anyone, but I heard them. Maybe I went blind! Oh God! That'd be terrible! How would I explain it to my mom?!

"So, Kai, I heard from Mariah who heard the complaint from Katie that you changed your mind on doing the dirty with her this morning."

"Hn. So? What's it to you Rei?" Rei let out a soft chuckle.

"That's new; you tired of her already Kai? It's not like you."

"You're the one who's been telling me to quit my style of relationship, if you could even call it that." Kai's tone was a bit more defensive than he anticipated it to be.

"But you were never one to listen to my advice."

"Shut up and take your shot Kon."

"I have to agree with Rei here Kai." There was a bit of shuffling. I felt something warm and slightly heavy land gently on top of me.

"This should do it Kai."

"Thanks Enrique."

"Quit avoiding the subject Kai. So what's up with that? You even brushed her off when she put herself out earlier."

"What is this? Gang up Kai day? Why don't you all just mind your own business?" Kai's usually calm tone was bit more bleak and cold.

"Why are you so defensive? We're just asking. You're usually not this closed up when it came to your 'love' life—well, more like sex but whatever." Tala chuckled a bit at the end. Kai grunted and shifted himself.

It felt like a mini earthquake in my dream. I felt the world shift, with me being pulled until I hit a hard but soft wall.

"What, are you done Kai?" Another grunt; Enrique let out a sigh.

"And you didn't even get drunk yet. What the Hell?! I was hoping you'd tell us a bit more about—" But he never finished. It was quiet for awhile.

"So, let's continue?" I could picture Rei's smiling face in my dream; I smiled too. He was only trying to ease the tension.

"Does Allie's mom know where she's at?"

"Not really…" Mumbled Kai. "She thinks she's over at Hilary's house."

There was soft 'ahh' from the other males.

"So…what's up with you and Allie?"

"Shut up Tala."

"What?! I'm just asking! You two _seem_ pretty close…"

"It's not like that."

"Right. And I burned my bag of marijuana."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Exactly. So what's up with you and miss mood swings?"

I can't believe them! They were talking about me! I wanted to yell and hit them, but I didn't know where they were. Their voices were beginning to fade, like they were moving away. I felt something tighten around me; at first I thought it was an anaconda, but it felt too safe to be that. Plus, I'm too tired to think. I'm still trying to find where the voices were.

"…don't know…" I knitted my brow trying to decipher Kai's broken speech.

"…her…be…friend…" I was getting frustrated with Tala and Kai; why weren't they speaking normal? I didn't understand them…but I don't really care right now. Their voices were disappearing at a faster rate until a hazy fog clouded my mind…I think I like this dream better; it wasn't confusing and there were no voices…

* * *

**TK:** Well, that's a bit earlier than expected huh? And it's REALLY long! It's like twice the length I normally do! (In my opinion that is...) 

So, what do you think about the dream-like state of mind Allie was in? Since it's mostly in Allie's pov, I wanted a way to get the other's thoughts in without switching povs. It's not much, but there are definitely subtle hints...(wink, wink)

I have a fairly good idea on how I want this story to go...when I first started, it was sort of spontaneous; it just came to me one day...but I think I have found my solid plot!

Don't forget to review!


	8. Tension

**Tension**

_Brrrinng. Brrrinng._

"Come on Mattie, come on!" I muttered as I paced around in my room, strumming my fingers on my bottom lip.

"_Hey! Seems you've reach my answering machine. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you soon!"_

"Ugh!" I yelled as I threw my cell phone towards the floor. Hearing the silent _crash_ and watching the pieces fall apart made me feel a little better. I stared at the battered phone before bending and putting it back together. I stared at it for sometime before lifting my head and catching my reflection on my full length mirror behind my door.

I pursed my lips and balled my hands into fist about ready to beat myself up. My murderous reflection stared back at me emphasizing my disheveled state.

Good thing my mother wasn't home or else she'd about flip and start the interrogation.

I ran a hand through my short hazel brown hair trying to straighten it out. How could I be so stupid? So immature? I felt angry at myself; I should have stopped before it got out of hand. I was more than capable to! But did I? No.

I plopped myself on my bed and buried my face in my hands. I can't face him after today. Everything's going to be so awkward. How could he do this to me? He's just some stupid guy! I've dealt with plenty of stupid guys in my life! Why should he be an exception?

How was he able to break my walls? That stupid, low-life, good-for-nothing, cheap ass, bad boy!

I heard a faint buzzing sound in the background, but I didn't bother to raise my head. I was too miserable to even function. But the buzzing continued and it began to annoy me. I let out a ferocious growl and scanned my room, my eyes landing on my cell phone. I quickly snatched it, not bothering to look at the number.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"_Allie, it's Matt. What's up? You called me like fifty times. What's wrong?"_

I let out a breath of relief, finally! Someone to talk to.

"Mattie, it's terrible. I did something terrible!" I muttered out in one breath.

"_What's terrible Allie? What did you do?"_ She asked; her voice etched with worry. I bit my bottom lip, hesitant to tell her what had gone down.

"I…I…I don't know how to tell you…Mattie, what am I going to do?! I can't face him now!"

"_What? Allie, you're not making any sense. Who can't you face? Kai? Did you do something with Kai?"_ When I didn't respond, I knew she was pulling every single possible scenario that _could_ have occurred. I let out a breath.

"…Yeah…I did." I mumbled in a whisper.

"_What did you do? Allie please tell me you didn't…"_ She let her sentence hang. I pursed my lips and crinkled my brows.

"…Well, if you're thinking that I had sex with him…no. But it's just as bad!" My voice went up a pitch, the miserable feeling escalating once more.

"…_Just as bad?"_ She echoed. _"What did you do that was…just as bad?"_ I rubbed my temples; this was harder than I thought. Usually talking with Mattie helped me to calm down a bit, but every second longer seemed to heighten my anxiety.

"Well…maybe I should start from the beginning…just a summary, you know…from when I woke up at the party."

"…_Okay…that sounds like a plan."_

I licked my lips. "Do you have time to sit and listen? It might be long."

"_I have time, I have plenty of time!"_ She amended. I nodded my head even though I knew she couldn't see.

"Okay…do you want me to speed through when I woke up at the party? There really isn't much to say…"

"_Speed through."_ I swallowed a newly formed lump in my throat.

"Okay…So I wake up and find myself on the sofa…with Kai…"

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned as the sun's light hit my face. I grabbed the sheets and pulled it over my head and snuggled closer to the warm object.

I tensed for a bit, my eyes forcing themselves wide open. I closed them again and counted to three before pulling the covers down. I held a gasp as I found myself staring at Kai's sleeping features. I examined him and realized that he had his arm around my waist, keeping me from falling to the carpet floor. I pulled the covers back over my head and mouthed 'Oh…my…God…' before pulling the covers back, leaping slightly when I found one of Kai's violet orbs staring lazily at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

I could feel the blood rush up to my face, giving it a nice tint of red. I forced myself to smile. Kai snorted and closed his one opened eye and brought me closer to his chest. He let out a sigh of content. I let out a small breath and leaned my head on his chest. I could tell him to find his own sofa…or I could move…or I could slap him until he lets go…but I didn't. I just laid there and waited…

* * *

"_So let me get this straight…you __**allowed**__ yourself to cuddle with the guy? You didn't even __**forcefully**__ ask him to move? To let you go?"_

"No." I said while rubbing my face in an irritated matter. I wasn't irritated at Mattie; I was irritated at myself for allowing that. "That was my first mistake."

"_**First?**__ You mean there's __**more**?"_She asked with disbelief. I didn't want to believe it either but what could I do.

"Yes, there's more. So, after he woke up, he drove me home. My mom wasn't there for some odd reason. But anyway, he dropped me off and left for his house. After about maybe an hour or two, my mom comes home and asks me to come outside with her. I do, and guess what was waiting for me outside?"

"_Kai?"_ I rolled my eyes.

"No, a car. A used 1992 Honda Accord." I stated.

"_Your mom got you a car?! Oh my gosh! That's fantastic! You can drive!"_

"I know…I was excited too; you should have seen me. I was jumping up and down and hugging my mom like crazy. I know the car's old, but it still looks good. Plus, I can drive now. I don't even have to pay for anything. My mom's going to pay for it all, with the help of my dad…" I let out a breath.

"_What?! You don't have to pay for __**anything**__?! What's up with that?!"_ I smiled a bit. I am pretty lucky.

"My mom wants me to focus on school and school only. She doesn't want me to work even though I said I would because she's afraid it will interfere with school."

"_You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch."_

"Haha. I know. But that's not the point. So anyway, I was so excited that I went over to tell Kai. Mistake number two…"

* * *

I ran towards Kai's house, completely ecstatic about my old car. Now I don't need him to drive me to and from school anymore. When I reached his house, I noticed that his parents weren't home. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed the doorbell. I rocked back and forth impatiently wondering what the heck was taking him so long.

After what seemed like eternity he finally answered the door. He raised a brow when he saw me with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"What's…with that grin? You didn't kill someone did you?" He asked tentatively. It only made my grin spread. Kai became very hesitant then. "To be honest, I really don't like that grin Gale. It's freaking me out…"

I let out a laugh and started to bounce on my toes. "You'll never guess what my mom got me!" I said in a heartbeat. Kai gave me a calculating look and went to peek out of his door but I stopped him.

"No! You can't do that! That's cheating!" He smirked.

"I guess that's another way to prove my theory. Your mom got you a car." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not. Fair."

He let out a light chuckle and stepped aside. "Come in, you can tell me all about your new car."

* * *

"_Did you go in?_" I let out a sigh…again.

"Yes. That was mistake number three."

"_We're getting closer aren't we?"_ I nodded my head and then realized that she couldn't see.

"Yes, yes we are, so let me continue!" I took a deep breath, "Where was I? Oh yeah! So he invited me and since I was so excited about my car I took his offer…"

* * *

We were in his room, sitting on his bed. It was then I realized what he was wearing. He had a loose blue striped polo shirt on, unbuttoned, with a white t-shirt inside and some loose jeans with the rim of his navy blue boxers showing.

"It's not really new, it's old. But that doesn't matter because a car's a car—"

"Not really." He interrupted with a smug smirk. I sneered at him.

"Well _sor—ry!_ Some of us aren't rich asses like you." Kai smirked and stretched himself out on his bed.

"That's true." I glared at him but he didn't notice.

"So anyway, now that I've got my own car, you don't have to drive me to school anymore!"

"You don't want me to anymore? Is my company bothering you so much?" He asked in an indifferent tone. My mouth hanged open in disbelief. Okay, I was annoyed with him at the beginning, but he turned out to be alright.

"What?! No! You're actually a nice person to talk to…you keep me entertain." I saw him smirk, his eyes were closed.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? You change moods faster than you change clothes."

I growled audibly at him, causing him to chuckle. "So if you don't mind me so much, why are you so bent on driving yourself to school?" He shifted himself so he was propped on one elbow staring at me.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Huh?" Was the only thing I could think up to say.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I could still drive you; we're heading in the same direction and we have all the same classes. Plus, with your anal driving skills, I bet you won't make it to school on time." He smirked at the end.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. That bastard. I was so angry with him that the only thing my mind thought to do to release some of that anger was to tackle him…

* * *

"_And you did? Didn't you?_"

"Yup. Mistake number four." I sighed.

"_Wow…so how many more mistakes left?"_

"We're almost finished." I stated while lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"_Okay, then keep going!"_

I rolled my eyes, "So anyway, I tackled him…"

* * *

We both ended up on the floor, me on top of him. It was quite obvious that I took him by surprised since his face was painted in shock for a brief second before it became dark; full of promises of revenge.

The next thing I know, I'm on lying on the floor staring up at his smirking features.

"Get. Off. Me." I growled menacingly. It only caused his smirk to widen a fraction more, but he rolled off me. I stood up and fixed myself, plopping myself on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

I felt his weight added on, along with his arm snaking its way around my waist. I didn't bother to tell him to remove it, and when I didn't he scooted closer towards me until his breath tickled my ear.

I felt my heart racing and my eyes widening; but even then, I didn't do anything…

* * *

"_You didn't __**force**__ him to remove his hold on you?!"_ Yelled Mattie; causing me to go temporarily deaf for a split second.

"Yeouch Mattie! No need to yell and yes! I didn't make him remove his hold on me, which is mistake number five."

"_Good God, Allie! You've made a total of __**five**__ mistakes in __**one**__ day!"_

"More like ten mistakes in six hours"

"…_Wow…"_

"I know…no need to tell me…" I closed my eyes before continuing. "So, as I was saying, I didn't do anything. And we laid there for maybe five minutes before I broke the silence…"

* * *

"Hey Kai?" I received a small 'hmmm' in response. "Where are your parents? Isn't your mom normally home?"

"Yeah…but she and dad went out and won't be back till later in the afternoon." I nodded my head and shifted myself so I was staring at him; our faces only inches apart…

* * *

"_Wait! You two were only inches apart and __**yet**__ you were fine with it?! Is that mistake number six?! I mean it has to be! It's you! You hate closed spaces! You hate people invading your personal space! You hate—"_

"Alright Mattie! Alright! I think I get it! And yes, you're right; that is mistake number six. Now, will you let me continue?"

"_Yeah…go on…_"

"Okay, our faces were only inches apart…"

* * *

We stared at each other for who knows how long. We didn't do anything or say anything. We just stared.

It was at the point when Kai raised himself and changed his position to where he was hovering over me when I kind of knew what was going to happen. But, I still didn't do anything. A part of me wanted to know what he was planning, even though I had a hunch; while the other was screaming murder at me for being so intimately close to the guy for too long.

I watched as he slowly inched forward, his eyes never leaving mine…

* * *

"_Oh…my…gosh! You two kissed?!"_ I clamped my mouth shut, fighting down the growl of irritation. I am trying to finish my story, but Mattie continues to interrupt me every single time!

"_Is that mistake number seven? Is it?!_"

"Yes. Mattie." I gritted out. "Now will you keep quiet for ten minutes and let me continue?! Do you want to hear the story or not?!"

Mattie made a small 'eep' sound before mumbling her agreement.

"Good. Now. **As I was saying…**He leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't do anything for about five seconds. Thinking that I shouldn't be doing this—**we** shouldn't be doing this. But after five seconds of him coaxing me…I lost it and gave in…"

* * *

It started out as a gentle, nice kiss. I've never kissed a guy before—not even my two failure boyfriends. Kissing never struck me as a 'need to do' thing. But here I was, sharing my first kiss with the one person I told myself that I wasn't going to get involved with.

The gentle kiss soon turned into a mild needy kiss. My hands somehow found themselves tangled in his soft, silky hair. I was temporarily jealous since his hair was nicer than my own. I felt his right hand glide expertly down the side of my body, stopping midway on my thigh. The next thing he did caused me buck in surprise. He yanked my leg forward and wrapped it around his waist, never breaking the kiss.

When the kiss became more heated and forceful, that's when things got out of hand. Things **always** gets out of hand when there's force involved…

* * *

"That was mistake number eight. I should have stopped it then…but unfortunately…I didn't." I heard Mattie 'tsking' on the other line.

"_Wow Allie. First you wake up cuddling with a gorgeous boy; second your mom buys you a car; third, you find yourself sharing your first kiss with said gorgeous boy; and fourth you're getting frisky with him…All in six hours…wow."_

"Ugh! Mattie when you put that way it makes it ten times as worst! I feel horrible already! You don't need to add a little more salt into the wound!"

"_Sorry Allie. I'll stop now. Now continue! I wanna know what happens!"_

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like a little kid. But whatever, so anyways…our nice, gentle make out session turned into a blazing, hand roaming, needy make out session—"

"_You two were just making up for all of the days you ignored your sexual tension."_

My jaw dropped to the floor. "_What?!_ Sexual tension?! What _sexual_ tension?! There would have to **be** a _sexual_ tension in the first place to even have _sexual_ tension!" I yelled, knowing full well that Mattie was rolling her eyes.

"_Whatever. Just continue already._"

"Fine!" I snapped, "Like I said, our make out session was intensifying every second…which leads to mistake number nine…"

* * *

It was intensifying to the point where Kai lost his shirt and was showing off his bare muscular chest. But even then, I continued to ignore the alarm bells in my head. I felt one of his hands skim over my small chest, slowly gliding down to grab hold of my pink shirt; lifting it over my head in a swift manner.

It was up to the point when Kai had begun to unbuckle my pants that I finally heard the alarm bells sounding off like crazy, waking up my sleeping brain.

I tensed then, into the kiss; causing Kai to tense as well. We separated for air. Our breaths mingling with one another as we stared at each other.

Kai planted his forehead on mine. "If—you—want this—just say so…and my pants are coming off."

I stared at him, speechless. My mind was spinning. This was too much. Too much to take in. I opened my mouth to speak but no words escaped. I looked like a fish out of water for a few seconds before I found my voice.

"I-I-I got to go! My mom's going to wonder what—what happened to me…why I took so long."

I sat up and began to search for my shirt, not looking at Kai. Once I found it I hastily put it on and walked towards the door; Kai a few steps behind me…

* * *

"_And that's how you wounded up distress in your room…Allie! You made it sound fifty times worst than it truly is!"_

"No! That's not it."

"_WHAT?! There's __**more**?"_

"Oh yeah! There's more alright." It went silent on the other end. "Mattie? Mattie, are you there?"

"_How…how can there be __**more**__? What __**else**__ did you do?"_

"If you let me finish, then you would know!" I say in a deadly tone. "Okay! We're almost done! So anyway, we both headed towards the door. I was bent on just walking out without even looking at him. But once I made it towards the door…I turned to say goodbye causing me to look at him. That is mistake number ten." I silenced Mattie before she could interrupt. "It was mistake number ten, because once I saw him…my resolution shattered. Instead of him pulling the first move like he did in the bedroom…it was me…"

I waited until Mattie soaked it all in…It took a while but I knew she got it when she yelled:

"_WHAT?! YOU PULLED THE FIRST MOVE THIS TIME?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"_

I had to pull the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't go deaf. After she had stopped yelling I placed the phone back.

"Yes, I know. But he looked so…so…so _irresistible_."

"_Did you just say he looked __**irresistible**?"_

"Yes I did. And he did too. He hadn't put his shirt back on and the button on his pants were undone…I just lost it. Completely lost it. I'm ashamed to say…I attacked him…literally. I pounced on him, wrapping my legs around his waist…"

* * *

And so, our hot and heavy make out session began again. Kai had pushed me against the door, his hands holding my waist. I knew I should have flipped when he began to 'grind' against me…but I didn't. It was terrible. I'm not even dating the guy and already we've come to this!

Again, my shirt was flung relentlessly somewhere in the room. Kai decided that he didn't want me pushed up against the door so he began moving towards the living room, landing us both on the red sofa…

* * *

"_So…you and him…"_

"NO! No! No! No! We didn't."

"_Then __**what**__ happened?"_

I bit my lower lip once more. "Well, you see…umm…how I should say this: miruffvainoff." I had to shake my head, it even sounded incoherent to me.

"_What? That made no sense."_ I let out a sigh.

"My…umm…bra…it kinda…came off."

Silence.

"Mattie? Are you still there?"

"…_Oh…my…GOD! Did you just say what I think you just said?!"_

I mumbled a small 'yes' and hung my head in shame.

"_Holy crap! How did that happen?!"_

"He's very fast with his hands. I don't even know when it happened. I just kinda realized when he…yeah…let's not get into that…"

"_You're going to make me have a freaking nosebleed! I can't believe you! You were always the sensible one! What happened?"_

"Kai is what happened."

"_But you just said that you and he didn't—"_

"Have sex. I know. We didn't." I could tell she was lost and confused so I elaborated, even though I didn't want to.

"Okay…like I said, my bra came off. Gone. There was some touching, kissing and all the other things that I'm not going to mention because it makes me feel all weird and grossed out now that I think about it. But that was how far we basically went. His pants came off, except for his boxers. But that was it. My brain began to function properly once more and I stopped it right there. It was more embarrassing of course since I was braless for sometime. But that was kind of alright since Kai seemed completely out of it."

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"The only time he seemed to come alive was when I found my shirt."

* * *

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I took a deep breath and turned around, raising a brow.

"Putting my clothes back on."

"What? You can't do that." He stated. I stared at him, completely flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say except for:

"What?"

Kai looked at me like I grew three heads. He pointed at himself with both hands. "You can't leave me like this. The first time was fine, but now…" He trailed off and indicated towards an area that I didn't want to look at. I gave him a sheepish smile and turned.

"Allie!" He called out.

"Bye Kai!" I waved as I closed the door behind me. I ran all the way back towards my house, giggling along the way. I knew it wasn't the time to giggle but I couldn't help it. Kai's bewildered and flushed face was priceless.

* * *

"And that ends that. Wow. I thought talking to you about it would make me feel better, but in turn it made me feel much worst about myself. I just realized that I'm officially a whore."

"_Allie, don't say that…you're not a whore."_

"Yes I am. I basically nearly had sex with a guy that I'm not even involved with!"

"_Well, look at it this way…you two are involved now."_

I felt my eye twitch. "Mattie, this is serious!"

"_I am serious! So, what are you going to do now?"_

"That's it Mattie! I don't know! But I do know I don't want this! I don't want to be like his bimbo girls who are _like_ his girlfriend but aren't! I don't want that! So I guess the only thing **I** can do is ignore him from now on."

"…_Can you handle that…Are you sure he's not too __**irresistible**?"_

"Shut up Mattie."

"_Haha! Sorry, I just had to say it. But hey! Don't sweat it. It'll work out…just…keep your clothes on you know…up until you know where your standpoint is. And once you find it, you can take your clothes off!"_

"MATTIE!" I yelled and growled at the same time.

"_Oh! Got to go! Call me when everything is sorted okay? And remember: No glove, no love! Bye!"_

For the second time, my jaw drop; and I think it's going to permanently stay that way. I can't believe she just said that…

"I'll get her for that…"

"Get who?"

I jumped, causing my phone to fly in the air and come crashing down into pieces again. But I ignored it. I was too busy staring up at the one person whom I was planning to avoid for the rest of my life.

"Uh…Hey Kai…"

* * *

**TK:** Wow...two stories in one day...I uploaded 'What I Need' earlier today and now this!! I'm pretty excited!

But this one doesn't have a preview...sorry...I haven't started writing the next chapter...but I will...sooner or later...hopefully sonner.

So yeah...Allie's and Kai's relationship just skyrocket didn't it? I don't think it was too much...I didn't go into detail about everything because...let's face it! That is embarassing to write! I don't have the guts for it!

My friend told me I could have added a bit more detail but I was like...eh...(blush)...you've got to be kidding me!

She wanted me to hand the story over but I was like: "Whoa! What if you scare the readers away?! What if you scare **me** away?! Then who's gonna finish? You?" and she was like: "Hell no! I can't write to save my life! Fine. We'll leave it!"

So yeah...that was basically it...hope you like it!


	9. Commitment

**Commitment**

"Uh…Hey Kai…"

"Hn"

I felt a vein burst as my eye began to twitch uncontrollably. I glared at Kai who looked at me indifferently.

"That's. **All**. You. Have. To. _Say_?" I growled out, my lips quivering from annoyance. Kai shrugged his shoulders effortlessly. I let out an agitated screech before seating myself on my bed, arms and legs crossed, staring up at him. He had changed his attire, instead of a black shirt he had on a white wife beater and instead of his jean pants he was wearing khaki shorts that ended below his knee cap.

"See something you like Gale?" I looked up and sneered at his amused expression. He pushed himself off the wall and sat down next to me. "Well that's too bad Gale. I just finished taking a cold shower, maybe next time."

I balled my hands into fist, ready to sock him square in the face. I glanced narrowly at him from the side; he was wearing his trademark smirk. That bastard, how I utterly _despise_ him sometimes.

"What do you want?" I asked tersely. Kai stretched himself out on my bed, his hands behind his head, smirking at me. He shrugged his shoulders. I fought down the growl and gave him an annoyed smile.

"Really? Then **why** **don't you leave**." I demanded more than I asked. Kai made him self more comfortable.

"Nah, I like it here." I shook my head and stared at him as he continued to close his eyes. "So who are you planning to kill now?"

I gave him a questioning look although he couldn't see, but I believe he felt it because he elaborated.

"When I walked in you were mumbling threats."  
A light bulb lit and my face turned a dark red as my lips stretched back exposing my gritted teeth. Again, I believe he felt the anger emitting from me because he said, "Relax Gale, no need to go and kill me."

I made strangling motions with my hands before replying, "How long were you there? And how did you get in in the first place?"

He replied with a, "I asked first."

"This is **my** room, I'll kick you out!"

"Go ahead, I'll just come right back in."

I raised my fist ready to hit him but I thought otherwise and let out a sigh instead and fell slanted so my head rested on his stomach. He opened a lazy eye and gave me a small half smile, lifting a hand and stroking my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes enjoying the touch.

"Are you gonna answer my question Ag?"

I let out a small 'hmm' before opening my eyes. Kai smirked at me. "You know I'm not gonna answer you unless you answer me first. And I know for a fact that it's going to kill you if you don't find out how I got in. But then again, maybe I shouldn't tell you…" He trailed off purposely to irritate me. I snorted but knew he was right. This guy knows me **too** well, that's not healthy.

"I was threatening Mattie." I stated simply playing with his hand that was placed lazily on my stomach.

"Why?" He asked; a hint of curiosity in his voice.

I shrug my shoulders and continued to draw patterns on his hand.

"So you just felt like killing her huh?"

Again, I shrug my shoulders. I really don't want him to know. He let out a light chuckle.

"I know exactly how she feels; you constantly want to kill me for no reason as well."

I lifted my head up and stared at him with a 'you must be kidding yourself' look.

"Actually, you deserve to be killed by me. And I answered your question now answer mine: how did you get in?"

Kai lets out a yawn and stretches a bit, "I think I wanna take a nap first."

"Kai!" I slapped him as he pretended to sleep; I scowled at his smirk. "Kai…" I said again, except in a whiny voice. Kai opens an amused eye before closing it.

"Kai! That's not fair!"

"Hn"

Great…there he goes again with the one syllable; sometimes I wonder about this guy and think that maybe he was dropped on his head a few times when he was little.

"…everything between us."

"Huh?" I ask stupidly for I wasn't paying attention. Kai rolls his eyes and lets out sigh.

"I said that we need to settle everything between us."

I stared at him still confused; the light bulb had turned itself off. Kai gives me a bored look.

"Do we need to reenact everything that happened an hour ago Ag?"

I blinked once, furrowing my brows. My face heated up from embarrassment as the memories came flooding back; I shook my head rigorously with eyes wide as saucers. Kai smirks.

"I'm glad you've gain some of your intelligence back. Is my presence too intoxicating for you? Does it cause your mind to go blank? Are you going to jump me again?"

I let out a low groan and covered my face. "Shut up Kai" I mumbled in my hands. How awkward can this get? He chuckles a bit.

"So what now Ag?"

I peeked at him between my fingers. "What are you talking about?" I speak into my hands. Kai shakes his head before pulling my hands from my face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Allie."

I purse my lips and turn away, "What if I don't?"

Kai snorts diverting my attention towards him once more. "If you don't remember then I could help you…" He suggested with a scheming smirk. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Uh…no thank you!" I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then tell me what happens now?"

I stare up at my ceiling for sometime before turning to stare at Kai. He stared back.

"What about all those girls who hang onto you all the time?"

Kai rolls his eyes, "To tell you the truth, I really could care less about them. They don't mean anything to me."

"Huh…really? What about me?" I asked, amused from his answer. Kai stares at me, going through his answer in his mind.

"You're…different."

"Really? How?"

Kai scratches the back of his head, and then moves towards his chin to scratch the itch there, "Well, for one…you'd kill me. Two…you're…different."

I blinked blankly at him. "That still doesn't answer my question."

He glances around the room, "It's…difficult to explain Ag. So are we dating or not?"

I purse my lips; do I want to date him? I don't know. Do I want to get into another relationship full of commitment? Not really. Do I like him? No duh!

I bit my inner cheek, "Let's hold off on that for a while." I stated and instantly slapped myself mentally. I am such a hypocrite! Didn't I just tell Mattie that I didn't want to be like those girls who are _like_ his girlfriend? I think I did! And now I'm the one saying it should be like that? What the Hell has gotten into me?!

I think Kai thinks the same because he gives me a questioning look followed by, "You…wanna…hold off…for a while?" He asks unsurely. I nodded my head and kick myself mentally this time. I am such a messed up person.

Kai nods his head hesitantly and places a hand on my forehead, "Are you feeling okay Gale?"

I push his hand off my forehead and sit up. "Yeah! I'm fine! Why do ask?" He sits up as well and continues to look at me hesitantly.

"It's just…I was sure you would either say yes we should be in a relationship or say no and then kick me out."

I gave him a blank look, "Oh…well, it's neither."

Kai rubbed his chin and mumbled something about Tala. I shake my head, if I hadn't known better I would say he and Tala were having a secret relationship. He again turns to me lets out a breath.

"Well then, I guess…I should be leaving." He states, his expression unreadable. I lick my lips and nod my head. I watch as he stands in between the door, he glances back at me, the same expression on his face, like he was disappointed or something, I don't know.

"I'll see you later Allie."

"'Kay"

With one last glance he shuts the door behind him. I wait for a minute before falling backwards on my bed. I. Am. An. I-D-I-O-T! A big one in fact!

* * *

I hadn't seen Kai at all yesterday after he left. I wanted to go over but I saw that his car wasn't there so I didn't bother to go over. I slowly ate my breakfast, I couldn't help but feel a bit _guilty_ about yesterday…like I did something wrong, but I didn't right? I mean, I really don't want to get into a relationship with someone right now…and I mean _commitment_? That's a really big word. What if he expects so much from me? My other two "boyfriends" could care less about what I had to offer, they were happy enough that I acknowledge their existence and our lame excuse of a relationship. But Kai, he's different; he's not just going to back off…he has his own expectations. Plus, it's only _sexual tension_ that's between us.

I hang my head in shame as I realized that I was using Mattie's stupid excuse to convince myself that I didn't need to get involved with Kai. I let out a sigh.

"Who died? Must be someone close since there's a dark rain cloud looming over your head."

My head flicks up quickly, and I find myself staring at Kai. I furrow my brows; I hadn't even heard him come in. I watch as he takes a seat across from me and clasps his hands together. He looks at my bowl of cereal and nods his head in slight amusement.

"I didn't know you like soggy cereal."

I blink confusedly at him before glancing at my cereal and raising a brow. I hadn't realized they had become soggy. Looking at it now, I recline in disgust and push my bowl away. I lift my head and stare at Kai since he was already staring at me. Not liking the intensity of his gaze I divert my own.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you still wanted me to drive you since we're heading in the same direction…but if you don't want…I can go now…"

I turned towards Kai as he got up and headed towards the door, not looking back as he shut it behind him. I let out sigh and hurriedly got up and went after him.

"Kai! Wait!" I call out; Kai turns towards me and smirk, leaning on his Ferrari.

"Change your mind Gale? Or am I too irresistible."

I roll my eyes and got into his car mumbling, "You're so full of yourself."

--

The ride to school was quiet, which was unusual. The radio wasn't even blaring some Alternative or Rock music, it was just…quiet. I stared out the window, well, not really since I was sneaking some quick glances at the stoic teen next to me.

"Ugh! I can't stand it!" I yelled while turning towards Kai who gave me a quick glance before turning his attention back towards the road. "What is wrong with you?!" I asked. Kai grunts, "I'm driving Gale, do you want me kill us?"

I throw my hands in the air. "Pull over."

Kai glances at me again, "What?"

"I said, pull over. Now do it."

Kai snorts before setting his lips in a firm line, "I'm not your bitch Gale."

"I never said you were. I was merely asking you to pull over."

"_Asking_? Ha! More like commanding." I tilt my head to side and watch as Kai forcefully returns to his calm demeanor. Wow. That's a first; I've never really seen Kai angry like that. I reach my hand out and touch his forearm.

"Please Kai? Pull over, please?" I ask, not sure if he would comply. I was surprised when he did and pulled off to the edge of the road and turned off his engine. He didn't look at me, but I could tell he was mad, his eyes were hardened over and his jaw was tense.

I play with my hands a bit, "What's wrong with you Kai? I've never seen you like this…" I trailed off not really knowing where I was headed with the conversation. Kai lets out a dry chuckle before turning towards me, the stern look still on his face.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

I shrug my shoulders. Kai shakes his head in disbelief, "Whatever Gale. If that's it, then let's go we're going to be late."

"And since when did you ever care about being late?"

Without looking at me he stated, "I don't, but knowing you, which I do, you'd be bitching about it to me the whole day."

My mouth fell open, "_Excuse me_? Since when have you been a guy on his period?"

He finally turned towards me, "Since the day I met you. That's when."

I stared at him in complete disbelief. If I said I wasn't hurt by his words, I would be lying. It hurt…a lot. He turned his key to start his engine; I leaned forward and turned it off. He glared at me and turned it back on; I glared back and turned it back off.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Gale?"

"We're not leaving until you tell me what your problem with me is?"

"Who said it had anything to do with you?"

"Oh, I don't know, since you're acting like a complete dick?"

Kai lets out another dry chuckle, "Well, maybe it has nothing to do with you, and you're just adding fuel to the fire while at the same time I could just be sick and tired of putting up with you!"

I felt another stab. We glared at each other before I shook my head and stepped out of the car. I didn't have to deal with his attitude. I began walking when I heard his engine roar, I was expecting him to drive pass me but instead he began driving next to me.

"Get in the car Gale." His tone was calm, like it normally is.

"No" I answered with indifference.

"Get in Ag we're going to be late."

"I don't care"

"You know that's not true."

"Whatever"

I heard him sigh before closing his window and speeding off, only to stop shortly ahead of me. I raised both brows as I approached his car. I watched as he got out and stared at me with an annoyed expression. I ignored him and walked pass until he grabbed me by the arm.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Let me go Kai!"

"Not until you get in the car."

"Don't tell me what to do you Hitler!"

Kai gave me an amused look but tightened his hold on my arm.

"Let go! You're going to give me a bruise!"

"Hn" He loosened his hold a bit but not enough for me to break free from. I stopped struggling and resorted to glaring at him.

"What do you want now Kai? I'm making use of my feet and getting out of your hair since I annoy you so much."

Kai sighs, "You know I didn't mean that Allie; it's been…a really long day for me."

"The day has just begun" I deadpanned. Kai ran a frustrated hand through his face. I huffed a bit and looked towards the dirt ground.

"What's wrong Kai? Why are you ten times as grumpy as you normally are?"

"I don't know Gale?! Maybe I'm just kinda pissed that you didn't give me a solid decision: 'Let's hold off on it for a while'? What the Hell?!"

I stared at him in disbelief before I was clouded by anger, "What?! This is why you're acting like a complete asshole?! You're such a hypocrite!"

"I'm the hypocrite?!"

"Yes you are!" I yelled, "You go around sleeping with every girl in school! You have fifty something relationships! And then you get pissed off because I don't want a relationship with you?! Tell me that doesn't spell hypocrite, tell me."

Kai sneers at me, "I told you they don't matter to me! And you're just as much as a hypocrite yourself! If you don't want a relationship with me after what happened, then what does that make you?! You're no better!"

I grit my teeth and use the tension as an advantage and pull my arm away from his hold, "I never said I wanted to have a friends with benefits with you either. You know what?! I don't want to have anything to do with you! I don't even want to look at you. From now on, we're not friends!"

I turn and began walking away, fighting the tears that began to form.

"You know what?! That's fine with me! I feel like a HUGE weight has been lifted off my shoulders!"

I wiped the tears away as I hear him slam his door and rev his engine. The wind whips against me as his car speeds pass me.

I really hate me right now.

* * *

I must have been walking for at least ten minutes, when I saw a black Ferrari parked a ways ahead with its driver sitting on the ground smoking. I let out a low groan and divert my gaze towards the ground. I silently prayed that he would ignore me. But of course my prayer wasn't reached in time.

"I was beginning to think that you headed home but then I said to myself, Gale wouldn't ditch if her life depended on it."

I stop next to him and stare at the sky, "Car trouble?" I ask, not looking at him.

"No"

"Then what are you doing?"

He lifts his hand with the cigarette up. I rolled my eyes, "Those things are bad for you."

"So? We're all going to die someday."

"And it's disgusting"

"So? You're the only one complaining."

"Whatever" I kicked a small rock before letting out another sigh and going around Kai to sit next to him. I leaned my head on the trunk of his car and stare at him. Kai looks straight ahead as he takes another smoke.

"Do your parents know?"

Kai snorts, "They know just as much as they know that I haven't been a virgin since my freshman year."

I 'hmm' and look around. Kai drops his half smoked cigarette on the floor and crushes it. He leans his head back and drops it to the side to stare at me. I stare right back.

Kai smirks.

"What?" I ask timidly. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I was contemplating on kissing you but then I remembered you hate smokers and would hit me if I even tried."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, you're definitely right."

He smirks smugly, "I know. I'm always right."

I hit him on the shoulder, smiling a bit at him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of gum and extends it towards me as he plops a piece in his mouth. I shook my head in declination of his offer. He shrugs his shoulders and puts the pack away. We sit there for sometime, enjoying the silence.

"You do know we're half an hour late for class."

I shrug my shoulders, "Who cares, I really don't care right now."

Kai nods in agreement. "I can't wait till school's over."

I smiled subconsciously, "Yeah, me too. Are you going to college?" I ask as I turn to face him. Kai nods his head. "What are you majoring in?"

Kai shrugs his shoulders, "Probably business"

"Business?" I ask. He nods his head again.

"Yeah, my father, well grandfather, owns a company but dad quit a few years ago. He loved the country life so much that he didn't want to go back."

"Oh…" I murmured; I never knew that about him. "So, did you originally come from the city?" I asked. I was expecting a nod but received a shake instead.

"No, I've lived here my whole life. My dad used to work at home instead of going off to work at the family business." He turned towards me and gave me a crooked smile, "Did you know one of the buildings is located in San Diego?"

I furrow my brows and shake my head. Kai rolls his eyes and mumbles a 'figures'.

"Yeah, it is. The main one is in Russia."

"Russia? Wow. So, you're Russian?" I asked. Kai smirks.

"More or less. I'm actually just a fourth. Both my parents are Japanese, well; my mom is full Japanese while my dad is half Japanese and half Russian."

I mouthed an 'oh' and went back to staring at the ground. I heard Kai sigh next to me; he seemed to have a far away look on his face before he turned towards me.

"Are you going to get in this time or am I going to have to speed off and stop a ways ahead again?"

I smiled and stood up, brushing my pants off, "I think I'll let you speed off again." I laughed as Kai frowned disapprovingly at me. "Just kidding! I'm already late as it is!"

Kai smirks and walks towards the driver's seat. I hop in and watch as he sticks his key in the ignition. I bit my bottom lip as I watched him start the engine, before he could do anything else I turned off the engine.

Kai turns towards me, "What are you doing Gale?"

I purse my lips and furrow my brows, what was I doing? I shook my head. Kai stares at me for sometime before leaning forward to start the engine again. Again, I bit my bottom lip and lean forward and turn it off before Kai could get it to drive.

"I'm dead serious Gale, what the Hell—"

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe I was tired of waiting for something to happen or maybe I wanted to be spontaneous for once in my life. But whatever it was ended me with kissing Kai full on the lips.

I felt him place a hand on my waist as another was placed on the back of my neck, holding me in place. We pulled apart for a bit, panting lightly before we went back for another, but with more force than the first time. I didn't know what would happen next, if we just keep kissing or whatnot, but to tell you the truth, I don't really care…yet.

* * *

**TK:** Yo! Sorry for the late update! Just a warning...I probably won't be updating for a LONG time...I have exams this week and next week which are like FOUR HOURS LONG!! So...um...yeah...

Hope you like it! My friend M.G did...kinda because she says it can go anywhere from how I left it...

She's thinkin' about takin' over and makin' it a bit more...um...how do I say this...uh..._naughty_...yeah...I told her it was up to you lot, so if you're cool with it then I'll _probably_ let her take over for _some_ parts...(She wants me to proof read it for her or something along those lines, she also mentioned something about me writing something...)

Anyways...PEACE!!

TK


	10. Denial

**Denial**

Kai and I entered English with only ten minutes left. Mrs. Kelly gave us looks of disbelief.

"Well! What do we have here? I'm glad you two showed up for the last ten minutes!"

I gave her a forced smile and sat down in my assigned seat, Kai sitting right next to me. Mrs. Kelly shook her head and then nodded at us, "So, do you two have an explanation?" She asked with a playful glint in her eyes; she's never serious.

"Well" I started; stretching a bit, "We were on our way to school when Kai's car just stopped on us. So Kai went to check it out, it took forever…I think I fell asleep. And then when he fixed it, we went back to his house so he could change his clothes. And then we drove back to school."

I silently hoped that Mrs. Kelly bought it because if she didn't then I'm screwed. Mrs. Kelly looked between Kai and myself and made a 'huh' sound and walked back to her pedestal and sat facing the class.

"Well, as I was saying before **we were interrupted**," She glared playfully at Kai and me before turning back to class, "we have one week before winter break. So, I was thinking of lessening your work load and only making you read this short novel: _Ethan Frome_."

The whole class groaned, including myself. I swear she's trying to kill us.

"Hey! Come on! Look at this book, it's like a hundred pages, you can read it in one or two days! We're going to have a discussion about it next week and then that's it. And don't forget you have your novel essays due the day you get back. And before I forget; extra credit. If you read another novel and write a minimum of **two** pages for that as well, I'll give you extra credit."

Tala raised his hands, "_How much_ extra credit?"

Mrs. Kelly rolled her eyes, "The same as all your other reports are worth: 150. And if you ask me, that's a lot. Some of you need that to boost your grades up!"

"Can we read two?"

Mrs. Kelly gave Tala a calculating look, "Umm, no."

"But Mrs. K!"

"Tala, come on! If you think about it, 150 points? That's like giving you an extra day to not do homework!"

"Yeah, and if you let us do two it give us like two days to not do homework!"

Mrs. Kelly rolled her eyes, "Besides if I let you do two you'll just go on sparknotes, or pinkmonkey and copy everything there word for word like you always do!"

Tala gave her a mock gasp, "What?! Mrs. K! How could you say that about me? I work my butt off for those essays!"

Mrs. Kelly rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh, so why is that you and Kai always have the same report each time?"

Tala let out a chuckle, "What?! It's not the same word for word! I change it a bit."

The whole class erupted in laughter.

"Hey! At least I'm honest!"

Mrs. Kelly let out a small chuckle while shaking her head, "Yeah uh-huh. At least Kai has some analysis, and you, you just change his wording."

Tala opened and closed his mouth, I shook my head; he's such an idiot.

"Yeah, well at least I change the words! And besides, it's not cheating, I'm using my resources."

The bell rang.

I stood up and headed for the door in a flash. But I wasn't fast enough because Kai managed to keep up with me. I smiled at him and turned back to the front, hoping he wasn't going to say anything.

"Allie, look…"

Me and my big mouth. I turned to Kai, stopping in the middle of the hall, "Look Kai, you don't have—"

"Hey!"

We turned to find Tala walking towards us, a grin plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Tala?" I asked in a monotone voice.

Tala smirked, "Nothing." He turned to Kai, "So, why were you two really late?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "It's just like Gale said, car troubles."

Tala looked between us, "Uh-huh…what was wrong with the car? Was it _shaking_?"

It took me a while to get the innuendo and when I did I punched him _extra_ hard on the shoulder.

"Ow, Allie! Not so hard! I have sensitive skin!"

I rolled my eyes, "Right, you're such a girl Tala; I think you need to grow some balls."

"Ouch, first you hit me now you burn me. You're brutal!"

"Whatever" I said before walking away, turning back to yell at Kai that I would see him in study hall.

* * *

**KAI HIWATARI**

"So, what _really_ happened?" I turned towards Tala and rolled my eyes.

"We got into a fight" I stated with boredom, weaving through the small throng of people towards my locker.

"I thought that was yesterday?"

I let out a sigh, "No, yesterday was different; we got in an actual fight today."

"Oh, what happened?"

I glanced at Tala, "You're really nosey you know that?"

Tala smirked, "Hey, I'm your **best friend**, I have to be nosey."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Yeah, but sometimes, you stick your nose in too many places."

Tala shrugged, the smirk still in place, "So come on! Tell me! You seemed in a pretty too good of a mood to be in a fight with Godzilla over there."

I let out a chuckle, "You do know she'll maim you if she heard you?"

Tala's smirk faded as he glanced around, he relaxed when she wasn't in sight. "Yeah, but she's not here now is she? Plus, I wouldn't **dare** say that to her face, I know for sure she won't hesitate to beat the shit outta me."

I grabbed my books and shut my locker. I leant on it and stared at the students who passed by, nodding at the ones I knew.

"So, what happened?"

I let out an agitated sigh, "Will you shut up if I tell you?"

"Of course!"

"Fine. We made out."

I could sense the confusion without even looking at him.

"What? I thought you two were in a fight."

"We were, and then we made up, and then we made out"

The amusement coming off Tala was rolling off in gigantic waves; I rolled my eyes to no one in particular.

"Wow. So, you and Allie dating now? I thought you said she wanted to hold off on it."

I grunted and ran a frustrated hand through my hair, "You wanna know the truth?"

"Uh…is this a trick question?"

I ignored him, "After we had made out, she went back to withdrawal. She wouldn't even look at me. It's driving me crazy! First she acts like she doesn't want anything to do with me, and then she goes and kisses me! And I know if I bring it up, she'll ignore me for sure."

Tala nodded his head as the bell rang, "Huh. Well, I just have to say one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. Tala patted my shoulder while giving me a thoughtful look.

"That sucks man. Why did have to go for the crazy one? There are **plenty** of normal girls out there, but _no_ you just had to have the deadliest girl on the planet."

I went to hit him but he dodged, laughing as he ran towards his study hall class. I'll get him next time.

* * *

**ALLIE GALE**

I twirled my pen as I stared absentmindedly at my desk. I don't even think I want to do homework today, or read, or whatever it is I can do. I scratched my head and leant back on my chair while letting out a sigh. I glanced around the room and at the desk next to me. I jumped when I saw Hilary sitting there, her arms and legs crossed. She had a stern look on her face.

I glanced around the room before raising a questioning brow at her. She answered with the narrowing of her eyes.

"Well, why were you and Kai late?"

I rolled my eyes, "I told you and the whole class that we had car troubles."

"Really? I don't believe it."

"Well, you just better because that's the truth."

"Right, then why do you look disheveled?"

I furrowed my brows and looked at my attire, okay, maybe they are a little tousled, but it could mean anything right?

"I don't know, I just threw on the first thing my hands touched."

"Was it Kai?"

I flinched slightly and gave her a disgusted look, "Ew! How could you even say such things?!"

"Oh, I don't know. I've just noticed that you two seemed to be getting pretty cozy with each other that's all."

I scoffed, "Uh-huh. Cozy, that's far from what's going on between us."

"Really? Then what's up?"

I rolled my eyes, "Will you stop pestering me about it if I tell you?"

Hilary smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. I signaled her to come closer.

"Okay, we got into a fight. We…_talked_ about it and let me say, we didn't see eye-to-eye with each other."

Hilary nodded her head, believing my white lie. She turned back towards me, "What were you two fighting about?"

I buried my face in my hands. This girl asks way too much questions. But then again, maybe I should get a third opinion. Mattie thinks I should date him, I don't think I should, so now I leave it up to Hilary.

I turned back towards her, "Okay, we were fighting about…_getting together_"

Hilary gasped, loudly not to mention.

"Shh!" I whispered while glancing at the quarter filled room. "Not so loud!"

"Sorry!" She mumbled behind her hands that clasped her mouth. "He asked you out? Like, out, out? Not like, one day out?"

I nodded my head, "Something like that."

"What did you say?"

"That's why we were fighting. I didn't give him a straight answer."

Hilary raised a brow, "_Why_? You two look so cute together!"

I blinked twice, "Huh?" I asked, confused.

Hilary shook her head, "Allie, Allie, Allie. You are so naïve! I think you and Kai should date! Besides, if he asked you out, like _really_ asked you out, I think you should go for it. He's hasn't been in a steady relationship since his freshman year. After that he's been the 'pimp around the block' kind of guy."

I stared at her blankly, did Hilary Tachibana, the girl who first told me that Kai was bad news and that I should stay away from him, just tell me to date the guy that she warned me about? Isn't that contradictory? Am I missing something? I thought for sure she would be on my side, what the Hell is going on?

"_What_? Weren't you the one who said that I should stay away from the guy?"

Hilary nodded her head, "Yeah. But that's because your first impression seemed like you allowed people to walk all over you but then after you showed your true nature I was like: 'that girl can handle herself'."

I shook my head at Hilary, still trying to comprehend everything. I heard the bell ring, but faintly.

Hilary touched my shoulder and bent down towards my ear, "I think you should go for it. You could whip that guy."

I stared at the white board. Something is definitely wrong with the world.

--

Study hall went by in a flash, or it could be that I wasn't really there. My mind had drifted off and left my body to fend for itself.

Currently, I'm in chemistry, trying to focus, without my mind, and trying to get Kai to stop texting me. He's now sitting right next to me. We were once two desks apart now, we're like hair width apart; this guy is _unbelievable_!

"Will you stop it?" I whispered roughly.

I felt my phone vibrate. I glared at Kai who continued to stare at his cell. I rolled my eyes and fished my phone out and flipped it open.

20 TEXT MESSAGES

Unbelievable. I delete every single one without even reading it. I hear Kai grunt before my phone vibrates, with another one of Kai's messages. I let out a sigh and open it.

SO WE'RE DATING NOW RIGHT?

I text 'no' back. It was a few seconds later when I got Kai's message. I don't understand why we can't just talk in whispers? It's not like Mr. Miles will notice.

WHY NOT? IT'S OBVIOUS THAT WE'RE ATTRACTED TO ONE ANOTHER

Why is this guy so persistent? I text 'we'll talk about this later'

Not even thirty seconds and he had already sent his message. This guy is fast.

I THINK WE NEED TO SETTLE THIS NOW

I leant my head towards Kai, "Not now, later. After this class."

"Hn. Fine, but you better mean it."

"Yeah, yeah."

I let out a sigh, hoping that this class would never end.

--

But of course, life hates me. So here I am, leaning against the wall with Kai standing in front of me. We're outside behind the school building.

"What is up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He snorts, "Really? So, you lead me on and then you go into denial?"

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't leading you on."

"Really? So attacking me in my car and then ignoring me after isn't leading me on?"

"No" I stated plainly. I had a feeling we were going to get into another fight.

Kai shook his head, "I don't understand you Gale. You're like a freaking enigma. No matter how hard I try I always end up back in the beginning."

I stared at him, "Maybe it's better if you didn't try. I still don't understand myself."

Kai placed a hand above my head, "Maybe that's because you don't want to."

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, not even caring anymore.

"Allie, what are you afraid of?"

I stare into his violet orbs, what was I afraid of? "Heights"

Kai clenched his jaw as his eyes hardened over, "I didn't mean like that! I meant what are you afraid of between us?!"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I stated in bored tone.

Kai smirked and bent his head down, "I think you're lying. Just as you don't know yourself, you don't know what you're afraid of. Maybe if you stepped out of your universe where the world revolves around you, then maybe you'll begin to discover new things."

With that said, Kai walked off.

I banged my head on the building. Maybe he was right. I closed my eyes and scooted down towards the floor, hugging my knees towards my chest.

What was wrong with me? I stared at nothing; contemplating about everything.

He was like Robbie and Allen. He kept coming back no matter what I did. I pushed him away; he came back, with the lack of crawling. I insulted him and he either came back with another insult or just shrugged it off. I was a complete jackass towards him, but he never stopped.

I hate guys like that. They annoy me. But for some reason, I didn't mind. I let out a chuckle, I am such an idiot. I buried my face in my arms. I wanted him to keep coming back. But I don't think he will this time…I'm such a screwed up person.

* * *

**KAI HIWATARI**

I sat with my group of friends, listening occasionally, but never participating.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

I looked at Britney, a brunette who sat next to me. Her hand was on my thigh, usually I would go along but today I didn't feel like it. I grunted and turned back to glancing around the lunchroom. I glanced at Allie's table but she wasn't there. I snorted, she was probably somewhere in the school being anti-social again. She's always like that either when she's mad, frustrated, tired, or just because she wants to.

I can't believe her, I know she likes me, it's completely obvious. But what does she do? She goes and pretends there's nothing there. She says I'm self-centered; look at her; she thinks the whole world should bow down to her when nothing goes as planed.

I felt someone tap me. I turned towards Tala who signaled with his head that someone was behind me. I turned my head and let out a growl.

One word: Gale. She was approaching our table with a frustrated look on her face. Like I care.

I turned back around, a scowl adorning my face.

"You two in another fight?"

I grunted. Tala shook his head.

"You two aren't even dating and already you had a total of **two** lover's quarrel in **one** day!"

"Shut up Tala"

Tala merely chuckled.

"Well, if you're going to ignore her, you better leave because she's almost here."

Ha! Ignore her? I don't think so. Kai Hiwatari doesn't ignore anyone. If they have a beef with me, they can do whatever they want. I'm not afraid anyone, even Gale.

* * *

**ALLIE GALE**

I let out a sigh and stood up from my spot on the ground. What was I doing? I shook my head and started laughing, not caring as some of the students stared at me.

I'm so stupid! Kai was right. I've been swimming in denial the whole time. It's time I got out.

I shook my head as I bolted for the cafeteria. I think it's time that I stopped letting the guys do all the work. I think it's my turn to do something.

I paused outside the cafeteria room; I took a deep breath and walked in. I saw Kai, well, his back, but it's still him since it's hard to miss his hair. Tala was sitting on one side of him while a brunette; I think her name is Britney, sat on his other side.

I saw Tala turn and smile at me; he nudged Kai who turned and scowled when he spotted me. I clenched my jaw in a frustrated manner. Okay, he's mad at me, but he doesn't have to look at me like I'm some kind of pest!

I begin to approach him but stop half way. What am I doing? Oh. My. God. I have no plan of attack! What if I make a huge idiot of myself! Maybe I should run—no! I can't do that! He's already seen me!

I bit my bottom lip and continued my approach, I can't turn back now. Crap. What do I do?

I was standing behind Kai, a few feet back. It felt like the whole cafeteria had their eyes on me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tapped his shoulder. I saw Britney give me a questioning look from the corner of my eyes.

Kai turned around, "What do you want G—"

I did the first thing that came to my mind, and I've noticed it's the same thing every time I'm around this guy.

I kissed him. And it was in front of everyone. There were resounding gasps around the room followed by Tala's cat call and a laugh.

I broke apart, my face red as a tomato. Kai stared at me with an amused brow; I bit my bottom lip, just now realizing what I just did.

"Haha! Go Allie!"

I wanted to slap Tala, but I'm too embarrassed and my priority is to get out of there. I stared at Kai and smiled.

"Yeah, well…umm…I'll see you later!" And I bolted out of there. Holy. Crap. But I didn't get very far until Kai caught up with me.

"ALLIE!"

I stopped and turned, giving him a sheepish smile. He stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Are you running away again?"

My pursed my lips and nodded my head. Kai shook his head, a half smile on his lips. He approached me and took hold of my shoulders.

"I'm sick and tired of you playing me like that." He started, he let out a sigh, "So that's why, whether you like it or not, we're dating." He smirked, "That little stunt you pulled makes it official. Now the whole school knows so you can't do anything but deny it."

I rolled my eyes, "If you weren't so cocky about everything I would have told you that I'm not denying anything." My purse my lips again and glare at Kai. "You better not laugh at me! I've never done this before; it's usually the other way around with me."

Kai snorted, "I've noticed."

I slapped him. "Alright. Kai, I like you."

Kai tried to fight down the smile but it overpowered him. He turned around and let out a small chuckle.

"Hey! I said you can't laugh at me!"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Technically, I'm not laughing, I'm chortling."

"That's still the same! Ugh! I confess my feelings to you and what do you do? You _chortle_?"

Kai does it again, but this time it doesn't stop. The next thing I know he's laughing. This guy is unbelievable! Wasn't he the one who said that there was something between us? And here I am, telling him that I agree and what does he do? He goes into a laughing fit!

I feel him nuzzle my neck.

"Sorry Allie, it's just…"

"What? My confession wasn't what you expected?" I asked tersely, he's put me in a foul mood. He chuckles again, great.

"Actually…that's how I would expect it to be. All those other romantic shit is way too cliché and it doesn't suit you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well, life's one big cliché Kai." He mumbled a 'whatever' and dragged me out of the school building. I let out a sigh, maybe this relationship would be okay…hopefully.

* * *

**TK:** ...I seriously didn't think I would be able to post another chapter up for a **VERY** long time...but...eh...things happpen and sometimes those things are good things!!

And I tried something new in this chapter, the siwtching of povs just to let you know, so was it alright? I wanted Kai to have his say in this...but eh...I don't know...It sounded better in my head...(sweatdrops)

One more exam to go baby and then...FREEDOM!! After I take these exams all we're doing in my classes are watching movies or reading poetry (english)...well, except in chem...we're doing work...yuck!

Well, that's it...hoped you liked it! And when I say 'that's it' I **Literally** mean 'that's it'. I've decided I wanted to stop here...you know, discontinue it...

Just Kidding!! Hahaha!

I can see it now, some of you guys are like oO and then after the shock you begin to narrow your eyes and mumble threats to kill me...haha! I'm sorry, I've always wanted to do that and the ending of this chapter made it so perfect!

Oh, and yeah...my friend was **estatic** when some of you wanted the uh...you know...so yeah...I'll probably hand it over to her, so she'll _probably_ be doing most of the idea making while I'll write it...(shivers) I'd make her write it but her exact words were: "You know I can't write to save my life! I can't even talk without getting everyone confused, excluding you because your cool like that." And I was like: (nods head) "Yeah...you're right..." And it's true, I've seen it in action plenty of times...

Anyways, I've haven't said thank you to any of you reviewers or readers in this fic. And since you take the time to read and/or review I need to take the time to say THANKS!!

**Tsa-chan**

**GoddessPhoenix3173 **

**Blitzer's demonic spirit **

**rebelmewpheonix **

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox **

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**'Til our dreams run dry**

**Sinning Angel**

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**FariyDyris**

**R. Voltaire**

**Sharingan Fox**

**And of course THANKS! to everyone else out there!**


	11. Relationship

**Relationship**

Have you ever had a feeling when you first wake up that whatever you thought had happened previously was all a dream? Yeah, I've been feeling that lately and when I mean lately, I mean the **whole** week. Every time I wake up, I say to myself: 'Was I dreaming? Did I _really_ kiss him and in front of **all** those people?' and then I would shake my head and go into a stage of denial until I see him. And when I do I give him this awkward look which he ignores as he goes in to give me a chaste kiss on the lips which I don't know whether to be disgusted or to jump for joy. But either way I'm still slightly _weird_ with the whole dating thing.

I'm not used to feeling the butterflies every time I see him, sometimes I want to smack myself for even getting the butterflies, that's so _corny_. And not to mention the smug feeling I get when Kai ignores—well in the flirting sense—the other girls. I want to shoot myself when I feel the smugness seeping out. I feel like one of those girls in those romantic movies; I thought them to be pathetic because they were all 'awww…he's _perfect_' or 'I'm so _lucky_' you know what I'm talking about right? It's freaking annoying! I'm even annoyed at myself, ten times more than I usually am!

But then again…it's a nice feeling to have. I hate it but at the same time, I like it. It's a _really_ nice feeling. After my two failure relationships, I thought for sure I wasn't destined to have a boyfriend whom I would also be able to return the feelings too, but I guess it is possible!

"Allie, Allie dear? Are you alright?"

I glance up, still a bit lost in thought, at my mother who gave me a concerned look. I nodded my head nonchalantly, "Yeah. Sure. Fine." I scooped up a spoonful of my cereal and placed it in my mouth. There was a knock at the door. My mother approached and opened it up. I heard his voice; I rolled my eyes.

"Allie! Kai's here!"

"Alright!" I called back as I place my bowl in the sink. Kai smirked at me as I came into view; I stuck my tongue out at him. I saw my mother look between us in an 'is-there-something-going-on-that-I-should-know' look. My mom doesn't know about Kai and me. If she did, she wouldn't let me go with him to his parents' cabin up in Lake Tahoe; it's between California and Nevada. I was surprised she even let me go, but that's because there are other girls going and when I say other girls I mean: Mariah, this girl named Miriam, and this other girl who's Tala's new fling and Kai's old one: Katie Meyers, the girl who won homecoming.

So yeah, I don't really hang with their crowd, but I'm coming because Kai said I should go so he won't feel lonely when everyone else decides to go and 'cuddle'. I, of course, gave him a 'so what' look which he returned with rolling his eyes. I thought that was the last of it, but of course, whatever I expect doesn't work out like that, my life **has** to be complicated in order for it to **be** my life. So he pestered me until I told him that he'd have to ask my mom. I was **positive** that my mom wouldn't let me go but when Kai said that other girls were going and it was a group tradition thing she of course said yes. I wanted to shoot myself!

If she only knew how bad it could get if Kai and I were left _alone_. His hormones are continuously turned on to the max, which in turn gets mine worked up which ends up with us in a heavy make out session that could _possibly_ lead to something **horrible**. It's not like I'm a hormonal teenager, I really am not! It's just…how do I say this…it's Kai's fault. Yeah, that about sums it up. It's his fault and he knows it. But anyway back to the present.

I stepped out in the chilly air, can you believe this, its finally cold! The last few weeks were alright, it wasn't too cold but it wasn't warm either. It was just kind of regular but now it's cold. I brought my coat closer to my chest. Once we're in the car, Kai starts the engine and backs out of the driveway.

I turn towards him and raise a brow, "Aren't you cold at all?" He shrugs his shoulders. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, no jacket, and jean pants. How the Hell can he not be cold with only those as clothing? I'm freaking layered up! I have leggings under my pants and a tank top under my shirt which is under my long sleeved one which is under my coat. And I'm **still** cold!

Kai smirks at me, "You get used to it when you've lived here all your life." I roll my eyes and mumble 'freak' under my breath. Kai chuckles as he turns towards the small shopping center. He's going to help me pick out some necessary items, like waterproof boots and all. Just kidding, the day Kai decides to help me with something like that is the day I wake up and discover that there's nothing really wrong with me. He's just coming because he wants too and because he says it's like the only time we get to spend time together. Does this guy not count school? I see him every single day!

We enter into the sporting goods store and head straight for the snow gear section and check out some boots. I look at them and back at Kai, "Are you serious? Do I really need these?"

"Yeah, not unless you're fine with getting frostbite because the snow melted into your shoes."

I rolled my eyes and scrutinized the selection. Kai stood leaning on the wall, watching me criticize each one until I came across some brown high boots, the ones that went half way up your calves. They were a dark brown color with fuzzy light brown trimmings on the edge of the top. It zipped up on the side. I examined it.

"Like that one?"

I turned to Kai and shrug my shoulders, "It looks better than the other ones."

A girl, maybe a year older than us came up to me, she had shoulder length brown hair and gorgeous sea green eyes. I wish my eyes were like that. Mine are plain emerald.

"Hi! Can I help you with—Kai?! Is that you?"

She walked right past me and towards Kai. Why am I not surprised? I turned towards Kai and gave him an amused look as he straightened himself out.

"April? What are you doing here? I thought you went off to Massachusetts for college."

The one called April flashed him a flirtatious smile. Geez, he even had flings with out of state females, holy crap, this guy goes places. The one called April played the shy type.

"Well, I am. But I came back for winter break. And of course, I'm helping my parents with the business. What about you?" She inched closer to Kai and gave him a seducing look. I felt the green eyed monster seeping up but I beat him back down. I think I should stop this but it's way too amusing and I can learn more about him this way. I stand there with my arms crossed and an amused look on my face. Kai glances up at me and back towards April. "Are you going to your parent's cabin again this year?"

I had to bite my bottom lip and turn the other direction as to not laugh out loud. It seems she's been there too. Not surprised there.

"Uh, actually I am…with my girlfriend."

I stopped chuckling and turned to glare at him. He gives me a smug look. April turns around and goes red, she has this embarrassed mixed with an apologetic look.

"Oh! _Oh!_ Well, of course. Do you want me to get your size in that?" She asked, her face completely flustered.

"Sure. I'm a 7 ½"

She nodded her head and hastily left with the boot. I turned to Kai and smiled, "Well, that was interesting."

Kai rolled his eyes, "You could have said something."

"Why? It was clearly amusing."

Kai snorts at me, "You do know that normal girls would be glaring and beating up their boyfriends right now. But you, you just stand there like there's nothing going on between us."

"I'm not your mom Kai, I'm not going to scold you. If you know you shouldn't be flirting or checking out other girls then you have the choice to not do it. If you do then it's your fault and you'll just have to deal with the consequences. I'm not going to baby you so don't expect it."

Kai smirks, "I never said I would."

"Good. And didn't we have this conversation already?"

Kai rolls his eyes and approaches me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Yeah, but who knows, you could change your mind.":

I scoffed at the idea, "Don't get your hopes up."

Kai chuckles before planting a kiss on my forehead. April returns, her face a light pink, with the boots. I try them on, looking at Kai for his opinion, he smirks and I take that as a yes.

--

You'd think that it would take less than five minutes to buy the damn boots, but no. Kai has to go and get in my damn way, offering the female registrar with his credit card which I told her not to use. I even went to the point that I threatened her, but Kai of course goes and pulls off his charm and gets her to use it. I slapped him on the shoulder and walked out, leaving him to grab the bag.

We head to the next store, me walking in front while he lagged behind. I go straight to winter clothing and pick out some really warm ones. I'm lacking in the winter clothes department, I didn't think it could get as cold as it is in the winter.

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes. Go away."

"How are you going to get home if I leave?" He asks, a smirk on his face; I don't need to see him to know he has one on.

"I'll walk"

"It's freezing, you'll get hypothermia."

"So? Better than getting covered in your filthy blood."

"Gale" He starts, with that firm tone. I turned around and raise a defying brow. He rolls his eyes and gives me a weird look. I return it with a confused one. He shakes his head, "Never mind. Hurry up."

"Don't rush me!"

"Okay, okay! Chill."

I pick out a few long sleeves and pants. The ones I like I asked Kai to hold for me as I went to try out some more. The last one I tried on was a burgundy color, it looked hideous on me. I returned it and approached Kai, raising a brow at the two extra bags he was holding.

"Went shopping Kai?" I asked. Kai smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes, "Alright, where are my clothes?" Kai hands me the two bags, the smirk still on his face. I look into the bags and narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I bought them for you. You can pay me back if it pisses you off so much."

I let out an agitated sigh and marched towards his car with Kai chuckling behind me. I turned sharply towards him, "You like pissing me off don't you?"

Kai smirks, "It's the highlight of my day"

"Jackass" I mutter to no one in particular as I get in.

"You do know it's kind of an unspoken rule that the guy has to pay for everything."

"Uh…no it's not. What kind of world do you live in?"

Kai rolls his eyes, "It is too an unspoken rule. Even my dad told me. Plus, I'm loaded."

I stare at him with an 'okay-whatever' look and got in the car.

--

I take all my clothes that I bought, well, that Kai bought, and placed them in the gym bag. Kai stares at me as I put them in. He offered to help but when I told him how I wanted it organized he changed his mind. I'm OCD what can I say?

"I think you should bring that new piece of hot pink lingerie you made me buy."

I gave him a blank look before continuing to stuff my things in the bag, neatly of course. "Why? It's not like you're going to see me in it."

Kai grunts, "You never know what might happen, a strong wind could blow the clothes right off you."

"Ha-Ha-Ha…very funny Kai."

"Or it could get pretty hot that you might just wanna take them off your self."

"And why would it get hot Kai? It snows in Lake Tahoe."

Kai gives me a suggestive look which I returned by tossing my jacket at him. I can feel my face heating up. This guy is such a pervert it's not even funny.

I hear a small 'click' and lift my head up and raise a brow at Kai. He was fiddling with my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture"

"Really? Of what?"

"Myself"

"Can't get enough of yourself?"

Kai smirks, "Not really, it's for your friend. Wasn't she dying to see what I looked like?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but I don't know why she's dying to see _you_. You're no cure for sore eyes."

Kai glares at me and returns to fiddling with my phone.

"So, what's at this cabin?"

"Nothing really, just a normal cabin."

"So why do you and Tala and whoever else go there every year, and specifically the weekend before Christmas?"

Kai smirks, "My parents used to take Tala and me every year when we were little; once Tala and I could drive, we decided to continue that tradition instead with just us and some friends, and girlfriends you know."

"Ah…so, what do you there?" I asked, thinking I might know the answer. My stomach constricted nervously.

Kai smirks, "I don't know, depends, what do _you_ want to do Gale?"

I stare at him and decide to play along, "Oh, well, if its _my_ choice…I want to…spend time with _you_." I looked up at him from under my lashes. Kai's smirk subsides as he gives me a look of disbelief.

"Are you hinting at something?" He asks, doubtful of the response.

I hold down my laugh and shrug my shoulders off handedly, "I don't know, do _you_ think I am?"

I turn around and walk out the door and towards the restroom. I hold my mouth to muffle my laughter.

I take deep breaths to get a hold of myself before grabbing my necessities and walking back in the room. Kai has a dazed look on his face. I rolled my eyes, he can dream all he wants. That is **definitely** not happening. I look at my bag and nodded happily. All finished. We were heading out Friday morning, which meant we were ditching school. That's the plus side about this trip. I carry my bag and push it up against the wall in my closet. I get on the bed and lie next to Kai who wraps an arm around me.

"I'm tired Kai."

"Hn"

I'm so tempted to hit him right now. I glance up at him, "What are you thinking about?"

Kai smirks, "What all guys normally think about when they're alone with their girlfriend in a room."

I make a disgusted sound, "Stupid pervert."

We stay silent for sometime just laying there enjoying the peace.

"I'm bored Kai"

"I know what we could do" He states in a suggestive tone.

"No"

"You haven't even heard me"

"So? I already know what your thinking about"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"Then what?"

"You wanna have another touchy-feely make out session"

Kai snorts, "No, but that does sound good"

I let out an annoyed sigh, "If that's not it then what is it?"

"Do you know Kane?"

"Not really, isn't he in our Calculus class?"

"Yeah, he's throwing a party tonight, it's like an early Christmas party. You wanna go?"

I let out a sigh, "Not really. Besides, my mom won't let me go out tonight."

Kai grunts, "Sneak out. I'll wait right outside your window to catch you when you jump."

"Ha! Fat chance! I would like to live thank you very much!"

"It's not that far of a jump."

"Actually, it is."

"Chicken"

"Sorry, but I'm not suicidal like you"

"It's not that far"

"Yes it is! And what if you miss?"

"How the Hell do you miss?"

"Oh, it's pretty easy to miss."

"Hn"

"Kaaaiii…" I whine as I start to draw lazy patterns on his chest, "You are such a prick. And how is it that you _always_ manage to get out if your still grounded?"

Kai smirks, "If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you."

"Kill me? Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

"If you tempt me long enough, I might just do it."

I roll my eyes, the only one allowed to do the killing around here is me. Not Kai, or anyone else on the planet, but me.

"So, you sneaking out?"

I let out a groan. That sounds so tempting right now. But I know I shouldn't, Kai is such a bad influence on me. I rub my face and think about it some more. I don't want to jump, but I _could_ sneak out the backdoor—no, that makes too much noise…maybe I could use the old doggy door that's attached to the backdoor. It's big enough to fit me I think…Grandpa did make it really big for some reason but…do **I** _want_ to do that? Not really…ugh…this is stupid. Maybe I should just jump out the window.

"Well?"

"Fine, fine."

"Alright, so what time do you want me to meet you?"

"Around one."

"That's cool."

I run a hand through my hair, I can't believe I'm going to do this. My mom is **so** going to kill me **if** she finds out.

* * *

_Creak_

Crap. I bit my bottom lip and listened to see if my mom had woken up. I let out a light breath and continued down the stairs; how is it that it creaks now? It's never done that. I totally chickened out on jumping out the window, but Kai doesn't know that. He's probably standing out there right now.

I tip toe towards the backdoor and get on all fours. I closed my eyes, I can't believe I'm stooping so low, metaphorically and literally. I began to crawl out the doggy door.

Okay, maybe it wasn't as big as I thought, but I'm still more than capable of fitting through, it's just all in the wiggle. After like five minutes, I've finally got half my body out; I'm panting heavily. Maybe I should have started with my rear end. I feel my phone vibrate and instantly know that it's Kai. I would pick up but I'm kinda busy right now…maybe I should call him…no, that would wake mom up for sure. I'd have to shout to get his attention. I shake my head and start wiggling the rest of myself out.

* * *

After some time of staying down on all fours, you kinda lose the feeling in your legs…or maybe it's just me. But right now I'm stumbling around. I see Kai's car, but I trip over a bush and make a slight noise as I make my appearance. Kai jumps a bit and gives me a startled look before it turns into a confused one. He looks from my window towards me.

"How did you—"

"The backdoor."

"It creaks like a bitch, you couldn't have made it out that way."

I give him a stern look, "I never said I used the door."

He gives me a confused look before becoming amused, "You didn't—no, you did?!" He asked in astonishment as I gave him a look that said I clearly did. I stared blankly at Kai as he continued to chuckle, his eyes twinkling with amusement every time he looked at me.

"Are you finished?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

Kai smiles crookedly at me, "Almost"

"Well, then, hurry it up. I wanna get to this party." I commanded in a deadly tone.

Kai shakes his head and leads the way to his car. I stuck my tongue out when his back was turned. Jackass.

--

It was so different at night. Well, of course it is, what am I saying? I shake my head and continue to gaze out, staring at the bright stars.

"You don't see them shine like that in San Diego."

"Huh?" Asked Kai, I turned towards him and indicated to the stars with my head, turning my eyes back towards them.

"I was just saying that in SD, you don't see stars shine like they do here. Since it's so polluted, its hard to see them shine this bright. Here, they're beautiful. I guess that's one of the good things about this country style small town."

"Hn. I don't count?"

I let out a single chuckle, "You never count Kai. You're just entertainment. A tool I use to pass my time."

Kai snorts, "I think you're talking about yourself."

"Shut up and drive."

Kai turns on the radio, a familiar song I like came on: 'Check Yes Juliet' by We the Kings. I begin to mouth the words. I glance at Kai and notice he does the same. A smile comes across my face. I'd never tell him, but he really is one of the good things—scratch that, **the best** thing that this place has to offer. I feel his hand clasp onto mine, widening my smile. I tighten my hold on his hand as well.

Maybe I am dreaming…but oh well, hopefully…I'll never wake up.

* * *

**TK:** Hey! Another quicky update!! I'm pretty much excited!

This chapter didn't turn out as good as I was hoping...I hope you guys liked it. I felt like I was missing something, I read it like ten times but I coudln't place my finger on it. I wanted to rewrite it, but it didn't turn out so well...so yeah, sorry if it's not up to your standards...I'll try and make the other one much better!

Oh and yeah, my friend and I have finally decided...she's going to be writing when it gets to...yeah...I'll _try_ to proofread it without getting a concussion but I'm not so sure about that. But she doesn't want to get into too much detail, so you lucked out on that...haha...She's like excited for some odd reason, but whatever.

Thankie! Thankie!

**kissedbykai**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**Sinning Angel**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Tsa-chan**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox**

**And to the rest of you lot out there!**

**TK**


	12. Lack of Control

**Lack of Control**

**:KAI HIWATARI:**

Have your parents ever told you that it was alright to drink, when you're at the right age, but you needed to remember to drink responsibly? My mother constantly told me that ever since I entered high school, especially when the topic of alcohol came up. And ever since then, I always thought that other teenagers' parents told them that too, especially the 'most likely to succeed' kids…but looking at Allie now, I think her mom forgot about that.

"One more!" Allie yelled holding up one finger at Tala, who's red in the face from holding down his laugh.

Alright, so maybe I don't listen to my mom, but come on, its Allie I'm talking about, the girl is all about following the rules! She won't even drive one over the speed limit! She also doesn't like alcohol that much! And here she is getting wasted instead of me!

"Give me another!"

I clasped my hands on top of her own and held them down, "I think you've had enough Ag."

"No! One more damnit!" She yelled at my face. I shook my head as she pouted at me. I kept my face straight, "No, Gale. That's enough."

"Kaaaiiii…" She whined, placing her head on my shoulder, "Pwease?" She mumbled like a child pulling out their means of a last resort to get their way.

"No" I stated firmly. Allie slowly began to rise from the sofa we were sitting on; I held her fast as she began to wobble a bit. I ignored all the snickers from everyone around us. Allie and I arrived pretty late into the party, the point where everyone else was sobering up.

"D-did you know that black holes are considered a tear in the universe?" She asked everyone. Tala huddled over, grabbing his stomach as he laughed. His face was still flushed indicating that he wasn't that sober yet.

"T-They a-are said to be c-cre-created by stars that EXPLODED!" Allied yelled while extending her arms out as wide as they could go, she stumbled back, I held her up with the palm of my hand, shaking my head at her. She was so going to pull a psycho moment when she sobered up. I should bring her home, but she's so wasted her mom was definitely going to find out what she'd been up to. I can't just hand her over; besides, I'll never hear the end of it from her.

"Kai…I…I wanna climb the staaiirsss…" She began to stumble forward, with me walking behind her, ready to catch her if she tripped forward. We began to ascend the stairs when she turned, a finger held against her lips.

"Shhh…I'm going to climb the stairs…" She whispered.

"Go for it Gale."

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" She yelled at me with a fierce glare. I held my hands up in defense. I could hear Bryan in the background laughing like a banshee with Tala. Gale was going to get so much crap from those two…

"Oh no! EARTHQUAKE!" She yelled while stumbling backwards.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I caught her in my arms, my back leaning against the stair rails. I glared at her slightly dazed face that was looking up at me in shock.

"That was…_craaaaazzzzzyyyy_!" She slurred out. I tried to push her back up.

"Geez Gale, for someone who looks like a stick, you weight a lot!" I gritted out, catching my footing. I felt a vein throb as Tala and Bryan became louder.

"Will you fuckers help me here?!" I yelled while trying to glance over my shoulders. If I don't die from falling down the stairs, I'm going to murder those two.

"Here Kai, let me help."

I gave Rei a grateful look as he helped to straighten Allie out.

"I think you should bring her home Kai."

I ran a hand through my hair, using my other to hold Allie's hand, "I would Rei, but her mom's going to kill her. She doesn't even know Allie's out."

Rei made an 'o' with his mouth before glancing at Allie. She had her head resting on my arm, her eyes slowly drooping to a close. I shook her awake.

"Don't sleep Gale; you're going to get a massive headache."

Allie stomped her foot in a childlike manner, "But I'm _tired_!" She whined.

"Come on, we're going back to the sofa."

"Did you know that black holes can suck up…things that are within their reach?!"

I rolled my eyes; here we go again with the black holes. I forced Allie to sit next to me. She tapped my shoulder; I turned around and raised a brow. She grinned drunkenly at me.

"Let's play: rock, paper, scissors!"

I let out a sigh and nodded, might as well amuse her. She grabbed hold of one of my hand.

"Okay! Rock, paper, scissors!" I held out rock while she held out scissors, I took the hand that was holding mine and slapped her gently, since she lost. The moment I slapped her hand I received one on the face.

I stared at her with disbelief. I began nursing the red mark.

"What the Hell Gale?!" I asked as I tapped her cheek; again she smacked me in the face. "What are you doing?" I asked glaring at her. She glared back at me.

"Why'd you hit me?!" She yelled. I gaped at her, "Because you lost!"

"Oh…" She stated, "Okay! Again! Rock, paper, scissors!" Again she lost so I slapped her hand, and again I received one in the face. I felt my eye twitch.

"D-don't hit me!" She yelled. I rubbed the sore spot, holding my tongue. I just need to remember that she's completely wasted. A loud thud sounded, causing Gale to scream at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears and glared at Tala who had fallen off the chair laughing. He slapped the ground, the tears falling down.

I shook my head; I turned when I felt an added weight on my lap. I turned to Allie and raised a questioning brow, she better not think of head-butting me.

"Kaaiii…" She started, while shaking my head, "Why haven't you taken advantage of me?!"

If I said I was expecting that, I'd be lying. My eyes bulged right out of their sockets. Allie placed her head on the crook of my neck.

"Why haven't you done _anything_?! I'm vulnerable!" I was completely speechless.

Tala coughed into his hands and smirked at me, "Ooooohhhh…what cha gonna do Kai?" He asked me slyly. I glared at him. Tala held his hands up in defense, "Just asking Kai! I wanna go watch T.V. Come on, Kane and the others are in the other room."

I watched as Tala, Bryan and Rei got up and walk to the other room. I felt my eye twitch as I saw Tala, out of the corner of my eye; place a box of condoms on the desk near the couch. What the Hell does he think I'm gonna do? Take advantage of her in this condition? Okay, she technically _asked_ me to take advantage of her so _technically_ I could. But I know for a fact she'd kill me and take away my means to call myself a man.

"Kai…Come on; do it!" She mumbled sleepily. I let out a sigh, "You are a terrible drunk Gale."

"Hmmm…come on…" I felt her arms loosen around me, her even breathing tickling my neck. I looked down and found her asleep. I shook my head, if I don't wake her up, she'll have a massive headache when she does. But if I do, I'll have to entertain her more…I'll leave her with the headache. I stood up, with Allie in my arms and walked towards the sofa and placed her down grabbing my jacket, that hung over the sofa, and placing it over her form. I sat down on the floor and leaned my head onto the cushion of the chair, closing my eyes.

Who knew Allie was such a light drinker? She had like two small shots of tequila and some of Kane's aged old rum. After that, she was gone. I'm **never** giving her shots of alcohol **anymore**. It is **way** too much work.

I smirked, but at least I have something to tease her about.

* * *

**: ALLIE GALE:**

"Ugh" I groaned, rubbing my head. I sat up and felt something drop, I stared groggily down at the dark object. Blinking a few times I realized it was a jacket, more specifically, it was Kai's jacket. I lifted it up and placed it over my shoulders to keep me warm. I closed my eyes, feeling a massive headache creep its way up. I glanced around the room, it was deserted. I continued to look around until I spotted a glass of water with two small pills. I grabbed them and plopped them into my mouth, gulping the glass of water down. I heard flushing and then some running water. I turned to the direction and saw Kai step out of the restroom. When he spotted me and smirked.

He sat down next to me; I rested my head on his shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like crap…" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Hn. I thought so. You were completely tipsy after the two tequila shots."

"Ugh…I don't even remember what happened. I didn't think they were _that_ strong!"

Kai grunted, "They're not. And after three glasses of rum, you were gone."

I rubbed my forehead, "How bad was I?"

I could feel the smirk radiating off Kai's face and at that instant, I knew it was bad.

"Let's just say, you like black holes."

"What?" I asked giving him a confused look. Kai shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"You also like climbing the stairs and…you wanted me to take advantage of you."

I tensed at that.

"…Which I didn't since I knew better." Kai glanced at me. I let out a relieved sigh and leaned back on the sofa.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're gone…well most of them. Bryan fell asleep, Enrique is somewhere upstairs…Tala and Rei went home as did everyone else."

I nodded my head absentmindedly, "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning"

"What?!" I screeched. Kai looked at me emotionlessly, "Hn. You're the one who got drunk and fell asleep."

I groaned, "We need to go Kai, my mom's going to wake up soon and if she finds out I snuck out of the house, she's going to kill me!"

Kai wrapped an arm around me, "You could always move into my room. My bed's pretty big."

I slapped him on the shoulder before getting up, only having to sit back down because I became dizzy.

"Hn. Serves you right."

"Shut up Kai."

"Hn"

I stuck my tongue out at him. Asswipe.

--

I glanced out the tinted windows lazily. My head felt like it was housing some bongo drums. All I could hear was pounding. I closed my eyes tightly shut. This sucks like no other. I really hate this. The car stopped and I peeked about. Kai glanced at me. I stared right back.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you plan to sneak back in?"

I rolled my eyes, "The way I sneaked out, duh!" I shouldn't have said that, because now Kai is giving me an amused look. I shake my head and get out of his car. I walk towards the back, still wearing his jacket. I let out a sigh and stare at the murderous doggy door. How I hate thee.

I hear footsteps and turn around to find Kai walking towards me. He stops and stares at the doggy door and then back to me. I glare at him, "What are you doing? Go home!"

Kai smirked, "No. I wanna see this."

I blush feverishly, clenching my fists, "No! Go home Kai!"

Kai folded his arms, "It's already a quarter till seven. I think you should start, not unless you want your mom to find out."

I gritted my teeth at him, he is so dead. "Go. Away. Kai!"

"No."

"Ugh!"

"You better hurry."

I let out a defeated sigh and went on all fours; I could hear Kai's muffled snickers. Reminder: Kill Kai after this. I crawled through and the moment my head disappeared I felt a smack on my bottom. My mouth fell to the floor.

"Kai!" I hissed. I heard chuckling on the other side followed by: "I never knew you had a cute butt until now Gale."

"You are so dead!" I continued hissing. I heard Kai snort.

"Better hurry Gale, your mom might come down any minute now."

He gave my bottom another smack. I felt a vein throb. Kai. Hiwatari. Will. Die.

--

I believe I should be on the genus book of world record for scrambling up the stairs and into my room within **seconds** of my mom getting out of her bedroom. The first thing she did was go into my room where I was 'sound' asleep…at least…I hoped it looked like it. After a few minutes my lids started to feel pretty heavy…and soon, I found myself drifting off…

--

When I awoke, it was late in the afternoon. I sat up groggily and stared out the window; from the way the grass down yonder was moving I could tell it was pretty windy. I shook my head and got up from the bed and made my way downstairs. I glanced around; no one. I shook my head, whatever. I opened the fridge…

"What the heck?! There's nothing to eat!" I let out an agitated sigh. That's lame! I place my hands on my hips as I think of what to do. I could just sit here and starve, or I could go out and buy something…the choices, the choices…

After coming to a decision I run up to my room to change, I'm going out cause I'm too hungry to starve!

* * *

Have you ever had issues with picking out something to eat? I **always** have problems like that. I can never pick something! I like them all! Sometimes I think I should just buy everything! But, I don't have the money. I wanted to eat a sandwich. But there's so much to choose from, so…I'm lost.

"Have you decided yet miss?" I stared at the man behind the counter and shake my head, "Uh…almost…" I state, taking one last look at the menu board. "I'll have a number ten, on wheat, and no onions." I say. Might as well get the oven roasted turkey sandwich, I think he's getting irritated with me.

I watch him put all the necessities that make a sandwich a…sandwich. I pay for it and head out, cherry coke in hand. I know I shouldn't have sugar; I have like a low tolerance for it, but come on! It's freaking awesome!

As I was about to get into my car I spotted a familiar two-toned teen coming out of the drug store, his earphones in his ears. I raise a brow and watch him open the door to his car, as he was about to get in, he spots me. Wow! I think he should receive a constellation prize for taking in his surroundings!

I smile sarcastically as he makes his way over to me. He sneers playfully before placing a hand above my head.

"What are you doing here?"

I blink stupidly at him, "Oh, I don't know Kai…I mean, I am parked in front of 'The Deli', with a sandwich in my hand and a cherry coke in the other. Maybe you should tell me."

Kai scoffs before stealing my cherry coke.

"Hey! That's mine!"

He shrugs his shoulders and continues to drink the contents away. I gape at him. That was **my** cherry coke!

"Why don't you go buy your own?! Lazy!" I state while pulling my half empty cherry coke to my chest. Kai smirks, "Why should I when you have one already? Besides, you and sugar don't go together."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Put that away Gale, I might do something you'll regret."

I suck my tongue back and frown at him. "What did you buy?" I ask, changing the subject. I try and look into the small bag that he's holding. Kai shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing that concerns you."

I roll my eyes, "Wonderful Kai, I'm speechless. I mean, I didn't ask if it concerned me but I'm glad you cleared that up. You're so smart."

Kai glares, "Quit trying to be a smartass, it's annoying."

I smile, "If you didn't act so stupid maybe I wouldn't look like a smartass."

Kai's lips quiver into a snarl. I stared at him challengingly; daring him to make a move. Kai's snarl turns into a smirk as he swoops down and gives me a quick kiss. He bumps our foreheads together before turning back towards his car, waving as he called out 'later Gale'.

My eye twitched irritably, why I am attracted to him I have no clue; there must be something wrong with me. I shake my half empty cherry coke and sigh; at least he didn't eat my sandwich.

* * *

I. HATE. TV.

There's never anything good on! I think I've gone through all the channels at least fifty times. I shake my cherry coke, it's almost gone…stupid Kai…I'd still have a bit left if he didn't drink the other half.

I heard the door open and I called out a 'hey mom'.

"Hn. Do I look like I have a chest Gale?"

I turn my head lazily around and stare at Kai, sipping on my drink, "What are you doing here?"

Kai smirks as he approaches me and takes a seat on the sofa, slouching a bit, "Can't I visit my own girlfriend?"

"No." I say in a simple tone. Kai glances at me, staring at the drink in my hand. I take another sip and change the channel.

"You're not finish yet?" He asks in a tone of disbelief. I glare at him, "Are you hinting at something?"

Kai shrugs his shoulders, his face back to normal, "No, it's just…you eat pretty fast."

I blush and smack him, "Only when I'm like super hungry!"

Kai smirks, "Uh-huh."

"I'm going to kill you."

"I know. You've told me that at least a million times."

I let out an irritated growl, "Go away Kai."

"No"

I throw my hands in the air and get off the sofa to go and throw my empty drink away. Kai starts surfing the channels.

"Did you finish your English book yet?"

"No" I responded back. I plopped myself down on the sofa and open my Hershey's bar. I stop and stare at Kai who's staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Kai merely shakes his head and goes back to watching.

"You're going to get fat."

"So? You see this face? This face could really care less. I like food."

Kai smirks, "I know you do."

I slap him, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"_I'm_ mean? Talk about yourself! You kept slapping my face when you were drunk!"

I furrow my brows, "I did? Maybe you deserved it"

Kai snorts, "As if, you're the one who lost in rock, paper, scissors; not me!"

I roll my eyes, "Quit being such a baby."

"Hn"

"You're really annoying me."

"Hn"

"I'm dead serious. I'm going to decapitate you if you don't say something else besides—"

"Hn"

I cringe and hold myself back. I glare at him from the corner of my eye. Kai glances back at me in amusement. He leans forward and I pull back. He chuckles as he takes a bite out of my chocolate.

"Ah! My chocolate! How could you?! First the cherry coke now my Hershey's bar?!"

Kai shrugs as he continues to chew, holding back the smile that I've only seen once or twice.

I stare at the quarter bitten Hershey's bar; he's just taking everything away from me today. I sniff at him while taking a bite out of the chocolate. Kai goes for another and I pull it away.

"No way!"

"_Gale_" He starts in a firm tone. I shake my head.

"No way! You ate a quarter of it without even asking me!"

Kai sighs and looks at me from under his lashes, "Please Gale?"

I stare, paralyzed by the kind tone. "Huh?" I state, too stunned to speak. Kai uses this time to snatch the bar away from my immobile hands and takes another massive bite.

I gasp, watching as the bar shrank in a matter of seconds. My…chocolate…

Kai smirks, "Mmmm…this good Gale, you wanna bite?" He extends the small bar towards me, a playful half smile on his lips.

I glare at him and snatch my small chocolate bar back, "You monster! I hate you!"

Kai rolls his eyes, "You hate me now, you hate me tomorrow, but we both know that you're lying."

I growl at him, "Go away Kai. You're pissing me off."

"No, I like pissing you off."

He wraps his arm around me, I flinch back, still mad at him. That was strike two, one more and I'm gonna whack him upside the head. He brings me closer to him and smirks.

"I'll buy you another one, promise."

"Humph. Meanie."

Kai kisses the top of my head, I'm still mad at him.

"We're taking Tala's Hummer, just so you know."

"Huh?" I ask, turning my head towards him, forgetting about my anger for a moment. He rolls his eyes, "For the trip, remember? We're taking Tala's Hummer."

"Oh…" I say. I visualize that massive car and shiver visibly. I hate that car. I had such a hard time getting in, it wasn't even funny. Kai rubs my arm, thinking I was cold. I lean my head on him and sigh.

"Kai?"

"Hmmm"

"What **did** _I_ do at the party…when I was…_gone_?"

"I told you, you talked about black holes, you climbed the stairs—did I mention you nearly killed me? You practically threw yourself off the stairs thinking there was an earthquake! And not to mention the fact that you wanted me pretty badly."

I blush, "You are so lying!"

"About what?"

"The last part! I'd never want _you_!"

"Uh-huh…that's not what you said. I have eye witnesses. You were practically all over me, asking me to have my way with you."

"Shut up! That's just your perverted fantasies!"

Kai smirks, "Actually, this one was real."

"Gross!"

Kai chuckles and kisses the crook of my neck, "You know you want me Gale…you're just being stubborn…" He whispers, huskily. I shiver involuntarily.

"No I don't…" I mumble pathetically.

"Whatever…your mom's home."

Kai pulls away and sits on the other side of the sofa, acting like nothing happened. I roll my eyes and do the same.

"Sweetheart?!" My mom calls.

"Here!" I yell back.

"Could you help me dear?!"

"Sure!" I say as I get up, Kai gets up as well, coming up to me and whispering, "It's only a matter of self control Gale. You only have so much."

He kisses my cheek and walks pass me and out the door. I stop in order to control my breathing.

Self-control? I have that! I mean, okay, sometimes I lose it…but I get it back! It's not like it gets _out of control_!

And besides, it's not like we're gonna be _alone_ with no interruptions for a long…period…of…time…

"Oh shit…" I mumble before getting red in the face, "That perv thinks I'll lose my self control on the trip!" I yell to no one in particular.

"Honey? Who are you talking to?" I glance at my mother and at Kai who's behind her, smirking teasingly. That bastard.

"Nothing mom…nothing."

"Oh, okay. Come help us." I wait until my mom disappears out the door before flipping Kai the bird. He smirks in amusement.

"You. Wish." I state in a hard tone before walking out the door as well. Ha! I'll show him! Just you wait and watch!

* * *

**MG:** Hello there! This is not TK as you can tell...she's not feeling too good right now...she managed to proof read this a few times but she says 'sorry' if there are still mistakes.

Well...umm...yeah...TK is staring at me like she's stoned...it's really funny. She doesn't know I'm writing this, she's too lazy to get off her sick ass. I shouldn't even be in the same room...but whatever, I just have to stay far away from her!

She says hope you like this chapter!

I think I'm taking over some of the next chapter! -hint hint-

Here's the thank you's to:

**Random Reader-**TK says thanks for the compliment! She doesn't think it's a gift, just practice.

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**FairyDyris-** We should let you know, the doggy door part is based off a real experience...no joke! TK and I were present when a friend of ours did that...we still don't know how she fit...

**GoddessPhoenix3173-**I told her I should 'go with the flow'! I think I should be able to let loose! I'm still trying to convince her!

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox**

**Sinning Angel**

**Tsa-chan-**Yup, I also believe we are all a little perverted! TK and myself applaude you! How you got out that doggy door is surprising! You and our friend are talented!

**Sharingan Fox**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**And to everyone else! **

**MG & TK**


	13. Truths

**Truths**

Three days. Three days until the trip and I'm already changing my mind, actually I've already made up my mind. I don't think I'm gonna go. Nope. No way. Kai's just going to have to understand, me and snow…we don't go together, and neither do me, Kai, and the word _alone_ go together. It's like strapping a time bomb on someone and telling them to press the self destruct button, it's freaking dangerous!

That's why I'm here…standing in front of Kai…in the barn…_alone_. Do you hear it? The foreboding tone that comes whenever you say _alone_? I do!

I smile sheepishly at Kai, who stares back, waiting for me to say something. I nod my head, the smile still on my lips…what…am…I…doing? AM I INSANE?!

…

Okay, maybe I am…but still! I blow my bangs and rock back and forth, "Hey" I say. Kai grunts, and glances to his side as if he was expecting something to tackle him.

"So…" I start while staring around the barn, "What cha up to?"

"What do you want Gale?"

I puff out my cheeks, always to the point with this guy, always. "Uh…nothing. Can't I visit my…_boyfriend_?" I cringe at the foreign word. Never in the time I've been dating have I said the term 'boyfriend' in front of my, well, boyfriend.

"_Right_…Why are you really here?"

I scratch the back of my head, "What do you mean? I'm not here for anything…just…chilling."

"Chilling?"

"Chilling"

"Are you on drugs?"

"No!"

Kai gives me a doubtful look and places his huge palm on my forehead, "No fever…" He mutters to himself. He 'hn' and walks towards the end of the barn and climbs up the ladder and disappears through the small square opening. I stare up and try to find him.

"What are you doing Kai?" I call out, climbing up the ladder as well.

"Hn"

I grit my teeth; curse him and his stupid 'hn'. I find him picking up some hay and throwing it down to the barn floor. I walk towards the window that is in front of Kai and stick my head out.

"Wow…nice view."

"I know it is, isn't it?"

I glance at Kai and find him smirking up at me since he was bending down to pick up another stack of hay. I glare at him and turn around to cover my butt.

"Pervert…" I mutter. Kai shrugs his shoulders and throws the hay down. I shiver a bit; the winter season was getting to me. I should have worn a coat instead of my thin jacket.

"What are you doing here Gale?"

"Must I have a purpose?" I counteract. Kai gives me blank look, "You hate the cold so you therefore have a purpose as to why you would come out here to see me…in the cold…with a thin jacket on."

I grin sarcastically at him, "You're such a genius Kai, your parents must be so proud."

Kai rolls his eyes, "Really Gale, do I have to pry it out of you the hard way?"

"Oh what is this 'hard way'?"

Kai grins and approaches me; I stand my ground, giving him a challenging stare. He wraps his arms around my waist, and lowers his head until our breaths mingle in the air.

I snort, "This is the 'hard way'? Oh please, I've seen better."

"It's cold Gale, I don't wanna strip down here…"

"Oh! Gross! I didn't mean it like that!"

Kai chuckles and captures my lips in a quick kiss. He plants his forehead on my own, "I'm going to ask again: what are you doing here Gale?"

I sigh and play with the buttons on his long-sleeved, plaid street, "I'm not going…" I mumble.

"What?" He asks. I let out a sigh and roll my head over to the side, "I'm not going…"

Kai furrows his brows, "Why?"

I pucker up my lips; I never really did come up with an answer to that myself. I'm still asking myself why…kind of…

"Because…"

"Because what?"

I glance around the barn, avoiding his gaze, "Because…I don't…like…road trips…"

I say, stressing on the's' at the end of 'trips'. The look on Kai's face tells me he doesn't believe it.

"Really Gale? And why's that?" He asks, playing along.

"Umm…because…I get…car sick?" It came out more of a question rather than a sentence.

A crooked half smile appears on his face, "Really? That's new…"

I nod my head, "Yeah…I get all kinds of weird…new…things…everyday!"

Kai gives me a deadpanned look, "Do you really think I believed that?"

"In all honesty, no…I don't think you did."

"Good. Cause I didn't."

I sigh and place my palm on my cheek and lean towards it, "I don't know Kai…I'm getting cold feet."

"You sound like you're about to get married."

I chuckle, "Shut up…I'm…nervous…"

"Why?" He asks like it's no big deal. And it's not…I think…

"I don't know. I just am!"

Kai gives me a quick peck on the lips, "Don't be. It'll be fine. You don't have to hang out with any of the girls if you don't want. In fact, you can lock yourself up in the room."

I tried to fight the grin, but lost poorly. I leaned my head on his chest, "Really?"

"Really"

I stare up at him, for a jerk, he's alright. I wrap my arms around his neck, "I'm cold…"

"You're always cold"

"I can't help it! I have a thin layer of skin!"

Kai rolls his eyes and starts to attack my neck.

"Oh! You better **not** give me a hickey! If you do, I'm going to beat the living daylights out of you!"

Kai leaves butterfly kisses on my neck and works his way towards my lips. He smirks, before kissing me.

I have to say, he's a really good kisser. I know it's probably bias since he's the only guy I've kissed, but man! He makes all the sleeping butterflies in my stomach flutter awake. I don't know how to explain it, the way he kisses is rough and full of need, but at the same time, there's a bit of gentleness and control mixed into it. It's a 'you've-gotta-be-there-to-know' kinda of thing.

I pull away, regretfully might I add, "Kai…no…" I mumble, pathetically. Wrong move.

"Are you sure?" He asks huskily in a playful tone. I nod my head dumbly, in a way it looks like it's a no and yes at the same time. He uses my muddled response to his advantage and closes the gap that I had created. And of course, I'm stunned, what can I do? The guy is **good**!

I felt his hand sneak under my jacket and under my shirt, I'm so used him doing that that I completely brush it off. I shiver as the cold wind tickles my exposed skin. Kai pushes his body up against mine even-more-so that there's no room left to move.

I pull my head back, "I'm serious…no…" I whisper. Why am I whispering? Kai goes towards my neck, "Why? This…has…been…the…only…time…we're…alone." He says between kisses.

"I know…" I squeak out. Alone…that evil word, it should burn for all its worth.

"Then why fight it?" He whispers in my ear. I tense as his lips glide down my jaw. It sends a cold chill down my spine. I swallow the lump in my throat, my hands tightening its grip on his forearms.

I open and my close my mouth, the words caught in my throat. Kai continues his small ministrations. I take an intake of breath as his hand cups my breast. The alarm bells instantly go off in my head, but my body doesn't respond. It stands there like a stone statue.

"KAI?! ARE YOU THERE?!"

Kai lets out a low growl while I silently thank the heavens above for Kai's dad's sudden appearance. His hand slips from under my shirt.

"Yeah?!" He calls out as he approaches the edge of the platform.

"What are you doing?!"

Kai glances at me as I fix my shirt and jacket, "Letting Allie see the view from up here!"

"Allie's here?!"

Kai rolls his eyes, "Yes, dad!"

"Allie!"

I make my way towards Kai, "Yes Mr. Hiwatari?" I smile down at Constantine. He flashes me an equivalent grin, "You wanna stay for dinner? You can invite your mother over!"

I smile gratefully, "If it's not hassle sir! But my mom can't join us; she's working really late today!"

"That's too bad! Well, come on! Annie's almost done with dinner!"

Mr. Hiwatari signals with his hand for us to follow. Kai allows me to go down first, following shortly after. We walk a good distant apart. We still haven't told our parents that we were dating. Kai says after the trip, and as for me…I don't really care. I'd much rather not they found out, I don't want it to be all weird and stuff…you know?

--

When we entered the Hiwatari's large, but cozy home, Mrs. Hiwatari embraced me and lead me towards the kitchen. I took a glance at Kai, my face clearly showing fear. Kai merely smirks and salutes me off.

I turn back to Mrs. Hiwatari and smile. She returns the gesture and forces me to sit on the chair.

"How have you been Allie?"

"Pretty good…"

"That's good. How's your notebook coming along?"

I tilt my head from side to side, "Okay I guess. I haven't really written in it in awhile. I didn't really feel the need to."

Mrs. Hiwatari turns to me from stirring, "Really? That's good. You're learning how to cope with your emotions. I'm so proud of you!"

I let out a chuckle and start to stand up in order to help her but she stops me.

"Sit, Allie! You're a guest and I will have no guest helping!"

"Oh, but I insist Mrs…okay…"

I sit my bottom back down when she gives me a stern look. She can be pretty scary when she doesn't get her way. Mr. Hiwatari walks in and takes a deep inhale, "Smells good honey."

Mrs. Hiwatari lets out a giggle, "Thank you dear. Where's Kai?" She asks as she sets the plates down while Mr. Hiwatari sets the food down.

"He's freshening up." Mr. Hiwatari turns towards me, "Are you excited about the trip this weekend?"

I smile awkwardly, "A little. I'm not really fond of the cold but Kai says its fun. Plus, there are other girls there, so I won't be alone."

Mr. Hiwatari nods with a grin on his face, "That's true. Kai always enjoys going up to Tahoe. I'll bet you'll have fun, his friends always do."

I smile appreciating. I heard Kai's approaching footsteps.

"Smells good mom."

"You're just like your father. Take a seat dear."

Kai obliges and takes a seat to my left. He smirks at me as he scoots in, I ignore his entire being.

"What time are you kids leaving on Friday?"

"Pretty early" Replies Kai, his hand slipping onto mine from under the table. Good thing there's a table cloth, or we'd have to answer some questions.

"How early is 'pretty early'?"

Kai shrugs, "Around six."

"Six?!" I say turning towards him. Kai nods his head, "Yeah, why?"

"That's freaking early!" I say as I grab the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"So?" He replies in a nonchalant way. Has he never heard of sleep? Some people do that. I don't know about him, but I know I do.

"I am **not** getting up that early."

Kai took a sip from his glass of water, "Yeah you are. Even if I have to drag you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you _try_."

Kai smirked, "Alright. Don't get up and you'll see."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I turned back to my plate but paused seeing Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari's amused expression. I smiled sheepishly before scooping some mashed potatoes and shoving it in my mouth. I really need to control myself.

--

After dinner, I stayed and helped Mrs. Hiwatari with the dishes.

"It's still a bit early. I really don't want you to go home all alone. Maybe you should stay a bit. You can watch a movie with Kai."

I had to suppress a groan. "Uh…if that's alright with him…" I mumbled out.

"Alright with who?"

We both turned to find Kai walking into the kitchen in a calm and collected manner. I used this time to sneer at him. Kai narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh! We were just talking about you dear! I was just telling Allie that I didn't want her to go home alone. Are you alright with watching a movie with her in the living room?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Sure…but why not my room? I have all my movies there, it'd be a waste of time to grab them and walk down here when we could just watch in my room."

I almost dropped a plate but caught it just in time. What. Is. He. Doing? Is he crazy? Stupid? All of the above? I watched as Mrs. Hiwatari contemplated it.

"…Alright…that sounds good. You alright with that Allie?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that I wasn't alright with it and that I'd **much** rather watch out here, but Kai answered for me, "Of course she's fine with it. She's a lazy person. She doesn't want to use too much effort going up and down the stairs."

I glared at Kai, silently telling him that he was going to receive a silent and painful death. He just merely smirked at me. And when his mother wasn't watching he gave me a wink. That bastard! That devious, conniving, pig! I hate him!

--

"Will you stop changing the channel?" I ask in an annoyed tone. "Besides, we're _supposed_ to be watching a **movie**!"

"Hn"

"Kai!"

"Allie!" He replies in monotonous mocking voice. I'm going to kill him. I stare up at him and watch his serious facial expression as he changes the channel. Who knew channel surfing was a serious issue.

"Hn. What?"

"_Hn_…nothing."

Kai grunts, "You're a terrible impersonator."

"Yeah…well…you're a terrible…a terrible…" Kai stares at me with a glint in his eyes as I try to find my comeback.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No! I don't really like cats…they smell…"

"No they don't. They're clean."

"Whatever, I'm more of dog person."

"Cats are better."

"No they're not."

"Hn"

"Stupid…"

"Hn"

"I'm going to slap you in the face."

…

I glance up at him, but he's not paying attention to me anymore. I pout a bit and snuggle closer to him; he reflexively tightens his hold on me. I let out a sigh and glance at the clock: 9:25pm. My mom should almost be home by now. I sit up in bed and stretch a bit. I slap Kai on the chest, "I'm going now."

He grunts and sits up as well, remote in his hand. I roll my eyes and stand up. Kai watches a while longer before turning it off and following me out the door. I skip down the stairs and towards the front door, passing Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari who were sitting, cuddled on the sofa, watching T.V.

"See ya Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari! Thanks for having me over!"

Mrs. Hiwatari turns and gives me a kind look, "You're leaving now? Okay, then, see you later Allie!"

Mr. Hiwatari does the same, "You're not walking out there by yourself are you?"

"Pretty much" I mutter out.

"Oh no you're not. Kai!"

Kai pokes his head from the kitchen, a soda in hand. Mr. Hiwatari gives him a stern look, "Go be a gentlemen and walk Allie home."

Kai raises a brow at me while drinking out of his coca-cola can. He licks his lips, the unwilling expression on his face, "Why?"

Mr. Hiwatari glares at his son, "What do you mean why?! She's a young lady! You don't let young ladies walk home in the dark on their own!"

Kai grunts, "Gale may look like a lady, but she's got the bronze of a man. She can beat the snot outta anyone. She doesn't need me protecting her."

I didn't know whether to be happy he complimented me or to be angry that **my** own **boyfriend** was putting up a fight in walking **me** home!

Mr. Hiwatari pursed his lips, "Just go Kai or else I'm gonna cancel that trip to the cabin."

Kai lets out a low groan, "Fine…fine…"

He grabs his coat and walks out the door, I follow suit, waving a final goodbye to the Hiwataris'.

We we're halfway near my home when a gust of wind blew in our direction, sending goose bumps to sprout all over my arms. I felt Kai wrap an arm around me, but I shrug him off.

I glare at him from the corner of my eye, "I don't need you remember? I have the 'bronze of a man'"

Kai snorts, "Yeah you do. You aren't mad that I didn't want to walk you home are you?"

I fold my arms over my chest, "_No_…of course not."

"_Gale_…come on! I would never let you walk out alone. I was just putting up a resistance because they'll be suspicious if I just automatically do as I was told." He wraps his arm around me once more, "I'm not a big enough jerk to let my girlfriend walk home in the dark. Even if it's like two minutes."

I tried to fight down the smile, but I couldn't. Damn him and his sweet side! I can never stay mad at him for too long.

We finally arrived in front of my house, my mother nowhere in sight. I turned towards Kai and smiled sarcastically at him. I let out a sigh and patted his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Kai!" I say as I fish my keys out.

"Not so fast Gale."

"Huh?" I say as I glance over my shoulder. Kai stares at me in a penetrating way. "What?" I ask innocently.

Kai rolls his eyes, "I didn't walk you home just to get a pat on the shoulder."

"Oh…" I say and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ha! I love teasing him…although it never turns out in benefit for me…why is that?

Kai grunts before gently pushing me back.

"Hey! What's your problem?!"

Kai smirks, "You" He replies as he wraps his arm around my waist. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Very mature Allie."

"I know I am."

Kai leans down and I lean up, giving him light kiss on the lips. Our lips linger apart for awhile until Kai closes the gap. He began moving his lips in a way that evoked a small groan from my throat. I clutched onto him, nearly throwing my whole weight towards him. My stomach burned with an intense heat, constricting unimaginably. My heart skipped a beat for some unknown reason. He pulled us apart.

"Not tonight Gale" He whispered.

I stood there, lips parted, and arms still wrapped around him. I was in a complete daze. I nodded my head still a bit muddled in thought. He began walking backwards towards his home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gale" He turned and ran back towards his home. I watched him, placing a hand on my chest to calm my thundering heart. I furrowed my brows for sometime.

Suddenly, it hit me…

"Oh…my…god…I think I'm…"

* * *

**TK:** Hey! Sorry for the late update! I know school's practically over for me and all...but I still have a lot of ther things to take care of!

Just to let you know...**MG** says she _might_ be taking over _some_ of the parts next chapter-SHE MIGHT...and if your squirmy like me we'll think of something!

Oh! Another thing, I was wondering if you could read my new fic 'That Girl' ...I'm not sure if I should continue it or not...I wanna know your thoughts on it. It was a random idea that I **had** to get down on paper!

**Thanks to...**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**Blitzer's demoic spirit**

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**Tsa-chan**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Random Reader**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Sinning Angel**

**Sharigan Fox**

**And to the rest of the readers! Thanks so much!**


	14. Trouble

**Trouble**

"…I really think I am…"

"_Mmm-hmm…"_ I hear Mattie reply groggily on the other line.

"Matt! This is a serious matter!"

"_Yes it is. Do you know what time is it?"_

I glance at my clock, "5:45"

"_Yes…5:45…in the __**damn morning**__! Unlike you Aggie, I have school to go to. I don't get to go on this wonderful cabin trip and ditch Friday. I need to sleep! Can we talk about this later?_"

"Uh…no! Hello! I'm about to leave for a trip! I think we need to talk about this now!"

Mattie groans on the other line, _"Ag, it's not as bad as you make it seem. Just relax. It's normal to like your boyfriend."_

I start pacing in my room, glancing out the window every now and then, "Like is alright. But weren't you listening to a word I said?!"

"_Hmm…I don't know, I mean…it is __**really**__ early! Who the Hell has their brain functioning this early in the damn morning?! I know I don't!"_

"This is a serious! Quit playing around!"

"_I'm not playing around. And what's wrong with liking him?_"

"Matt! I never said I liked him! I said that I…that I…" I swallowed a lump in my throat, "I said that I…_think_ that I…um…_love_ him…Those two things are completely different!"

"_So? You love the guy big deal! It's all a part of the relationship process."_

"Mattie, you don't understand. I _think_ that I _love_ him…I _think_ that and that is what makes me scared."

"_Why?"_

I run a frustrated hand over my face, "Because…I _think_ that I might…you know…"

"…_No…I don't know…"_

I let out a sigh and sit on my bed, bringing my phone closer to my lips, "You _know_…the stuff…the goodie bags? Ring a bell?"

"_What are you talking about?_"

"Mattie! Must I explain the birds and the bees to you?!"

"_Oh! __**Oh! **__**That **__**stuff**__…really?"_

"Yeah…I _think_…I've been thinking a lot. I had a total of two days to think about this. I sat down and thought it all out. I really like him Matt. I like him a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean to the point that it _could_ be called _love_. And that's not very good. Remember Jace?"

"_How can I __**not**__ remember him? You had __**the**__ biggest crush on the guy!"_

"Yeah…it's kinda like that. Remember what I said about him?"

Mattie laughs on the other line, _"Yeah! You were all: 'If he asked me to sleep with him, I'd let him have his way!' How could I forget that? I went in shock when it sunk in! I thought you were joking until you gave your 'I'm-dead-serious-so-you-better-believe' look. The good ol' times…"_

I laugh a bit, "Yeah, exactly. I think…it's becoming like that with Kai. And Kai's like a freaking horn dog! I'm not even kidding. This guy can't keep his hands to himself. Every time I swat him away, he comes back faster than the last. It's insane! And he's a very convincing person! He doesn't even say anything and I'm like willing to go along! That's very dangerous!"

"_Seems like Kai's not the only one who can keep their hands to themselves…"_

I sneer, but of course Matt can't see me, "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"_I think I do. Since when did you become so 'needy' huh?"_

I let out a groan, "I am **not** _needy_! Kai's just…very…I can't believe I'm going to say this…_irresistible_."

Mattie bursts out laughing on the other line. I roll my eyes, a smile on my lips. I wait until Mattie catches her breath, "Are you finished?"

"_Just about_,_ so…what are you going to do on the trip?"_

I cover my eyes, wishing that this was all a nightmare, "I don't know Matt, I'm so screwed. Kai's been getting pretty restless lately. He thinks I'm going to break on this trip."

"_Are you?"_

I sit up and support my head with my free hand, "To tell you the truth. I don't know anymore. I don't want to since it'll prove him to be right…again. He's always right you know that? He's like some psychic mind reader. He's a freak!"

"_You're going off a tangent!"_

"Sorry, but yeah…I don't know…"

We stay silent for a bit, I glance at the clock: 5:56am. I shake my head; I am really dreading this trip. Really dreading it!

"_You're really serious about this aren't you?"_

I let out an exasperated sigh, "No, Matt, I was just kidding this whole time!...Yes I'm serious about this!"

"_Well, I don't know what to say Ag except…just go with the flow. And if you do decide to go __**that**__ route…make sure you've got protection. Maybe you should stop at a drugstore along the way, just in case. I don't want you to call me and tell me you got knocked up because you didn't have condoms available."_

My face slowly heats up, "Matt! Be serious will you?! I haven't even decided anything and you're already assuming that I'm coming back pregnant!"

"_You never know Ag, you've got to plan for the future._"

"Oh shut up."

Suddenly my door opens, I turn quickly towards it only to find my mom poking her head through.

"Allie! What are you doing?! Get off the phone, you've still got to eat breakfast! And who are you talking to this early in the morning?"

"Mattie."

My mother rolls her eyes, "Alright, just come down and eat now."

"Kay!" I watch as she closes the door behind her.

"_Is she gone?"_

"Yeah."

"_You don't think she heard did you?"_

"Highly doubt it. She would have charged in if she did. Well, I'll let you go back to sleep Matt. I'll talk to you later."

"_Kay. And remember: __**PROTECTION**__"_

"Yeah, yeah…I heard ya the first time! I'm not stupid! Later Matt"

"_**Much**__ later Ag, much, much, __**much**__ later…"_

I snort as I hang up the phone. I let out a small groan and resentfully get up. I really am not looking forward to this.

--

I didn't even have time to get half-way through my breakfast when Tala showed up in his Hummer, the rest of the people in the car already. I was practically shoving the food in my mouth to the point I looked like an overgrown squirrel with cheeks stuffed with nuts.

And when I nearly died of choking Kai tells me not to rush since he still needs to load his snowboard. I gave him an ungrateful glare. And this is the guy I _think_ I _love_. Great.

After letting Kai throw my bag in the trunk I walk towards the door to the back. Bryan, who has this fierce glare on moves a bit, allowing me to move the seat so I could sit in the back with Miriam and Mariah.

It went like this: Tala as the driver, Ray riding shotgun, Bryan in the first row in the back next to the window, Katie next to him. And then there was Miriam, Mariah and me in the back.

We wave one last goodbye to the folks as Tala and Kai get in. I sit on the seat, faking a smile. Tala drives for like five minutes and stops the car. I raise a brow.

He turns towards everyone, "Alright, switch places, parents are out of view."

I felt my jaw drop to the floor, probably through the car. This whole seating arrangement was a set up? I pull my legs towards my chest and allow Miriam and Mariah out. Ray and Katie switch places while Miriam takes her place next to Bryan, Mariah next to her and Ray next to Mariah. Of course Kai and I get stuck in the back. I'm too stunned to even speak. These people are unbelievable, seriously.

"What's wrong Gale? Never done this before?"

I turn to Kai and give him a look full of attitude, "Uh…_no_."

Kai snorts, "Standard procedure. If we were all sitting like this when we left, the 'rents would be suspicious of us."

I shake my head, wow…they did a lot of **deep** thinking when they planned this trip.

I stare at the four in front of me, aren't they squished?

"Hey Ray, are you guys all comfortable? It looks tightly packed."

Ray turns and smiles, "We're fine, it may look pack but I think we're all okay…you guys?" He turns and asks the rest in his row.

Everyone gave me their reassurance. I smile.

"Good, cause I really like this extra space next to me."

Tala shakes his head, "Then why did you act concern in the first place if you weren't going to let someone sit next to you?"

I roll my eyes, "I was concerned Tala. And if Ray said he was being squashed I would have offered this seat next to me, regretfully, but I would have still offered nonetheless."

Kai 'hn' next to me, "You're unbelievable."

"Says the guy the next to me"

"Hn"

I lean my head back; this is going to be the longest trip of my life! Someone shoot me now!

* * *

My butt is numb. It's numb from sitting down. I try to ease the numbness away by laying down, my head on Kai's lap. I received an inappropriate comment from Tala, which I returned by threatening to crawl my way over to him just to strangle him to death which would cause us to go off the road and kill everyone in the process. He never said anything after that. I wouldn't either with that kind of threat coming from someone who has the guts to pull it off.

I shift my position.

"Quit moving Ag."

"Make me" I retort back. I can feel Kai's glare boring through me but I ignore him. "How long until we get there?"

"I'll let you know."

I let out a sigh and shift again, this time I'm staring up at Kai. He's looking out the window. I play with the hand that's placed languidly on my stomach. Kai glances at me and returns to staring out the window. I sit up and glance at everyone.

"Hey Tala?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have any music?"

"Yeah, what do you want to listen to?"

"What I like, you **all** may not like. And I highly doubt you'll have it."

Tala smirks, "Try me"

I smirk right back, "I like the 80s; do you have songs from that era?"

I hear Kai groan behind me, Tala's staring mischievously at us through the rearview mirror, "Kai, you never told me Allie likes the 80s"

Kai grunts, "Must have forgot."

I stare between the pair, "What? What's wrong with the 80s?"

It was Ray who responded, "Nothing, it's just Tala likes a bit of the 80s"

I stare at the redhead, "Really? I'd never take you to like the 80s"

Tala grins, "I'm not always what people make me out to be."

I grin as well, "Huh…I'll remember that the next time I assume something."

I lean back onto Kai, fitting my head under his chin. "I'm hot Kai."

"Hn…I don't know Gale, I've seen _fuller_ girls than you—ow!"

"Pervert! I know I'm not 'full' but you don't have to tell me! That's just rude! Besides, that was not what I was implying!"

Kai grunts, "So? I know for a fact you don't care what I say or what other people say, and if you do you tell them that you'd shove a foot down their throat and out their ass. And I know that wasn't what you were implying. It's called sarcasm Gale."

I cross my arms and glare at him sideways, "How do you know me so well? And I know what sarcastic is."

Kai smirks; his arm that wraps around me pulls me closer towards him. He bends down and brushes his lips against my ear, "I'm talented like that."

I roll my eyes; this guy is so full of himself.

"Hey you two, save the naughty secrets when you're not in a car full of people."

Before I could spew a retort back, Kai beat me to it, "Whatever Tala, you know you'd enjoy it. It'll be free porn for you."

Tala smirks, "Have you been looking at my secret stash again?"

I scrunch up my nose in disgust, "Please don't answer that Kai, please."

Kai shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and returns to staring out the window.

"I'm like super hungry." States Katie. Rounds of agreements from the other girls are heard. Kai turns to me with an amused look, "Aren't **you** starving Gale?"

I smile bemused at him, "Actually Kai, I'm not 'starving' I'm famished."

Kai gives me a crooked half smile, "Should have known, you can eat a whole house if you wanted to."

"What's up with you picking on my eating portions?"

I could tell the others were listening in on our 'talk', which will probably turn into an argument, even though they pretended to ignore us. I don't know why, but every time Kai and I argue, everyone wants in on it as well.

"Nothing Gale, I'm just hinting that you should watch how you eat. You could get gain weight."

"So? What are you gonna do if gain five pounds, dump my ass?"

Kai shrugs, "Depends, if it doesn't look so bad…then no."

"You are a shallow person Kai Hiwatari. I don't know why I shouldn't dump your ass right now for that rude comment."

"Simple: You like me."

"Ha! Like you? Actually, that 'like' has degraded into tolerance. I actually have to count when I'm with you. You are so annoying."

"I'm annoying? You should listen to yourself. You complain about everything like some spoiled brat."

"I wouldn't act like such a spoiled brat if you didn't tick me off! Why can't you be nice for once in your life? Is it that hard?"

"Nice? I've been nothing but nice to you for the past time that I've known you."

I saw Tala fidget from the corner of my eye, "No you haven't! You been a complete and utter jackass with the maturity level of an old man realizing he's on the verge of death! Why don't you ease up?!"

"You should follow what you preach."

"Uh…guys?" Mumbles Ray as he turns around slightly. We ignore him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're a tight ass…in a good…and bad way. You need to live a little! Have a sense of adventure! All you like to do is stay safe in your invisible bubble. If you're not living on the edge then you're taking up too much space."

"You stole that quote! And what's wrong with playing on the safe side? At least I know I won't die from stupidity!"

"Yeah but you'll die an old and regretful hag who lives with a bunch of cats because you couldn't find someone to marry you since you're so damn demanding!"

"Demanding?! How am I _demanding_?"

"You're expectations in people are too high! You need to lower the bar a bit."

"Really guys, relax…" But Ray's attempts were futile. We continued on.

"Yeah? Well maybe you need to step it up a notch? Get off your lazy ass and work hard for a change!"

"I do work hard Gale; I work my ass off everyday."

"You work your ass off for all the trouble you get into because of your 'sense of adventure'!"

"At least I'm living my life"

"Good for you. You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't care!"

"Good. I never asked you to!"

"Good. Cause I wouldn't!"

"You're too selfish that all you care about is yourself!"

"Oh, you are such a hypocrite! You are the vainest person I've ever met. If I had a mirror with me all you'd do is stare at your reflection!"

"At least I'm doing something."

"Yeah; something not the least bit productive!"

Kai and I are panting heavily. Our little spat is pretty intense, but they always are. It's deadly silent in the car.

"Oh look! In-N-Out Burger! Let's go eat there!" Tala exclaims, clearly trying to ease the tension away.

I cross my arms and sit on the other end of the chair, "I'll just wait in the car."

"Hn"

* * *

**:Kai Hiwatari:**

"Are you seriously going to leave her there Kai?"

I grunt in response to Ray's question. It's not my problem if she doesn't want to come. What do I look like? Her mother?

"What do you think she likes?"

I glare at Tala, "What do you think you're doing?"

Tala turns to me, "I'm gonna buy her something since you don't want to."

"If she's hungry she'll come down."

Tala gives me a deadpanned look, "You know for a fact that when she's mad, she's mad. She's not coming down here and she'll fake that she's not hungry until she collapses."

"Hn. If you know so much about her then why don't you take the job of being her boyfriend?"

"Kai, what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

Bryan steps between the two of us; "Look. I think we've had enough arguments in one day. Let's just buy the damn food and leave. We'll eat in the car, how about that?"

"Fine" I grunt out.

"Whatever." Tala mumbles before turning around to look at the menu again.

I glance out the window towards the car. I squint a bit and raise a brow. What the Hell is she doing now?

"Here" I slap a twenty onto Ray's hands.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Get me and Gale number one. Gale likes the strawberry shake instead of the soda." I reply instead. I walk out of the restaurant and pass the car. I look to my left to see where she had gone.

"What are you doing?"

I turn to my right to see Allie leaning on the car staring at me with her attitude still in place. I walk towards her and lean on the car as well.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" She asks as she brings her coat closer to her.

"Hn. I saw you wander off. I thought you were planning to walk back home."

Allie scoffs, "Oh please, I don't have the energy or the effort to get out of bed. What makes you think I'd be willing to walk my ass back home?"

I shrug my shoulders, not really caring.

"Did you get me a number one with a strawberry shake?"

I glance at her sideways, "What makes you think I'd buy you food?"

Her lips curve into a secret-held smile, "Cause I know you."

"Hn. Really?"

"Yeah. I know you well enough to know that you'd still buy me food even if you're pissed off at me."

I grunt and turn away.

"Oh come on, are you still mad?"

I turn back towards her and give her a look of disbelief, "I seriously think you need to see a doctor. You're freaking bipolar! If my memory serves me right, you were yelling at me in the car."

"So were you!"

I run a hand through my hair. I don't know why I put up with this shit. Out of every girl I met, I had to go and choose the insane one to be my girlfriend. Seriously, maybe there's something wrong with **me**.

I felt Gale's arms wrap around my waist. I look down towards her.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbles out. I give her a small smirk. She tip-toes and plants a kiss on my lips.

Okay, so maybe that's why I put up with her. She's different. In a good and bad way, she doesn't put up with other people's shit and she's pretty good at her comebacks. She just needs to work on her temper-tantrum issue.

I wrap my arms around and pull her closer to me.

"So, did you get what I like?"

"Yeah, yeah. Chill out."

"I am chilled Kai. I'm so chilled, that I'm freezing. Literally."

I smirk and bend down until our noses were touching, "I know how to keep you warm"

She rolls her eyes at me, "Must you always be in the center of attention?"

I shrug my shoulders, "You didn't decline, so does that mean maybe?" I tease.

Allie rolls her eyes, and glances at me from the corner, "Maybe…" She teases back. I raise a brow.

"What? You're not going to hit me, push me away? Deny?"

She shrugs her shoulders and gives me a quick kiss, "Do you want me to do all that?"

I keep my mouth shut. I have nothing to say to that.

"So you two made up again huh? You guys are freaking crazy!" Tala exclaims, holding the food in one hand and the keys in the other.

"Crazy? You call that crazy? I can you show crazy if you want." Allie gives Tala a manic kind of smile, the ones she usually gives to people who annoy her.

"Enough Ag, I think you've threaten him more than enough times."

"Oh, I don't know. We still have a long way until we get there. Besides, planning out different ways to kill Tala passes the time."

Tala goes rigid, as he stares blankly at Allie as she disappears into the car. I roll my eyes, "Chill out Tala, I'll hold her back."

"You better."

"Hn"

* * *

**:ALLIE:**

The rest of the trip was peaceful, with a few snide remarks from me and Kai. But other than that it was fine. I had used Kai as an overgrown pillow the entire time. We stopped at a rest area and Bryan and Tala switched places.

Tala continuously glanced back at us, his eyes holding some weird secret behind them. I didn't like it. Kai ignored Tala after giving him some kind of warning glare. I, on the other hand, ignored every single living body in the car. I spoke when I was spoken to and when I wasn't I slept or annoyed Kai. It was a long four hours—five since we took a few stops.

When we finally reached the cabin, I was freezing. The ground was littered with snow. I kicked a few in the air, giggling like a child who had found a new toy. While I was in my happy world, something cold and wet collided with my head. I turned sharply around, glaring at everyone who could have done it. Tala and Kai were behind the car getting everyone's stuff down. I gritted my teeth, it was so one of them. Look at how calm and composed they were, they were practically ignoring everyone around them.

I scooped up a small ball of snow, flinching as the cold numbed my skin, and threw it, watching as it collided with the side of Kai's head.

He wiped it off, a grim look on his face, and turned towards me.

"So you wanna play Aggie?"

I folded my arms, "That was for throwing the snow at me in the first place!"

"I did no such thing"

"Stop lying" And at that instant another snowball collided with my head. Kai gives me this amused and smug look. I turn, my face boiling with anger, to see my perpetrator. Bryan was leaning on the trunk of the tree a snowball in his hand.

"_**You**_" I growled out.

"Yes, me" He states, smirking mockingly at me.

"You are so dead!"

"Come get me" He challenges

My mouth is hanging open. This guy is going to be buried to the point he'll be in China. Before I can run and attack, Kai grabs the collar of my jacket.

"Come on Gale, you've got to settle in first."

I allow Kai to drag me, using my two forefingers and pointing at my eyes and back towards Bryan. I am so going to watch him.

--

Kai and I climb up the stairs and head towards the end of the hall. The cabin is pretty cozy. Kai opens the door and I walk in.

Wow…it's pretty big. I walk towards the door to my right and poke my head through. A bathroom with a shower. I sit on the bed and nod my head in appreciation, the bed is very comfy.

Kai walks out of the room without a backwards glance. I glance at all the bags…wait. I only brought one. I look at the other one and notice that its Kai's. What are they doing in my…oh no!

"Kai!" I call out. He stops at the foot of the stairs. I fold my arms over my chest, "What is your stuff doing in my room?"

Kai smirks, "I didn't tell you?"

My lips curve into a deep frown, "Tell me what?"

"We're sleeping together."

"Huh?" I respond, in a lost and confused manner.

"Yeah, we could move the beds, but that'd be too much work. The 'rents don't know we don't do that so shhh…" He places his finger on his lips before smirking and continuing down the stairs.

I walk back towards the bedroom and sit myself on the bed. Oh no! I am **not** sharing a bed with him! That's even worst than being alone with him! I'll be alone with him the **whole** night!

Not. Good.

Kai walks back in, shuffles through his bag and walks back out. Why me? After a minute, I get back up and walk down the stairs where the rest of the girls are lounging about.

Mariah turns towards me, "Hey Allie! Are you excited about tomorrow?"

I give them a clueless look, "What happens tomorrow?"

Miriam raises a brow, "Did Kai not tell you what we were going to do?"

I smile, "No, actually, Kai didn't tell me anything. I guess he just likes surprising me."

Katie smirks, "Wow. That's some trusting relationship—ow!"

Mariah glared at her before turning towards me with a smile, "Don't listen to her. Maybe Kai just likes surprising you like you said."

I grin, since there was nothing else I could do. Why did I agree to go in the first place?

"Alright ladies! We're done with the unloading. I don't know about you, but I'm taking a nap." Tala glances at all of us before running up the stairs, dragging Katie with him.

I thought he said he was going to take a nap.

The other girls let out yawns, "I think we all should. That was an exhausting drive even if only Tala and Bryan did all the driving."

I shove my hands in my jacket pockets and nod my head silently. Kai walks pass me and up the stairs. I contemplate on whether I should follow, but my decision was made for me when everyone started for their rooms. I let out a depressed sigh and follow after.

--

I enter the room and close the door behind me, spotting Kai lying on the bed, his arm slung over his eyes. I smile and sit on the other side. I lie down as well and stare up at the ceiling.

"You're not going to sleep too are you? You practically did that the whole way."

"Shut up Kai. I don't want to argue with you right now."

"Why? Cause you know I'll win?"

"Ha! Kiss my ass"

"I'd rather not. But if you want a kiss we can arrange that."

"Stay on your side buster."

"Hn"

I glance towards him, his arm still slung over his eyes. I scoot over until my head rests on his on his chest.

"Hmm" He hums out. Maybe it won't be _so_ bad…right?

* * *

**TK:** Hey! Sorry for the delay...I've had a lack of inspiration as of late...plus my friend is out of town and won't be back for another week...

I was just complaining awhile ago about how I didn't know what to post...but then I started thinking...made myself a smoothie and thought some more and decided to just...let go...and this is what came out. Sorry if it's kinda lame but I'm hopoing the next chapter won't be!

Thanks:

**NeutralAngel**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Sinning Angel**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**rebelmewpheonix-**I wanted to do something like that...but then I changed my mind

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox-**I have something like that brewing in my head

**lilmissdutchess-**don't worry...I do that sometimes too!

**Fairydyris**

**Sharingan Fox-**telling you about my writer's block helped a bit! And as to why Kai doesn't want his parents to know..let's just say he likes their alone time

**Kai G. Tayuki**-Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**Tsa-chan**

**Random Reader**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**And to everyone else!! Thanks!**


	15. Speed Bump

**Speed Bump**

"Ugh…go away…"

I mumbled sleepily as I swatted away the annoyance. I felt something snuggle up close to me.

"Wake up Gale, it's three in the afternoon, you've been sleeping for four hours."

I snuggled closer to the warmth that was radiating off Kai's body humming as my mind slowly slipped deeper into the unconscious.

"_Gale_ get up" Kai stated in a stern tone.

"Make me…" I mumbled out. I heard him 'hn' in disapproval. "Fine"

I ignored him until my whole weight lifted off the ground. I furrowed my brows, "What are you doing?" I mumbled in agitation.

"You wanted me to make you, so I am" Came the monotonous reply. I felt the cold, crisp wind trying to slice through my coat. I snuggled closer to Kai.

"Close the window"

"Hn"

The next thing I knew, I'm looking up at Kai, my mouth agape, and my body sprawled onto the snow covered ground. It took me awhile to realize what had just happened, and all through it, Kai stared at me in a defiant way: his arms crossed, his left brow raised, and his mouth curved into a smug smirk.

When I finally got a hold of myself, I shut my mouth closed, pursing my lips into a snarl, my eyes narrowing and hardening over with a fiery anger.

"You are **so** _dead_"

"You put this on yourself. If you got up just like I asked you to, you wouldn't be bathing in the snow."

I gritted my teeth and lunged at him, forcing him to fall backwards onto the snow, me sitting on top with a victorious grin. But it was soon wiped off when Kai flipped the position. We continued tumbling in the snow, my hands gripping his collar while his gripped mine. We were snarling at each other, forcing the other to submit.

"Give up Kai!"

"Why? Tired? I should have known, you're just a girl, you don't have the same amount of stamina that us guys have"

"Sexist!" I cried as I flipped him over, but only half way because a tree was in our way. I went in for the kill when a huge pile of snow fell on top of us. I heard laughing, but it was muffled. I dug myself out of the snow, glancing at Kai who was glaring murderously at me, snow sitting atop his head, slowly sliding off whenever he moved. I turned towards the laughter and found the rest of our group basically crying in amusement , Tala the worst since he was lying on the ground clutching his stomach.

"If you all know what's good for you, you'd shut up" I growled out. But the laughter never subsided. I let out an agitated groan and got up, only to stumble backwards and back into the pile of snow.

I glared at Kai who was now laughing at my expense. "If you value our relationship, you'll shut your mouth!" My statement only made Kai snort and chuckle a bit harder. I made a feeble attempt at slapping his shoulder before getting up and brushing the snow off me. I really hate snow; it's cold, wet, and _evil_. I let out a sigh, fixing my beanie since it was almost coming off, making my head elongated, when a snowball collided with my face, directly with my face. I wiped it off, and glared at the group, who had stopped laughing, their mouths hanging open and their fingers pointing accusingly at Bryan who had a condescending smirk on his face, one of his hands tossing a snowball in the air while the other cradled the others.

My brow twitched, "You really want to die that badly huh?"

Bryan's smirk widened, "You're all talk but no action. Come on Gale, you wanna kill me? Come get me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute Bryan! You _might_ just want to take that statement back!" Tala tried to reason with the burly teen that I am now beginning to know. I smiled at Bryan before it curved into a deep frown. I charged at him screaming a battle cry at the top of my lungs. I could tell he didn't expect that from me since his eyes widened. And when I collided with him, he was in a state of shock. I was hunched over him, a maniac grin plastered on my face.

"Am I all talk still _Bryan_? Do you need another demonstration?"

Bryan raised a brow at me, his mouth slightly parted; he turned his head to the side and addressed Kai, "You're girlfriend is **freaking** PSYCHO!"

I grinned before getting off him and turned to Kai who shrugged nonchalantly. I walked over towards him, rolling up a snowball in the process and smiled at him.

He raised a brow, "Don't even think about it Gale"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Too late, already did" I leaned my arm back to throw it directly at him, but last minute I spun around and threw it, watching to see who it would hit. And surprisingly it hit Bryan. I nodded in approval as he wiped the snow off his face, his eyes burning.

"Well, I guess we're even—" I flinched as another snowball hit me, this time on the back of my head. I turned and glared at Kai who tossed another snowball at me, hitting me square on the face. I went rigid.

"If it's war you want! It's war you'll get!" I bent down and scooped another snowball and threw it towards him, but he dodged it fluidly. I let out a low growl and made another, thus beginning the snowball fight.

--

At the end of it all, we looked like overgrown kids, which we were. I was hunched over, my hands on my knees panting and laughing at the same time. Some of the neighbors came out to see what all the commotion was about. The others knew them since they came here every year. I straightened myself out and walked towards the lake. Of course it was covered in ice. I felt arms wrap themselves around me.

"It's really beautiful when the snow melts. I'll take you during the summer so you can see it for yourself."

I leaned my head back, "This place can actually be warm?"

I didn't have to see Kai to know that he was smirking, I could just feel it. "Yeah, it can get pretty hot here, sometimes reaching up in the hundreds."

"Hmmm" I tried to snuggle closer to Kai's warmth, "That's pretty hard to believe since its freezing!"

"Hn"

"Hey you two lovebirds! Come on! Ray just got the fire going!" Miriam yelled at us, we both turned and made our way back. I took a seat on the rug, close to the fire as possible. Ray was in the kitchen preparing dinner; Kai was sitting on the sofa talking with Katie while Miriam and Mariah went upstairs to grab some blankets. Tala vanished off somewhere, he said he went to grab something, but I can't remember what and Bryan went into the kitchen to just 'chill' as he dubbed it. My eyes focused on the dancing flames as my ears stayed alert to Kai and Katie's conversation.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow! I can't wait to ski down Mt. Rose, it'll be fun!"

Kai grunted in response, "I prefer snowboarding. It's a lot more fun."

"Whatever, does Allie snowboard or ski?"

I'm guessing Kai shrugged his shoulders since I didn't hear a response. I waited to see if Kai would ask me, but when it wasn't him I was surprised.

"Hey Allie?"

I turned my head, a brow raised. Katie leaned forward, moving her hair behind her ear, "Do you ski or snowboard?"

"Neither" I replied, slowly turning back to the flames but stopped short when Katie replied, "Really?"

"Yeah, not too fond of the snow…it's actually my first time seeing it. I'm a sunny kind of person."

Katie nodded her head, her face showing that she understood what I meant. Kai on the other hand snorted. I turned towards him and raised a brow. He stared back at me, emotionless.

"A sunny kind of person?" He echoed. I nodded my head, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He shrugged his shoulders, "With such a dark personality, I'd say you being a sunny person is kind of contradictory."

I sneered at him, "Go shoot yourself Kai" I turned around and went back to staring at the flames, welcoming its warmth. But I didn't stop listening to what Kai and Katie were talking about, since now it concerned me.

"Why are you always picking a fight with her?" Whispered Katie in an annoyed tone. "Does her yelling at you turn you on or something?"

I didn't hear or see Kai's response so I was left to nothing. Katie continued, "One of these days she's going to kill you since you annoy her so much."

"Hn. I'd like to see her try."

I wanted to turn around and beat him up but then I remembered that they didn't know I was listening in on them. Mariah and Miriam came back with the blankets, I declined Miriam's offer for one. The fire's heat was more than enough. Tala returned a few minutes after, carrying a bunch of board games in his arms. He dumped them on the floor, a grin on his face.

"I say after dinner we play a game of 'Sorry' or maybe 'Jenga'" He suggested shaking the Jenga box.

"What's 'Sorry'?" I asked. It was as if I won the noble piece prize or I had a spotlight on me since everyone in the room had turned to regard me all at once. I stared back at them, "What?" I asked. Tala gawked at me the most, "You've never played 'Sorry'?"

"No"

"What rock were you living under?"

I mimicked his words in a sarcastic manner, before rolling my eyes and lying flat on my stomach, examining the rest of the board games: Scramble, Monopoly, Chess, Checkers and some others that were hidden under the Scramble board cover.

"Hey! Ray says dinner is ready!" After Bryan delivered his message he disappeared back into the kitchen. I stretched a bit on the ground before slowly getting up. I heard Kai snort behind me, I whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't you dare piss me off Kai, not right now."

Kai gives me an innocent look as if I was accusing the wrong person. I glared at him, "I'm serious." I bit out. Kai shrugged his shoulders and bumped right pass me and into the kitchen. I followed after him in a huff.

When I walked in, I felt as if I walked into an all-you-can-eat buffet. The table was littered with food ranging from bread to steak. I stared at Ray, "You didn't have to over exert yourself." I stated pointedly. Ray smiled at me, "I know, but I thought it'd be a good idea to have a grand meal for dinner; besides I didn't want all the food in the fridge to go to waste."

I smiled back, "You know what Ray?"

"What?" He replied with the cliché question.

"You'd make a wonderful boyfriend and husband." And I meant it too, man, if I was interested in him and he was my boyfriend, I'd kill every person who'd try to snatch him away from me.

Ray grinned and turned towards Kai, "You hear that Kai? Allie here says she prefers a guy who can cook."

Kai snorted, "I can cook, but she's hardly worthy of my cooking skills."

"Of course! I mean, only half-dead animals would eat your food." I retorted back. Kai glared at me and I glared right back.

"Come on you two! Not again! How many times do you two fight a day?" Tala asked in an exasperated manner, staring between Kai and me.

Bryan grunted in agreement, "Seriously. So how long have you two been married?"

I made a disgusted sound, "_Married_? As if! I'd have to be unconscious and on the verge of death to marry Kai."

Kai sneered at me, "The feelings mutual Gale."

I stuck my tongue out at him while grabbing a bread roll. I ignored how everyone else in the room shook their head.

After I had everything I wanted on my plate I walked towards the living room and sat down on one end of the long couch.

"What are you doing in my seat Gale?"

I looked up at Kai, biting a piece of my roll off, "Your seat? Does it have your name on it?"

He sat next to me, "It doesn't need a name to say its mine. This is **my** cabin."

"Technically, it's your parent's cabin." I said with a smug look on my face. Kai narrowed his eyes at me, shoving a piece of steak into his mouth. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't spit any food out as I chuckled. I glanced at Kai again and grinned. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

Tala sat on the floor in front of the 'Sorry' game board, "Alright, who wants to play?"

"Now?" Asked Katie as she took a seat next to him, her plate in hand.

"Yeah, why not?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, but we're green."

"Why?" Came the response.

"Because I don't like yellow and red is too far away."

"Blue" Called out Kai. Bryan and Miriam got red while Ray and Mariah got yellow. I sat myself on the floor, Kai scooted over on the sofa, his legs on either side of me.

"So, how do you play?" I asked. Katie smiled at me, "Okay, we each have our own figures, we need to try and get each one home. You do that by drawing cards," She held up the cards, "You need to get a one or two, to get out of your space and onto the board." I nodded my head to indicate that I was following. "Once you're on the board, you just go from there, picking up a card and doing what it tells you. If you get a seven you can move two pieces of yours on the board but the spaces you move have to equal seven. And if you get a 'Sorry' card you can knock out any of your opponents pieces back to their starting point. You can even get one of your figures out of your starting point if an opponent has their figure on the board."

I nodded my head, "Okay, sounds simple enough."

"It is Gale"

"Shut up Kai or else I'll knock **you** out."

"Hn"

"OKAY! Let's start!" Exclaimed Ray. "We'll go first and do it clockwise."

"Whatever" We all mumbled.

The game was mellow at first, to the point that it was boring until pieces started to get 'Sorry' off. That's when it got interesting. I didn't know playing 'Sorry' could get so verbal. But maybe it's just me and my malicious mouth.

"Oh Hell no! You did not just knock me off!" I yelled, glaring at Tala.

"Why are you glaring at me?! Katie did it!"

"Cause you told her to! I curse you to the damn of Hell!" I yelled. I picked up a card and grinned evilly. I took a piece from my starting point and knocked one of Tala's pieces, sending it flying in the air and across the room.

"What are you doing?! That's farther from your home! Why didn't you knock out Ray?!" He exclaimed looking at me ludicrously as he got up to retrieve his piece.

"Because you knocked me out in the first place! Besides, it's all about revenge!"

"But he's closer to **your** home! That's the point of the game! You want to **go home**!"

"It doesn't matter!—Hey!" I exclaimed as another one of my pieces were knocked back to the beginning. I glared at Ray who smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry Allie, but you were closer to my home"

"You good for nothing jerk! I spared you and this is how you repay me?! Oh, you're going down!"

Kai shifted behind me, "Calm down Gale, it's just a game."

"Quiet Kai! I'm concentrating on my revenge!"

"We win" Stated Miriam. I looked at her dumbly and towards her home base and gawked.

"What?! How did that happen?!"

Bryan smirked, "You and Tala were too busy trying to get revenge on each other that you forgot about us."

Tala shook his head, "I told you they'd win."

"No you didn't!" I yelled as I took a card and went the indicated spaces.

"Yes I did, I said: Bryan and Miriam are going to win, but you weren't paying attention."

"That doesn't count! But it doesn't matter, I call second place!"

"We win second" Stated Ray.

I gawked at him and pointed an accusing finger, "What the Hell!" I exclaimed, "That's supposed to be **mine**!"

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry?"

Tala let out a sigh, "Let's call it quits."

"No! Third place is still open!"

"So?! We already know you're gonna win that!"

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do! I don't have any game pieces on the board! And I don't have any at home!"

"Oh…but still! We play!"

Tala threw his hands up in the air, "Fine!"

We played for another half hour before I was claimed victor for third place. I helped Tala put away the board game before climbing up the stairs towards the bedroom where my stomach began to lurch uncomfortably.

--

When I entered, Kai was already dressed for sleeping: boxers and a shirt.

I gave him an unbelievable look, "Do you know how cold it is?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Why are you wearing that?! You'll freeze!"

"I'm use to the cold Gale, besides, I'm not scrawny like you."

"Whatever, don't come crying to me if you catch a cold."

"I wouldn't dare to."

"Jerk" I muttered as I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom, locking it for extra safety precautions.

When I came out Kai was already lying on the bed, an arm over his eyes. I hopped in and snuggled under the covers.

"Stay on your side." I muttered out. I got a grunt in response. I snuggled deeper into the blanket, clenching my teeth as to not have it chatter from the cold. I was wearing socks, sweat pants, and long sleeve shirt but I was **still** cold.

Kai shifted from the other side, I glanced over my shoulder to find his back facing me. I hid my head under the blanket and shut my eyes, hoping the cold would go away or that I would get used to it. And when I didn't, I swallowed my pride and cuddled closer to Kai.

"I thought you said to stay on our own side." He mumbled out.

"No!" I argued, "I said **you** had to stay on **your** side. I never said anything about **me**"

"Hn. That's unfair."

"So? I have more self control than you do"

"What does sides have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything!" I stated as I snuggled closer, liking the heat that was coming off his body. "If you came onto my side, you'd be in control. But since I came onto your side, I'm in control."

"Hn"

I felt him shift, and I whined in complaint; that is, until I felt his arms wrap around me. I smiled stealthily under the blankets and cuddled closer.

"You're pathetic Ag" He mumbled into my hair, bringing me closer towards him.

"Hn" I replied using his favorite word. After a few seconds, my mind drifted off and sleep took over me.

* * *

In my dream, I was enveloped in warmth. The warmth came as a breath of air, whispering, 'wake up Allie'. I felt confused at that, why would air be telling me to 'wake up'? It was an inanimate object; it can't do that…right?

"Don't make me toss you in the snow again Ag" It continued, tickling my cheek. I moved a bit. I felt something nuzzle the crook of my neck, "I seriously will dump you in the snow Gale" it continued in a deep monotone voice, a hint of irritation laced within it. I groaned a bit, my hand running through something soft.

"Really now Gale, dreaming about me in your sleep? I knew you couldn't resist me." The haziness of my mind began to fade and I recognized Kai's cocky voice. I pursed my lips and grabbed hold of his hair and yanked it hard.

"Ow! Fuck Gale!"

I opened my eyes innocently and looked up at his murderous face, "Hmmm…what was that?" I mumbled rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I felt his violet orbs boring holes through my face. I gently pushed him off me and sat up, running a hand through my short hair. I felt a sudden urge to cut it.

"Get dress, we're leaving in an hour"

I raised a brow and glanced at the clock, "It's five in the morning" I deadpanned.

"So? It takes about an hour to get to Mt. Rose, plus we need to get you girls your gears"

I stared dumbly at him, "…Gears?"

Kai looked at me like I was the biggest idiot on the planet, "Yes gears, you know…for skiing or snowboarding?"

"Huh?" I asked, unsure if I heard him right. Kai glared at me, "Now is not the time to go stupid Gale."

I opened and closed my mouth. Kai shook his head, "Just get dressed, I'll see downstairs." I nodded my head and got up in a trance-like state. Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to enjoy today?

* * *

"It's FREEZING!" I chattered out, hugging myself. Ray smiled at me sympathetically. "It'll get better Allie."

"Yeah, w-when I'm NUMB!" I replied, shivering. How the heck do people enjoy this kind of weather? I'm like dying!

"Come on Ag, let's get your gear." I waddled after the group, this is not fun.

Once inside, the girls set off to get their ski gears, I stared at the rest of the guys dumbly.

"So, you ski or board?" Asked Tala, I replied, "Neither" Tala nodded his head, "Well, there's a first for everything."

"Do skiing Allie, it's easier" Suggested Mariah. The girls agreed with her. I was about to choose that when Kai's next comment set me off.

"Yeah, they're right. That's why most girls start off with skiing. But you hardly get any air with it."

I pursed my lips and stared at Kai, his eyes gleaming with mischief. I told myself I wasn't going to let him rile me up.

"And since you're so scrawny Gale, skiing is perfect for you. I mean, you probably couldn't handle a snowboard anyway." I bit my bottom lip; I will not let him get to me. I heard a smack and Kai's 'What the Hell?' followed by Bryan's 'Quit pissing her off'.

"Hurry and grab your skis Ag, you don't have to act all tough. It's okay to let everyone know you have a weakness."

"That's it!" I yelled. I glared at the clerk behind the desk, "Give me a damn snowboard."

I heard Miriam behind me, "You don't have to do that Allie, Kai's just trying to get under your skin. Just take the skis, besides if you do snowboarding, you'll be by yourself. I mean, we'll be there but we don't know anything about snowboards. The guys will be off on the bigger slopes."

"That's fine" I muttered as the man placed the snowboard by my side to measure it out.

"This looks fine." He stated. I took hold of it and placed it against the counter and fished for my wallet, when Kai came into my view.

"What are you doing?" I asked in an annoyed manner.

"What does it look like? And didn't I tell you not bring anything but your clothes and yourself?" He replied a look of irritation on his face.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing I didn't listen to you." I gave the man my credit card, but Kai swatted my hand away and gave his.

"Hey! Back off!" I announced. He turned towards me, "Why don't you back off? Didn't I tell you how upset I'd be if you paid?"

"And I said I didn't care!"

"Well, I do."

"Move out of the way grandpa! I can support myself."

"I know you can, just let me do this."

"Why are you so bent on spending for your girlfriends? It is some OCD kind of thing?"

Kai ignored me and looked over my head at the others. The next thing I knew I'm being carried away by Bryan and Tala, followed by Ray who gave me a sheepish look and the girls who mimicked him.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed, and they did…in the snow. I glared at them. Bryan grunted at me, "You need to cool down Allie."

I let out an agitated groan when I saw Kai walk out with my snowboard and gear in hand. I sneered at him. He smirked right back.

"Quit being a prick Gale, what's done is done. Now, put these on and I'll show the basics before I ditch your ass for the big slopes."

If I didn't find it disgusting, I would have spat at his face. Why am I attracted to him again?

* * *

"Gah!" I landed face flat in the snow. So I've got the going downhill part, but I just can't seem to stop. Kai left me a long time ago, on my order, since he was getting so restless with hanging out with me. Some boyfriend he is. I pushed myself up in a sitting position and removed the board from my feet. I sat in the snow panting. The rest of the girls came skiing down.

"You alright Allie?" Asked Miriam as she stopped in front of me.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it…I just suck at stopping."

Mariah grinned at me, "If you didn't listen to Kai, you'd be having fun about now."

I shrugged my shoulders and glanced at the bunny slope. "Is it really high up there?" I asked. Katie shook her head, "Better than those" She pointed at the larger slopes, the ones the guys were at "getting some air" as they called it. I shivered visibly; those didn't look like hills, more like notorious semi-mountains. I stood up and grabbed my board and walked towards the lifts, the girls following behind me.

"Are you seriously going to snowboard down?" Asked Mariah.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, might as well do it once."

Mariah and Miriam went first, followed by Katie and me. It was kinda awkward sitting next to Kai's former fling, very awkward. I didn't know what to talk about.

"So, you and Kai have a strange kind of relationship."

I turned my head and nodded, "Pretty much…but we get by now and then."

Katie gave me a small half smile, "You know, out of all the girls he's been with, I've never seen him rile anyone like he does you."

I gave her a half smile, "It's because making my life miserable is the highlight of his day."

As we neared the top of the hill, I began to get the feeling of bugs crawling all over my arms. And when I saw Miriam and Mariah jump off, oh man, I almost had a panic attack. When it came to our turn, Katie landed perfectly fine, but I landed face flat in the snow. I lifted my head up but everyone yelled 'duck', which I did, and am glad because if I didn't, my head would be rolling along the ground. That would not be fun.

When I finally got myself together I was about ready to just tumble down the hill. I didn't think the bunny slopes would be so high. I took deep breaths repeating: 'you can do this Allie, it's just a small hill' all over again until it was my turn. With one last breath I plunge forward, my mouth spread wide open, yelling out a silent scream—I didn't want to cause an avalanche. My arms flapping about, and my eyes watering from fear. I swear I was on the verge of wetting my pants. And as I neared the end of the slope I tried to stop using Kai's 'J' technique, but ended up doing a wipe out instead. I laid there in the snow, panting heavily. I am never doing that again, not in my life.

"Allie!" I heard Mariah's voice call out, "Are you alright?"

I raised a shaky hand and gave her a thumb up before allowing gravity to drag it back down.

"Wow that was crazy!" Exclaimed Miriam, "You wanna do it again?"

I looked up at her as if she was the craziest person alive. She shrugged her shoulders, "It was only a suggestion. We're going back up; if you change your mind you know where to find us."

I nodded my head and continued to lie there.

"Hey! You alright?"

I furrowed my brows, why did that voice sound familiar and who was that voice addressing.

I saw a covered face staring down at me, "You alright? You're not hurt are you?"

I stared at the male for awhile before something in my mind clicked. I hope my guts were right, "Jace?" I said as I sat up. The male furrowed his brows and removed the cloth that was covering his mouth, "Allie?"

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" I yelled. This was the guy I had the biggest crush on in San Diego.

Jace grinned, "Snowboarding of course! You?"

"Same thing! I didn't know you snowboard! I knew you surfed"

Jace shrugged his shoulders, "Surfing and snowboarding are basically the same thing."

I snorted, "That's why I suck at it."

Jace laughed and extended his hand out, "Since when did you start snowboarding?"

"Now, I'm learning."

"You can't learn lying on the ground"

"Eh…you never know" I replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Jace shook his head, a grin plastered on his face, "Are you here with your posse?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know Mattie, Tyler…and all those other people you hang out with."

"Oh!" I stated, "No, I'm here with other people. I don't live in SD anymore."

"Really?" He asked in a shocked manner, "So that's why I don't see you around anymore. I thought you finally cracked and was sent to some rehab place or something."

I laughed, "Not quite there yet." He hadn't changed one bit. Same old Jace, he still had the short ebony hair with the chocolate brown eyes and when he smiled he had a dimple at the corner of each mouth. Okay, maybe he got a bit cuter but that's about it.

Jace looked around, "You wanna go get something hot to drink?"

"Sure, I like you hot—" I shook my head, "I mean I like my drinks hot…"

Jace stared at me with a grin, "Alright, let's get you something hot to drink"

I followed him, muttering curses at myself from under my breath. I can't believe I just said that.

"ALLIE!"

I looked around and then up at the lifts to see Miriam, Mariah and Katie staring at me. I waved back.

"Your friends?" Jace asked.

"Sorta, they're my boyfriend's friend's kind of girlfriends…Do you get what I'm saying?" I asked with a confused look on my face, I think I just confused my own self. Jace chuckled, "A little, come on."

* * *

**:KAI:**

"Oh man Kai! You just got some ass! And I mean it literally!" Yelled Tala, laughing at the same time. I smirked while fixing my goggles to sit on top of my head. "Yeah, yeah, you just wished it was you."

"Seriously! Was it a soft landing?" He asked, a perverted grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, "In the middle, but I can say if it was Gale I'd probably have a broken nose."

"Gale's ass isn't that bad." Stated Tala before he stared at me with wide eyes. I glared at him, "And how the Hell do you know that?" I growled out. My best friend was staring at my girlfriend's ass!

"Uh…it's not what you think. I wasn't staring at her ass randomly, it was even before you two started dating. It was on accident too! She went to pick something up and I glanced at her way and noticed she had a decent ass, it wasn't like really nice or anything…and I'm going to shut up now."

"Smart idea." I grunted out.

"Come on man! Don't be like that, you just landed on the ass of a really hot babe! What more could you ask for?"

I smirked, that girl was pretty hot. I would have given her my number if I wasn't already in a relationship.

Ray and Bryan came to a halt in front of Tala and me.

Ray took off his goggles, "Dude! I saw your face implanted on the ass of that hot snowboarder!"

I rolled my eyes, "I know, I was there."

Bryan grunted, "You get her number?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"What?! She was hot!"

"Don't think I don't feel disappointed, I am."

Ray gave me a huge grin.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing."

"Spit it out Kon"

"It's just…I didn't think you'd be so whipped."

"Excuse me?"

Ray smirked, "Don't deny it, if you were with some other girl, you'd still have gotten that snowboarder's number and probably have a quick fling without the other girl knowing."

I scoffed at the idea, "You don't give me enough credit. I wouldn't have done that."

Bryan, Tala, and Ray all gave me a deadpanned look before replying simultaneously, "Yeah you would."

I couldn't argue when it was three against one. "Whatever, come on, it's almost closing time. I bet Allie is starving to death on top of the bunny hill or something."

--

When we arrived at the bunny slope we found the girls—excluding Allie all huddled around one another, talking animatedly.

"Ladies! What's with all rapid gossip?" Ray called out, approaching Mariah.

"Where's Allie?" I asked as I looked around. All the girls stared at me. "What?" I asked, my heart beat speeding up a bit.

"Well…" Started Katie, looking sympathetically at me, "It's not like she's cheating on you since she didn't look like it…but he was _**really**_ hot…and she did go with him…but I don't think she ran off with him or anything. We saw them head into the lodge, probably to warm up…but not in a bad way!"

All through Katie's rambling I could feel the heat in my face rise in anger. "Hold my board" I commanded as I pushed it towards Tala and marched towards the lodge. Who the Hell does she think she is running off with another guy? And acting like it's no big deal! When I get my hands on her, I'll be the one doing the killing.

--

Even before I entered the lodge I found her sitting by the window, talking animatedly with the male whose back was facing towards me. I clenched my fist and swung the door open.

* * *

**:ALLIE:**

"No way?!" I exclaimed, a grin on my lips.

"Way" Deadpanned Jace.

"I can't believe she did that! She seriously called the cops on you guys cause you skittled her lawn? That's hilarious! You guys suck."

Jace shrugged his shoulders, "Eh…we're not all born masterminds you know."

I rolled my eyes, and at the same time I spotted Kai enter the lodge a look of a murderous intent on his face. I let out a sigh and lowered my voice, "My boyfriend's here and it doesn't look good."

Jace went to turn around but I stopped him, "What are you doing?! You have to be inconspicuous about it." Jace gave me an apologetic look and tried again, better than the first.

"He doesn't look too happy." He muttered.

"Don't worry about it, that's normal. His face always looks like that." I stated calmly. Jace looked as if he believed me. The poor guy.

"_Gale_"

Uh-oh, he just growled my name, that's never a good sign. I lifted my head and smiled at him, "Hey Kai!"

He stopped in front of the table, his feet apart, arms crossed, his eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner and a scowl on his face. Someone's not a happy camper.

"What's up?" I started in a normal manner; he glanced at Jace as if looking him over. Oh. My. God. Please tell me he is not gay, I'd cry if he was because then our relationship was based on lies!

"This is Jace, a friend of mine from San Diego" Jace gave Kai his hand but Kai looked it over and grunted. Jace retracted it and gave me a look. I smiled in response, "Don't worry Jace, that's his way of saying 'hello'. He has to be complicated like that."

I felt Kai's glare boring through me so I turned to regard him. "Do you want to take a seat?" I asked.

"No"

"Okay the—"

"We're leaving, _**now**_" He commanded.

"Okay," I turned to Jace, "It was nice seeing you again, tell the others I said 'hi' alright?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I stood up and followed Kai, but was taken aback when he held my hand. He never does that, he'd do anything else but hold my hand. I pursed my lips and whispered, "What are you doing? You know I hate holding hands! It makes me feel all weird!"

…

Wow. Not even a grunt, I wonder what crawled up his ass and died.

When we were outside we were greeted with scared faces.

"Allie! You're alive!" Cheered Mariah. I looked around me, what was going on? The look on my face must have gave my confusion away.

"Man, we thought you were a goner. Kai had this look like he was going to kill! We waited to hear the screams but didn't…we didn't know what happened!" Continued Ray.

"What are you goobers babbling about?"

Katie gave me a stern look, "Oh come on! We saw you walk into the lodge with the super cute guy!"

"So?"

"So?! Hello! It kinda looked like you were two-timing Kai!"

I stared at the lot and back at Kai who had his lips pursed. I know I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help it…I came out laughing harder than a hyena. I stared at Kai, my eyes watering, "You-you-you thought I was CHEATING?! Ahahahahaha!"

I think a vein burst in Kai's head because his face became as red as a tomato as he reeled his head towards me, "Running off with some guy can be a form of _**cheating**_ Gale!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Aww, was Kai jealous?"

Kai snorted, "_Jealous_? _Jealous_? As if! Why would I be _jealous_? That guy wasn't even good looking anyway."

"Actually," Started Katie but was instantly shushed with a jab to the ribs. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her injured spot. Tala clasped his hands together, "What do you guys say we head home? I think that hired cook for the day is about done with our dinner."

"Sure" I said, still laughing every now and then.

--

I sat on the opposite end of the car, giving Kai his space to cool off since it seemed like steam was coming out the ends of his ears. I've never seen him so mad in my life; you think that he was beat up by a scrawny kid or something and his pride was damaged by it.

"Did I tell you about how Kai got some ass?" Started Tala. I raised a brow, "Got some…_ass_? What is that? A term for getting some "air"?" I asked. Tala glared at me, "_No_, he literally did. He landed on this hot girl while doing a jump. It was crazy! They both started off and towards the ramp, the babe did a three-sixty but her landing was awful so she fell, Kai did the same move, but his board got caught on the ramp and he flew, falling face flat, right on her ass! It was hilarious!"

I nodded my head giving Tala a look that said he had lost his mind. I turned to Kai, "That must have been enjoyable."

He turned and smirked at me, "You have no idea. She was pretty hot Gale, you wouldn't last a second against her. Too bad I didn't get her number though."

I smiled at him, playing along with his game, "That is too bad. How are you going to keep in touch? Luckily for me I got Jace's number right here." I waved the folded napkin in the air that contained Jace's number. Kai's face fell into a grim frown, "When the Hell did you get that?"

I tucked the napkin safely back in my jacket, "When he and I sat down to talk." Kai gave me one evil glare and then turned to bore holes through the window. I rolled my eyes, "And you said you weren't jealous."

"Hn. I'm not."

"Whatever"

"The only one who should be jealous is you"

"Why?"

"Need I explain? I'm like a Greek God"

"More like a moron on legs"

His brow twitched at that, but he continued anyway, "There isn't one girl who wouldn't want to be with me"

"I can name one"

"Who?"

"Me" I stated simply with playful grin, his lips twitched into a small smile. "We're going off a tangent Gale"

"And whose fault is that?"

"_Gale_"

"_Kai_" I mimicked his tone. Why does he always use my last name? He rubbed his temples and turned away, "Why do I even bother?"

"Because I'm an amazing person!"

"Shut up Gale"

"You didn't deny it!" I sang. He let out a sigh leaned back into the seat; I smiled and turned to stare at the many trees that stretched for miles on end.

--

When we arrived at the cabin everyone headed for the kitchen where the cook that was hired for day left his masterpiece, still fresh and hot. Kai was still in a pissed off mood, so I let him be, I didn't want to be in the range of fire when he exploded. And it seemed everyone was thinking the same thing since they didn't bother Kai one bit.

My cell went off when everyone, including myself, was making fun of me and how pathetic I was on a snowboard. Yes, I was making fun of myself, why can't I? I know when to admit that I'm a loser or when I'm not. But anyway my phone went off and Kai sent me this vivacious, Dr. Jekyll glare…let me just say it was terrifying. But when he realized it was just Mattie he relaxed a bit. Man, this guy says **I** have issues, look at **him** he's like a girl on her period! I headed up the stairs to tell Mattie about my eventful day, and how I bumped into Jace—the taboo name that would probably send Kai on a killing rampage. And all through my ascent of the stairs, I could feel Kai's eyes following me…one word: creepy.

* * *

**:KAI:**

I moved my food around on my plate, not really feeling hungry at all. I felt Ray take a seat next to me, "Hey man, you're not still upset about Allie hanging out with her hometown friend are you?"

I pursed my lips, "Why do you all assume that I have a problem with that?" I don't have a problem with it. I just can't believe she ran off with him and got his number, what kind of girlfriend does that?

"Because ever since then you've been acting like an iceberg waiting to sink the Titanic, what other evidence do I need?"

"Hn"

"Come on Kai, chill out, have fun!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever" I muttered as I stood up and headed for the kitchen, tossing my plate in the sink and making my way up the stairs. When I entered the room I was slapped in the face with a shirt, followed by Allie's screech of: "KAI! I'm changing! Get out!"

I grunted in response and took the shirt off, closing the door behind me, diverting my eyes after I got a glimpse of what she was wearing: black bra and the black satin boy-shorts with the red lace outlining the ends—the ones she got at 'Suzie', the adult store she loves to shop at so much. I smirked as I turned my back towards her.

"Kai! Get out!"

"Why? I've seen more than that from you."

"KAI!" She yelled, I heard a muffled voice followed by, "No, he didn't say that Mattie" I snorted, she was still talking to her. I glanced over my shoulders to see if she was done. She had on my wool sweater—only my wool sweater and her sweat pants in one hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I approached her. She turned and raised a challenging brow, "What's it look like?"

"Why are you wearing my sweater?"

"Because it's cold! Do you want me to get hypothermia! I'm sensitive!"

I snorted, watching as she eyed me cautiously with every step I took. I was standing in front of her now, my arms snaking their way around her hips. I took her phone and turned it off.

"What are you doing?! Mattie's still on!"

I leaned my head down 'till our lips were slightly apart, "She can wait" I muttered, capturing her lips.

* * *

**TK:** What up people?! Sorry I've been gone for a million years! But this chapter must be my longest yet! So you can't be that mad at me! Anyway, my friend is taking over next chapter so be kind to her. We talked it over and we're meeting up probably later this week.

Thanks:

**Emziie-ox**

**SilkeSilvanas**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Random Reader**

**Sinning Angel**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Sharingan Fox**

**FairyDyris**

**R.Voltaire**

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**Tsa-chan**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**And thanks to everyone else! I tried to answer your questions here, but the site is being mean to me and freezes whenever I type. I was praying the enitre time I was doing the thank yous. Sorry!**


	16. Look Before You Leap

**IMPORTANT!!:** What up people?! MG here! I just wanted to let you know that if you're like TK who gets a nosebleed just thinking about 'it' skip down until you spot: **XENDX**. You're good to go from there. **AND** to point out, you don't have to read the first half to get into the story. TK and I wrote it so that if we were to take out the semi-lime it'd still work out pretty well...not as good but better than nothing. **AND** another thing, I didn't get into detail here because TK, as usual, babbled out this amazing idea that had me jumping for joy. So, I'm going with her plan...so the lime is kinda a semi-lime but I wanted to do it that way so I could ease up to the real deal!! LOL...TK's looking over my shoulder reading this and shaking her head. Alright! Enjoy!

* * *

**Look Before You Leap**

**XXX**

I remember reading a poem from Emily Dickinson called: "Wild Nights"—about two lovers. It was full of passion and ecstasy…I have to say, it feels like a wild night. My mind is all hazy, as if I'm not even awake…but dreaming. All I could feel was the burning sensation from where Kai's hands were previously stroking…or the searing sensation in the pit of my stomach as our hands roamed all over each other—as if we were artist, taking our clay and sculpting it into human beings, defining every muscle or every curve. That's what it felt like.

My legs were wrapped around his waist, pushing my whole body closer to him. My hands were running themselves through his silk-like hair, down towards his arms—still going lower towards his abdomen were it took hold of the cloth barricading his skin from mine. Ever so slowly, they pushed the cloth upwards, exposing the ripples of toned muscles—still going higher until he had to pull himself away, removing the rest and tossing it across the room. The room felt like it was on fire. Like a raging inferno surrounded our bodies licking at our skin. But even so, I felt the urge to get closer to him. So I pushed myself even closer, his hands clutching my waist, stroking, as his lips left butterfly kisses on my neck.

My eyes were open, and I knew I was in the bedroom, on the bed, in a disheveled state. But it didn't feel like it. It felt as if I was on the outside looking in. Whatever I was doing, it didn't feel like I was in control, I felt as if I was pushed back into my mind, as if someone else took over…but then again, it didn't. I felt the smoothness of his skin and I felt the way his muscles tensed as my fingers outlined their very form and I felt the velvet of his lips as it caressed mine in a heated battle—full of want, need, passion, hunger…lust. I felt it all, and I wanted it.

His hands took hold of my thighs and began gliding upwards in slow, seductive manner that had my whole being tingling in rapture—leaving a trail of goosebumps that elated the feeling by ten folds and had me moaning out loud. His hands continued their journey, burrowing themselves underneath his wool sweater and pushing them upwards, exposing my heated skin, already covered in a thin layer of sweat. My breaths came in heavy pants. As his cool lips brushed against my lower abdomen, my lungs constricted. Higher he went, and the higher he had gone, the higher the sweater came to coming off and the higher the feeling of bliss came gushing out.

The sweater was soon disregarded, as our bodies collided with one another, my hand clutching his face as our lips locked each other in place, playing their own games as we played ours. I pushed him down on the bed—instinctively he wrapped his arms around my waist, playing with the hem of boy-shorts, teasing my skin with every touch. We retracted for air, and without missing a single beat, my lips found his jaw, gliding down his neck—my hands resting on his chest, holding me from shaking as his hands made their way towards my chest, grabbing hold and molding it in smooth fluid movements, slyly making their way towards the back to unhook the lock that imprisoned them from view.

I stopped my ministrations and straightened out, allowing the cloth to slide off. His eyes were locked with mine, our breathing labored. The beads of sweat were sliding down his forehead. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again, this time a burning fire raging within them. I leaned down and crashed my lips against his, my hips motioning in a rocking movement against his. He let out a low growl into the kiss, his hands gripping my waist in a firm hold as he flipped me over. He began attacking my neck, sliding down towards my small mounds, engulfing one of them—invoking a gasp from my lips. One of his hands kneading whiles the other running a thumb over the erect nipple—pinching and squeezing. I arched my back as a reflex reaction moaning out, "Kai" in the process. One of my hands found his shoulder while the other interlaced with his hair, yanking and releasing as the feeling in my stomach intensified—clenching and unclenching. He began his ascent towards my face, his lips devouring mine in a hungry manner. My hands slid down his front, working their way to rid of his pants, brushing ever so slowly down his arousal causing him to hiss in pleasure.

I used my legs to try and slip the pants off him since he was being adamant on not releasing my neck anytime soon.

"Kaaiii" I whined as I got his pants down towards his knees, "Take them off" I gasped as I felt his arousal rub up against mine. I felt him smirk against my neck, before he began to shake them towards the floor. He began to sensually kiss his way down towards my lower region. I threw my head back, biting back a moan, my hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheet, as my nerves began to twitch uncontrollably. He planted his hands on my knees and slid them down towards my boy-shorts, flirting with hems before hooking a finger on either side and gliding them off my legs and towards the floor. My breathing quickened as I felt his lips brush my womanhood and up towards my lips where it lingered slightly above. I opened my eyes and found myself being absorbed by his gaze, he slowly leaned down and kissed me—gently compared to the previous hungry ones. His fingers drew patterns on my thighs, inching ever so slowly towards my area until they brushed against it causing me to buck in response. Kai smirked into the kiss, his index finger erotically toying with the folds, discreetly inserting it deeper within me—begging for a moan to escape my lips, which I did, as a response to the probing digit.

I had never felt a sensation like this, the feeling of floating. I thought I too was 'rowing in Eden' as Dickinson wrote, my thoughts focused on Kai's ministrations. Gasping and moaning as he continued sliding it: in and out, my mind couldn't grasp what was happening, what I was doing. I didn't even know what I was doing, my body was functioning on its own; my brain had shut itself off, leaving me to fend for myself. With each gliding movement of his finger, my hips bucked in response, my stomach compressed, and the burning sensation continued to build up and swell. My breathing hitched to the point it hurt to even try to regulate it, when I thought I was going to collapse of the lack of air, his finger slipped fully out. I took a deep breath, my hand resting on my forehead, while the other on my chest, trying to slow the thumping of my heart down. But it was futile since I felt him probing again, but this time it wasn't with his finger, no, it was too flexible—flicking every now and then causing me to buck in ecstasy. It was as if he was having his own make-out session with my lower region, his lips caressing while his tongue searched for something, like a hidden jewel and he found it when I gasped out, "Oh my god!" My lungs were working overtime, trying to supply my whole body with oxygen, which I was lacking because of the height cloud nine had taken me.

The pit of my stomach felt like it was going to burst open, spewing out all its contents. The fiery sensation was at its boiling point, ready to explode any second. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't speak; my voice was lost as my head started to spin. And then the heated sensation slowly eased up—the calm before the storm—as I released, moaning out Kai's name in the process. Subconsciously I felt his tongue lapping at my folds, taking in every thing I released. I knew he was no longer below me when I felt the coolness of the room colliding with my heated region. Kai was hovering above me, his lips glistening as his eyes burned brightly. I took hold of his neck and forced him on me, tasting myself. My hands roamed towards the hem of his midnight blue boxers, slowly yanking it down. His lips left mine and began a savage attack on my neck, one of his hands massaging my breast.

_What are you doing?_

I heard a voice say. But it was too faint that I ignored it, my fingers slowly brushing against the covered erection before returning to the hems of his boxer and slowly pulling it down, inch by inch.

_That's it, you're going to surrender?_

Slowly his boxers began to descend…

_You're going to let him win?_

It was almost off, Kai groaned as the cloth rubbed against his aching region.

_You're letting him prove you wrong again?_

My hands stopped yanking the boxers off, something in my mind clicked and the lights came on. It was as if I was taking in my surroundings for the first time. I felt Kai's haggard breathing on my neck. The voice in my head grew louder and clearer and I realized that it was **my** voice.

_If you do this…you'll give him exactly what he said you'd give…_

My hands slowly dropped, and my body slowly began to tense as everything that happened replayed itself in my mind.

_Prove him wrong…_

I felt Kai tense as well.

_You can do this…but do it on your own terms…not his…_

I felt him slowly ease himself up until he was upright, staring at me with an emotionless mask. I stared up at him, not knowing what my face expressed.

_If he truly cares…he'll wait…_

I watched as Kai let out a sigh, his hand running down his face. I bit my bottom lip, tempted to just finish what we started, but my conscience continued:

_Not yet…wait a little longer…_

Kai looked around the room and then towards me, an unreadable expression on his face. But I held my ground, just watching him; my eyes must have reflected the confusion that I was feeling from the internal struggle between my love for him and my conscience.

_That's it…you got this…_

And the voice was gone, and I was left with an indecipherable Kai. I laid there staring up at him as he stared down at me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Kai stayed mute for awhile and all through it I just wanted to shoot myself. I turned away, not able to withstand his boring gaze.

"Why do you always do this to me? Is this some game to you?" I heard him ask, his voice sharp and commanding. I turned towards him, my brows furrowed, "What are you talking about?" I asked back, a bit timid.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Every time Gale. This isn't the first, but this the farthest you've taken it. Every time."

"Every time what?" I continued, my voice sounding desperate. He turned towards me, his eyes shining with something I could pinpoint.

"This" He indicated with his hand the situation we were in, "Every time Allie. You get me so into the mood and then all of a sudden you back off and say 'oops, never mind'"

I furrowed my brows, "I've never said that"

He pursed his lips, "You might as well have said it, because that's how it always feels. You can't just keep doing this to me."

I ran a hand through my own hair, "It's not like I mean it Kai. I get into it too! But…something always clicks and then…I just…I can't…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "If you want, I'll keep my eyes closed and you can do whatever you want"

"What?!" He exclaimed, but I kept my eyes closed, "Are you nuts? I'd never do something like that. I want to do this with you wanting it too." The last part was whispered into my ear, followed by a quick brush of his lips. "I won't force you into anything Allie, remember that." He continued, while giving me the sweetest kiss on the cheek before getting up suddenly, fixing his boxers in the process. I watched as he got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kai kept his back towards me; he let out a deep breath, "To take a _really_ long, cold shower"

I raised a brow, "Why don't you just go outside in the snow? It's pretty cold out there." He turned his head and glared at me. I just smirked back and waved goodbye as he entered the restroom. I listened as the shower turned on before getting up and gathering my scattered clothes and putting them back on.

**XENDX**

I stared at the clock; it has officially been an hour and a half since he entered the restroom to shower. I moved to lie on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I rubbed my temples, for an hour and a half all I've been doing was contemplating on what had happened tonight. I can't believe I almost slept with him. But that wasn't what bothered me the most; it was what he said…

"_Why do you always do this to me? Is this some game to you?"_

I turned over and planted my face in the pillow. It's not like I intentionally arouse him, besides…he starts it! I let out a low groan… I hope he's not mad.

He didn't seem mad at me, but he's good at hiding his feelings. I bet he is; he seemed like it at the beginning before I told him he could have his way while I closed my eyes. I let out a sigh; I hope he's not mad at me.

I tensed as I heard the shower turn off. I waited for five minutes until the door opened and I heard his feet pad across the floor. I turned towards him when he was drying his hair. He glanced up when he felt my gaze; he raised a brow "You're still up?" He asked as he hung the towel on the chair in front of the table. I nodded my head. He grunted as he slipped under the covers. I stayed quiet for a while, lying on my side.

"Are you mad?" I asked in a whisper, positive that he hadn't heard me.

"No" He grunted out. I turned towards him. He was lying on his back, an arm swung over his eyes while the other was lying effortlessly on his stomach. "Are you sure?" I asked, scooting closer towards him.

"Yes" He grunted out again. I let out a sigh and turned my back towards him, he sounded mad. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, as a body pushed up against my back. His breath tickled my ear, "Allie, look at me" He started. I turned towards him a brow raised. He pecked my lips, "Go to sleep, it'll be a long ride home."

I furrowed my brows, "We're leaving already? We've only stayed here for like a day and a half!"

Kai grunted, "That's how it always is, we come here during the weekend to snowboard and then we leave."

"That's stupid" I stated as I grabbed his hand and held it close to me.

"Hn. Think of it this way Gale, you get the weekend off from the parentals"

I snorted, "I can do that without coming here."

"Oh? How do you do that?"

"I tell my mom that I'll be locking myself in my room the whole weekend and I don't want to be disturbed."

Kai scoffed, "Sorry Gale, not all of us are psychotic."

"That's not my problem now is it?" I retorted back. I felt him smirk as he nuzzled my neck. We stayed silent for awhile, "What are you doing on my side?" I demanded.

Kai groaned, "Go to sleep Gale, and who cares whose side I'm on. I don't feel like taking **two** cold showers anyway."

"I told you, just go outside and bury yourself in the snow, you'll cool down much faster."

"I want to get a hold of myself Ag; I don't want to preserve myself."

"Same thing, but the latter gets you the spotlight at a museum. I can see it now: Teen preserves himself by trying to cool down from a heated night. Pretty catchy, no?"

"_Gale_" He growled out. "Go to sleep"

I snuggled closer to him, "Fine. Jackass" I muttered the last part to myself.

"I heard that"

"Quit eavesdropping"

"Hn"

--

Kai woke me up super early the next morning, my body aching all over.

"Kaaiii…I hurt…" I whined out. Kai grunted, "It's from snowboarding. You probably fell **a lot**"

"Shut up" I mumbled as I rolled over, snuggling to his side, my arms snaking around his waist as he sat up in bed.

"Get up Gale, we leave in an hour"

"Why?! It's so early! We don't have school the next day!"

"It doesn't matter, get up"

I stuck my tongue at him as he disappeared behind the restroom door. I laid there for a few more minutes before getting up, but I sat on the bed until Kai came out, fully dressed and glaring at my form.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't I ask you to get dress?"

"_No_," I bit out, "You commanded me to, but I chose to rebel"

Kai rolled his eyes and made his way out the door calling back a 'meet you downstairs in five'. I let out a groan and lay back down. Why so early?! I swear I'm going to murder his ass one day. I let out a sigh and reluctantly get up, running a hand through my tangled hair, a blush creeping on my cheeks as a flash of what nearly happened last night jolted through my brain. I shook my head, a smile on my lips. My conscience was right; I will sleep with him, but on my terms. I smiled at my silent agreement to myself.

* * *

**:KAI:**

I tossed the bags in the back, Tala next to me, glancing at me every now and then. When I couldn't take it anymore I turned on him, "What?" I asked in an aggravated manner. Tala gives me this innocent look accompanied by a shrug. I let out a low growl, "Don't play the innocent princess Tala. What do you want?"

He just snorts at me, continuing to shrug his shoulders. But I knew better, he had a smirk fighting its way out. I narrowed my eyes, "I'm dead serious Tala"

Tala let out a reluctant sigh, "It's seriously nothing Kai. You just seem on edge today. Did you and Allie get into a fight, _again_, last night?"

I grunted in response and turned towards the stacked bags, "That's none of your business"

"Hmmm" He commented, staring at the stack bags as well, "I don't know Kai, **you** are driving us halfway home…I think it is my business if my safety is in **your** frustrated hands."

I pursed my lips and shoved my hands in my pocket. I glanced at Allie as she made her way out, yawning in the process. Tala followed my gaze. "You sure you don't want to talk about it? I stress again, **you** are driving and Allie is going to be there…I don't want you to get distracted by another argument and drive us off the road you know."

I stared at Allie as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "I don't get it." I started. Tala looked at me, but I ignored him. "I don't get what she wants from me. There we were, well into getting into the motion, when she all of a sudden changes her mind. What kind of person who is so into the mood does that?" I asked, diverting my gaze from Allie on the last part towards Tala. He raised a brow, "Let me get this straight, you two were having a "little fun", when all of a sudden she just didn't want to?"

"Exactly" I gritted out, glancing at her form. Tala glanced at her as well, "Huh" He started, "Well, maybe she just wasn't ready?" He asked unsurely.

I let out an agitated sigh, "Wasn't ready? We've foreplayed a few times now! What do you mean she's not ready?!"

Tala shrugged his shoulders, "Well…maybe you're doing something wrong."

I pointed at myself, a look of disbelief on my face, "I'm doing something wrong?! I highly doubt that" I stated.

"Well, then what do you think is up?"

I scowled, "How should I know? It's like she's playing with me!"

Tala let out a chuckle, "You're just sexually frustrated Kai. That's all it is."

I ran a hand through my hair, "Whatever" I mumbled as I closed the trunk and walked towards Allie who was fiddling with her phone. I stood over her waiting for her to look up, but she didn't.

"What do you want?" She asked as she continued fiddling.

"Hn" I grunted out. She let out a sigh and looked up, craning her head back to look at me, her brow raised. "What?" She asked again. I just stood there staring at her, hoping that she opened up like a book. But when she didn't I let out a sigh and came up with an excuse, "You ate already? We're not stopping for another two hours from here." She nodded her head, "Yes _mother_, I did."

I grunted and mused up her hair a smirk on my face.

* * *

**:ALLIE:**

"Hey!" I screeched as Kai continued to mess up my hair. "Stop that! I just combed it!"

Kai grunted and removed his hand from my hair, walking into the cabin, my eyes following him until he vanished from sight. I let out a sigh, placing a hand on my thumping heart. After that experience, I don't know how I'll be able to look at him straight without having flashbacks. I fought the blush that crept up on my face, but the harder I tried the more enflamed it became.

"Allie, are you cold?" I looked and grinned sheepishly at Ray, "Yeah…just a bit" I mumbled, wrapping my arms around myself. Ray smiled at me, "Why not sit in the car? Kai's driving so you'll be taking shotgun."

I nodded my head and slowly made my way over there. Oh boy…this is going to be a long and perilous drive home…dun-dun-dun.

Once inside, I took a deep breath and looked around the car like some bored idiot who had nothing better to do. I rested my face on my hand and glanced out the window. The girls had come out talking animatedly. The guys followed suit, mumbling to each other rather than talking. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, maybe if I sleep the whole way, I won't have to talk to him…

--

Strangely enough, it was really quiet. And not the mutual, calm quiet, no. It was more of the awkward 'I-don't-want-to-say-anything-that'll-have-people-thinking-I'm-an-idiot' quiet. The kind that screamed, 'There's tension people! Do you feel the tension?!' It was more of that. I glanced awkwardly around me, glancing at the back where the rest of the group was quiet and minding their own business.

I felt like screaming like a banshee in order to have some sort of sound infiltrating my ears! I puffed out my cheeks and sighed through my nose, glancing at Kai's ever stoic frame.

Sometimes I think he's actually made out of bricks since he's able to keep his face so stern and mean looking 24/7. The guy never changes expression! Well, okay, sometimes when he's gloating or acting like he's God. But other than that…he's like some statue located in a park. You know the kind that birds crap on because it's so dull?

I felt a pressure collide with the side of my head, I turned towards Kai. His eyes were on the road momentarily before he glanced in my direction. I slapped him upside the head.

"Eyes on the road!" I commanded. Kai grunted and mimicked me word for word. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

"What's wrong Gale? You seem a little antsy."

"I am not!" I scoffed.

"Whatever you say"

"You know what? I think you should just stay focus on the road."

"I am. It's called multitasking, maybe you should try it."

"I know how to multitask. I'm girl."

"What does being a '_girl_' have to do with anything."

"I don't like that tone you used on girl Kai. Do have something you wanna share with the class?"

I heard Bryan groan in the back followed by, "Please don't share anything Kai. Just shut up and drive."

I grinned as Kai scowled. "Wipe that grin off your face Allie or else I'll just have to do it for you."

"I wanna see you try mister: multitasker." I retorted in a mocking tone.

Kai pursed his lips, "Hn"

"That's it? Fine: hn to you too!"

I heard Tala mutter out a 'finally!' before all went silent once more. I let out a low groan, someone just shoot me now!

* * *

I think I fell asleep the whole way because I don't remember anything else except trees…and more trees. Plus, I woke up with Ray on the driver side grinning down at me from above. I felt as if someone knocked me out for days at a time. I looked around groggily and found that we were driving on the road that lead towards my house…and Kai's too but who cares about him. I sat up and took in everything as if it was all new to me.

"Had a nice sleep? You were knocked out for the rest of the drive. We tried to wake you but you wouldn't even budge."

I nodded my head, turning to him with a confused look on my face. I had no idea what was going on right now. But whatever it is, it had better be good. My mind was all jumbled up; if I were to compare it to anything it'll have to be scrambled eggs. I turned towards the back and found everyone else fast asleep. Kai sitting behind my chair, his head rolled towards the window, the stern, yet calm look on his face. I turned back towards the front. My house was coming in view. I let out a yawn.

"Man…I've never felt so drained in my whole life." I muttered out. The thought of collapsing on my bed sounded so good right now. Ray chucked beside me, "I know how you feel. The first few times on a board can do that to you."

"No kidding, I thought surfing was bad…this…this is just plain painful."

Ray chuckled some more, "So, I heard from a very reliable source that your birthday is next week. You plan on doing something worthwhile?"

I glanced back towards the back and glared at Kai's sleeping form before responding to Ray, "No. I'm not really a birthday planning person. I just…wing it I guess."

"Really? Kai not taking you anywhere?"

I snorted, "As if. He'll probably take me somewhere if I were willing to beg and grovel at his feet. But I don't plan on doing that."

Ray smiled, "You know, he's not as bad as you make him sound. He has a soft spot too…he's just really good at hiding it."

I grinned, my eyes softening, "I know. But if he knew that I knew…I'd probably hear it for days. Besides, he likes everyone thinking he's some badass, might as well make him happy and let him think I think so too."

Ray grinned, "So you purposefully get under his skin then?"

I let out a sigh, "Sometimes…most of the time it's for payback for pissing me off in the first place."

Ray shook his head, "I've got to hand it to you though. You've got him on a pretty tight leash; he's never lasted this long in a relationship ever."

I looked on thoughtful, "Hmm…I guess…"

"It's not bad you know, it just shows that you haven't dulled him out yet."

I laughed, "**I** haven't dulled him out yet? It's **he** who hasn't dulled me out. I swear I'm going to figure him out even if it kills me."

"You and him both" Muttered Ray, at least…I think that's what he muttered. Oh well.

* * *

**TK:** Alright! Just to let you know, this was supposed to be out like three days ago! But I was having some issues with the demented computer...it wasn't cooperating with me so I let it cool off for a bit! Plus, the site must hate since evertime I try to edit somethings...it like freezes on me! But anyway, hoped you liked it!

**Thanks to the following reviewers**:

**Wild-ice-dragon18**

**lilmissdutchess**

**R. Voltaire**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Emziie-ox**

**Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Random Reader**

**FairyDyris**

**Sinning Angel**

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**Tsa-chan**

**LadyAmazon**

**And to the everyone else! Thanks lots!!**

And a side note to those who read either 'WIN' or 'That Girl', I'll _hopefully_ post a chapter by the end of this week!!

Later!

TK


	17. Competition

**Competition**

The _day_ before Christmas and all through the house, my mother was _running_…like some headless chicken! Geez, you think she'd know how to relax more! It's not like we were having guest or anything! Actually, we were the guest…and whose guest were we, why of course it was the one and only Hiwataris'. Sometimes I wonder how this all happened, maybe if Kai and I never got to know each other…maybe then our families would be ignoring each other's guts. Like in Romeo and Juliet—ew! Never mind, I don't want to have some romantic get-together and then die because of it. It is so not my thing. If I were to go down, I'd go down in flames! But I wouldn't be the one setting them in the first place…heh…maybe.

But anyway, here we are…actually, here **I** was, staring at my mother like some brainless dimwit who had no clue what the Hell was going on, which in turn is true since I really don't know what's going on. So here's what I've got so far, the day we got back—yesterday—my mother was in hysterics mumbling about spending Christmas with the Hiwataris'…my reaction: I yawned it off and left her to ramble to herself while I went to get some more shut eye. Big mistake; like it wasn't enough that I **practically** saw Kai 24/7 on the trip! Now I'm going to be seeing him on Christmas?! What is that?! My coal for this year's bad deeds?! Sheesh! Couldn't Santa just give me his sack full of coal instead of spending Christmas with Kai?! I would have taken it without complaint!

But anyway, back to how far I've comprehended my situation. One: we're spending Christmas with Kai and his parents. Check. We got that. Two: Kai's uncle from his mom's side is coming over as well. He's the sheriff in this here country home. What's wrong with that, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HECK HE IS! Three: Kai's mother's friend is coming over with her daughter and son. They had moved a few years ago from this cow filled place—smart move if you ask me. What's wrong with this? No, it's not because I don't know who she, her son and daughter are, that's only half of it. It's because Kai's mother's friend's daughter is…KAI'S EX-GIRLFRIEND!! Can I say _awwwwk-warrrrd_? Most definitely. And what am I supposed to do? **MY MOM DOESN'T KNOW THAT I'M DATING KAI!!** I can't all of a sudden just spring it on her! She'll fall right over and die! Plus Kai's parents don't know either, which makes it even _**more**_ weird!

I'm telling you, I think Santa is out to get me. That bag of coal that I would rather have seems more like **bags** of coal now that I think about it. Gosh! Can my life suck ass anymore than it does already? I mean come on! Someone just strike me with lightening! Get it over with! Kill me with that strike too please! Man! This sucks! **S-U-C-K-S**—sucks!

I watch as my mother multitasks like she's got seven hundred arms. I tried helping her but she told me to: 'Go play with your friend Kai.' I know what kind of 'play' she means but if you compare it to Kai, oh boy! He's got something else in mind. This brings me back to the very beginning of why my life is going down to the pits of Hades. Kai's been ignoring me ever since we got back. I went over a few times but he was never around. And when I tried calling, he wouldn't pick up his phone and he would never call me back. He's practically screaming: I'M IGNORING YOU! In a very subtle way. And it's pissing me off! I don't know what his problem is! When I try to figure it out, he's never around! The only time I've seen him was the night after we got back from Tahoe, and that was only to tell us that we were invited to their annual Christmas Eve party. And then he was gone!

I felt like banging my head repeatedly on the countertop; maybe if I get a concussion my life would get better. I let out a low groan and get up, my mother is so distracted by her cooking that I'll just slip out and jump off a cliff or something…or see if Kai came back. Hmmm…I think jumping off a cliff is starting to sound appealing.

"I'm going over to the Hiwatari's house okay?" And maybe find a horse to kick me across the field and say it was an accident.

"Alright honey, not too long though."

I turn back and raise a brow at my mother's back. What was I? Five? I'm almost eighteen! I think I can handle myself! Turning back I run towards their house, but stop short when Kai's car isn't around. I let out a low groan and turn back towards my home. I'll just lock myself in my bedroom and never show my face again.

As I approach my house, Kai's Ferrari drives right pass me. I blink in surprise and glance back, watching as he parked and got out, giving me a quick glance. A guy, our age steps out—he had two toned colored hair, red in front and brunette in back. From the passenger side, a female steps out, she too had two toned colored hair, except she had golden blonde in front and brunette in back. Following behind her was a an elder looking woman—maybe in her mid-thirties. She had long brunette colored hair tied in a high ponytail.

I'm guessing that's the mother with the son and daughter, whose daughter is KAI'S EX-GIRLFRIEND! I felt my brow twitch; the inner green demon within me was stirring. It is not allowed to even twitch! I need to find a bat to beat this monstrosity down and out! Emerging out of my thoughts I find Kai staring at me with a raised brow, I glance around me and back at him asking him with a look what he wanted. He rolls his eyes, a smirk on his face. Suddenly a silver convertible pulls up on my driveway. I look at it like it was some kind of alien spaceship that just landed in front of me. The window rolls down and Tala's face is looking up at me. I stare at him like he was some kind of demented animal.

"Get in." He says. I recline back, "What?"

"Get in. Hurry before Kai makes his way over here! Come on!"

The urgency in his tone had me jumping and hopping in the car instantly. Without waiting for me to put my seatbelt, he does a U-turn and drives off. I look back at the rearview mirror to see Kai's now small frame staring, I believe, bewildered. He had made his way towards where Tala's car had previously been before Tala darted out of there. I turn towards Tala, "What's the rush? And why didn't you want Kai to come over?"

Tala sighed and turned towards me; I moved his face back towards the road and ordered him to keep his eyes on it. He grunts but obeys.

"Allie" He starts in a serious tone, his brow furrowed, "I need to tell you something important. I think you need to know."

My eyes widened and I begin to panic. What's he going on about?

"Just hear me out okay?" He continues and I nod my head. He takes a deep breath, "You may never look at me the same again, and Kai either. But you have to know."

I blink in total confusion. He turns towards me, and before I can move his head he babbles out, "I'm in love with you."

I'm sitting here with this blank expression. "What?" I ask, not knowing whether to laugh or to be shock.

His face stays stern, "I'm dead serious" He says.

A grin forms on my face. "You're kidding…right?" I ask. He continues to look at me sternly. And when my lips curve into a frown a smile breaks out on his before he begins laughing like there was no tomorrow. My brow twitches in annoyance.

"You—hahaha—should have—hahaha—seen your face! Hahaha, it was PRICELESS! Hahaha—OW" He yelps as he massaged the region on his cranium which I socked with all my strength. "I was just messing around with you Allie. I just wanted you to help me pick out something."

I glared at him, my arms folded over my chest, "Really? What is this 'something' that you need helping on."

"You'll see." He replies with a smirk, I roll my eyes, what did I get myself into? But it beats doing nothing I guess.

--

Tala parks in front of some fancy store. We both get out of the car and enter the building. He drags me right towards the section filled with expensive watches and jewelry. Tala calls the lady and asks her to bring out the items. The lady does so and places them in front of me. One of them is a silver necklace with small diamonds decorating the front of it. The next was a gold bracelet with a sapphire jewel on the middle. The last one was a ring with three small sockets of diamonds adorning it. I stared at each of them before turning towards Tala who looked at me expectantly.

"What do you want me to do with them?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Tala sighed, "Which would you pick?"

I raised a brow, "Well…" I started, "what I pick is my opinion, and my opinion is usually different from others." I stated looking at the three pieces of jewelry. Tala sighs, "Come on Allie! I picked you up because you're a girl! Pick one!"

"Who's it for?" I asked.

"It's for my newest girlfriend." I smack him upside the head before turning back towards the items. Picking up the ring I stared at Tala blankly, "Don't give her the ring; she might think you're proposing to her." Tala set the ring aside. I looked at the bracelet and cringe, "I don't like this it's too bulky." Tala set that aside and said, "So you like the necklace?"

"No" I stated. Tala's face falls, "What?! That's everything." I rolled my eyes and glanced at the other items, "What she like?"

"Uhh…sexy."

"I asked for a personality Tala"

"Nice. A bit mean. Sometimes a total bitch, but she's hot."

I rolled my eyes and stopped at the watches. There was a silver one. The band was made of loops interlocked with one another; the face of the watch was colored a light pink. The outer face was covered with mini diamonds. The inside also had a small diamond in place as the twelve.

"Get her that." I stated. He raised a brow at the watch. "Why?"

"You barely know the girl. You wanna buy her diamond necklaces and rings? Give me a break."

Tala shrugged his shoulder, "I guess…fine. I'll take it."

I rolled my eyes, "You're pathetic Tala. I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

Tala sneers at me before turning back to the lady and paying for the watch.

--

After my outing with Tala he dropped me off thanking me again. I waved it off as I got out. I waved goodbye at him as he drove off. I headed towards my home when a hand sharply grabbed my wrist. My reaction:

"AHHHHHhhh-aaaaaarrrrggghhh!" I screamed slapping Kai on the shoulder multiple times, "What—do—you—think—you—are—doing?! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kai grabbed the hand that was slapping him and held it in a tight hold, glaring at me. I glared right back and took a deep breath.

"What are **you** doing here mister 'let's-ignore-Allie'?" Kai raised a brow, "What are you talking about? I'm not ignoring you."

"Yes you are! I called you a lot this morning and you never returned them!"

Kai gave me a blank look as he responded, "You called me **once**."

I pursed my lips, okay…so maybe I did call him _once_ but _once_ is equivalent to a thousand in my mind.

"Well…uh…I hardly ever call! So if I do, you should feel obligated to call me right back!"

He shook his head, "You didn't even leave me a message."

I mimicked a fish out of water before replying, "Well…I never leave messages! You still should call back!"

He released one of my hands to rub his temples before addressing me once more, "What were you doing with Tala?"

I snorted, "And what business do you have asking me a question like that?" Kai glared heatedly. "Well, for one: I am **your** boy friend; I think I have a right to know what **you** and **my** best friend were doing."

I rolled my eyes, "It's still none of your business. What if it was top secret?" I challenged. He sneered, "What could be 'top secret' that neither of you would like to clue me in on?"

I let out a sigh and stared up at him, he's worst than me when his green eyed monster sprouts. I decided to play with him a little, "You really want to know?"

"Yes" He stated simply. I continued looking up at him from under my lashes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes already!"

I let out a breath, "Alright, but you might not like it…" I hinted; watching as his eyes narrowed threateningly. "Well…" I continued, "I have to say, you have no competition against Tala"

Kai snorted, thinking I was praising him. I had to hold down my smile, "He's _**way**_ better than you!" I stated, over exaggerating my expression for amazement. His lips curved into a deep frown, "What?" He asked pointedly, gritting his teeth.

I began walking away from him, my hands behind my back, "Yeah, I mean…" I turned my head towards him, "Do you want me to continue?" I ask innocently. He clenched his fist; his eyes telling me what his mouth refused to say. "Anyway, while we were driving…he told me _something_…"

"What 'something'?" He asked, his eyes following my every movement.

"Oh, well…let's just say he beat you to the punch line"

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice growing angrier by the second. I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, he told me that…" I paused, looking at him, "He told me that he was in love with me." I watched as his expression eased up, a smirk on his lips.

"You're kidding right? Tala likes you? Give me a break. He's more **afraid **of you."

I rolled my eyes, "Have you ever thought that he was just _pretending_?" I asked, watching as his expression darkened once more.

"So anyway, as I was saying…he claimed his un-defining love for me. He even took me to this jewelry store and asked me to pick one of three items to make it solid."

Kai's lips were in a straight line, his knuckles whitening. "What did you say?" He asked; his voice devoid of emotion. I turned towards him, "Well…I told him that I'd have to think about it."

"What?" Kai asked simply. I turned towards him, a know-it-all look on my face, "Well, I have to now. I mean, he did say he was **in love** with me. That's a lot. And he's not so bad. I was starting to like him anyway…" I mumbled, but it was loud enough for him to hear. I had to work twice as hard to stop the laughter from exploding out. Kai's face became hallow and I knew I had to stop; I was in deep trouble now. But I think it was worth it.

"You're terrible at hiding your jealousy you know that?" I stated simply. His expression became dark, "I am not **jealous**. I could careless if you ran off with him. Screw the both of you."

I gave him a half smile, "Aww…you don't really mean that! I bet you're about to go and kill Tala huh?" I asked approaching him slowly.

"Hn"

I chuckled a bit, "Well, don't do it—"

"Why? Are you **in love** with him too?" He asked; his voice laced in venom. I rolled my eyes, "No, I am not **in love** with him. I was just going to say that you shouldn't kill him because you'd be killing him on a lie."

His brows furrowed as he soaked up the new information, "What?"

I let out a sigh, "I was kidding Kai. But whatever I said was true. He did tell me he was in love with me—but it was a joke. And we did go to a jewelry store to pick out some stuff but it was for his new 'girlfriend' as he stated. Man, wasn't he with Katie yesterday?"

Kai's face was still dark as I finished, I grinned sheepishly.

"Don't be mad Kai! Just think of this experience as me testing your feelings for me!"

Kai's right brow began to twitch uncontrollably as his lips curved into a scowl, here we go again. Round five hundred: Kai vs. Allie…

"Testing…me?"

"Of course, you never called me back!"

"You called me once! And you didn't leave a message!"

"So?! You still could have called me!"

Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Don't do anything!"

Kai glared, while I laughed at his expense.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, "Besides questioning my relationship with Tala."

Kai growled instead of replying. I nodded my head, "Okay…well, I'll see you tonight!" I waved at him and approached my house door.

"Don't you want to know who the people in my car were?"

I turned towards him, "No. I already do. You're mom gave my mom who gave me the latest gossip." Kai glared at my nonchalant expression.

"And you're fine with it?"

"Yeah, I mean…if you want…you and she can hook up again, but I'll never speak to you if you do." I smiled in mock innocence before closing the door in his face. This is going to be a long night. I can already feel the awkwardness.

* * *

Upon our entrance, my mother and I were greeted by Mrs. Hiwatari herself, a radiant smile on her face. She pointed out the direction where the 'kids' were. I shook my head, how old am I again? Do I look like a three year old? I entered the living room and was taken aback when I spotted Tala, Ray, and Bryan lounging about. When they spotted me they gave me the blank stare.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, taking a seat next to Ray.

"Our parents are close friends with Kai's parents, its usual that we spend Christmas Eve here with our parents and Kai's." I nodded my head and took a Hershey's kisses from Tala's open palm…actually; I took all of it and left him with one. What?! I love chocolate!

Tala just gaped at me before getting up and grabbing the bowl full of the goods and placing it on his lap. I turned to Bryan who looked like he was asleep. I waved my hand in front of him rapidly when his hand shot out and stopped mine. He glared at me; I gave him a grin in return. He grunted and released my arm.

"Hey Allie…" Tala started.

"Yeah"

"What did you tell Kai? He seemed **extremely** pissed at me."

I snorted and laughed at the same time, "Are you serious?! I told him I was kidding!"

Tala raised a questioning brow, "What did you tell him Gale?" He asked, using my last name. I rolled my eyes, "I told him everything that we did, but I changed it a bit to make it look like you were 'in love with me'" I chuckled, "I can't believe he's still mad at you."

Tala's face paled, "Are you crazy! What if he believed you! He could've killed me!" He growled out. I rolled my eyes and waved it off, "Don't worry about it."

"Hey you guys—oh? Who's this?"

I glanced up and saw the teen from earlier today, the one with the two toned hair—red in front and brunette in back. He smiled at me, extending his hand out, "Raul" he said. I took hold of his hand and shook it, "Allie"

He glanced around him, "Kai not down yet?"

Ray shook his head, "Nope. He's still changing."

Just then we heard feet pad down the staircase, simultaneously we turned our heads but it was only Kai's **ex-girlfriend**. I turned away, plopping another chocolate kiss in my mouth. She approached us, smiling radiantly.

"Hello boys, and…umm…"

"Allie" I stated, deciding to help her out. She smiled, "Allie huh…Kai's neighbor right?"

"Right"

"I'm Julia"

She extended out her hand and I took it, shaking it. Might as well be nice, she's being nice. It's only fair. She looked around her too, "Kai's still changing?" She asked no one in particular. We all replied, 'yes' simultaneously.

Tala cleared his throat, we all looked at him. He gave me this weird look, moving his eyes towards the stairs. I glanced at it, confused. I returned the look with a questioning one. He rubbed his temples and nudged towards something behind me, I turned but nothing was there. He let out an agitated growl.

"Are you alright Tala?" Julia asked; concerned over Tala's well being. Tala nodded his head.

"Chocolate got stuck in my throat."

Everyone, except me gave him weird looks. I decided to help him out.

"That's why you chew first. It's not swallow and chew nimrod. It's chew and swallow." I deadpanned plopping another kiss in my mouth. Tala glared; I figured it was his way of showing his gratitude.

"Allie, why don't you use you're very authoritative skills and tell Kai to bring his ass downstairs." I stared at Tala.

"Why don't you?" I asked, clearly not understanding what he was hinting at.

"_No_…you're much more convincing."

I rolled my eyes and got up, "Fine! Whatever…and to make you happy Tala, I'll drag his ass down even if he isn't fully dressed."

With that I marched towards Kai's bedroom, grumbling about Tala being a lazy ass and asking me to do all the work while he got fat off chocolate kisses.

--

Without stating my intrusion I just walked in, closing the door behind me. Kai raised a brow, halfway from putting his shirt on. His jeans were unzipped and his hair was still a bit wet. I figured he finished showering a while ago.

"What are you doing Gale? I could have been naked."

I snorted, "That's why people built in locks Kai. It's so you could lock your door." I stated in a sarcastic tone. He 'hn' at me as he put on his shirt, "What do you want?" He asked, zipping his pants.

"Tala asked me to tell you to hurry your ass down."

Kai grunted, "Tell him he can wait. I'm not done." I rolled my eyes, "Well sorry Kai, I didn't know you had to impress everyone."

Kai smirked at me from the mirror, "Not everyone, just one" He stated. I smiled at him, "I bet. Well, how can you impress her if she's downstairs?" I stated, controlling my tone to stay indifferent. Kai grunted, "True. So I better hurry."

"Please do Kai." I rolled my eyes, "I'll tell everyone you'll be down soon." Before I could run downstairs, Kai stopped me, "I was just kidding Gale. You don't have to be mad." I smirked at him, "Oh, I'm not mad Kai. I'm never mad." I stated before closing the door behind me.

When I made it downstairs, everyone looked at me, "He'll be down soon." I stated, taking my place back between Bryan and Ray. A few seconds after me Kai came down, looking fashionable as ever. I saw Julia eye him; I felt like throwing up, preferably on her.

"So Allie, I heard you moved here a couple of months ago." I turned to Raul and nodded my head, "Yup. I'm originally from San Diego, California." Raul smiled, "I hear they have close to perfect weather there."

"They do. It's so nice."

"Do you like it here?"

"I'll live; but if I were to choose, I'd pick SD anytime."

Raul chuckled, "Do you plan on moving back after high school?"

"Probably, we'll just have to wait and see." I gave him a small smile; he returned it with his own. I felt Bryan eyeing the pair of us. I turned to him and grinned, "Do you want in on the conversation too Bry?"

He grunted and turned away. I rolled my eyes. Just then a man stepped in, no one I've ever seen.

"What are you kids up to? Nothing bad I hope."

Kai rolled his eyes, "No." He turned towards me, "Allie, this is my uncle Nick, my mom's brother."

Nick had short brown hair, and ebony colored eyes, he had dimples on the corner of his mouth. Overall, he looked like a nice guy. I smiled and stood up, taking his hand in a shake, "Pleasure to meet you." Nick grinned, "I think it should be me saying that. I heard a lot about you."

I chuckled, "Oh boy, seems like people love talking about me."

Nick smiled, "They sure do; but I heard nothing but good things." I chuckled, "Yeah…well, that's everyone for ya."

After our introduction he told us that the food was ready. Everyone got up and headed for the kitchen; I scratched the back of my head and followed after. For some reason, I feel so out of place.

* * *

**:KAI:**

It was a long night. And it just seemed to get longer. Especially since Raul seemed _so_ interested in Allie's life, he completely looked like he just wanted to absorb everything! I felt like going over there and telling him to back off but I didn't want to cause a commotion, my mom did work hard preparing everything. I didn't want to ruin it.

I watched as Allie seemed to be getting annoyed with every newfound question. I couldn't help but feel smug that she wasn't interested in him.

"So Kai, how have you been?" I turned towards Julia and shrugged my shoulders. It had been what? Three years since I've last heard from her. Her mom moved to Spain and after that nothing.

"Fine" I grunted out. Julia rolled her eyes, "I hear you took a new form of dating, is it true?" She asked. I sighed, "You could say that."

Julia glanced around, "I plan on moving back here after graduation."

I turned towards her, "You don't plan on studying in Spain?"

Julia shook her head, "No, not really…Kai, listen…"

I diverted my attention from her when Allie stood, making her way towards the restroom, Raul's eyes following her movement.

"So you caught on too huh?"

I turned towards Julia, she smiled; "Seems like my brother has taken a liking to your neighbor."

I grunted, "He'll be disappointed." I muttered out.

"Really? Why?" She asked. I glanced at her, "Gale isn't what you call a 'normal' girl. Let's just say, she's picky with her guys."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah, she doesn't date anymore." I lied. "She had some guy troubles, so she doesn't date." I continued.

"And you know this…" Started Julia, her tone a little on the defensive.

"I asked her why she turned down a few decent guys, and she told me." I stated, watching as Allie made her way back, a look of regret on her face. I couldn't hold down the smirk.

"Oh…that's too bad. There are some really great guys out there. What about you Kai? Do you think you'll ever get back to the 'regular' dating?"

I turned towards her, "Maybe" I stated.

Julia turned away, "Are you waiting for someone special to come along?"

I turned back towards Allie, "I…I don't know…"

"Oh, if I do come back Kai, do…do you think that we…that we could start off where we left off?"

I turned back towards Julia; staring at her.

"Or is there no hope for us?"

I couldn't find my voice for awhile; all I could do was stare at her. This was the girl I dated since junior high; the girl who left the summer before our second year in high school. What was I supposed to say?

"I…I don't know Julia. I really don't know…"

* * *

**:ALLIE:**

Oh. My. God. Someone hand me a gun so I can shoot myself. I can't take it anymore! Raul is a great guy, I can tell. But please someone hand me a roll of duck tape so I could silence the ongoing questions! This is too much! I've never met someone who wanted to know **every single detail** of my boring life!

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Raul asked, his eyes locking with mine. I blinked, "Is it me or do you feel claustrophobic? I think I need to breathe. Hold on." I stated as I stood up and walked towards the front door. I looked towards the heavens above and muttered a small thank you when Raul didn't follow me.

Closing the door behind me, I sat on the Hiwatari's porch swing, inhaling the crisp, cold air of the starry night. I glanced up at the sky, staring at the stars. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence.

I felt the swing lower when an additional weight was added on. I opened one eye and glanced at the newcomer. When I saw the person I snorted and went back to enjoying the peace while it lasted.

"Tired of telling your life story Gale?"

"Tired of walking down memory lane Kai?" I retorted back, a bit venomous. I heard Kai grunt, feeling him lean back.

"Jealous Gale?"

"No" I replied a bit too quickly. He shifted a bit. "Really now? I'd have to say you were."

"Ha! Don't bet your money on it!" I replied, my tone a bit an uneven.

"Hmm…I think I just might. Who knows, I could get money off you."

I snorted, "Why would you need to do that? Your cows practically milk money."

"Hn"

I rolled my head lazily to look him over. He had his eyes closed, his arms and as well as his legs crossed. I sighed, my eyes narrowing.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I asked, scrutinizing him as he glanced my way. He 'humph' and relaxed even more.

"It's my porch Gale. I can come out here whenever I want."

"Shut up and answer the question."

"How am I supposed to answer if you told me to shut up?"

"Argh! Why you—you—ugh! You're so stupid I can't think of anything!"

"How am I stupid if you can't even think of a simple comeback?"

I growled lowly before turning away from him.

"Julia wants to hook back up with me."

I glanced sideways at him, "So? What's that got to do with me?" I asked tersely, ignoring the queasy feeling in my stomach. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. Just thought you'd like to know about it."

"Humph. Whatever. Like I said, you and she can hook back up if you want. I could care less."

"No, you said you'd never speak to me ever again."

"Same difference." I muttered glaring at a star I had kept my gaze on. So what if Kai wants to hook back up with his pretty ex-girlfriend, it's not like **I** care. He and his stupid self can do whatever the heck he wants to do. It's not **my** problem. Humph.

"Hmm…so you really wouldn't mind if we got back together then?"

"No"

"Maybe I should tell her I'll accept her offer then."

"Go for it" I stated harshly, my lips pursing.

"Hmmm…maybe I will…"

I felt his weight slide off the swing. I heard his feet pad away. I closed my eyes trying to fight the tears away. I will not cry. I don't care about him. I don't care about him at all. He can do whatever he wants to do. Who cares right? There are other fishes in the sea as the saying goes, so if he swims away I'll just go catch a new one…

"Are you crying?" I heard a voice whisper. I turned sharply towards my front and came face to face with Kai's face. He was crouched in front of me, his hands resting on his thighs as his eyes took in every detail of my expression.

"N-no" I stuttered, turning away again. He muttered a, "stubborn" before standing up and taking a seat right next to me.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you right?" I made no reply. "Look at me Allie" I didn't budge, even when his hands grabbed my wrist to try and turn me. I heard him sigh while he rested his head on mine. His hot breath tickling me ear, "Look at me Gale"

"No" I replied slowly and evenly.

"Why?"

"I hate you" I stated, still in an even tone.

"I know you do." He replied back in an easy manner. I finally turned towards him, narrowing my eyes as if to see something small hidden in his eyes. When I couldn't find anything, I sighed, rolling my head back. I felt his nose graze my cheek, his hand still holding my wrist.

"Go away" I mumbled. Silence was all I received as a reply. I flinched a bit as Kai nibbled on my ear lobe. I tried swatting him away, "Stop it. Go away."

He stopped his nibbling but didn't leave. I felt him work his way towards my neck. I couldn't help but move my neck to give him more room, relaxing a bit. I felt him pull away. I glanced at him, a smirk on his lips. I leaned closer towards him, tilting my head up and giving him a small kiss on his lips. He came back at me with a harder force, but it was still gentle enough. I moved so I was laying on the swing, Kai on top of me. Our lips meshing against one another as our tongues glided over each other in a sensual kind of way. My hand ran through his hair, pushing his face closer to mine.

When we heard laughter, we pulled away, sitting up quickly—nearly falling off the swing in the process. The laughter came closer and when it turned the corner, I raised my brow as my mother came into view, Kai's uncle Nick right beside her.

The pair stopped when they spotted us. My mother glanced at Kai and me awkwardly before clearing her throat.

"Uh…what are you kids doing out here?" She asked, looking us over closely.

"Allie was feeling a bit light headed so I took her out for some fresh air. I didn't want to leave her in case she collapsed or something." Kai lied smoothly, staring at my mother as if challenging her to question him. My mother continued glancing between us before buying his lie.

"Oh, okay."

"What are **you** two doing here?" I stated, narrowing my eyes in a deadly manner as I looked between Nick and my own mother.

"Uh…" My mother started. I folded my arms across my chest waiting for an answer. I turned towards Nick when my mother couldn't come up with one. Nick smiled nervously at me. I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked over towards Kai; he was looking directly at me.

"Come on Allie, I think Tala and the others are about to watch a movie in my room. **Let's go**." He stated, deepening his stare and voice. I rolled my eyes and stood up reluctantly, glaring at the two adults as we passed by them. When we rounded the corner, I shrugged Kai off and peeked back at the two.

"No eavesdropping Gale, come on." Kai grabbed me around the waist and threw me across his shoulders.

"Hey!" I whispered angrily. "Put me down damn it! I wanna know what they're up to!"

"Hn. Spying on your own mother Gale? Now that's low."

"Shut up!" I whispered, crossing my hands over my chest. I'll find out sooner or later and it had better be sooner.

* * *

**TK:** Hey, sorry about the delay! I went on a camping trip and I thought i would be able to update then, cause there would be electricity at our place but it didn't work out that way...sorry about that.

And to those who read my other fic, 'WIN' will take awhile..it got deleted off my flashdrive while I was editing it...so I have to start from scratch...sorry! But hopefully 'That Girl' will be ready by tomorrow or the next day.

Thanks to:

**Emziie-ox**

**R. Voltaire**

**saturnz-moonlit-beauty**

**Sugar911**

**Sharingan Fox**

**lilmissdutchess**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Random Reader**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Sinning Angel**

**FairyDyris**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3**

**Tsa-chan**

**LostAngel217**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**And to the rest of the readers! Thanks for bearing with me!**


	18. Worst Day Ever

**Worst Day Ever**

I knew today was going to be a bad day, especially since I woke up in Raul's arms. Yeah, let's just say that was…unexpected. I don't even know how the heck that came to be! He was on the floor along with Ray, Tala, and Bryan; Kai, Julia and I were lying on the bed. So, it's **clearly** impossible that I should wind up in his arms. But…I did. And not only was that already bad, Kai was standing over us, more like looming like some cloud of death ready to strike us, glaring heatedly at our cuddled form.

He hasn't spoken to me since then…which I don't blame him since I wouldn't like to speak to me either. What kind of person falls asleep on the bed but winds up in the arms of man who was on the floor, and to emphasize my predicament it was the arms of the man who is **not my boyfriend**. Yes, that is one Houdini trick right there! That was sign one of 'Allie's worst day ever'!

Sign two was when I found myself getting irritated with Julia! She's, she's just—argh! She's freaking amazing! That's what she is! And it pisses me off because **I** think that she's freaking amazing! What kind of girlfriend thinks their boyfriend's ex-girlfriend is freaking amazing?! A freaking psychotic one that's what! Ugh! She's just so—so—so…_awesome_…and I hate it! I never met someone who had so much confidence in what they do; they practically **make** people cower and not question anything about them! That's some power! And she has it! How can you have no respect for someone like that?! And to make it even worst, she's nice! She's not the sugar, sweet, annoying nice—_no_, she's the cool, amazing, awesome nice. The kind you just wanna bow down to because they're just so…so…gah! I can't even describe it!

Just being around her makes me question why Kai hasn't jumped her yet and saluted me a farewell. And there is the bonus fact that she has a **great** body! I mean compared to me who has the body of a freaking washboard, and a chest almost as flat as a table, yeah she has a great body. It's not the sexy, supermodel body—but it's the kind most guys look for in a girl. It's totally obvious she inherited her figure from her mother, who is an ex-model. Her mom is gorgeous! I even had my mouth gaping when I saw her! Her mom's not snobby either, you know the kind that shows off and makes you want to beat the crap out of them? Yeah, she's really nice and fun to be around. Actually, the whole lot of them is like that. They don't flaunt themselves like they own the place; they're modest and _really_ confident. I guess it runs in the family…

But anyway, as I was saying, that was sign number two. Sign number three was when Kai's uncle Nick was flirting it up with my mother. My own mother! What has the world come to?! I was stunned immobile and speechless! Here I was coming home from a horrible morning—see? It's not even half the day and its already bad!—just wanting to drown myself in the tub when I walk in to see Uncle Nick and my mother _**flirting**_ in the kitchen. Of course they stopped when I walked in looking like I saw a naked guy run right pass me, but it didn't matter. The first thing I did when I got my senses back was throw my hands in the air and shake my head, walking away from them praying that I had woken up into some nightmare. But of course, that wasn't the case…it never is now is it?

So now I have resorted to locking myself in my bedroom, lying face flat into my pillow hoping something terrible would happen that would just top off my already horrible day. I don't even know how long I've been cooped up here, probably forever since my stomach is growling like a close to erupting volcano. Ugh…what did I do to deserve this? I'm miserable and hungry! What kind of combination is that?!

"What crawled up your ass?" I heard the oh so familiar voice of the one and the only Kai Hiwatari. I turned towards him, staring up at him and his attire. I buried my face even more into my pillow. He was wearing dark denim jeans, with a baby blue vertical stripped collared long sleeve. His hair looked as if he actually _tried_ to tame it. Maybe this is the something terrible to top off my day that I've been waiting for.

I felt his weight lower my bed as he took a seat next to me, one of his hands applying pressure to the pillow I currently am now hoping will suffocate me or at least knock me unconscious from the lack of air. But it doesn't.

"Hn. Your mom said you've been up here ever since you got back. What's wrong?"

I groan into my pillow, not wanting to face him knowing full well I'll probably explode. His fingers combed my hair behind my ear, "Allie…" he spoke softly, causing me to sigh and turn towards him, a frown on my lips. He raises his brow, "Are you on your monthly thing again? Cause if you are I'm leaving. The last time you were you threw your chair at me."

I smiled at the memory, it was his fault anyway. He snuck into my bedroom when I was changing, it was a reflex reaction: throw something. And that something just so happened to be my desk chair that I just so happened to have been standing by at the time of the event. Kai smirked, "You are one sick person you that Gale? Finding enjoyment in other people's pain."

I giggle a bit, "What can I say? I'm a dark and morbid person sometimes."

Kai rolls his eyes, "What's going on with you? You sick?"

I shook my head, "No…it's just been…a really crappy day is all…"

"Hn, so locking yourself in your room and making your mother worry so much that she had to call me down is going to help make it better?"

I groan a bit, so even if I lock myself in my room my day still ends up being a huge pile of crap. Just then my stomach grumbled, and not too lady like might I add. Kai gave me a blank look.

"Maybe your day has been horrible because you haven't eaten anything. When was the last time you ate?"

"At your house…" I mumbled, clutching my grumbling stomach. Kai snorts, "No wonder, you haven't eaten since breakfast. Get dress, we're going out."

I whine a bit, not really liking the idea of leaving my room. Kai shoots me a glare which had me rising up quickly.

"Where are we going?" I ask, removing my cloths, not really caring if Kai saw or not. Why should I? He practically saw **all** of me already.

"Hn. To that new restaurant that opened up two weeks ago by the mall." He grunts, lying on my bed. I roll my eyes, "Fancy or not so fancy?"

"In the middle."

"Oh, that helps a lot" I reply in a sarcastic tone.

"Glad to be of service."

I shot him a mild glare and returned to putting on my light pink and white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Don't wear those pants." I turned around and raised a questioning brow, "Why? You said they looked good on me when I first bought them."

"Don't wear them." He continues, giving me a challenging glare.

"And why not?"

"It gives you an ass." He states smartly.

How do you respond to that? Should I take that as a compliment or what? He didn't sound please, so does that mean it makes my butt look bad? I don't even have an ass…well, only when I wear certain shorts and jeans but other than that, nope, don't have one.

"Is that bad or is that good?" I asked, watching his nonchalant expression.

"Both"

"And how can it be both."

"Good for me and bad for everyone else."

"Why?"

"Hn" Was his final response before turning away. I shook my head, "Fine, I'll change." I stated in a defeated tone. I didn't feel like fighting with him today so might as well let him have his way. I took another pair of slacks, this time they were a bit looser than the first one.

I stood in front of him, hands on my cocked hip, "Better?" I asked in a mocking tone. Kai looks me over and motions his index finger in a spinning motion, asking me to turn around. I sighed and did so, stopping with my back to him.

"Is that all you have?"

I look over my shoulder and at him, my brow twitching. Kai grunts, "Fine. We're going shopping for you next time. Buy you some loose pants."

"These are loose!" I argued pulling them to emphasize my point.

"Hn"

"Whatever! Let's just go!" I say, hopping towards the door as I put my black shoes on. Kai grunts and walks pass me, opening the door and walking out. Leaving me to hobble on after him, inconsiderate jackass.

--

Once out, we were greeted by Julia and Raul, who were dressed as well. I flashed them a light smile, standing with my arms crossed, my body imitating someone in a huddled position, a few feet away from them. Raul approached me.

"I didn't think you'd come. Kai had been in there for quite awhile." He spoke with a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back, "Eh…I didn't think I'd come either but—"

"I'm such a convincing person" Kai interjected, a smug smirk on his lips. I sneered at him while rolling my eyes. Julia looked between us, an unsure expression adorning her face.

"Well, shall we go?" She offered, glancing at all of us expectantly. We all headed towards Kai's Ferrari and stopped right outside of it, glancing at each other awkwardly. Raul was the first to break the ice by suggesting that Julia sit in front with Kai—turning to me to ask if I had any objections which I denied because what else could I say? So Raul and I ended up in the back while Kai and Julia up front. Yup, bad day has resumed its course.

I didn't want to be rude or anything, but I couldn't help but feel so…so…squashed. Every time I scooted closer to the side, it seemed Raul would follow my movements. I'm pretty sure he has a lot of room on his side now, leaving me to feel all cramped and claustrophobic. Kai and Julia were having their own conversation while Raul and I were having our one-sided one. Him talking while I _tried_ paying attention but found my ears focusing more to what Kai and Julia were talking about. It seems they were staying till the New Year celebration…great…meaning, I should go back to accepting the fact that I'll probably be dating stalkers and not-so-normal people for the rest of my life. I let out a sigh and turned to Raul who was immersed in his description of some monument in Spain. I squinted my eyes, well, if it doesn't work out between Kai and me, I could give Raul a chance. He seems like a really great guy. I turned towards the front when the car had stopped moving. When I got out, I glanced at Kai and Julia and bit my inner cheek; they seemed so…so…comfortable around each other. Like they hadn't had some big time split between them. I let out a sigh; I am getting to be an obsessive person. I need to breathe and back off.

"Come on Allie, Kai and Julia already headed inside."

I followed him in, slowly and unsurely…

* * *

**:KAI:**

We were half way through our meal when I decided I felt bad for Raul. The poor guy was practically throwing everything he had, but Allie simply wasn't buying anything. She just continued to stay reserved and polite.

"She's a tough one" Julia whispered, shooting Raul a sympathetic look as he started talking about architecture. I grunted and whispered back, "Like I said, picky." I watched as Allie continued listening, nodding her head in the right places and asking questions once in awhile but never really there.

"You know Allie, you remind me of the Mona Lisa." I raised a questioning brow the same time Allie did. I glanced at Raul who had a soft smile on.

"What I mean is you're like her smile. Everyone thinks they have an answer and have figured it out when really they don't." I nodded my head subconsciously, alright, that was a good analogy.

"Raul is interested in painting." Julia quipped in. I rolled my eyes; paintings were alright but not really my thing.

"Really?" My head lifted instantly as I caught the sudden interest in Allie's tone. I glanced between the pair; it seemed Raul caught on as well.

"Well, yes, I love how each painting tells its own story."

"Really, that's what I love about paintings as well." Allie stated; a sudden gleam in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel a bit threatened by the new direction of the conversation.

"I guess we do have one thing in common. I was starting to feel like you liked nothing at all."

I frowned when a smile broke onto Allie's face.

"I like a few things, but painting is my number one."

"Same here, I love painting pictures of my own just as much as I love interpreting other artists."

"You paint?! Really?! Me too! Well, I used to."

Okay, I really don't like this. I've never seen her so…so…excited? I don't know, but I do know I don't like it.

"Wow. Why do you say you used to?" Raul asked, disregarding his plate, happy to finally have found some common ground with his infatuation. Julia giggled beside me, leaning towards me, "Seems like she's not that impossible after all."

I said nothing in response, just watching them as they continued talking about paintings.

"I really would like to see some of your pictures" Raul stated. Allie shrugged nervously, "Yeah well…I'm really not too keen on people looking at my pictures. But I do have a sketch book that I use every now and then."

I stared at her blankly; I didn't know she drew on her free time.

"May I see them when we get back?"

I narrowed my eyes as a light pink tinted Allie's cheeks as she replied, "Well, maybe…I guess…"

"I hear there's an art show going on that's an hour's drive from here. You two should go." Julia suggested, clearly liking the idea that Raul and Allie were finally having a two-sided conversation.

Allie turned towards Julia, "I was planning on going before but I really wasn't sure." I would be lying if I said I wasn't taken aback from the new information. Was she going to go without me?

"Why don't we go—oh, but wait, I don't have a car." I had to hold down the smirk; ha! Too bad Raul, now there's no way in Hell Allie would—

"We can go in mine, I mean, if you don't mind. I'm pretty OCD when in comes to driving and everything else."

I think my jaw dropped. Did Allie just offer to go somewhere with a guy she doesn't even know and not invite me instead? Did she forget we were dating?!

"That sounds like a great idea. We could go tomorrow."

"Why don't we all go?" I interrupted. The pair of them turned towards me suddenly as if they just realized I was there. I couldn't help but feel a bit resentful to the fact that Raul completely took Allie's attention away to the point she forgot my own existence.

"You don't like paintings." Raul pointed out, looking at me quizzically.

"Well, you've been gone for awhile my interests could have changed." I stated a bit rougher than I intended.

"No it didn't. I heard your mom talking about the art show and how she asked you if you wanted to go with her but you declined saying you didn't want to waste your time looking at some paintings."

I stared blankly at Julia who gave me a confused look.

"Well you do, don't you?" I asked, using her as my last resort. Julia smiled at me, "I do, but I really don't want to sit in a car for an hour just to look at paintings."

I'm glad I'm good at hiding my expressions, because if I wasn't they would have seen that my face fell at that.

"Look Kai, its fine. It's only an hour's away." I turned towards Allie, looking at her hard. Was she hinting that she wanted to go with _him_ **alone**?

"Well that settles it. We'll leave tomorrow morning around nine?"

Allie smiled brightly, making me resent Raul even more, "Yeah, it's a date."

I turned sharply towards her but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking directly at Raul. I continued to glance between them, my fist clenching. I really don't like where this is going, not at all.

* * *

So tell me, how long could it _possibly_ take to go and look at paintings? Not more than an hour right? Well, it seems Allie and Raul doesn't know that, they've been gone for **five** hours, including the one hour drive to get there. You'd think they'd be bored right about now and haul their asses back here. But do they? No, they're probably having a time of their lives!

"Kai?"

I shake myself from my thoughts and turn towards the voice. Julia's head peeks out from the small opening that leads to the patio of the upper half of the barn. I watch as she makes her way over to me, hands down her side, hips swaying…she was as graceful as I remembered. A smile slowly broke out on her face as she slowly approached me.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, stopping to stand right next to me. I grunt in response and make my way over to the window that looked over the entire field. It was a beautiful and calming sight during sunset.

"I almost forgot how unspoken you always were. You use your body and your eyes more than you ever use your mouth."

I grunted, smirking at that.

"What's eating at you?"

I glanced back at her before diverting my gaze once more.

"Kai…" She whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I know something's bothering you, you're acting more restless than you ever were. What's going on?"

I shrugged her off, "Nothing"

She folds her arms, staring at me with both brows raised, "Really? I highly doubt that, we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

I snorted at her, what does she think she can do? Hit me? As if.

"I'm dead serious Kai."

"Hn. What are you going to do? Tie me down and bitch slap me until I confess?"

She smiled mockingly, the anger burning in her eyes, "No. I'll just keep guessing what it is. And I'll know when I've hit home. I know you well enough. So to keep from wasting time you might as well tell me."

"Hn. Like I said, it's nothing. You're imagining things."

"Right. Are you acting like this because you didn't get enough sleep?"

I rolled my eyes, whatever. She'll never know what's eating at me.

"Did you get into an argument with your father? Maybe your friends?"

Like I said, she'll never guess.

"Or do you have a problem with Raul and Allie going on their little date."

Ha! She didn't even…what? I glanced at her from the side, trying to stay nonchalant, but she saw right threw me when she gave me her smug grin.

"Hmmm…interesting…I had a feeling, but I really didn't believe it…"

I snorted, "You don't know what you're talking about." I denied. Her smile just widened even more. "Right. I can't believe I missed this. Is this why you were so bent on joining them yesterday? Oh my gosh! I can't believe you!"

I shook my head, "Julia, you've got it all wrong."

"Do I really? I think you're in denial. Oh my gosh! You're in denial!"

I found myself getting really irritated for some odd reason. "Julia, listen to me—"

"Why didn't you say something sooner to my brother? If you liked her so much you could have told Raul to tone down a bit! He would have understood."

"Julia! You're not listening!" I argued, clenching my fist. I took a deep breath, "Allie and I…we're not like that…we're just…"

Julia waited for me to finish, but I couldn't. I'd be lying to myself. She smiled secretly at me, "So…this is why you were so hesitant two nights ago. You really like her don't you?" She asked; an unknown mixture in her eyes.

"Julia…" I started but didn't know how to finish.

"Don't kid yourself Kai…I'm not stupid. I've seen how you act around her."

I folded my arms across my chest, "Really? Alright Miss Know-It-All, how do I act around her?" I asked in a tone of distaste.

Julia just smiled, "You act like an elementary school boy picking on the girl he has a crush on."

My lips curved into a deep frown as my brow twitched, "That was more of an insult than an analogy."

Julia shrugged her shoulders, "I say it how I see it."

I couldn't help but sneer at her. She was always good at ticking me off almost like Allie except Allie on the other does it to the point where I'm holding on to a single thread to keep my cool.

"What about Gale? What do you think about her if you're so good at interpreting body language?"

Julia shrugged, "She seems like the little girl who's getting super annoyed by the little boy and wishes he'd leave her alone."

"Hn. So you're saying that she has no feelings for me?"

Julia raised a brow, a smile on her lips, "I never said that…so…you admit you like her?"

My lips twitch, "No, I never said that."

"Yes you did…in a very subtle kind of way…"

"Hn. You're losing it."

"Whatever…" She stated in her calm and collected voice. Sometimes I wonder about this girl, she's more than she makes everyone think. Just then I heard Allie's car come up. My whole being was tingling for some reason but I controlled myself. Julia smirked, "Come on Kai, I know you're _dieing_ to run over there right now"

"Hn. As if, I can stand here all day."

Julia shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself, I'm going there and see how everything went. Later!"

I bit my inner cheek, I can't believe her! How the—and—argh! She's so dead.

* * *

**TK:** To tell you the truth...about half-way through I kinda just...winged it. I don't even know if that's the right term to use. I had this chapter all planned out and then...it just kinda...went loose? Something like that. In the beginning I wanted to express Allie's feelings about the whole Julia and Kai thing...but eh...didn't happen...so I wrote a one-shot song-fic about her feelings. Check it out if you want. It's called: When It Was Me. I just wrote it 'cuz it had been bothering me ever since I decided not to put it in. Hope this chapter turned out okay as well!

Thanks to...

**R.Voltaire**

**LostAngel217**

**Nik Nak**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi**

**Random Reader**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**FairyDyris**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Sinning Angel**

**Tsa-chan**

**LadyAmazon**

**saturnz-moonlit-beauty**

**Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitchiinx3**

**And to the rest of readers! Thanks!**


	19. You Can't Hurry Love

**You Can't Hurry Love**

Have you ever been so mad at someone that you just want to grab their head and shake it with such a force that it rolls off their neck and onto the ground?

…

Okay, so maybe not so much, but something like that right? Well, that's what I wanted to do to Kai. So there I was, coming home for an awesome day. I love paintings, and getting out and seeing some was amazing! Especially if the person you're with is just as interested in them as yourself. So I was in a very happy mood. Kai drops by unexpectedly and asks how my day went.

Right then I knew something was up, Kai never asks how my day is! It'd be surprising if he asked what I had for breakfast! So anyway, he asked me and I'm like glancing at him trying to see what he was hiding. I couldn't find anything so I answered: 'okay'. I didn't want to say I had fun because I was still suspicious; I didn't want to jump into the water without testing it first. Kai goes and acts nonchalant, heightening my suspicion. He then goes off and says, "Oh, I see…that's good." And I'm like standing there a few feet away from him gawking. I then knew something was **really** wrong. I walked up to him and grabbed his face in my hands and asked, "Are you feeling okay? Did you get hit? Fell down? Something?"

I was really concerned, and I had at least expected him to be grateful that I was looking out for his well-being, but _no_, he shoves me and says in a rough tone, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Does it look like something's wrong?" And I'm there doing a double take. I mean, come on! The guy just changed personality almost as fast as I do! And me being unsure how to handle the major change approached him with caution, but that just sets him off even more! He goes: "Oh! So what now? You don't want to even be near me? I see how it is! Just because Raul loves paintings just as much as you do doesn't mean it'll work out between you two!"

I was just stunned, clearly not understanding what Raul and my likes had to do with anything. I guess my expression wasn't what he hoped for because he got even more furious, he was all: "Oh! So you think just because you two have that in common it's enough to build a strong relationship?! Does his poetry in art turn you on?! And don't try to deny it Gale; I saw how you looked at him! You like him! I bet you two hooked up at this stupid art exhibit you two went to huh?! That's why you guys were practically gone for **five** hours! But you know what?! Who cares?! Because I don't! You can go and run off with him! See if I care! But I'm telling you right now, it's not going to work out! Especially when he finds out that you were making out with him when you already had a boyfriend!"

I think he said some more after that, but I didn't bother listening after that point. The blood had already rushed to brain, causing a massive headache to ensue. Oh man, he had pushed all the wrongs buttons at the same exact time. Can you believe this guy? He just accused me of cheating on him, which I never did! He always does that! Every time I'm with someone else, and they're the opposite sex, he gets his panties all in a bunch and throws a bitch fit at me! The first few times I tolerated because he never went so far, but now…oh no! This woman would not stand for it. I yelled at him back, I think I said something along these lines:

"_Excuse me_? Did you just accuse me of something I clearly didn't do? And this something you accused me of, was it _cheating_?" I asked in a deadly tone. I didn't even let him answer, "Well you know what?! Before you go and get all male dominate on me, you should watch what you say before you start spewing! I'll let you know for a **fact** that Raul and I did nothing! We just went out and chilled. You know, like what friends do dumbass? I didn't make out with him or whatever the Hell you said! We just hung out. So you better take whatever you said about me back right now!" I yelled, poking him in the chest. He sneered at me, "I bet you wanted to."

"What?! Where the Hell did you get such a stupid idea! You're a smart guy! You know I would never do something like that!"

He hesitated for a bit before replying harshly, "But you do don't you? Just admit it Gale! You like him!"

"No I don't! At least not the way you think!"

"Oh really?! What was with that goofy look you gave him yesterday at lunch huh? You had this dreamy look in your eyes. Tell me that does not say 'I like him'! Tell me!"

"You've got it all wrong Kai! I can't believe you! Why do you always do this to me?!"

"Do what? Prove you right?" He asked, glaring sneeringly at me.

"No! You always get in my business when it doesn't involve you! Do you see me getting in yours huh? I never once pulled you aside when you were hanging with Julia and accused you of doing something with her!"

"That's because I wasn't!"

"Argh! You are so unbelievable! I know that! What I'm saying is that I wasn't doing anything with Raul! Can you get off your high throne for once and listen to me!"

"I am listening!"

"No you're not! Whatever I say goes in one ear and out the other! You never listen!" I yelled, getting more and more frustrated with him. He seemed to be feeling the same with me. Kai straightened himself out, "Fine. I'm listening."

I glanced up at him, folding my arms and shaking my head, "No. I don't want to talk to you right now. You're making me angry. You should just leave." I said in rough tone. He gritted his teeth, "Fine. You know what? I don't want to talk to you either. In fact, I don't even want to look at you. Don't bother stopping by my house, you might just piss me off more."

I raised a furious brow, "Really? Funny, I feel the same way. So how about you do an about face and march your ugly ass out of **my** room and out of **my** house. Don't bother stopping by anytime soon either you good for nothing jerk! Don't call me too, you'll just blocked!"

"Fine" He stated, starting to walk out.

"Fine!" I yelled as he shut the door behind him. I waited until the front door slammed before collapsing on my bed.

And ever since our outrageous argument, the first biggest one we've ever had, I hadn't seen or heard from Kai. And that was five days and twenty-one minutes and thirty-five seconds ago. And since I'm so stubborn I didn't bother to go over there to see if he was still alive. I stayed in my house locked up in my room. Raul stopped by a few times to see if I was alright, and if I wanted to come over. I always declined his offer saying that as long as King Jerk-off was still alive I wasn't stepping foot out of my house in case I died by looking at him. Raul would always smile nervously at me before running off back to the Hiwatari's.

To make matters worst, Mattie has been off with me lately. Ever since I told her about my argument with Kai she's been kind of…eh with me. I don't know what's up. She always tells me to change the subject when it involves Kai; her excuse is that I talk about him too much. Well, maybe I do, but I can't help it! He's always in my face! And not talking about him and our arguments makes me all restless and tense! I need to let it out of my chest! But Mattie won't let me for some odd reason!

I hate Kai so much. I hate him with a dieing passion, but then again, I don't hate him. It's always on and off with him. It gets super annoying! Like now! He's kept his word on not seeing or calling me, I really didn't block him…I don't know how even if I really wanted to. But I do know when he's around; his car is parked outside his house. At times, I get sudden urges to just run over there and apologize so we could stop ignoring each other, but then my pride gets in the way and tells me not to. My birthday is tomorrow…five minutes after the 'New Year'…what a great birthday, my boyfriend (hopefully he still is) and I are still fighting. I don't think it's good to start the New Year with a fight…

There is also the fact that I'm going to be rude by not showing up to the Hiwatari's annual New Year celebration. (The reason being that Kai was definitely going to be there) My mother hadn't been trying to convince me all week to come which is kind of odd since this is a big event and me not showing up is almost like a slap to their face…

My life sucks ass most of the time…why can't it be a box of chocolates like the saying goes? I wouldn't mind, I like chocolates! I can eat a whole box in five minutes and still want more! But then my life would be pretty sweet…and no one likes sweets huh? They like pain and suffering. Stupid people…

Now I'm going to spend the New Year locked up in my room…alone. Great. Just what I've always wanted.

My cell phone goes off and I dive for it as if my life depends on it. I don't even look at the caller id, I just answer it immediately hoping that it's Kai calling to make amends.

"Hello?" I ask eagerly.

"_Hey Ag! It's Tala!"_ I let out a disappointed groan. _"Hey! That's not cool! You could at least pretend to be happy!"_

I roll my eyes, "What do you want?" I ask in a bored tone.

"_Are you and Kai still fighting?"_

"I guess…" I mumble. "Why?"

"_Just wondering…so, you're not showing up for the party then?"_

"Nope" I responded, looking at my nails.

"_Oh, okay then…just checking."_

"Why?"

"_Bryan and I made a bet. I said that you two would make up in two days, Bryan said he'd give it a week…I guess he won—"_

I hung up on him instantly. The nerve of those idiots! Betting on Kai and me as if we were some sort of entertainment! What were they thinking?! When I get my hands on them—argh! I'm gonna rip their heads apart! That's what I'll do!

_Knock. Knock._

"Allie?"

I pull myself from my thoughts and turn towards my door. My mother smiles at me, "Well, I'll be heading over to the Hiwatari's now…if you change your mind just head over there okay?"

I let out a sigh and nod my head; she smiles one last time before closing my door. I fall back and let out a groan. Even my own mother abandoned me! What has my life come to? First Kai and I are still not talking, second Mattie won't even let me get the argument off my chest, and last, my mother doesn't even seem the least bit concerned that I'm feeling a tad bit lonely! Like I said, what has my life come to?! I glanced at the clock: 6:50pm. Whoop-ta-do! I have four hours and ten minutes before I get to say Happy New Year to myself. Add five more minutes and then it's happy (lonely) birthday Allie! You just turned eighteen and no one cares! I grabbed my pillow and covered my face and screamed into it.

* * *

I think I've gained at least twenty pounds. All I've been doing is listening to my eighties CDs and stuffing my face with the family size bag of Ruffles, the box of chocolate donuts and I believe I've drank half of the 24 cans of Mountain Dew. Yeah, I'm going to get fat, but who cares! It's helping to drown my loneliness away. I saw lights pass the house, it's Kai, I know this because I saw him drive out awhile ago…and now he's returned. I plop the mini donut in my mouth and chug down the twelfth can of Mountain Dew. It is 11: 35pm. Only twenty-five more minutes until the New Year and only thirty minutes until I turn eighteen. Might as well chug down the rest of the Mountain Dew…I mean, there is only **twelve** left! I think I can drink them all _before_ twelve…oh yeah!

"Please tell me you have not been stuffing your face with all these fat foods."

I tensed, too afraid to turn around. My heart is beating rapidly in my chest. I swallow the donut and turn around slowly finding myself staring at Kai. I turn back around and shake my head before turning back towards him. It's been so long since I've last seen him that I can't seem to find my voice. Kai seems to have caught on as well since he's smirking at me.

"What's wrong Gale? Cat got your tongue?" He asks mockingly, walking towards me and taking away the box of donuts and the **thirteenth** can of Mountain from my weak clutches. He shakes his head, "If you don't watch what you eat you're going to die from a heart burn." I had a comeback but it seemed to have gotten lost when it was making its way towards my mouth. He takes a seat next to me, looking at the rest of my junk foods; he turns towards my computer that was sounding off 'You Can't Hurry Love' by Diana Ross and The Supremes. He rolls his eyes before turning them towards me. He takes in my sloppy attire of faded jeans and a long white-cottoned sleeve shirt. During that time I checked out his attire, jeans and a blue collared shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned to show his white tank-top beneath. When my eyes found his face he's already smirking at me, "Like what you see Gale?"

Again, I had a comeback, but I guess I really didn't want to ruin the moment that it just vanished. His lips curved into a frown.

"What? Are you still mad at me? Come on, you had about a week to get over it!"

I close my eyes shut, pinching the bridge of my nose, "What?" I finally managed to say. Kai rolls his eyes, "What? Staying cooped up in here made you lose track of your days? Come on Gale, I knew when you were pissed **you were pissed**. But staying mad at me for almost a week, don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

I just stared at him, excuse me? He was the one who was still mad at me! His smirk takes its place back on his lips, "Seriously Gale, I was over it the next day."

"The next day." I deadpanned. He got over it that fast? I was still mad until the third day when I realized I was tired of being mad.

"Yeah, I got over it. I just waited until you did. But it seemed it was taking a bit longer."

"What? You waited for me to haul my ass over to your place?"

"Or give me a call." He stated picking off an invisible dust from his shoulder. My brow twitched uncontrollably.

"Oh, and you couldn't call me? Or come over?" I asked, folding my arms. He lifts a brow, "Are you crazy? I'm not suicidal enough to come over when I **know** you're pissed off. I know you make threats but never go through with them, but when you're furious you don't seem to care that you could end someone's life. You're like lethal when you're mad. Why do you think I steer clear until **you** come to me. That's like the only time I know it's safe."

I blinked blankly at Kai. I can't believe this guy. "Well! If it's nearly been a week don't you think I would have cooled down by then?!" I asked, trying to control my sudden anger. Kai shakes his head, "True, but we did get into a huge fight. I don't think I've ever yelled as loud as I did until that moment in my life. That's saying something. And you, I don't think I've ever seen you so deadly until then. If I had a camera and I wasn't so mad, I would have taken a picture so you could see how terrifying you looked."

I slapped him on his shoulder and turned away mumbling a 'jerk' under my breath. I felt the bed shift, and his breath tickle my ear. A cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Come on Ag, you can't seriously hold a grudge on me…" He whispered. I had to control myself from shaking.

"Uh…A-actually, I can." I stated, craning my neck away. I froze when his lips crazed my skin over my collar bone.

"But do you really want to?" He asked, nuzzling the crook of my neck. My head was spinning at this point, but I managed to control myself.

"Well…" Oh yeah, that totally worked out well, I can't believe I opened my mouth and that's all that came out. I could feel his victory smirk radiating.

"Look Ag, you have two choices. One: you can sit here **by yourself** and stuff your face until you weight four hundred tons or two: you can come with me and enjoy the party."

I let out a sigh, "The party's almost over! There's no point in me showing up!" I said as an excuse. Kai rolled his eyes, "You went to our Christmas party, you should know by now that my parents don't have a time limit on their parties. When they party, they party. So get off your ass and let's go!"

I let out a growl, narrowing my eyes at him, "Why do you always get what you want? Why can't I get what I want?!"

Kai smirked, "Okay, what do you want?"

I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind but closed it, realizing that I didn't know what I wanted. Kai snorted at me, "See? You don't even know what you want. So come on."

I let out a resigned sigh and allowed him to drag me down, "It won't matter Kai we have like three minutes before it's the New Year."

"So? I could really careless."

"You could careless about practically everything!"

"So it took you that long to figure that out?"

"Kai!"

"What?"

"Ugh! Never mind!" I grumbled while glaring at his back. We were almost to his house. Suddenly, we stopped. I raised a brow. "What's wrong? Why'd we stop?"

"Allie…"

I stared at Kai's back questioningly. For some reason, I have a feeling something's going to happen.

"Look…" Kai continued turning around to face me. I stepped involuntarily back. I don't think I like where this is going. "I know we get into fights and all that fun shit, but…"

But? Oh boy, a 'but' in a sentence is never good.

"But…it never really matters right?"

I nodded my head, kind of unsure where this was going. Kai grabbed me by the shoulders and stared long and hard into my eyes, "Tell me something Gale. What am I to you?"

I raised a brow, huh? What is he going on about? Kai shakes his head, "I just need you to clear things up. Every time I'm with you I get so confused. I don't know what the Hell to think. And you, you give off all these mixed signals it's driving me insane!"

"What? I'm giving off mixed signals? Hello! You're the one who's flirting it up with Julia!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. I wasn't supposed to say that. It's not like it's a big deal or anything, it's just every time Kai and I get on a topic like this, we get into a fight…and I don't want that, we just made up, I don't think "breaking" up again is healthy in a relationship. I really don't.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" I imitated, quite poorly.

He pointed at himself and his house, "You think that Julia and me…that I…and"

I have to say he's quite adorable when he's at a lost for words. This is Kai we're talking about, he's like the 'King of Words'! He never gets lost, so when he does it's quite cute. But I'll never tell him that, I'll lock that compliment away in my chest of 'things-never-to-tell-Kai'.

"Yeah" I basically answered to save him from getting even more lost. He shook his head, "Why would you think something like that? Julia and I—we're over! We have been for a long time now!"

"I know. But…" I started and then pursed my lips shut. I believe I'm saying too much.

"But what?" He asks.

"Nothing, let's just go. We have like a minute before it's twelve." I said, pulling on his sleeve.

"No, but what?"

I let out a sigh, why does he have to be so stubborn? Can't he just let it go?

"_Allie_" He growls. I stomp my foot, "Fine!" I say and throw my hands in the air. "You really want to know?" I ask, rounding on him. He nods once. "Fine! You and her—well! You two act like—I don't know! You just look like you're flirting with her and…and…and I don't like it! There! I said it! Are you happy?! Can we go now?!"

Kai just looks amusingly at me, a smirk on his lips, "Jealous much Gale?" He states, his smirk widening. My brow twitches, oh, he will not get an ego boost no he won't!

"Not anymore!" I lie folding my arms. His smirk vanishes, "And why is that?" He asks. I smirk mischievously, "Well, just so you know, I had a great time with Raul."

Kai looks at me like I have multiple heads, "What does that have to do with anything?"

I roll my eyes at him, "Well, since you can't keep up I'll just flat out tell you. I'm not jealous anymore because I realize that if it doesn't work out between us I can always give Raul a shot. I mean we do have **one** thing in common and I think that that is enough to build a strong relationship."

When Kai's face darkens, my smirk widens. Ah yes, making him angry always makes me happy. Suddenly his mood changes into a smug look, "You don't mean that."

I raise a brow, "And what makes you say that?"

Kai smirks, "Because…" He says while walking towards me. He leans down, one of his hands holding my chin while the other was wrapped around my waist, "Because I know you" he whispers before capturing my lips.

That single caress of his velvety lips over mine had me jumping him like a dog jumping his master…I can't believe I just compared myself to a dog and Kai to the master. He is not my master! Never! But anyway, after his lips touched mine, a sudden jolt ran through my body, making me jump at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Who knew I would miss kissing him. I would have never thought that would be possible. But I couldn't help it. It felt like years since I last kissed him.

The crackling and boom of the fireworks had me jumping out of my skin this time. I practically yelped into the kiss and jumped even more onto Kai, causing us to fall to the ground. My head was resting on his shoulder, as was the rest of my body resting on top of his. I closed my eyes listening to the fireworks.

"You plan on getting off me anytime soon Gale? You're no light weight you know."

I rolled my eyes and sat on top of him, smirking.

"Make me." I stated. Kai rolls his eyes, "Don't you think we're too old for kid games?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and got off. I was fixing myself as Kai brushed himself off, suddenly he started chuckling. I turned to him, "What's so funny?"

Kai shrugs at me, "Nothing…it's just. I told you that you didn't mean it."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed him back a bit before marching off.

"Come on Allie, you should know by now that I always win."

"Shut up Kai!"

I felt him grab my wrist. I turn to him, glaring. He smirks, "Come on, I was just kidding. It's the New Year, don't be mad."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but just because it's the New Year." I stated before turning and opening the door. I walked in but was stunned back by shouts of:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLIE!"

I stood there gawking at everyone and when I say everyone I mean: Kai's parents and uncle Nick, my mom, Tala, Bryan, Ray, Julia, Raul and their mom. I shook my head and turned around, walking out numbly…that is until strong arms grabbed my shoulder and turned me back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kai asks. I look up at him, "Well, you see I believe I am at the wrong house. You see that sign that says: Happy Birthday? That's wrong, it's supposed to say: Happy New Year!"

"But isn't your birthday today?" Tala asks, looking around him.

"She was just messing with you!" Julia exclaims.

I roll my eyes and glare up at Kai who looks at me indifferently, "I'm leaving" I state.

"What?! I can't believe you Ag! I fly all the way over here just for your birthday and you wanna ditch?!" I freeze in my tracks. That voice sounds vaguely familiar. I turn and spot Mattie—well, I think it's Mattie; her hair in the back was short while the strands in the front were longer. The tips were dyed blue while her bangs were highlighted red. I shook my head, my arms spread wide open, "What the Hell did you do to your hair?!" I asked. Mattie just grins at me, "I wanted to go for a new look and this is what came out! Don't worry I'm just waiting for the color to fade. I went through this punk-rebellion phase while you were gone so…yeah…" She finished grinning from ear to ear. I shook my head before running towards her and enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?!" I yelled while shaking her lithe frame. She placed her hands on my shoulder and forced me to eye level with her. She grinned, "Well…" She began whispering, "You might wanna thank that boyfriend of yours. He called me up telling me that I had to pack my bags because he already booked a flight for me to come here. I had no option to refuse! And he also asked me to keep it a secret. That's why I couldn't talk to you because I wouldn't have been able to hold it in. I'm so sorry!"

I gaped at her as she finished her explanation; I turned around and glanced at Kai who was talking with Tala before turning back to Mattie, "He did that?" I asked. Mattie nodded. "No way? Really?" I asked again, still in shock.

"Yeah, he did. Don't you think that it's so sweet? I do! I was so touched, and man! Is he hot or is he hot?!" Mattie asked, leaning to the side to look him over, she slapped my arm playfully, "Man! How do you do it?!"

"Do what?" I asked.

"How do you not like jump him?! I mean, wow! He's so hot. If you weren't my best friend and I didn't love you so much, I would have raped him in his car. No joke." I just shook my head at her, "That's just sick."

Mattie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I bet you're dieing to rape him too!"

"No!" I exclaimed, blushing heatedly, "I would never do that!"

"Uh-huh. Well tone that blush down because here comes your man."

I spun around and grinned at Kai, "Hey" I started. Kai looked at me hesitantly, "Hey…" He responded back less enthusiastic. He glanced between Mattie and me before shaking his head, "So? Glad you decided to get off your fat ass and join me?"

My brows twitched, "Well, since Mattie is here, yes. But if she wasn't; no. You know I hate parties. I've never had a birthday since I was like eight."

"I know. That's why I proposed a party for you. Seeing your face was the cherry topping on my Sunday."

I grinned maliciously, "You're lucky you're parents are here. If they weren't I would have castrated you and burned your remains."

He smirked, "Hmmm…maybe…" He stated before walking off. Mattie began chuckling from behind me. I turned towards her, "What?" I asked.

She just looked at me and laughed. "What?" I asked again. She shook her head, "Wow. You two sure have a way of flirting with one another. I mean death threats? Does that really turn you two on?"

I stared blankly at her, "What are you talking about? That was not flirting! That was me threatening to kill him!"

"Right. Please Allie; I'm your best friend for a reason. I know when you're flirting with a guy and when the guy is flirting back. You two are so into each other it's not even funny."

"Mattie! It's not like that! I don't flirt!"

"Uh-huh. Just to let you two know, you two have a weird relationship. Who knew that pissing each other off was a way to express your feelings? That's like so weird!" Mattie exclaimed shaking her head at me.

"Mattie! You're misinterpreting the situation!" I argued back.

"Whatever Allie. So, have you told him that you're madly in love with him yet?"

"What?!"

"I'm taking that as a no…hmmm…" She looked at me sternly, "So, when are you gonna tell him?"

I looked at her in exasperation, "Mattie! No! I don't—and I—and we—it's not—and—I won't say it until he says it first!" I exclaimed after failing to deny the feelings that I harbor for the blunette. Mattie rolls her eyes, "Are you serious?! Then neither of you are going to say it! You two are like rocks! You don't budge until someone comes along and kicks you or picks you up and throws you!"

I fold my arms, "Well, it's not my fault. There is no way in Hell am I going to be the first to say it. There is no way! I won't have it like that! It's either he says it first or we won't say it at all!"

Matti slaps her forehead, "You are pathetic! I can't believe you! What are you waiting for?!"

I grumble a bit, "I don't even know if he feels the same way! He probably doesn't! I mean come on! He's like…like…It's just hard to believe!"

Mattie rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Well, go on, shoo. I'm going to talk to your friends some more."

"Huh?" I asked. Mattie grins, "Please Allie, I am female and single, there is no way am I going to miss an opportunity to snag a guy. And can you ask Kai if he has some secret brother? I seriously would not mind dating him, especially if he throws secret birthday parties and flies my best friend just for that." Mattie waves goodbye to me before running towards Bryan and Tala. I let out a sigh.

"Hey sweetie, well, what do you think?" I turn and smile at my mother, "It's surprising I'll say. How long did it take?"

"Not very long. It was a good thing you were so adamant to not come over or else it would have been difficult."

"Huh…Well, I guess…thank you?" My mother laughs at me, "It's not me who you should thank; I didn't plan this party."

"Oh, okay, where's Mrs. Hiwatari?"

"It's not her either."

I furrowed my brows, "Then who planned it?"

"Kai"

"What?" I deadpanned, "He proposed it."

"And he planned it. He had been planning this the whole week."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah, he even flew Mattie down just for you! Isn't he sweet?"

My mouth was opening and closing at a fast rate that I think it almost flew off. I shook my head, "Where is he?" My mother shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me, the last time I saw him he was with Tala." I nodded my head and excused myself to talk to Tala.

"Tala!"

Tala nodded in my direction. "Where's Kai?" I asked. Tala snorts, "And why would I know that?"

"Because you're his friend."

"Just because I'm his friend doesn't mean I keep tabs on him. I don't know."

"Who are you guys looking for?" Julia asked, approaching us.

"Kai" Stated Tala, taking a sip from his cup.

"He went out back to get some fresh air."

"Oh, thanks!" I said smiling and running towards the back.

--

When I got out there, I looked around. I didn't see him anywhere.

"What are you doing Gale? You better not be trying to sneak away."

I jumped and spun around, where was the voice coming from.

"Idiot. I'm over here."

I looked straight ahead of me and saw a hammock and Kai's body laying in it. I smiled and made my way over. Kai glanced at me as I approached him, "Why aren't you inside?" He asked.

"Why aren't you?" I retorted back. Kai snorted, "It's not my party." He stated. "And besides, it's my house; I can do whatever I want."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

"Hmmm?"

"You know…" I started. Kai looks up at me questioningly, "Don't deny it! My mom told me so! You planned out this whole party for me!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "What if I did? What are you going to do about it? Hit me?"

"No" I replied, "I just wanted to say thanks."

"Hn"

"Fine! I'm leaving then."

I turned but stop when his hand shot out and grabbed mine. I turned my head back, "What?" I grumbled out.

Kai smirks "Come here" He pats the little space beside him.

"Are you nuts? We'll fall over!"

"Come on, you can't possibly weigh _that_ much."

"That doesn't matter! We'll fall!"

"No we won't come here."

He pulled me towards him. I was practically shaking the whole time as he helped me on. And when I was on, I clung onto him like my life depended on it.

"Relax" he whispered, stroking my arm. Half my body was practically on him. "I like to come out here and think."

"Oh…like what?"

"A lot of things…" he mumbles, his eyes staring up at the stars.

"Does it help?"

"Hmmm…most of the time"

"Oh…"

"Did you eat yet?" He asks.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mother, remember the chips, the soda, and the donuts?"

"Not those fat foods. I mean **real** foods."

"Oh…no"

"Then go eat. You're probably starving."

"No! Well, at least not yet…besides, it's kinda nice like this…" I whispered snuggling closer to him. Kai grunts but tightens his hold on me. Suddenly a random thought struck me.

"Hey Kai…"

"Yeah"

"Remember you told me that you were part Japanese and Russian."

"Yeah…" He said unsurely.

"Well, can you speak in either language?"

He snorts, "Of course I can."

"Say something"

"Something"

"No! I meant say something in Japanese or Russian. I've always wanted to hear you say something, but I always forget to ask you."

Kai lets out a sigh, "No way."

"Please? As a birthday present?"

"Ha! I already got you a present. It's in my room under my bed. Remind me to give it to you later."

"What is it?"

Kai smirks, "It's sort of a compromise present."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's something I'm hoping you'll like because I know I do."

I narrowed my eyes, "I know that look and that tone. You got me something perverted didn't you?!"

Kai shrugs, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine—Hey! You distracted me!" I accused.

"What?"

"You haven't said something in Japanese or Russian! Say something!"

"Fine. What do you want me to say?"

"Anything! But it can't be mean or nasty! If it is I'll hit you!"

Kai snorts, "You won't even know if it's mean or nasty"

"So?! I'll figure it out!"

It stays quiet for a bit and I thought for sure he wasn't going to go through with it when…

"Aishiteru" (1)

"Huh?" I asked, lifting my head up, Kai glances up at me and rolls his eyes, "I'm not saying it again."

"A-shit-er-ru?"

"Please Gale, don't even try. You just mauled it over."

"Sorry…" I mumbled. "What language?"

"Japanese"

"Hmmm…what's it mean?"

"You asked me to say something, you never said I had to translate it."

I lifted my head again, narrowing my eyes. "I bet it's something bad huh? That's why you don't want to translate it!"

Kai snorts, "You're far from it."

"Then what does it mean?!"

Kai closes his eyes for a bit, "I'll tell you next time."

"What? It can't translate to that! That's freaking long!"

"No idiot! I meant that I'll tell you what it means next time."

"Why next time?"

"Because…I don't know what it really means either…" He stated; a far off look in his eyes. I narrowed mine, "That's a load of bull. How can you say something you don't even know the meaning of?"

Kai ran a hand down his face, "It's not that I don't know what it translates to, I do…it's just…I don't know. It's complicated Gale. Just…wait. I'll tell you what it means when I've learned what it **really** means okay?"

"Okay…" I mumble, closing my eyes.

"Hey! You better not fall asleep"

"I won't…" I murmur, snuggling closer to him. My eyes slowly feeling heavy…

"Hn"

I slapped him lightly as my mind slowly became hazy; the last thing I remembered was him whispering in my ear…

"Aishiteru"

* * *

**(1):** I love you

**TK:** Well, this chapter was really unexpected...I was writing the chapter for WIN when my brain kinda just transfered into this story mode and I was like 'I better write before I forget'...so it came out before WIN...but whatever. I totally skipped their argument because if I didn't feel it was too important...it helped build the chapter but that was about it. This chapter is also pretty long too!! So that's like a bonus!

Thanks to...

**black-lightning82**

**LostAngel217**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Sinning Angel**

**Sharingan Fox**

**FairyDyris**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox**

**Random Reader**

**Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3**

**And to the rest of the readers! Oh and to OMGitsDaniele, thanks for the PM. Glad you really like this story!! **

**Later!!**


	20. Holding On By a Thread

**Holding On By a Thread**

**:KAI:**

The first thing that was going through my brain was: 'Who the Hell opened my blinds?' It's freaking bright! I shifted a bit, but there was something partially on me that stopped me from turning. I slowly opened my eyes; someone is definitely dead when I get up. I let out a muffled groan.

"So you're finally awake huh son?"

I furrowed my brows and leaned my head back, my gaze meeting up with my dad's. "What are you doing in my room?" I mumbled out incoherently, but he managed to understand. His lips curved into a smirk, "Well, first off son, we're not in your room."

My face fell; I leaned up a bit and took in my surroundings for the first time. There was the bright morning sky, grass, a barn, horses…shit. I looked down towards the restraining bundle and took a wary hand and clasped onto the blanket and pulled it slightly up. I closed it and muttered a curse under my breath. I looked up at my father who had an expected grin on his face.

"You wanna tell me something son?"

I kept my cool and shrugged my shoulders, "No, not really."

"Is that so? Are you sure? You don't want to mention the figure beside you?"

I moved my head from side to side, "No, not really." I said, keeping my tone even. My father's face darkened a bit, "Really? I think you do."

"Hmmm…really? I don't think so." I continued in a suave manner. A grim smile began to form on his face, "I'm going to say this one more time and you better make sure you have the right answer…" He started, glaring down at me. I raised a defiant brow, challenging him to ask away. "Do you have **anything** to tell me?" He spoke in slow manner as if I were a newborn child. We stared at each other for sometime before I replied, "No, not really." I smirked as my dad let out an agitated growl.

"Kai Hiwatari, if you don't start explaining things from the very beginning you're going to be grounded until the day you die."

I let out a sigh, "That's highly impossible…" I trailed off, noticing the icy glare that he was sending my way. I rolled my eyes, "Fine. What do you want to know?" I asked, lying back down on the hammock. My father took a seat on the barrel at the foot of me. He clasped his hands and indicated with his eyes the figure beside me. I glanced at the covered bundle as well before asking, "What?" like it was no big deal. My father frowned at me causing me to sigh out loud, "Dad, it's nothing. We fell asleep." I explained which in turn was true. We did fall asleep.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Awhile"

"How long is 'awhile'?"

"It'll be a month in three days."

"What?! You two have been dating for almost a month?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah"

"And neither of you bothered to let any of us know?"

"Nope."

At that answer my father glowered at me. I rolled my eyes, "We were going to tell you, but after we got everything sorted out."

"Huh…really now?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm…"

My father stared at me in a contemplating manner. Just then the backdoor swung open and my mother stepped out, a bright smile on her lips.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" She turned towards dad, "So?" She asked, staring at him expectantly. My father sighed, "You win"

"Ha! I told you so!"

The word that was running through my mind was: 'huh' over and over again. What were they talking about? My father, seeing the confused look on my face explained, "Last night when we saw you two we made a bet against each other. I said that you two had been dating no longer than a week or two. Your mother said it was close to a month. And frankly, she was right…as much as I hate to admit it."

I stared between my parents, they betted on Allie's and my relationship? Is that wrong? Isn't there some kind of rule that says your parents aren't allowed to do that?

My mother laughed at my expression and waved it off, "Oh lighten up Kai! It was all for fun. You two looked so adorable together all cuddled up against each other. I have it on film! I can't wait to develop it and show it to everyone."

My face paled as my eyes widened. What? Did she just say she got it on film? "Wh-what?! Mom! That's invading our privacy!" I hissed. My mother looked at me as all mother's do when they believe their child is overreacting. "Oh Kai honey, don't be silly. You two were just cuddling, there is nothing wrong with that and besides, you two were asleep!"

I just gaped at her, does she not understand that my life is at stake here. Not only will practically everyone see it, Allie is going to go into a mental breakdown, killing everyone in sight.

"Mom, please don't do this. Think of Allie! She'll flip out!" I tried reasoning. My mother just gave me this weird giddy look and nudged my father, "Aw honey look at him, he's gone all protective isn't that adorable? Our baby is all grown up!"

My father and I shared the same look as we stared up at the woman in front of us. She's acting like I'm leaving for the first day of school. Mother's can be so queer sometimes, its plain scary.

A low groan caused me to tense and divert my attention towards the figure under the sheets. A hand emerged out, pulling down the sheets. Allie stretched a bit groggily before slowly opening her eyes. Her sleepy gaze met mine and when I thought she was going to fall back asleep her eyes shoots wide open, staring at me in a deer caught in the headlights kind of look. Her eyes then suddenly narrows as her lips purse, "What. The. **Hell**. Are. You. Doing. In. My. **Room**?" She asked in deadly tone.

I smirked amusingly at her, "Well Gale, we'd have to be in **your** room in order for you to ask that question." She furrowed her brows and looked around her before jumping slightly at seeing my parents. She pulled the covers over her a bit and turned towards me, "Oh shit! We fell asleep outside!" She whispered. I continued smirking, "Good job Sherlock, you just solved the case." That earned me a low growl from her. She removed the sheets and grinned at my parents, "Morning Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari. How are you this fine morning?"

My parents both smiled, "We're quite fine Allie" my mother replied grinning madly at the two of us. My father nodded his head, "Pretty good. Have a good sleep?"

Allie continued smiling like someone who had a hidden agenda, "Oh, it was okay. Not really how it usually is in my own bed but hey! What can you do when you fall asleep outside…in a hammock…next to your son?"

The last statement was filled such a heavy undertone that I was surprised that my parents didn't catch it. Allie turned towards me, grinning sarcastically, "Well Kai…I think I should be heading home. My mother must be worried."

I snorted, "She's probably glad to have gotten rid of you for the night."

"Ha-ha. That's so funny! I could laugh endlessly but I'll try not to." She replied holding down the sneer. I smirked, waiting for the moment she let her guard down and when she did I planted a quick kiss on her lips before rolling off the hammock, which in turn rolled as well causing Allie to fall. I ran for it ignoring Allie's death cry of 'Kai'. I'll just let her cool down first.

* * *

**:Allie:**

"So, you two fell asleep under the starlit night and his parents found you two! Haha! That's brilliant" Mattie said, hugging a pillow close to her chest, grinning at me like a Cheshire cat.

"Shut up Mattie, that isn't funny."

"Yes it is. You two wanted to keep this whole dating thing on the down low but look what happens? His parents finds out, which means your mom's going to find out soon enough. Hey? Does she have something going on with Kai's uncle Nick?"

I froze and turned towards Mattie glancing around my room as if waiting for someone to pop out of nowhere, "Umm…Not that I know of…why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Mattie shrugs, "I don't know…it's just…they look like there's something going on…"

"You think so too?! I thought so too!" I replied pointing my pointer finger at her. "What if there is?!" I asked in a worried tone. Mattie scrunches up her nose, "Well…then that would make you and Kai…_cousins_…?"

I pretended to gag in disgust, "That is just sick. Oh my gosh! That's disgusting!"

"Tell me about it…eww…and you'd be dating him! Gross!"

"Stop it! Enough! Oh man! But wait! They'd have to marry in order for it to work"

"Ahhh…you're right…you're on to something Allie. So, all you have to do is make sure they don't marry."

I stared blankly at Mattie, "And how do you suppose I do that genius?" Mattie shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know? She's your mother."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the help; it was amazing, now I have the perfect plan to solve everything in the known universe!"

Mattie grins, "Glad to be of service."

I threw a pillow at her face

"So what are you going to do now?"

I let out a breath, "About what?"

"Nothing, just…are you going to stand there all day or are you going to take me around?"

I stared at her in deadpanned way before shrugging, "Alright…but I'm going to tell you now, there's **nothing**, absolutely **nothing** to do."

"Don't you have a mall?"

"Yeah…but I wouldn't call it that…"

"Huh…so that's why you have your face glued to Kai all the time, there's nothing better to do."

I sent her a _very_ pointed look which she returned with a challenging one. I rolled my eyes, "I do not have my face glued to Kai's **all** the time."

"Whatever. I thought you said you could never finish any of your work cause Kai is **always** in your face?"

"Mattie"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

--

I actually ended up taking Mattie to our so called 'mall' in order to avoid my mother like the plague. She wanted to "discuss" something with me and I think I have a clue on what this 'something' is. Raul, Julia, and their mom left later that morning. Raul and I exchanged numbers and e-mail addresses so we could keep in touch, Kai didn't like that very much—if you haven't noticed, he's a very jealous guy even though he completely denies it. I have to say though; he's pretty good at not wearing it on his sleeves like most people when there are others around. But when we're alone you can feel it boring through your own skin!

But not only was I ignoring my mom I was ignoring Kai and his parents. Well, I'm not technically ignoring Kai but wherever he is his parents just seem to pop out of nowhere, so I'm ignoring him so I don't run into his parents who seem to love playing the game 'Spanish Inquisition' or 'Twenty Questions' but instead of twenty they ask like a hundred each.

And now I'm thinking of ditching Mattie and running for the hills, she's not helping either.

"So, do you think you and Kai are serious?" She asked while eating her vanilla ice-cream cone.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. Don't ask me, how the Hell am I supposed to know these things? I'm not some kind of relationship genius."

"You almost slept with him so it must be serious."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess, but when you think about it it's more of a 'spur of the moment' you know? It was very much unexpected and besides, I didn't go through with it."

"But you almost did."

"So? And tell me why are we talking about my love life?"

"Cause it's interesting."

"No it's not. If I were dating some super hot, sexy guy then yeah it is."

Mattie stared up at me from her cone, "You are dating a super hot, sexy guy."

I snorted, "Ha! Kai is **not** hot nor is he sexy."

Mattie nodded her head, "True, he's more of a 'sex on legs' kinda guy."

I slapped my forehead, "Can you refrain yourself from making absurd comments like that about Kai? It's just…weird."

"Why? Cause you know it's true and you're in complete denial over it?"

"_No_. That is not it."

"Right, so when are you two getting married?"

"Mattie!"

Mattie held her hands up in front of her, "Kidding! Geeze Godzilla, you need to chill out. Can't you take a joke?"

I glowered at her. "When are you heading back?"

Mattie feigned a mock hurt, "What?! I just got here Ag and now you want to send me back? Some friend you are!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ha-ha. But really, when?"

Mattie shrugged her shoulders, "By the end of this week."

I nodded my head, "That gives us plenty of time to hang out."

"What about Kai?"

I gave her an irritated look, "What about him?"

"Don't you need to fit him in your schedule too?" She asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes to the heavens above, "Puh-lease. Why would I do that? He'll probably put his self in my schedule without me having to do so. He does it frequently."

"Awwww how sweet." She swooned mockingly. I felt a brow twitch irritatingly. If it wasn't for the fact that she's my best friend, I would have killed her by now.

"So let's get off the subject of 'Kai' and transfer onto some important matters."

I raised a brow telling her to continue. Mattie leaned forward, interlacing her fingers on the table, "So, are you planning to come back to San Diego for college?"

"Yeah" I responded off handedly. She grinned, "You plan to dorm or rent an apartment?"

"Apartment, why?" I asked, although I knew where she was going with the conversation.

"Well, why not you and me be roommates?! Wouldn't that be freaking awesome?! We could get an apartment close to the college and stuff! It'll be fun!"

I grinned rolling my eyes, "Of course Mattie, what else do you think I would've done? Rent on my own? Are you nuts?! I don't have the money to do that!"

Mattie rolled her eyes, "Yeah but your mom would probably pay for it."

I snorted, "No way. She said that once I go off to college I have to pay for everything not school related so I'm on my own. I'm going to have to find a job so I could pay for my car and the apartment."

Mattie nodded her head, "Yeah, oh! Why not work with me at 'Buckles' in the mall?"

I raised a brow, "A clothing store?"

"Yeah! We get like discounts on clothes!"

"I guess…but you know I'm not really people material…"

"It'll help you! It'll be so much fun!"

I couldn't help but grin, "Yeah, It would be"

* * *

I should've known that I couldn't avoid my mother longer than I could. I mean, it's kinda hard since I'm living in the same house as her. I really would have wanted to meet up with her and have this discussion some time **much** later but it didn't go so well and having it over the phone was not very possible since it would be stupid to talk to your own mother on the phone…in the same house. And staying away from home all night wouldn't have cut it either since well…she would have called the cops, plus I have nowhere else to stay.

So here I was, sitting in front of her, Mattie in the living room next to us watching some reality show.

I watched as my mom twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip, smiling at me awkwardly. It was very…tense in the room and very awkward. We just stared at each other waiting for the other to break but it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She blurted out unexpectedly. I opened my mouth to respond but she beat me to it. "I mean, I'm your mother! I should know these things! Do you not trust me? Did you think I would be against it? And not to mention you two have been dating for over a **month**! Meaning that you two were dating when you went on that trip with him! Was that it? Did you not want to tell me because you were afraid I wouldn't let you go to that trip?! Well you know what?! You were right! Of course I wouldn't let you go alone on that trip with him! Lord only knows what you two could have done! And now that I know you two were dating you could have done what I would have wanted to prevent anyway!"

I just sat there and watched her—not listening to her—but just staring at her hoping that some miracle would happen and she would lose her voice. But of course, things never go my way so she just kept on going.

"—What were you thinking Allie? Now I don't know if I can trust you with anything! How do I know you won't keep anything else from me? Was I too late to save you from that good-for-nothing father of yours?! Do you hate me?! Is our divorce affecting you?! Is that why you kept your relationship with Kai a secret?! And oh my God! All the times he was in your bedroom! What you two could have been doing! Allie! This is serious! I don't know if I will ever allow you to be alone with him! To even be in the same room with him without parental vision! See where you have taken this?! Please Allie, say something!"

"Something" I deadpanned, staring bemused at her. Seriously, what is the big deal? She acts like I got pregnant without even knowing who the father is. My mother glared slightly at me, "Really Allie. I'm not kidding."

"And neither am I! What is the big deal?! It's not like I had sex with him! We're just dating! I'm not going to run off to Vegas to marry him or anything like that!"

My mother reclined back, giving me a nervous glance before beginning to pace, "But really Allie. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's no big deal mom. I was coming around to it. I just had to figure some stuff out. Kai and I aren't the most stable couple in the world. We have such a bumpy road that I'm starting to think it's made out of mini bumps. I just wanted to figure things out before I told you." I responded smoothly. My mother glanced at me, letting out a sigh, "I guess, but still…"

I clasped my over hers and gave her a convincing look, "Don't worry mom, I won't do anything stupid that I'll regret later on in life."

My mother smiled beamingly at me, "I know. But still, I think I'll play it safe and give you the mother-daughter talk."

"Huh?" I asked, looking quite confused. My mother continued smiling, "I know you're eighteen and an adult now. But I still want to let you know that you don't have to give into peer pressure. It's your decision to do whatever you want. And although I'm not really into the whole 'having sex before marriage' I can understand that the generations today are very active. So just incase you and Kai decide to go—"

"Whoa! Hold it right there! Mom!" I yelled; my facing turning beet red. Does she not know that the whole 'talk' makes me uncomfortable and not to mention Mattie is on the other side of the wall!

"Oh Allie grow up! I'm just giving you a heads up! Having sex has its consequences—"

"Mom!"

"—you could contract diseases or even get pregnant! You wouldn't want that, just fresh out of high school and already carrying a child!—"

"Mom!" I hissed, placing an arm over my head to shield myself.

"—So you **always, always, always** must wear contraceptives. If you want I can grab you some from the hospital. Or better yet you can go to the drug store and ask the pharmacy department to give you some—"

My face was immensely hot by this point. I think if it gets any hotter I'm going to have a nosebleed. "Mom!" I tried again, growling out her name but she continued to ignore me.

"—But if you don't want to do that, you can buy your own but they're quite expensive—"

"Seriously mom, _please_?" I tried begging, feeling myself sink deeper into my chair.

"—I would also like you tell me if you and Kai are sexually active. So are you?"

I had to blink a couple of times, "What?"

"Are you and Kai sexually active?"

"No! What makes you say something like that?!" I asked, feeling my face reach its boiling point.

My mother just stared at me, "I'm just wondering. You didn't tell me you two were dating, how do I know if you two aren't active? But if you two decide to become—"

"Mom! I get it!"

"—active, just remember to wear protection. There's nothing wrong with it. But if you decide that you're not ready you just tell him. There is nothing wrong with that—"

I slapped my face with my hands and groaned. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? She never gave me these 'talks' before, why now? And especially why when my best friend is in hearing range? Mattie must be having a field day with this. I can see her face vividly now, all red from laughter, her smile reaching her ears…yup, I am officially doomed.

"Can I go now mom?" I asked, staring at her. She gave me a good look over and nodded.

"Alright. Just keep in mind the discussion we had."

"Yes mom" I mutter, walking towards the living, shooting Mattie a glare as she turned to me a huge grin on her face.

"Shut up Mattie"

I could hear the snorts from trying to hold down her laughter as I went up the stairs and towards my bedroom. I will never live this down, Mattie will definitely make sure. I entered my room and threw myself on my bed, face down. I just lied there for awhile, hoping that my airway would get closed up or something like that.

I furrowed my brows when I heard a soft 'thud' outside my window. I stayed still listening even more closely. Suddenly, I heard the scraping of my window as it was being opened. I sat in bed and turned quickly towards it, my eyes widening when a leg emerged, and when I saw the two-toned hair I narrowed it in annoyance.

Kai stepped in, smirking at me as he fixed himself. He was wearing black jeans and a long sleeve creamed shirt that was slightly tucked in.

I sneered at him, "What the Hell is your problem?! Couldn't you have at least warned me?! I was about to go kung-fu on your ass!"

Kai raised an amused brow, "If I told you it would have ruined the surprised."

"Yeah, but it could have also sent you to the hospital dumbass and how would I tell my mom what happened? She'd put a restraining order on you if she found out you were sneaking into my room!"

Kai snorted as he approached, snaking his arms around my waist and pushing me down on the bed, "Chill Gale, chill…" He whispered, nibbling on my earlobe. I found my annoyance slowly easing away as he began leaving butterfly kisses along my jaw. I stared into his rich violet orbs as he hovered lightly above me. He smirked before leaning down and capturing my lips in a fluid movement that had my whole body tingling. My arms began snaking their way around his neck, my fingers brushing through his hair. My mind began to haze up as his lips continued molding against mine, getting rougher with each caress. His right hand had slid its way under my shirt, cupping my breast; slowly squeezing it with extreme gentleness that had me moaning out into our kiss.

Suddenly the door swung open and Mattie's surprised curse rang through the air. Kai and I broke away momentarily, panting heavily, our breaths intermingling in the small space between us. I was still a bit out of it when I turned towards the now closed door. I leaned my head back, placing a hand on my already sweating forehead.

"You can come in Mattie." I called out.

"Are you sure?" I heard her ask from behind the door. Kai muttered a soft 'no' as he began attacking my neck; I had to stop myself from falling prey to his ministrations. Placing a hand on his chest I pushed him off slowly, our eyes meeting—his glaring slightly at me—I rolled my own before answering Mattie, "Yes Mat, you can come in"

The door slowly opened and Mattie stepped in, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just need to grab my toothbrush and I'll leave you two alone." Kai rolled his eyes. I turned towards Mattie, smiling awkwardly. She returned it with a smug one.

"And you said you never had your face glued to Kai's. Tch-Tch"

"Shut up"

"What's this about wanting to glue your face to mine?" Kai asked, his breath tickling my ear, causing my breath to hitch up in my throat, "Nothing" I spoke out breathlessly, causing him to chuckle under his breath, his fingers drawing patterns on my side.

"Geeze Allie, didn't your mother just get done talking to you about having sex with Kai? Wouldn't she be proud that you retained nothing?" Sarcasm oozed with every word as she spoke while rummaging through her bag; I rolled my eyes.

Kai glanced at me, "Your mother told you not to have sex with me?" He asked, amusement lacing his voice. Before I could speak, Mattie had already started.

"No, she said she could sleep with you as long as you use condoms which she started telling her all the places she could find them." I let out a groan and glared at Mattie who looked up at me grinningly. I'm going to kill her.

Kai looked thoughtful, "Huh. Well that's good to know huh Gale?" He turned towards me, his eyes twinkling with a hidden fire that had my heart racing.

"Well, I found my toothbrush, I'll be leaving now. Not too loud you two, Allie's mom will completely flip!"

I glared as Mattie walked out, smiling at us. As soon as the door shut, Kai's lips were instantly on my neck, nibbling and biting.

"Kai! Stop it!" I hissed, trying to push him off me. He looked at me, a brow raised, "What's your problem? Mattie's not going to be back for awhile, and as long as we keep it down your mom won't come"

My eyes were on the verge of popping out of their sockets and hitting Kai square in the face, "Kai! How can you say that?!"

Kai smirked, leaning down until our lips were centimeters apart, "Cause your mom has no issues with me bedding you."

My face turned all shades of red faster than a chameleon can change one.

"Now, where were we…?" Kai trailed off as his lips met mine, his tongue sliding smoothly through my parted lips, moving sensually over my own, causing my eyes to practically roll to the back of my head. Where the Hell did he learned to kiss? His hands began to slowly raise my shirt, his fingers moving slowly over my body, leaving each spot he touched on fire. My abdomen began to clench tightly. But before my senses could fully evaporate from the heat surrounding our bodies, I was able to push Kai off me. I lay there panting, wiping the thin layer of sweat that had formed on my forehead. The rest of my body was also covered in a thin layer of sweat. I was practically on fire, I just wanted to rip my clothes off me but I stopped myself knowing full well where that would lead. Kai sat up, panting as well, he rolled his sleeves up.

I stared up at him, watching the flames behind his eyes dance ferociously; it was teasing me; telling me that it was only a matter of time until I fell under them. And I knew they were right, I only had so much self-restraint left. Kai placed his hands on my propped knees and slid them erotically down my thighs causing me to buck up slightly in response. He let out a soft chuckle.

"You know, I have to say, you have one Hell of a self-restraint. Most girls would have broken by now, but you…you just keep holding on." I looked at him through half lidded eyes, he leaned down, making sure to rub his bulging arousal on my heated one; "I respect that Gale. You don't take shit from anyone, I like that. But I know you want this, I know you do. So what's holding you back?"

My breath came in ragged pants; I had to use twice the normal energy to push Kai down on the bed. I sat above him staring down at him, the fire in my eyes closely matching his. I leaned my forehead down, closing my eyes for sometime.

"I…I want this too, but not now, not here." I whispered, "I'm practically holding on a thread, and its taking all I've got to not just give myself to you…but not now Kai, just wait for a little longer."

I waited for a response, it felt like eternity before Kai spoke, "That's fine with me, but when the time comes I'm warning you, I won't hold back."

I couldn't help but smile a bit, he won't hold back huh? Well, neither will I.

* * *

**TK:** Yo! Well here is the updated chapter!! I actually have nothing more to say then the fact that looks like things are going to get pretty heated between Allie and Kai, which also means my friend is pretty much excited about writing _that_ part. She already has it planned out, I just have to figure out a way to lead it to _that_ part.

Well Thanks to the reviewers...

**Nik Nak**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**R. Voltaire**

**Blizter's demonic spirit**

**Twilight lover**

**Cagalli Yula Atha**

**lilmissdutchess**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**LostAngel217**

**Random Reader**

**saturnz-moonlit-beauty**

**FairyDyris**

**Sinning Angel**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**Tsa-chan**

**Mrs.MonekyD.Hitachiinx3**

**And to the rest of the readers out there!! Later!!**


	21. On Fire

**WARNING:** There will be some...M-rated scenes in this chapter starting from **XXX**. (Lime) And if you have very vivid imaginations or have a weak stomach for it or just aren't a really big perv (Like TK) I suggest you scroll down untill you hit **XENDX**. (Like last time) Other than that, I hope you like it!!-**MG**

* * *

**On Fire**

"What?!" I yelled through the phone, watching amusingly as Mattie jumped up in surprise, staring at me in a 'what's-going-on' kind of look. I rolled my eyes at her and focused back towards the conversation I was having with Kai.

"No! There is no way in **Hell** that my mom would allow that!" I listened to his calm reasons before exploding out on him again, "Oh yes, of course Kai! Why didn't I think of that?! Oh, wait! I know why! It's because that's the most **dumbest** idea I have ever heard! My mother is dense! Not stupid! Of course she's going to realize Mattie and I aren't here!" I saw Mattie, out of the corner of my eyes, roll her own in exasperation before returning to reading her fashion magazine.

"Please Kai, spare me! What do you want me to say? 'Hey mom, Mattie and I are going over to a friend's house cause my friends really want to meet her. Is that okay? Oh, and by the way, we're spending the night! Is that stupid or what?!—What do you mean it's brilliant?! I'll tell you what brilliant is! Brilliant is when you get your head out of your ass and start thinking straight! Now that is brilliant!"

By now, Mattie has placed her magazine down and has now resorted to listening to my part of the conversation. "Don't call me a frigid bitch! I am not a frigid bitch!—Don't make me come over there and kick your ass Kai Hiwatari! I know where you live!" I glanced at Mattie and gave her an irritated look which she returned with a smirk. I turned back towards the conversation.

"Well, I'm very proud of you Kai. I'm glad you know where you live too, cause if you didn't that will just be sad.—Oh, don't start with me mister! Excuse me?! You're the one who's always trying to jump my bones the moment you don't think anyone is looking!—What do you mean I start it?! I do not! You know what?! Forget it! I'm not going to stand for this! I'm hanging up!—What?! I am not avoiding the subject! You freaking live, breathe, eat, and sleep sex you disgusting pervert!"

I had to rub my temples and take deep calming breaths in order to not explode into tiny pieces. Mattie by now is chuckling at my expression, I sent a glare her way but that only starts her off even more. I rolled my eyes to the heavens.

"Fine.—I said fine! Are you deaf?!—I do not yell like a banshee over the phone! Don't blame your disabilities on me!—That's it! I'm hanging up!—You dare me to? Fine! I will!"

And with that I hung up on Kai, chucking my phone on my bed before crossing my arms, glaring at everything in sight. Mattie's rolling on the bed laughing at me. That jerk, sometimes I wonder how she qualified to earn the title of 'best friend'…it just boggles my mind!

"Are you finished miss laughs-a-lot?" I asked in a huff. Mattie holds up one finger, "Hold on…" She takes a deep breath and turns towards me. "You know, I'm very much surprised you and Kai aren't married. You fight like a married couple. It's freaking hilarious!"

I growled at her, narrowing my eyes, "Don't use marriage and Kai in the same sentence if it involves me. There is no way I would marry that good-for-nothing-jerk-off even if my life depends on it!"

Mattie stares at me blankly before replying, "_Riiiggghhht_…and I'm actually a boy."

I smile sarcastically, "Really? Did you just find that out?"

Mattie grins as well, "In fact, I did. It was quite surprising really. For eighteen years I thought I was a girl and then all of a sudden—whoops! Wrong gender! I was really quite surprised, so were my parents but let's not get into that!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing at Mattie's serious expression—well, she tried to keep it serious but the smile broke out anyway. Sometimes she pisses me off but other times I just love her to death. It's a curse and a blessing for her.

"So what were you and Kai arguing about? The next time you two trying getting laid?"

I give Mattie a look of disbelief, "You are so crude you know that? And to think you kiss your mother with that mouth!"

Mattie lifts a brow, "Actually, I let my mother kiss my cheek, quite different really!"

"Mattie"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you two talk me into this!" I hissed while walking towards Kai's Ferrari, Kai and Mattie smirking evilly at me.

"Well," starts Kai, "great minds think alike"

"And when joined together, conquers all" Mattie finishes. I stare at the pair, "You know you two would go great together. Not only are you two the most perverted people I have ever met, you two are both evil. Let me sound it out Eeeeeee-viiiiii-lllll"

Mattie gives me this goofy grin as if my head just rolled off my neck while Kai just looks at me as if I should be sent to the loony bin.

"And you're the psycho." States Kai. I grin sardonically at him, "Thank you Kai! Your amazing observation skill has proved useful once again! Please, continue to state what we **already** know."

"Shut up and get in the car Gale before your mother somehow gets hit with a miracle and finds out what we're really up to."

"He's right Allie" Mattie states, poking her head out. I just stare at her as if she was some crazy person we picked up on the streets.

"Mattie, shut up! The only reason you're agreeing with him is cause you think he's hot!"

Mattie shrugs her shoulders, "That is not true!" She states, this unconvincing look on her face, "I'm siding with him because he's right!"

"Right, and I'm not crazy!"

Kai pokes his head out as well and gives me this deadpanned look, "Now we all know you're just lying."

I stick my tongue out at him and get in, why do I always end up with people like them? Do I have a stamp on my head that reads: 'Hey! If you're a jerk, be my friend!' I don't think so! But here I am, friends with witty, smart-mouth, jerks anyway!

--

"_Small_ party? Do you need someone to examine your head Kai? Because a house full of people who are completely **ALL** over each other is **not** small!" I exclaimed while reclining in disgust as the mass of bodies begin grinding amongst each other in this huge chain. Mattie punches my shoulder, "Chill out Godzilla! This is what high school parties are all about! Relax! Have fun—" She began nudging my shoulder giving me suggestive looks, "—if you know what I mean" I rolled my eyes and slapped her upside the head. Kai places a hand on the small of my back, I look over at him but he's not looking at me, he seems to be searching for someone.

"Hey Kai! Allie! Mattie!"

We all turn to find Tala, grinning at us, while holding a cup of some kind of alcoholic beverage. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! You got Ag outta the house. The way Kai was talking, I thought for sure you two would have to gag her and throw her in a bag to bring her over here."

I smiled at Tala, "Oh really? Well, how about I do that to you. That actually sounds kind of fun."

Tala's grin fades away as he stares at me. Mattie intercedes and grins at Tala, "Why not show me some of your friends?" She states, giving him a readable look that said: 'Work-with-me-here' but Tala just didn't seem to get it.

"What? But I wanna hang out with Kai."

"I said: **show me your friends**" This time Mattie growled it out, making Tala jump in surprise.

"Holy shit! Now I know why you and Allie are best friends! You're both scary!"

Mattie stepped on his foot and grinned at him. Tala turned towards us, finally understanding the message, "Well, umm…I'm going to introduce her to some of my friends. You two have fun!" He states, allowing Mattie to drag him while he let out strings of 'ow' or 'not so rough'

I rolled my eyes and stared at Kai who was staring amused at the pair, "Well, it seems Mattie was able to get us alone." I stated the obvious. Kai grunts, "Not really, what I want to do doesn't necessarily involve everyone in the room. And quite frankly I don't want them watching even though it could teach them a few things."

I turned scarlet and looked away, scowling, "Like I said: live, breathe, eat and sleep sex."

I felt Kai's breath tickling my ear, sending goosebumps to explode all over my neck, "Well, at least I'm not so frigid—oof" I elbowed Kai in the lower abdomen while growling out, "I am not frigid. You're just horny."

I could feel Kai's smirk as he planted a soft kiss on the side of my neck, "You have **no** idea."

I turned sharply towards him, half expecting a joking smirk, but when I saw the fire burning behind his eyes, my heart leaped into my throat. I opened my mouth to speak but found myself getting sucked into his gaze. A guy came over telling Kai that they were going to have a round of shots but Kai declined him, telling him "not now, maybe later" but the whole time, he kept his gaze locked solely on me. I found myself swimming deeper into the depths behind his eyes, closer to the caged raging inferno. The closer I seemed to get the faster my heart began to pump, the more I felt like I was melting in my shoes.

When he finally released me from his hold, my head felt like it was spinning in a continuous circle. I had to shake myself in order to get my senses back into gear.

"Come on" I heard him mutter, before taking hold of my hand and dragging me towards a table lined with a variety of beverages. Once there I took hold of a martini glass and began sipping, Kai staring bemused at me.

"What?" I asked, taking another sip.

"What did I tell you about drinking at parties?"

I rolled my eyes, "You sound like a mother hen. I'm old enough to know my limits."

"Getting drunk the last time and talking about black holes makes me think otherwise." He stated. I rolled my eyes, "That was one time!"

"Right. How do I know it won't happen again?"

I stared at him, "If you're so worried, then why don't you keep count?"

"Hn"

I smirked triumphantly, glancing around, hoping that I would see someone I actually knew. I didn't feel like making eye contact with Kai cause frankly, if I do he'll do that weird thing he does to keep me locked in his gaze and when he does that, I don't think straight and when I don't think straight I end up doing things that I shouldn't be doing.

I could feel Kai's arm tighten itself on my waist; I act as if I don't feel it. My heart is beating like drums, colliding with my ribcage with a force that I'm starting to think its going to break it.

I try to focus drinking my martini when Kai lowers his head, brushing his lips against my earlobe, whispering my name ever so softly that I had to strain my hearing just to hear it. My lungs are constricting tightly, causing my breaths to come out in ragged pants. I continue to run my gaze through the crowds, trying by all means to ignore Kai who has resorted to biting and nibbling the area between my neck and my collar bone. I had to bite back a moan as he hit a sensitive spot. I nearly dropped my drink in the process.

"Kai" I hissed, maneuvering myself, at least I tried to but Kai just latched on once more, to get away from him. "Kai…" I whispered, squirming as his hand that was sitting comfortably on my hips glided up ever so slowly, lifting the cloth to expose my skin. His touch sent an electric jolt down my spin, causing more goosebumps to appear on my skin. By now my breathing is completely haggard, and Kai knows this too, but he doesn't stop. His nose grazes my lower jaw, his lips skimming my skin until it hovers above my ear. His uneven breathing causes an unexplainable reaction in my stomach, setting it on fire. He whispers my name again and this time I turn towards him. Our breaths intermingling with one another as the fire behind his eyes burned brighter than ever. I knew what he wanted. It was readable on his expression. But I didn't know…if I wanted it as much as he did. I knew I wanted it…but to what extent…I didn't know.

His hand cupped my face, bringing it closer to him until his lips brushed gently against mine, leaving my nerves to tingle endlessly. I could feel my eyes droop to a sudden close but I fought to keep them open, but the longer I continued to keep them open the longer I fell deeper into his gaze. The more ablaze the fire was in his eyes, it was only seconds now until they broke free from their cage…swallowing me whole with them. I placed a shaky hand on Kai's shoulder, the other placing down my martini. I leaned up and pressed my numb lips against his, wanting to gain the feeling back…

**XXX**

It felt like the scene at Kai's parent's vacation home in Tahoe all over again. But this time, the heat was even more powerful, it felt as if the whole room was surrounded by an invisible flame—like everything except our bodies were on fire. I could fill the flames licking at my skin, gnawing on it—trying to set it ablaze. But unlike in Tahoe, I wasn't the outsider looking in—no, I was there.

I felt everything—every touch, every jolt of my nerves—the feel of the cloth as my fingers pried his shirt off; the way they roamed his whole body—sending his every being into a slight convulsion.

The feeling was there, the need was there…the desire—the wanting of being closer to his body even though my whole being was blazing in complete bliss. I just wanted to be as close to him as I could possibly get.

But at the same time, I wanted to cool myself, find something to ease the flames that seemed to be dancing on my naked body. There were no more clothes to tear off, but I still felt like tearing everything off me. I couldn't breathe, not when the flames were so hot—Kai's hot mouth roaming over my chest wasn't helping either, it was as if with every caress of his lips or fleck of his tongue, the fire roared, causing me to arch in response.

But then again, I wanted it…I liked it. I never felt something so…so surreal, so amazing…so passionate that it drove me on the edge.

My stomach began clenching as Kai began trailing butterfly kisses down my abdomen, going lower. I couldn't suppress the sound of approval—no matter how hard I tried. With each stroke, the louder I moaned, grabbing a fistful of the sheets, clenching them and unclenching while bucking in response.

Kai resurfaced to hover above me, his lips glistening. A sudden carnivorous feeling erupted within me. Staring at him through half-lidded eyes, I had a sudden craving to eat him whole. To just have him, I wanted that. But I didn't know how to go about it and the longer I stared at him, the longer I grew frustrated. I couldn't even speak—to tell him my sudden urge—my speech was long gone, the words wouldn't form.

When I thought my whole body had stopped functioning, I lifted up a hand—bringing it up towards his face to outline his jaw. Lower I went—keeping my eyes exclusively on his face—taking note how his muscles tensed with every light caress. When my hand reached its destination, it paused—my eyes watching as Kai closed his, reclining his head back in pleasure.

Slowly, I took his throbbing member into my grasp, my breath hitching the same time Kai inhaled deeply, his eyes closed tightly. With a fluid movement, my hand slid down along it, taking in the length, pausing once I reached the tip and slowly gliding back up. Kai moaned out a bit before lowering his head, his breathing coming in fast ragged pants.

Soon, I felt his hands slither along my sides, sending my body to quiver with erotic shocks. Gasping, I released the hold on his member the same time he cupped my breast, squeezing it firmly.

His breath cooled my skin slightly as he whispered huskily, "I want you now"

Subconsciously, I slowly wrapped one of my legs around his waists, his hands instinctively taking hold of my thighs as he positioned himself at my entrance. My breathing became labored, and the knots in my stomach tightened as I felt his member brush at my folds, teasing them ever so slightly. I arched back and released a throaty moan as the head of his erection slowly probed within me.

Suddenly…

_Bang! Bang!_

"Hey! Anyone in there?! You guys better make it quick! The fucking 'rents are here!"

Our bodies tensed as the words slowly sunk in. Kai let out a low string of curses, damning the person who interrupted our moment and the parents who decided to cut their vacation short. Silently, our gazes landed on one another, we didn't need words to describe anything; the look said it all.

**XENDX**

I have never felt so panicked in my whole life. Getting dressed after a close call is pretty nerve racking, not to mention the chances of the parents barging in, or at least trying to, while you were trying to get everything on right wasn't helping to ease the nerves either.

The whole time I was dressing, I didn't lay a single sight on Kai, I couldn't! Not after what happened! I mean, okay, I practically wanted it but if it weren't for the parents showing up we would have gone through with it. That made me start thinking, do I really want it that badly or is Kai's constant desire finally taking the best of me?

"You ready?" Kai grunted, standing in front of the door, his hands holding the knob. I let out a breath and mumbled a small 'yeah' in response. Kai opened the door and we both rushed out of there and down the stairs. Wyatt's, the teen whose house we were in, parents were practically screaming for everyone to get out. I caught sight of Mattie who gave me a look of mixed emotions. I made it down next to her and we both started walking, Kai and Tala in front of us.

"Where the Hell were you two? I thought you left without me!" She hastily spoke. I gave her a small smile, "We'd never leave you Mat, I'm your best friend!"

"I know—" We had made it outside and were walking towards Kai's car, "—so…since I saw you two heading downstairs…you two were having your own dance party."

I rolled my eyes, staring straight into Kai's back, "Let's just say it wasn't a very good dance party."

I could feel the confusion seeping out of Mattie's skin so I elaborated, "Having a male's organ not even a quarter ways into you isn't very nice." I simply stated. I heard the imaginary 'oh' sound. Mattie and I have been friends since who knows when, so telling her stuff like this is completely natural for me, it's like telling her how my day went. Now if I told my mom, that's another story.

"Huh…that's awkward" She stated simply.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled, rounding around the car towards the passenger side. I allowed Mattie entrance before taking my seat in the front. Kai started the car and we left.

The ride all the way back home was filled with awkwardness and tension, the tension coming off mostly from me. When we had arrived at my house, it was only a quarter till ten. We had been gone for almost three hours. I stepped out, waiting for Mattie to walk out.

I paused by Kai's car, Mattie taking a back glance before understanding the message. That's what's best about our friendship, we didn't need to say anything or give any facial expression or even hand signals to tell each other something. We take one look at each other and it's as if we've read each other's minds.

Kai comes out of the driver's side. I can feel his eyes staring into me, but I don't look. I wait until I hear the door 'click' before taking a deep breath and facing him. I give him a small smile, before deciding to walk to his side of the car.

The whole small journey there, his gaze stayed glued to me, watching my every movement. I felt squirmish and weird with his intense gaze on me like that. I hadn't looked at him the whole way there; I didn't even look up when I arrived in front of him. I continued staring down at his white Nike shoes. How he keeps them so white I will never know, it's like they're brand new but they're not—I asked him.

"Allie…" He starts, placing a finger under my chin, lifting my face up to stare at him. He let outs out a breath, before closing the gap between our bodies, like fitting the last missing piece of a puzzle.

He glances away for a bit before turning back towards me, "That was not how I planned it would turn out."

I couldn't help but let out a small grin, "I know…" I whispered, afraid to break the calming silence of the night.

"Funny though, every time we get close to that part you usually stop me…this time someone else did. What's it mean?" He asked, staring deeply at me.

I smiled up at him, "It means that…it just wasn't the right time." I stated. And maybe it wasn't, maybe some unknown force is telling us that we're rushing into it too fast or something. Kai smirks before lowering his head, our noses touching.

"Maybe…but it's only a matter of time Ag. I'll have my way with you soon enough." He pecked my lips gently before moving away to whisper some harsh sounding word in some unknown language into my ear. I furrowed my brows.

"What?" I asked, "Did you just swear me out?" I asked looking at him incredulously. Kai smirks, "No, I said 'aishiteru' in Russian"

I raised a brow, "Huh? I don't even know what that means!"

Kai continues smirking; making me think he called me a 'whore' or a 'psycho' in Japanese or Russian or whatever the Hell language he used. He kisses my forehead and whispers, "You'll find out soon enough" before opening the door to his car and stepping in. I walked towards the front porch and watched him drive towards his home before turning towards my own.

Hmm…I'll find out soon enough huh…I narrowed my eyes, I bet it is something bad and he's waiting until I'm in an extremely good mood to spring it on me. Oh, just he waits and sees! I will so not fall for it!

* * *

**MG:** Holy smokes!! I actually got to put my stuff on here!! I hope it turned out alright...the lime of course, ( I wanted to go into more detail but eh...a certain someone wouldn't let me have my way!! So until next time-I will most definitely go all out) everything else...I wish I could claim (lol). Seems like Allie and Kai are so getting closer to the big bang!! I'm pretty excited to write that part!! (I know, complete perv but hey! I am a hormonal teenager!! lol) Well tell us what you thought okay?

**TK:** She's been dieing to put that in...she called me a slacker since I couldn't fit it in earlier...perv. But anyway, hope you liked the chapter!! For those who reviewed, man you guys are awesome!! Reading them totally inspired me to update faster!! You guys are freaking awesome!! Seriously! I am extremely happy to hear that so much of you look forward to reading the updates you have no idea how much I appreciate it!! And to those who read! Holy Crap!! That's a lot of you!! It always is but it never ceases to amaze me...truly (grins)

Anyways...thanks to the reviewers:

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Rae-No-Yami**

**R. Voltaire**

**LostAngel217**

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**FairyDyris**

**Cagalli Yula Atha**

**Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3**

**lilmissdutcess**

**Sinning Angel**

**Tsa-chan**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**Random Reader**

**Twilight lover**

**And of course to the readers as well!! Thanks so much you guys!!**


	22. What Is Love

**What is Love?**

"Umm…Allie? I **really** don't think it's such a good idea to **spy** on your mom and Kai's uncle Nick…seriously, what if we get caught?" Mattie whispered hoarsely.

I turned towards her, a brow raised, "Then we **don't** get caught." I stated simply, turning back around and slowly creeping up to look over the miniature brick wall that separated me from being seen by my mother.

There was my mother laughing at something Kai's uncle said. I shook my head, I can't believe this…what is **wrong** with my mother?! She can't just go and frolic around with Kai's uncle! That's like—INSANE!

"Allie? Allie? Allie?!"

"What?!"

"Can we go back to your house now? I think it's pretty obvious that there **is** something going on between your mom and Kai's uncle."

I glared at her, "We stay."

"Why?!"

"Because we have to make sure he doesn't pull some kind of move or something!"

Mattie stared at me with both brows raised, "Like some kind of Hiwatari move that Kai pulls on you to get you to make out with him instead of doing your work?"

My brow twitched, maybe I should stop telling Mattie these things so it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass or something like that.

"Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

Mattie folded her arms, pouting at me. I rolled my eyes and returned to spying on the adults from the other side.

"Why are you so bent on spying on them Ag? I thought you like Nick?"

"I **do** like Nick, but it's the thought that my mother likes him too that scares me."

"Why?"

I turned my head towards Mattie and gave her a condescending look, as if the question she asked should have been easily answered. "Because Kai and I had something going on **first**!"

Mattie glanced around her before asking, "So?"

I had to turn my whole body around to better explain the situation, "So?! It means that if my mom and Nick go serious, it'll make me and Kai the step-cousins to be!" I whispered frantically.

Mattie blinked a few times, "Well…technically that's true…but you won't be blood related to him…so…"

I stared deadpanned at her, "It's still kind of disturbing. I can't just go to some family reunion and be like: 'Oh! Hi there! My name's Allie and I'm dating my step-cousin Kai.'"

Mattie stares at me before cringing, "Ew…that's kinda awkward"

"Tell me about it."

I let out a sigh and turned back to spying over them only to meet with the eyes of the waiter. I grinned sheepishly before turning towards Mattie, "Oh! Mattie, did you find your earring?"

Mattie looks at me like I grew three heads before noticing the waiter, "Oh! Oh! Yeah! I uh…did! Right here! So now we found it we should go!"

"Yeah, go! We should go!" I responded. Mattie and I stood up and dashed out of there like there would be no tomorrow.

Reaching my car, the pair of us began trying to regain our breaths when:

"Gale? Mattie? What are you two doing here?"

Mattie and I glanced up, responding to our names, and spotted Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Ray standing next to us. I furrowed my brows and stared at the car that was parked next to me, huh…it's Kai's car. Was that there the whole time I was here?

Kai went on a 'guy's night out' with the mentioned boys and few others I have no clue who they are. That's why Mattie and I went spying, it was the perfect opportunity without getting distracted—well, only I would get distracted because Kai is a pest.

Kai raised a brow at our haggard figures, "And why are you two panting like you ran a marathon? You're not spying on me are you Gale?" Kai asked suspiciously.

I snorted, "Spying? On **you**? Why the Hell would I do that?! Plus, you didn't tell me where you were going! So how would I know?"

Kai grunted, "Hn. Then what are you two doing here? Parked beside my car?"

Mattie blinked, "You parked next to his car and you didn't even notice?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Hey! Don't badger me! I don't notice these kinds of things!"

Ray spoke up, "So, if you girls aren't here spying on Kai, then what are you two doing here?"

Mattie and I exchanged looks before I responded reflexively, "Taking Mattie around."

Tala narrowed his eyes, "I thought you already did that?"

"I…uh…did, but not this part of town" I lied.

Bryan grunted, "Seems like you two are up to something."

I sneered at Bryan, "What are you? A detective?"

Bryan smirked, "It doesn't take one to figure what you two are up to."

"Ha-ha. So funny Bryan, do you want a constellation prize?"

"Ohhhh-kay! Time out you two!" Mattie said, pointing accusing fingers at the two of us. Bryan and I rolled our eyes before turning away from each other. Kai stepped forward, staring at me, "What are you really up to Gale?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's none of your concern now is it Kai?"

"_Gale_"

I raised a defiant brow, what's he gonna do? Attack me into submission? Ha! Now that's funny.

"You know what? Let's go home Allie! I have a flight to catch tomorrow!" Mattie interjected, looking at me as if saying that I should comply with her demand. I nodded my head slightly and turned to Kai, "Yup. She does have a flight to catch, so we'll be going now! Have fun guys!"

"Allie!" Kai called out, but I waved it off and entered my not-so-fancy car, started the engine and drove off. Oh boy, I bet I'm going to get an unexpected visit tonight from a certain someone…heh…but it won't be so unexpected anymore. Maybe I should lock my window and see what he does…hmmm…

--

I stayed up waiting for Kai…maybe he's not coming to chew me out tonight. But then again, he can never wait until daylight to do that. Or maybe he's still out. I glanced at the clock it was already midnight. My mom came home all giddy around ten. I shuddered at the memory.

I sat up as the sound of my window scraping the sides of the frame began. I smirked; he's so predictable. Good thing Mattie decided to transfer to the guest room, she said something about not wanting to know what happens in my room late at night. I smacked her for that comment.

Kai emerged, still wearing his outing attire: faded black jeans, a black and red-stripped shirt and his leather jacket. When he spotted me awake, he furrowed his brows before smirking, "Waiting for me Gale?"

I snorted, "Oh please, don't get too full of yourself, I only waited because I didn't want to get a rude awakening."

Kai continued smirking, approaching me. "Fine, now that you're awake, mind telling me what you and Mattie were doing?"

"No, not really." I responded off-handedly.

"So you two were spying me."

"Give me a break Kai, why would I do that?"

"Jealous maybe?"

"Ha! You are so not worth getting jealous over."

"Right, I believe you completely" He responded in a cocky manner. I narrowed my eyes, this guy needs to get his ego thwarted. "So if you weren't spying on me, then whom were you spying on?"

I raised a brow, "What makes you think we were spying on someone?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, taking a seat in front of me, "A gut feeling"

"Huh…really?"

Kai smirked, "So was I right?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's none of your business Kai."

"Really? Anything that involves you is my business."

"Hn"

Kai looked at me amused, "Stealing my lines now?"

"Shut up" I hissed, before lying down on the bed and pulling the covers over me. "Go home, I'm going to bed now."

"No, not until you tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curious."

"Curious of what?"

"Curious as to what could possibly cause you to spy on someone."

I let out a groan, he wasn't going to leave and I knew it. I pulled the covers off me, "Fine! I was spying on my mom."

Kai wasn't expecting that because he reclined in surprise, "Your mom? Why?"

I let out a sigh, "Cause she went on a date with your uncle!"

"Nick?"

"Yeah"

"They're dating?"

"I don't know! That's why I was spying on them!"

Kai stared at me, "You were spying on them to find out if they had something going on between them."

"Yes! Are you happy now?!"

"Hn"

I rolled my eyes and plopped back down on my bed, "Stupid" I muttered before sighing, "So there, I told you, now are you going to leave? I have to drop Mattie off tomorrow."

Kai grunted, getting up quietly and walking towards the window, he paused briefly and turned towards me a smirk on his face, "You know Gale, if they get married, we'd be step cousins"

I closed my eyes, "I know Kai, you don't have to remind me!"

Kai chuckled before returning back towards me, "Is that what's bothering you?"

I turned towards him, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Gale, give me more credit. You're pretty freaked out about the whole step cousin thing"

I pulled the covers off me, "Well duh! I mean, come on! We had something going on between us first!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "You do know that if they do get married, we're only related by law?"

"That doesn't matter! It'll be pretty gross to go up to a relative and say: 'hey there! This is so-and-so, my step cousin…by the way, we're in a relationship!' I'd be grossed out if someone went up to me and said that!"

Kai shook his head, "You've thought hard about this haven't you?"

I folded my arms, "So? What of it?"

Kai lifted a hand and combed a strand of hair back, "Chill Allie, they probably won't even get married. Besides, it doesn't matter, as long as what you feel about me is legit."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess…but still…ew"

Kai smirked, "Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay, night."

"Night"

* * *

**:KAI:**

I couldn't help but think what Allie said yesterday about the whole dating your step-cousin thing…that is pretty…_strange_. Allie and Mattie had headed off towards the airport a while ago. I decided to stay to give them some time on their own since they won't be seeing each other for a while.

Climbing down the stairs, I walked into the kitchen spotting my dad making a sandwich. I took a seat at the table.

"Hey dad"

My dad turned grinning at me, "Hey son, what's up?"

I shrugged but he didn't see since he turned back to his sandwich, "How serious are uncle Nick and Allie's mom?"

My father paused and glanced at me, "You know about them?"

"Not really, Allie does and she mentioned it to me."

My father nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich, "Why you wanna know son?"

"Just curious"

My father nodded once more, taking a seat opposite of me, "Well, they're not _that_ serious but they're pretty solid."

I nodded slowly, the thought of being Allie's step cousin seeped back into my mind that I had to shake it off.

"What are you thinking about son?"

I turned towards my dad, "Nothing really…so, you don't think there's a chance that they'll…you know…marry?"

My father paused from taking a bite out of his sandwich and stared at me, his eyes narrowing, "Hmmm…quite a serious question. Why?"

I let out a sigh; running a hand through my hair, "It's just something Ag said yesterday that got me thinking is all."

"Oh, what'd she say? I thought she liked Nick, the two of them get along really well. And Nick's pretty fond of the kid."

I held my hands in front of me, "It's not like that dad! Allie doesn't have an issue with Nick either, it's just…she's pretty freaked out about them getting married."

My father furrowed his brows, "Why?"

"Well…its just…Nick's my uncle…and well…if Allie's mom and he get married…we'd be…_step-cousins_"

My father raised a brow, "Oh…I see, and you two are in a relationship as well…"

"Exactly"

My father laughed, "Kai! You two are thinking way too deep into this! It's too early to know for sure if Jill and Nick are _that_ serious!"

"I know, but…I'm just saying…"

My father stared at me, "Don't concern yourself with that, besides, you two won't be related by blood."

"I guess…but it still would be weird."

My father shook his head, "Kids these days. You and Allie need to relax, you two are thinking way too ahead into the future"

I shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck, "I guess…no, you're right. It's way too early to be thinking about things like that."

"That's my boy."

I smirked while getting up and deciding to make me a sandwich as well.

"So Kai"

"Hmmm"

"What about you and Allie?"

I paused from placing the meat on the bread and turned around to stare at my dad, "What about me and Allie?"

My dad shrugged, "Well, how serious are you two?"

I raised a brow, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's just…I—and few others, couldn't help but notice that you two seem…_inseparable_?"

I couldn't help but chuckle aloud, "You're joking right?"

The serious look on my father's face told me otherwise.

I rolled my eyes, "Now I think you and the 'few others' are thinking way ahead of yourself. Allie and I are in a normal relationship. Nothing serious or whatever."

"Really?"

"Really dad, don't worry yourself."

"So I don't have to worry about you running off to Vegas to get married right?"

I nearly dropped the mayonnaise. I rounded on my dad, a look of disbelief on my face, "What?! What makes you say that?!"

"Well, you two were all hush-hush on the relationship and the way you two act around each other…it only got me thinking that maybe you two might decide to elope or something."

I snorted, "Please dad, me and Gale? You have to be insane. It's not like that between the two of us. Besides, I can't **imagine** ever being married to her."

"Really? So you two just plan to break up sometime in the near future?"

I tensed, I really never thought of that, "Well…I don't know."

"If you two don't plan on marrying, you might as well not be together right?"

I turned towards my father, my sandwich in hand, "You don't have to get married you know."

"True, but what if you want to? And since it seems you don't want to be married to Allie, don't you think you should at least be considerate enough to let her find someone who would?"

I grunted, "Yeah right. Allie's a true dominatrix. You'd have to be a complete wimp if you wanna marry her."

My father smirked, "Oh? Well, you seem quite fine with it."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't let her walk all over me. Why do you think we get into so many fights? We have **way** too many issues we can **never** agree on!"

"Oh? I just thought they were your regular lovers' quarrels."

I stared at my dad, stopping mid-chew, shaking my head. I swallowed before I spoke, "Lovers' quarrel? You'd have to be in love in order to have a lovers' quarrel?"

"So you two aren't in love? Just there to keep each other company?"

"Kind of. It's just not _that_ kind of love."

My dad folded his arms, "Is that how Allie feels as well?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Sure, what else would she feel? It's not like she's in love with me or something like that. We're in high school, there's no such thing as being in love in high school relationships. That's for adults."

"But you two are adults"

I rolled my eyes, "I mean, when you're like in your late twenties or early thirties. That's when you find love."

My father stared at me in an amused manner, "What about Julia?"

I rolled my eyes, "That was different. We knew each other since we were kids."

"So you'd marry her?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I don't think about things like this. I worry about graduating, not getting married. But if so, maybe. At least she's no dominatrix"

"Huh…interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"Just your view. So let me get this straight: You'd marry Julia and not Allie?"

"Yeah."

"But you're with Allie and not Julia?"

"Yeah"

"So tell me, how does that work?"

I blinked, okay…he's got me there. "Well…I don't know. Like I said, I think about graduating not complicated things like this."

"Hmmm…yet you worry about being Allie's step-cousin when in the near future you two might not even be together anymore."

I froze, raising a brow, "Who said Allie and I are breaking up in the near future?"

My dad stared at me, "Well, you two aren't getting married and maybe when you're in your late twenties, early thirties you want to get married. And if you two are so appalled with marrying each other, you're going to break up to find someone else."

I blinked, okay…he's got me there...again. "Well, what if we don't want to get married, so we won't break up."

"Hmm…I think…you don't have your priorities straight."

"What?!"

My dad stood up and placed his dish in the sink, starting the water, "What I've got is you don't know what you really want Kai. You don't want to marry Allie but yet you don't want to break up with her. It doesn't work like that Kai."

I grunted, but didn't respond.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe you are too young for these complicated things."

I stared at my dad's back, "Since when were you a psychiatrist? Isn't that mom's job?"

My father smirked, "When you're married to one, you learn a few things."

* * *

**TK:** Okay!! Not much interaction between Allie and Kai but that's alright! There will be plenty more interaction later on in the fic! I just wanted to get Kai's view on their whole relationship thing and to show how confuse he really is. I'll elaborate more later on!!

Thanks to the reviewers...

**illycullen**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**kuri kuri-chan**

**Cagalli Yula Atha**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix**

**LostAngel217**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox**

**Twilight Lover**

**R. Voltaire**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Random Reader**

**Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**Sinning Angel**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**And to the rest of the readers!! You guys are awesome as always!!**


	23. Priorities

**Priorities**

I sat there, thinking back on everything. And when I say everything, I mean **EVERYTHING**. What my father said about me not having my priorities straight really got me thinking. What do I want? Do I want something more? Are Allie and I _really_ serious? And what does she think about all this? The latter I'll probably never know since I won't ask her. It's not like I'm _afraid_ of her reaction…it's just…I don't want to know. And the fact that my uncle is getting frisky with her mom is just plain…_weird_. Humph, but what place do I have butting into their personal business? I won't interfere since I don't want them interfering with Allie and me. And speaking of that psycho, where the Hell is she? I haven't seen nor heard from her all morning! It's not like I'm attached or in desperate need of her attention it's just…we haven't had any time _alone_. And it's pissing me off. Hn, it's like the whole world is against us—which is clearly **impossible**, but whatever.

My eyes wonder off towards Allie's window. Maybe I should see what she's up to…

The sound of creaking wood board diverts my attention towards my approaching father. I nod in acknowledgement, receiving a nod in return. I turn back to staring at the window, my resolve slowly becoming solid. My father takes a seat next to me.

"What cha thinking about son?" He asks in an 'I'm-not-butting-into-your-business-but-wouldn't-mind-if-you-told-me' tone. I rolled my eyes, stretching the kinks in my back. "Nothing really…"

"Hmmm…you and Allie get into a fight again?"

I gave him a blank stare, "Why do you always come to that conclusion?"

My father shrugs his shoulders, a smirk on his face, "Hmmm…maybe because that's the most likely conclusion."

I grunted; folding my arms across my chest and crossing my ankles, moving the porch swing slightly. I stare at my black Converse for a while before asking, keeping my gaze on my shoe, "How'd you know you were in love with mom?"

I looked up after a moment of silence to find my father's startled and confused look. "Well…" He started, "…that's…difficult to answer."

I raised a brow, "Why?"

"Well, it's kind of the 'you-have-to-experience-it-in-order-to-understand' kind of thing." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Dad, that totally helped me out."

Dad let out a mild chuckle before going all serious on me, "Why do you want to know anyway?" He asks, a suspicious look adorning his features. I scoffed, "Just curious as to how you knew that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with mom instead of the other girl who could have been standing next to her."

Dad chuckled once more—in amusement. "Well, okay…let me try. It's a feeling you get when you're with that person. It's just…amazing, it fills you up and you can't get enough of it." A glaze looked came across his eyes as he explained, "And when you're apart, you feel empty…like a huge piece of you was torn away. And no matter what happens as long as you're with them, it doesn't matter."

I raised a brow, "That's sounds so…cheesy." I stated simply, this is why I don't tangle myself with love. Sure I told Allie that—well, technically I didn't flat out tell her since she doesn't know that I said it—but it's not the serious love but the…regular love, you know, the kind that couples say to each other but don't really mean. Not that I'm saying I didn't mean it, I did, but not in **that** sense because come on! Who's in love at this age? I know that I'm not! And I bet Allie feels the same way! She can't be _in love_ with me, heck! She probably doesn't 'love' me. Its all high school stuff…yeah…high school stuff.

I snapped out of my consciousness when a shudder came across me. I shook my head and glanced at my father who had a concerned look on his face.

"You okay Kai? You had this deep look on your face. You were thinking pretty hard."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess…" I trailed off as my gaze landed on Allie's window. A shrieking creak broke my train of thought. My father and I turned towards my mother who had a wrapped box in her hands.

"Kai, honey? Did you forget to give this to Allie on her birthday?"

My brows furrow before my eyes widened. I snatched the box out of her hands, receiving strange looks from both of my parents, "Uh…yeah, I did. I can't believe I forgot!"

My mother smiled, "You probably forgot because you left it under your bed sweetheart."

I nodded my head, "Oh yeah…well, I better go give it to her. I'll…be back…_later_…" And with that I turned hot on my heels and jogged towards the Gale household. When I approached the house I noticed that her mom's car wasn't there, I smirked, thoughts of the possibilities that could come up while in her bedroom sprang into my mind.

* * *

**:ALLIE:**

Ugh! I seriously am on the verge of shooting myself! School is tomorrow and I haven't a clue on how the Hell I'm supposed to finish all my damn homework! I have freaking piles of them littered on my floor! I shouldn't have any because I had two, **two** freaking weeks to do them…but did I? No, of course not! And you know why? Kai's why! That distracting boyfriend of mine keeps me from doing them! He **always** manages to appear right when I'm doing my work! I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet but knowing my luck…he'll probably barge in sooner or later.

Suddenly my door swung open.

On second thought what about right now?! I scowl as he approached me, a wrapped rectangular box in his hands. He gives me an amused look, "What's with the sour look?"

Oh, I'll tell him what's with this look. It's the look of frustrated anger concentrated into a single focus: making the reason for all my stress explode into tiny pieces! But I don't say that, instead I reply: "Why, it's the look of joy at seeing your face" Hey, it works too!

Kai's lip twitches a bit as he tosses me the rectangular box. I catch it and stare at it as if it were a time bomb that I had to defuse.

"Don't just look at it like an idiot Gale, open it up."

I gave Kai a deadpanned look. Who does he think he is giving me a command like he's the general of the freaking army! He isn't my keeper and thank God for that! If he were I would have committed suicide.

"Why the Hell should I?" I ask in a bitchy tone, "What if it has explosives?!"

Kai just stared at me as if I dropped from the sky wearing a chicken suit.

"Seriously though, why should I? What is it?"

"Your birthday present."

It was my turn to give him a blank stare, "Hel-lo! My birthday was last week if you can't remember!"

"Stupid, I know that! That's the gift you forgot to remind me to give you. My mom found it and if she opened it…let's just say it wouldn't have been good."

I blinked a couple of times before glancing down at the harmless—at least it looked harmless—present. I pursed my lips and glanced up at Kai who wore an expected look on his face. I shook my head slightly, "I'm scared." I blurted out bluntly. Kai raised a brow, "Of what?"

"Of what you got me." I continued, blowing a breath as I examined the still wrapped gift. Kai snorted, "It's harmless"

"That coming from you falters my confidence." I replied, shaking the gift slightly. It didn't make a sound and it was very light. What's in here? Paper?

"You'll like it."

I stared at Kai who decided to lean against my bedroom wall, across from where I was sitting on my bed. I nodded once—slowly. "Huh…really…my intuition is telling me otherwise—I don't think we're on the same wavelength Kai."

Kai gave me an irritated look, "Quit stalling and open it. It took me forever to find it."

My brows shot up until they vanished under my bangs, "Now I **definitely** do not want to open it. When you take the time to get me something…it can never be good."

Kai sighed, a grim look on his face, "Will you shut up and open it?"

"And your continual persuasion of asking me to unwrap it doesn't calm the nerves either."

"_Gale_"

"Getting frustrated with me won't get you anywhere."

"I am never buying you anything anymore"

"I never asked you to buy me things in the first place. You just go out of your way to do it."

"Shut up and open it or **I** will."

I stuck my tongue out and took a deep breath. With a resigned hand, I slowly unwrapped the present—a feeling of dread and anxiety washing over me like a tidal wave crashing down on the sandy shore.

Once I got all the paper off it, I took another deep breath—preparing myself for the dive—and began lifting the lid…

My reaction once the lid was off: No idea.

I didn't know whether to be amused, appalled, shocked, disgusted, happy, sad, mad—no idea! All I knew was what the Hell was going through Kai's head when he got me this…this…_thing_. I don't even think it can be classified. It's just so…so…so something that I wouldn't say was an everyday thing.

"Well?"

I glanced up at Kai, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to even look at him! Should I give off an irritated look? Or maybe a mildly disturbed one?

"Well…" I started, glancing down at the…_thing_ and back at Kai, "It seems you didn't have your brain in its proper place when you bought this." I stated, taking an index finger and picking up the small black, lacey cloth.

Kai smirked at the revealing attire, "It suits you."

I gave him an amused look, my lips twitching, "Really?" I asked, examining the cloth. It was a lacey halter-top that was in a shape of an upside down triangle. Didn't cover anything that should be covered. The whole thing was completely see-through. It didn't cover the back at all, the only thing to hold it up was the strings that you tied at the back…that was it. Like I said, Kai's brain wasn't where it was supposed to be at the time.

"There's more to it you know." Kai stated, nodding towards the box. I closed my eyes, breathing through my nose before setting the top half down back into the box and picking up the bottom half—which was no better—probably worst—than the top. I felt a vein throb quite rapidly as I stared at the matching undergarment. It was black, just as equally see-through as its partner, and just as lacey. I held up the thong and stared blankly at Kai, "What the Hell is this supposed to do?"

"It completes the outfit."

"What **outfit**? The thing is completely see-through! I might as well go commando if I'm going to wear it!" I exclaimed, shaking the underwear. I sighed as I took one last look at the thing, the sides had strings for you to tie to hold it in place. I dropped it back in the box and shook my head at Kai who continued smirking.

"You should try it on."

I didn't know whether to smack him, punch him, throw something at him…there was a lot of things I could have done—the choices, the choices…

"Are you insane?" I asked instead, deciding that he wasn't worth using the energy.

"Hn"

I rolled my eyes at his usual response, "I'm not trying it on; I'm not even going to think about it."

"Why? It took me forever to find it."

"Of course Kai, I mean it must have been hard to shop for stripper clothing."

"It's not stripper clothing"

"Of course not! I mean, since you can see through it, it doesn't count! Strippers strip naked not walk in already like that!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "You said you liked exotic lingerie…doesn't that classify as exotic?"

I chuckled, not sure why, but I chuckled, "Kai! It's…exotic I'll give you that but I'm not going to wear it!"

"Yeah you will."

"Oh really? When?"

"One day."

"Right." I rolled my eyes. Taking one last glance at the 'clothing' I then covered it with the lid, walking over to my closet and shoving it in there—_WAY_ in there, so in there that I don't think it's ever going to show up again. Dusting my hands off, I turned towards Kai who gave me a mildly amused look.

"So, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, "Of course Kai, I'm a master in the language of 'I-don't-know', please, continue to enlighten me with your lack of motive."

"Hn"

"Ah yes, the word that means anything you want it to. I'm getting a Bachelor's degree for that too. They say I rock at not knowing **what the Hell you're saying**!"

Kai smirked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

I breathed out a sigh and pointed towards the door, "Get out, you're distracting me. I have a ton of homework to do if you haven't noticed and I would like to finish them before I turn them in tomorrow."

Silence. I was met with silence. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought Kai fell asleep with his eyes open; but I do know better and besides…it's highly impossible.

"Let's go out." Kai simply said without a warning. I blinked at him surprised he spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Let's go out." He repeated in the same monotonous tone.

"Where?" I asked, glancing around me as if I was on some candid camera show.

"Anywhere."

I nodded my head very, very slowly while replying in a slow tone, "Right…anywhere…" I had no idea what Kai was planning but I bet it can't be good…it can never be good with Kai around.

Kai did a one-eighty on his heels and strode towards the door, glancing back to regard me, "You coming?"

I blinked stupidly, watching his form vanish before shaking my head and calling after him asking him to wait for me. Wherever we're going I might as well tag along.

--

Well…I should have just stayed home. Now, not only am I not going to be able to do my homework…but I'm just sitting here…in front of the park…in Kai's car…staring at the empty playground. Apparently the boy genius didn't know where he wanted to go, so now…we're supposed to be brainstorming ideas of where we can go and apparently I'm not helping so that's why I'm not brainstorming—I told him that we could drive around in circles because it'll be no difference wherever we go cause there's nothing to see or do here…he glared at me and told me to shut my mouth.

Of course…it's not **my** fault that I'm intelligent and would have planned ahead before opening my mouth and saying: 'Let's go out'. What a dork.

I rolled my head to the side and stared at Kai, "So boy wonder, have you an idea of where we're going? As much as I _love_ staring at the empty playground…I'd like to do something."

Kai stayed silent, staring straight ahead. I lifted a hand and poked him in the side of the head, watching his skull move slightly to the left. I raised a brow, "Hey? You alright?"

Kai furrowed his brows before setting them at rest again. I rolled my eyes and removed my seatbelt, opening the door and getting out of the car. Kai's gaze followed my movement, even to the point when I moved the passenger seat forward and climbed to the back of the seat, crossing my arms and staring at him.

"…What are you doing?" Oh my gosh! He speaks! It's a miracle!

"Humph. You're boring me so I decided to sit back here."

"And do what?" He asked with a questioning brow. I hardened my gaze, not quite sure what to do…but I'm not going to let him know that.

"Things." I replied, immediately smacking myself mentally once the perverted smirk took its place on Kai's lips.

"_Things_? What _things_? Can I join?"

My lips twitched, "Shut up and think of something to do."

The perverted smirk stayed in place, "Oh, I know what we could do."

I gave him a bored look, "Really Kai? In the backseat of the car?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, before turning around. At first I thought it was the end of it until he got out of the car and climbed back in…into the backseat…beside me. I side glanced at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like?"

I grinned sarcastically, "Oh I don't know, being a moron?"

Kai's lip quivered slightly, "Then that makes two of us."

"I never said I was a moron, it's just you."

Kai grunts. It stays quiet for some time…and when I say for sometime I mean it stays quiet for so long that it's beginning to feel awkward. I open my mouth to say something random when Kai beats me to it.

"What do you think of us Gale?"

I close my mouth and tilted my head to the side, "Huh?"

Kai turns towards me, a strange glint in his eyes, "Really, Ag…what do you think about us?"

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

Kai sighs, "I mean…do you think…I don't know..."

I blinked, "Huh…yet you asked me the question."

Kai lets out a frustrated growl, "I'm serious Allie, what do you think of us?"

I gave him a deadpanned look, "If you told me what you meant then maybe I can answer you."

Kai turns away, "Do you think…you think we're…_serious_?"

I keep quiet for sometime, "What do you mean by…_serious_?"

"Like…there's more between us. You know like…there's more…_feelings_ involved."

I blushed, turning away, not sure how to answer, "Oh…well…I don't know…what about you? What do you think?" I'd never tell him how I really felt about him, I'd kill myself before letting him know.

Kai shrugs, "I'm not sure…" He mumbles, staring blankly at his clenched fist.

I purse my lips, "Oh…why are you asking?"

He shrugs his shoulders again, "Just…something my dad told me."

"Oh? What was that?"

"…I don't have my priorities straight."

"Oh…and what's supposedly these 'priorities'?"

Kai shrugs, his eyes softening, "I…I don't know…"

"Oh…okay…"

It stays quiet again. The awkwardness is coming back…not good.

"Hey Allie…"

"Hmmm?"

"Where do you see us in the near future?"

I turn my whole body to regard Kai, raising a brow, "What are you talking about? Are you feeling okay?"

Kai shrugs my hand off his forehead, "I'm fine. And I'm serious, do you see us still together a few years from now?"

I stare at him, unsure how to answer. "I…I don't know…"

Kai stares at me, his eyes penetrating through me; he lifts a hand and cups my face, his eyes softening even more. "I…I don't know either…and to tell you the truth…I don't like it."

I give him a confused look and he elaborates, "It's just…I'm always positive of my future. What I want to do…what I want to be. And it was the same with all those girls before you…but now…I don't know…I don't know…and it's not right. I want to know if we'll still be together…and the thought of not seeing your psycho self (oh, thanks Kai, I'm glad you think I'm a psycho too) it just…doesn't feel right…"

He trails off a bit, stroking my cheek. I just stare at him, not sure how to respond but I don't have to since he continues, "…I don't know how I truly feel about you Ag. I don't know if it's some stupid infatuation, a silly high school crush…love…I don't know and to tell you the truth, I don't want to know…at least not yet. But I do know one thing, you mean something to me…I may not know what that something is, but it doesn't matter…at least…not yet…"

I blinked, not really sure what I was supposed to be feeling. It was a mixture of things, I didn't whether to be completely confused, stunned, whatever! But to tell you the truth, whatever he said made no sense to me…but the way he looked at me the whole time had my heart beating at an unusual rate that I didn't know what to do. But I had to do something, so the simplest thing to do was kiss the guy. He was sitting in front of me, might as well kiss him.

The kiss was short, gentle and sweet. It wasn't the long full of long, needed desire…this was just…simple.

When we broke apart, he stared at me questioningly, "What the Hell was that for?"

I shrugged my shoulders, my arms still entangled around his neck, "Just…felt like it…you know?"

Kai smirked, brushing his velvet lips along mine, "I know…" he whispered, brushing his lips along mine for a second time, "I know exactly what you mean…" he continued whispering, huskily this time. My breathing became haggard as I stared into his violet orbs; he brushed his lips against mine for a third time and I lost it. The sensuality of it all turned me on that I attacked his mouth with a forceful hunger. All I wanted to do was ravish the guy, and I was starting with his mouth. His moist tongue slid along my own, evoking a throaty moan from me and causing me to turn into ooze in his arms.

Every time I kissed him, it always felt like it had been years. The way his mouth moved erotically over mine, caressing my lips with tainted desire, the way his tongue moved skillfully, colliding with my own; stroking it with a lustful need. It had my whole body shaking every time, had my stomach doing flips…had me feeling like I was on fire.

His hands moved expertly all over my body, stroking spots that had my body reacting with a swarm of spine-tingling goosebumps. His fingertips skimmed, leaving trails that still tingled after being left alone, along my sides and underneath my shirt.

Whenever we would pull apart for air, it felt as if I was zapped back to the living—my mind would be hazy and un-functional, as if I went through some bizarre time warp.

Breathing raggedly, we stared at each other, my arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around my waist and under my shirt, stroking.

I recognized the lustful look in his eyes. I collided my forehead with his, closing my eyes for sometime. I swallowed before speaking, my eyes still closed, "What are the chances that we'd be interrupted."

Kai smirked, "It depends…what did you have in mind?"

I opened my eyes, hoping that the desire I felt was showing in them. Kai stared at me for sometime before speaking, "You're insane Gale, here?! Now?"

I snuggled closer to him, clenching his shirt in my balled up hand, "When have I ever been normal?" I asked, staring heatedly at him. Kai stared at me—just stared before cupping my face and bringing it closer to his.

"Never" He whispered before capturing my lips in a heated kiss that would most likely lead to something that we had both knew we would eventually come to…

* * *

**C.C:** Terribly sorry for the long awaited update! I bet some of you thought I died or something but I didn't! I'm still alive! And thanks to those who PM me checking up on my well-being, that was very nice of you. And to the reviewer who did the UPDATE cheer--that totally made my day when I saw it.

So here you go, it's extra long too! To make up for the...umm...yeah...don't remember how long it has been since I updated but whatever. Hope you like it!

And another thing...I don't know when I'll be able to update again...so don't expect a quick one! I like have no time on my hands to sit and breathe! I'm super swamped with homework and it's CRAZY! Very crazy! And my friend and I communicate via e-mail since we now live in completely different states! So it's harder to work without her actually being here...sigh I hate communicating through e-mail...I never know how to express myself...she feels the same because she knows that I'm a very confusing person that in order to truly understand, you'd have to be there in front of me...

So yeah...sorry! I'll _try_ to update as soon as I can but just bare with me please!

Thank you to all the reviewers and readers!!


	24. Caught in the Moment

**Caught in the Moment**

**XXX**

You'd think I'd be bothered by the fact that I'm practically squashed in the backseat of Kai's car with Kai, but I'm not. I'm actually…turned on by the fact that Kai and me are practically on one another in order to actually **get** some space to move around. I'm slightly slouched over on the other side of the seat, my back pressed against the interior walls of the car, Kai hovering over me—his lips bruising my own in his trance-like state— one of his hands gliding up and down my thighs in a rough manner, causing friction between my skin and the jeans covering them. His other hand was preoccupied cupping my bra-covered breast underneath my half, uplifted long-sleeve.

I leaned my head back, breaking the kiss—gasping as Kai's lips began a carnivorous attack on my left collar bone, sliding along my shoulder, leaving trails of shivering goosebumps, and back up towards my parted lips where he began to ravish them once more.

My hands were roaming his hair, pulling him closer towards me as his velvety- smooth tongue slipped through and began a passionate dance with my very own. I couldn't help but moan as my eyes rolled to the back of my head, my whole body turning into ooze as the oxygen in my brain decreased with each new level the kiss ascended.

I couldn't think—let alone breathe—it felt as if his hands were everywhere. One minute they would be on my waist, then next they would be caressing my inner thighs—or working on unbuttoning my pants—or in my shirt, molding my breasts firmly.

So much pleasure in such short amounts of time had my body going into a slight convulsion that it started to go haywire with every feathered touch.

One minute I would be arching towards him, the next bucking unexpectedly while my hands caught fistfuls of his shirt, trying to tear it off him.

I felt my mind slowly shut off as a raw and hungry emotion began to slowly arise from within me. It was a monstrous feeling, full of lust, want, need—a burning desire that had my lower region growing wet with each second.

I couldn't remember having my pants taken off, or the fact that Kai was down to his last article of clothing—his black boxers. It was painfully obvious of his desires; the bulging erection didn't feel like playing the modest part.

I groaned, throwing my head back—only to have it collide with the already fogged up window, but I didn't feel the pain, my extreme neediness had block out the rest of my senses.

I could hear Kai's ragged breathing next to my ear, as his hands skimmed my sides, lifting my shirt higher until it went over my head and thrown somewhere in the front of the car. Kai's violet orbs burned with a lustful hunger that had a deep and smothering passion caged behind them.

He dipped his head down towards me, his lips hovering centimeters above mine. I could feel his hot breath colliding on my already heated skin. He stayed like that for what felt like hours when it only had been a few seconds before he swooped down and captured my lips in a gentle caress.

His hands worked their way towards my back, unhooking the chains that kept my front captive from his view. Leaning back, I closed my eyes, enjoying his sweet butterfly kisses towards my small mounds, gasping as his moist mouth engulfed one of them, his tongue flirting with the hardened nipple of one while one of his hands pinched the other.

I arched my body towards him, liking the sensation that went through my body as he continued his ministrations—switching when he exhausted one mound.

The other unoccupied hand lowered itself towards my lower region—already soaked in its juices—and began toying with the folds. He began stroking them idly, and slowly began to pick up pace—inserting one of his digits—moving in and out. I felt another one of his fingers slip in as his movements quickened. I was already in an aroused state but he took that state and brought it to the extreme that my juices soon engulfed his hand.

And when he pulled his hand from below and began sucking the juices off his fingertips, I nearly died right then and there. He smirked, before dipping his head down towards my lower region.

I released a cry of pleasure, throwing my head back once more, as his tongue slipped through the folds, flicking around my inner walls, lapping up the juices that began to spill out. A couple seconds later Kai emerged, a triumph smirk on his glistening lips that he licked in a predatory way. My eyesight began to wane as lust built up. I wanted him, and I wanted him badly.

Taking what little strength I had, I pushed his being backwards. I knew he had complied because between the two of us, he was **much** stronger. I hovered over his huddled form, his back pressed against the wall. We stared at each other, our eyes dancing in the same savage manner.

I took my index finger and slowly traced down along his jaw—lower towards his well-defined abs, stopping short at the hems of his boxers. Gliding fluidly, I stroked his bulging erection—he let out a faint gasp before leaning his head back to enjoy the feeling.

In a hypnotic state, I stared at his expression—his eyes were closed, beads of sweat were rolling down the side of his face and down his body, his lips were set slightly apart…his Adam's apple bobbing slowly with each ragged breath. Without taking my eyes off his face, I slowly pulled his boxers down, watching as he clenched his eyes—letting out a low groan as the fabric rubbed against him in an arousing manner.

I slid his boxers off and disregarded them, pushing myself against him as I kissed the corner of his parted mouth, my hand taking in his member and gliding along it in an erotic manner that had him clenching his teeth.

I found that I enjoyed watching him in a pleasurable state; it had my heart racing. Mimicking his earlier movements, I slid my hands along his inner thigh, listening as he groaned out, before lowering myself towards his length—my breath hitching in my throat at the thought of what I was about to do.

Pushing my nervousness aside, I took hold of the appendage and engulfed the head, tasting the small portion of his pre-cum. I slowly sucked on the head, listening as he moaned in satisfaction before slowly engulfing more of it.

Hearing the approving groans from my lover, the confidence in me began to rise up—boosting my will to pleasure him longer. My tongue toyed with his shaft, as my hand stroked the rest of him. Before he could release I stopped, lifting myself until I was eye level with the disgruntled teen. His lids were half-opened; he muttered: 'Fuckin' tease" before leaning his head back, breathing hard.

I slowly began to straddle him when he pushed me off him and forced me on my back. He stared at me before placing his forehead on mine, a smirk on his lips, "Not so fast Ag…we're forgetting something."

I closed my eyes and furrowed my brows, trying to comprehend what he meant. Kai chuckled a bit before pushing himself off me and leaning towards the front of his car. I watched him with confused and glazed eyes not able to think straight at the moment. He came back, a tin-foil packet in between his fingers. It took me a while to figure out what the Hell he was holding—which showed how out of it I really was. I slapped myself mentally for almost forgetting about the most important part—I couldn't believe that I didn't even think about that. And to think that Kai still had enough senses left to remember that—but then again, he's done this countless times.

I watched as he brought the tin foil in between his teeth and tore it open, removing the content. I propped myself on my elbows to watch as he began to apply the condom on his hardened member. I don't know why I found it fascinating, but I did—I also found myself turned on by the sight of him gliding it down his shaft. I tore my gaze from his hands towards his face, where his eyes were watching me intently, a hint of amusement behind the animalistic coat.

When he finished, he placed a hand on either side of my face, staring at me before taking his left hand and gliding it—hair width apart—down towards my thigh and grasping it before pulling it forward and around his waist.

My eyes and head rolled back as the tip of his cock grazed my entrance. I felt Kai lower himself towards me, his lips brushing against my lips, "Brace yourself" he muttered before plunging himself quickly in. I let out a surprised yelp as he **painfully** broke through my maiden barrier.

"Fuck Kai!" I gasped out as pain consumed me first. Kai let out a panted breath, his eyes glancing at me in a surprised manner. I clenched his shoulders as he began to slide out and back in, in a reserve manner, staring at me in an observing way as I flinched with every movement.

I didn't want to, but it hurt. It was pain mixed with a slight pleasurable feeling. I knew it was going to hurt, but Hell! I didn't think it could hurt like this.

"S-shit…" I wheezed out, panting heavily.

I tried not to think about it. I closed my eyes and relaxed my head back, trying to focus on the way his member slipped out and in. Soon, the pain became the faint feeling that I felt every now and then. Out of sexual instinct I began letting out small moaning cries, clenching and unclenching my hands, wanting to grab onto something as Kai continued to thrust into me.

"Harder?" He inquired in a soft whisper that I almost didn't catch. I didn't know how to respond except letting out a feeble groan, which he took as a 'yes' and began driving himself deeper.

I gasped out of full pleasure—I hadn't felt it the first few times but this time it was hard to miss. The feeling of having him collide with the sensitive nerve that I didn't think I had until now was too much that I was starting to lose my control, "K-kai…ah…f-fuck" I breathed out as he began to speed up, pounding into me harder with each newfound thrust.

I needed to hold onto something, so I resorted to wrapping my arms around his neck, pushing him lower until our bodies were meshed against one another. One of his hands still held onto my thigh, using it as a balance as he continued plunging into me.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, muffling out a cry of pleasure that had him smirking.

"You like that?" He asked, huskily, before letting out a small groan of his own. I pushed my lower half closer towards him for a deeper penetration while slurring out incoherently, "D-d-d-don't…s-stop…"

I began rocking my hips to his movement, enjoying the sensation that flowed through me. Kai buried his face into the crook of my neck to stop him from groaning every time I moaned out his name.

I think his car started rocking in tune as well, making the situation a bit more erotic. "K-k-kai…please…" I begged, not even sure what I wanted. One of his hands grabbed one of my breasts and began squeezing it, his finger toying with the nipple, as he continued thrusting faster, harder, and deeper into me.

"A-allie…" Kai whispered, as my walls started to tighten around him, but it didn't slow him down—it seemed to have an opposite affect on him since he began moving faster than the previous, hitting my sensitive spot with a force that had me crying out.

Kai's mouth soon found mine, bringing us into an intense make out session as our bodies rocked against one another.

I couldn't take it anymore, I turned away—breaking the kiss—and clenched my teeth before letting out cry of pure ecstasy, that left me breathless. Just as my orgasm began to wane, Kai climaxed soon after—letting out nothing but a deep, quiet, throaty groan.

I half-expected him to roll off and hit the floor of his car, but instead, he nuzzled his face on the crook of my neck—his hot breath hitting my sweat covered neck, causing me to shiver visibly.

One of my hands ran down his sweaty head and down his sweat covered back before running back up to stroke the back of his head, causing him to let out a content groan on my neck.

I snuggled towards him, letting out a sigh of content…

**XENDX**

I don't know how long we were just lying there…naked. It must have been a pretty long time since I was starting to feel the strain of Kai's weight on me. I shifted a bit, continuing to run my fingers through his hair as he just laid there, his head on top of my almost nonexistent chest. I was propped up in a half sitting, half laying position while Kai was just flat out laying there, using me as some kind of pillow.

I glanced out the window opposite of me; it was late in the afternoon. I glanced at the male on me, he had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping…at least…I don't think so. I poked the side of his cheek only to have him prop one eye open, glance at me and then it close again. I rolled my eyes and contented my self to stare out the window. A green van drove by…and after that…nothing else.

I sighed, "Are we just going to lie here all day Kai?"

Kai grunted. I rolled my eyes and stared off into space.

"You know Kai…you're a jackass." I blurted out randomly, causing him to furrow his brows. I glanced down at him, "You are you know that? You could at least have some decency to go easy on me!"

Kai opened an eye and eyed me in a confused manner before mumbling out, "What are you babbling about now?"

I raised a brow, "Hel-lo! You like freaking rammed into me like I was one of those…those…things that football players ram into during practice!"

Kai stared at me as if my head fell off my shoulders, "What?"

"Yeah!" I continued, "I know you're a football player and all, but you didn't have to use your skills on me and like freaking injure my lower region!"

Kai blinked, his mouth hanging slightly opened, "Gale, you're not making any sense."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Are you stupid?! Right before we got into the motion you like freaking rammed into me!"

Kai blinked a few times before a look of recognition fell on his face, "Ooohhh…_that_…I was surprised actually, I wasn't expecting you to be a virgin—ow!"

I slapped him upside the head, glaring, "Excuse me?! What did you expect? Did you think I was some kind of whore?!"

Kai shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "No, of course not…it's just…you were so…_willing_ to foreplay with me all the other times that I thought…you know…" He trailed off, glancing at me—he was still laying on me, lazy ass.

I scoffed at him, "That is not valid reason!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Yeah it is; virgins aren't _that_ willing to do things like that you know? They're more mellow and shy…you…you weren't shy…a little hesitant but not shy, you went along with it like it was nothing new."

I blushed, "You're so stupid Kai! I can't believe you! I told so many times before that I was virgin!"

Kai grunted, "I thought you were one of those girls that like to pretend that they're virgins because most guys find it hot."

If he weren't laying on me, I would have kicked him until he cried to his mom. Kai took my silent response as me being angry—which was right, I am angry! Stupid boyfriend thinking that I'm some kind of girl who sleeps with every guy! I hate him!

He shifted a bit, but still laid on me, "You know Ag…now that I know you **were** a virgin…I think it was pretty hot."

I snorted. He lifted his head up, that stupid smirk of his on his lips, "I'm not lying. It's good to know I'm your first."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, of course and what am I? You're hundredth?"

Kai frowned, "Come on Gale, you know that it's highly impossible for a guy like me to sleep with a hundred girls."

I gave him a deadpanned look. Hello! What the Hell had he been doing before I came along?! Sleeping with girls! Duh! Kai responded, while laying his head back down, "Whatever Gale…just so you know it didn't mean anything but a simple lay—this—us…it's different."

My anger slowly diminished at that. Come on, you can't stay mad at guy who says something like that! I sighed glancing up and staring out the window to see the green van drive…wait…didn't a green van drive by last time?

I furrowed my brows and shook Kai, "Kai…"

"Hmmm…"

"I think I'm losing my mind…"

Kai snorted, "I already knew that…"

I slapped him, "Seriously! I swear I saw the same—oh my gosh! There it is again!" The same green van drove by again. Kai slowly pushed himself up, giving me a reluctant look before turning his head around and back, raising a brow.

"I don't see anything."

"Just wait and look—see!" The van drove by again. Kai side-glanced at me and continued to stare out the window. It was a few minutes before the green van drove by **again**. I watched as Kai's lips set into a deep frown before he mumbled 'shit' and started scavenging for his clothes.

"What?" I asked, following his example. He found his boxers and started to pull them on, he glanced at me, "We need to leave."

"Why?" I asked. Kai gave me a blank look, "Why do you think why?"

I shrugged my shoulders, putting my underwear on. Kai sighed, "Where are we Gale?"

"In your car."

"Yes, where are we in my car?"

"At the park."

"Good. Now tell me what we did at the park in my car."

I gave him a deadpanned look, "What do you think?" I asked like he was some idiot. And then it hit me, "Oh shit!" I panicked out. Kai nodded his head, "Good Gale, you understand."

"Oh my god!" I spoke out, "We had sex in a public place! Holy shit! That's illegal! Kai! You idiot!"

Kai stopped rummaging his car for his pants and shirt to stare at me, "What?" He asked in a tone of disbelief. I folded my arms over my still exposed chest, "You heard me! You're an idiot!"

He blinked a few times before sitting up straight, "_Excuse me_?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "You were the one who wanted to have sex in the backseat of my car! I just followed!"

"And who told you to?!"

Kai opened his arms, "What?! Gale! What the Hell?! We were in the moment, you can't expect me to **not** go with you! I've been practically _trying_ to get to this point for a while now! If I knew you were the non-traditional type I would have dragged you into my car awhile back!"

I huffed, "Shut up Kai! If you had enough sense to put the damn condom on then you should have had enough sense to say: 'Hey! We can't have sex in a public place! That's illegal!'"

Kai's brow began to twitch, "Well, I'm sorry I had to remember the most important thing that would help both of us not end up with **you** getting **PREGNANT**!"

I let out a low growl, "Will you just shut up and get us out of here?! I don't want to go to jail!"

Kai shook his head, "Of course, that's it. I, again, must be blamed for something I didn't do!"

"What do you mean you didn't do! I was pretty sure you were the one on top of me, unless you have a twin brother I didn't know about!"

Kai narrowed his eyes, "You know, I have had enough with you and that mouth of yours."

I raised a brow, "Really? I've had enough of seeing your face. So why don't you get your ass into the driver's seat and drive?"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

Kai crawled from the backseat into the driver's seat, only wearing his boxers. He started the engine and started to back out when…

"Oh shit…" I mumbled, "Is that a police siren?"

Kai paused listening to the wailing noise coming from afar, "Yeah…" He breathed out. I began hyperventilating, "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! We're going to jail! Oh shit! My mom's going to kill me! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Kai turned and gave me a stern look, "Calm down Ag, we're not going to jail. Breathe."

I tried breathing but I was having a hard time doing so. Kai shook his head and pulled out of the park, but began slowing down.

"Why are you slowing down?!" I asked, panicking. Kai leaned forward towards the front of the passenger's side and picked up his shirt, tossing it to me. I stared at it as if I've never laid my eyes on a shirt before.

"Put it on Gale."

"Why?" I asked.

Kai turned and raised a brow, "Okay, don't put it on. Flash the cops and give them a heart attack cause you have no chest."

I slapped him before putting on the shirt and then realized what he said, "What?!" I screamed. Kai jumped before turning back towards me, a brow raised.

"What cops?!" I asked, a look of panic adorning my features.

He gave me a blank look, "The ones in front of us, blocking our path."

I turned towards the front and felt my eyes fall right out of their sockets. There, in front of us, was a barricade of cop cars, blocking us from going anywhere.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled, feeling the blood drain from me.

"Tell me about it…" Kai mumbled, running a hand down his face, "Fuck…"

I turned towards him, "We're in deep trouble aren't we?"

Kai turned towards me and shrugged his shoulders, "Hopefully not. I may be able to talk to him…"

I snorted, "Of course Kai! Like the cop's going to listen to you!"

"He better! He's my uncle!"

"What?!"

I snapped my head back to see uncle Nick making his way over here. My jaw dropped. Oh shit was the one phrase running through my mind. I am so dead. I completely forgot that Kai's uncle was the sheriff.

I buried my face in my hands, "We're so dead." I mumbled, as Kai rolled down his window.

Nick's face came into view.

"Kai" He started, "I thought I recognized this car."

Kai smirked, "Hey Nick, how ya been? Mom's making Alfredo chicken tonight, you should come over."

I stared at Kai, does he not know how much trouble we're in? How can he act so nonchalant?

Nick then noticed me and gave me a surprised look before covering it up, "Allie…didn't see ya there…" He stated in an awkward manner. I, in turn, gave him an awkward smile, "Hey uncle Nick…what's up?" I started, having nothing else to say. Nick's eyes went back and forth between Kai and myself a few times before coughing to the side.

"Well…I received a call from Mrs. Mills about…people doing something they shouldn't be doing in a public place."

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Ah…Mrs. Mills, gotta love her, she's keeping the peace."

"Oh, I agree." Nick replied. My face heated up even more. This is so embarrassing.

Kai cleared his throat, "Yeah…well, you can't help when nature calls and makes you do things you just can't…control."

Nick nodded his head in slight amusement, "Sure…of course…" He glanced back at me, but I didn't make eye contact, I found wiggling my toes more amusing right then and there.

"But seriously Kai, the park?"

Kai rubbed his neck, "Yeah…I know…it was kind of…unexpected…" Nick bit his inner cheek, "Hmmm…well, you do know that what you did was illegal right?"

"Yeah."

Nick rubbed his neck, "You two are good kids and I really don't want to do this so I'll give you a warning. You two are young, I was young. I know what it was like—teenage hormones. But seriously, try and do _**it**_ in a more _discrete_ place, not somewhere where there could be kids. You know how young kids are, they're curious."

"Yeah, I hear ya."

Nick straightened out, "Alright, I'll let you two go now. Allie."

I lifted my head up and stared at him, "Tell your mom I said hi." I smiled meekly and nodded my head. When Nick was about to walk away, Kai stopped him.

"Nick!"

"Yeah Kai?"

Kai looked hesitant, "You're not going to…you know…tell my parents right?"

Nick smirked, making my eyes widened like saucers, "No Kai, I won't tell them. It's not my business to. It's both you and Allie's. Just…next time…a more not-so-public place."

"Sure Nick, and thanks."

I sank in my chair, oh shit! What if he tells **my** mom?! AHHHHHHH!! That'll be murder!

"Same goes for you Allie."

I lifted my head up and stared at Nick.

"I won't breathe a single word about this to either of your parents. You two are adults, I'll leave that choice to you."

I nodded my head slowly, watching as he walked off telling the other cops to back off and let us through.

Kai turned and gave me a half smile, "See? We didn't go to jail. I knew my uncle would pull through. He's cool like that."

I sunk down in the seat and covered my face as I groaned. "I can never look at him the same ever again!"

Kai glanced at me, "Hey, it could be worst."

I gave him a look of disbelief, "How much worst can getting caught having sex with your boyfriend by your mom's current love interest get?! That's like the worst of all worst possible situations!"

Kai shrugged, "He could have caught us while were doing it."

I blushed harder, before letting out a resigned sigh, "That's it. I am never having sex with you ever again. No more! Not until I'm married."

Kai whipped his head sharply towards me, "What?! No way in Hell Gale!"

I gave him a shocked look, surprised by his outburst. He glared at me, "Nuh-uh! I waited way too long for this. Now that we finally did it there is no way you can get out of not doing it again with me."

I blinked, before letting out a loud laugh, "Are you joking?! Who do you think you are telling me I cannot not have sex with you?! You don't own me!"

Kai snorted, "Whatever Gale, we're still going to. I want to at least once or twice a week."

I gaped at him, "You have a fix schedule already?! Sheesh! You don't waste any time!"

Kai smirked, "I never waste time. And I'm serious Gale. Once or twice a week. Three if I'm in a good mood."

I raised a defiant brow, "And what makes you so sure I'll comply?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "If worst comes to worst, I'll drag you into the backseat of my car and we'll go off from there."

I shook my head, "You're so stupid. I can't believe I slept with you."

Kai gave me a half smile, "Hey, at least now you can't forget me. You'll think back and say to yourself—I lost my virginity in the backseat of my boyfriend's car…and got caught by my boyfriend's uncle who just so happened to be the sheriff of the town."

I shook my head, "You're so stupid."

"But you still love me."

I rolled my eyes, "As if." Even though his statement was so true.

* * *

**EM:** Yo my homies! What's up?! Hoped you liked! I had serious fun writing the beginning scene...even though it changed from my original idea...I wanted to make it more...hot...let's just say. But whatever...it didn't work out...so maybe next time...If CC let's me!! Which I don't know if she will...(you should convince her!) But yeah...she's gone...she left me! So yeah...She's not here...she's somewhere in the state of WA. Dumbass...

But whatever, she's coming back on Thanksgiving and we're gonna chill! (Smiles) So yeah...she'll probably send me a hate mail when she like reads this...lol But that's cool...

But seriously man! It was so complicated communicating through e-mail! Shit! She e-mailed me her final draft of the second half cause she can't do a lemon even if her life freaking depends on it, so I was left to like fix it and have it how she like does it and yeah...She was all: 'Post this for me kay? I don't have time. Thanks!'

So yeah...And now I am just rambling...I should shut up now and like leave. Okay! Well, don't forget to review and so sorry about the long ass wait!

Many thanks to...

**rebelmewpheonix**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Tsa-chan**

**Krillroy**-- Happy be-lated b-day!!

**Random Reader**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**dominiqueanne**

**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**R. Voltaire**

**Sinning Angel**

**Violet**

And to the rest of the readers!


	25. Addiction & Preferences

**Addiction and Preferences**

So, you know the whole: 'you know you're this, blah, blah, blah, when you do this, blah, blah, blah?' Yeah…don't you hate those, especially when they're right and you don't want them to be? Oh yeah, I hear ya, I hear ya loud and clear!

So anyways, I have another issue added to my already issued filled life. Now not only am I an emotionally unstable, crazy psycho path with obsessive compulsive disorder, but I am now an emotionally unstable, crazy psycho path with obsessive compulsive disorder who is addicted to sex! Yes! I have come to the conclusion that I am a sex addict!

Can my life get anymore messed up?! And what's worst is that I thought Kai was a sex addict! In truth, he's actually not! Oh my god! He's been having sex for who knows how long and he hasn't developed an addiction and me! I've just started and now look where I am! I'm a freaking sex addict! What the Hell?!

And do you want to know how I know I'm a sex addict? Well, I'll tell you: it's because I'm laying on top of Kai—naked—in his house, on his couch. Yes, Kai and I had sex on his couch in his house—when his parents were gone of course—and that's when it hit me! I am a sex addict! Why me? I already have issues, now I have this?!

I groaned aloud, pressing my face deeper into the crook of Kai's neck. Kai shifted below me, his hands continuing to skim up and down my bare back. He grunted.

"You want another go?" He asked teasingly. I made a disapproving hissing sound, followed by, "Shut up"

"Hn"

I let out a sigh, moving my head to the side so I was glancing at the television, "You know what?" I asked. A 'hmmm' was Kai's response. "I just realized something."

"What? You realized you do want another go?" I pinched Kai's nipple earning a slightly yelp from him.

"Hey! Guys are just as sensitive as girls." He growled out as I rolled my eyes, "Then shut up and let me finish." I retorted back. He 'hn' and remained silent.

I let out a sigh, "I'm a sex addict." I admitted bluntly. Kai stopped stroking my back, "What?" he asked confusion in his tone.

I glanced at him, pushing myself slightly up, "It's true! I'm a sex addict!" Kai gave me a blank stare, "Where'd you get that idea from?"

I gave him an 'are-you-stupid' look before replying, "Hello! Isn't it obvious?! We just finished having sex, _**again**_" I stressed the 'again' to prove my point. Kai rolled his eyes, "So? Just because we had sex, _**again**_, doesn't mean you're a sex addict." I dropped my head down on his shoulder, "Ugh! You don't understand! We've had sex like a billion times in one week!"

Kai snorted, "A billion? I think you need to go back to grade school to learn how to add."

I pushed myself up again and looked straight into Kai's eyes, "I'm dead serious! Tell me how many times we've had sex this week, tell me." I commanded. Kai rolled his eyes before he went into his thoughts. Soon, his brows furrowed. I smirked, "See? You can't even remember because it's too much to count!"

Kai snorted once more, "You're overreacting Allie, you're not a sex addict."

I let out an agitated growl, "Gah! You're so frustrating! Here, let me break it down for you: so far, we've been having sex _**THREE**_ times **A** day! **Three times**! We completely disregarded your once or twice a week thing! Instead we freaking do it **THREE** times **A** day! Ugh! How much more proof do you need that I'm a sex addict?!"

Kai stared at me in an amused manner, "Hmm…we've done it that much? That's a record."

"Exactly!"

"Then wouldn't that make me a sex addict too?"

"No!" I practically yelled. Kai furrowed his brows, "Why not?"

"Because you don't ask for it!"

"And when have you?"

I groaned, burying my face back into the crook of his neck, "I never asked out bluntly, more like made sure we ended up doing it…" I mumbled, embarrassed that I admitted it. Yes, I made sure Kai and I ended up having sex. See?! I am a SEX ADDICT!!! Gaaaahhhhh!!!!

Kai shifted, "Wait? You made sure we ended up having sex?" He asked, amusement lacing his voice. I glanced up, glaring at him, "Yes, I did. See?! I'm a sex addict."

Kai chuckled, "Yeah, yeah you are."

I slapped him, "You don't have to agree with me!"

Kai stared at me as if my head rolled backwards, "You were just getting frustrated that I **didn't** agree with you."

"So?! That was before! This is now!"

Kai just shook his head while I stared him down. I let out a groan again, "This is horrible…"

Kai made a comforting gesture, "Relax Ag, it's not the end of world. If it bothers you so much, then we won't have sex for the rest of the week."

I glanced up at him like he lost his head, "Can we do that?!" I asked incredulously. Kai stared at me like I was some mental patient let loose too early. "I think we can." He stated calmly. I nodded my head in agreement, "Yeah, I think we can."

I got up fully and started to gather my clothes. Kai let out a disapproving groan, "Allie, what are you doing?" He asked in a tone of disapproval as I began to slip my clothes back on.

"Putting my clothes back on. I don't want your parents to walk in on us butt naked! Good God we'd be charged for murder!"

"Murder? Why murder?"

"Simple." I stated, pulling my wool sweater over my head, "Think of it this way, you're a dad coming home and when you open the door you see your son or daughter butt naked on the sofa with their boyfriend or girlfriend. The shock's gotta kill 'em you know?"

Kai snorted, "It's a natural part of being human."

"So? All parents want to think that their children are darling angels, if they see their kid having sex it crushes that image and that's not good!" I reasoned. Kai 'hn' but followed my example nonetheless.

----

And it was a good thing that we put our clothes back on because ten minutes after, his parents walked in smiling at our cuddled form. I smiled at both of them in greeting before they vanished into the kitchen. I snuggled myself closer towards Kai, liking the warmth radiating off his body.

School has been murder ever since break ended and it doesn't help when I've actually been really lazy this whole week. Winter break just went by too fast for me. I'm not in the "educational" mode, all I've wanted to do lately was just laze around like a two hundred pound obese man! I know that's horrible but I can't help it! And not only that, but I've been avoiding Nick ever since the incident at the park—yeaaahhhh…I still haven't built the nerves to see him yet so basically I make sure I'm always gone. And the only way to do that is to drag Kai with me or lock myself up in his room—and no, we don't have sex in his room, which is like the only place we don't have sex in, seriously, because his parents are home by that time—so that way I don't see Nick! I know, total genius!

"We're having dinner at my place tonight." Kai muttered as he mindlessly surfed through the channels. I snuggled closer to him, feeling his arms tighten around my shoulders, "Hmmm…really?"

"Hn. Nick's coming so you can't avoid him anymore."

My eyes shot wide open, "What?" I asked, pushing myself away from his warm grasp. Kai glances at me, "You can't avoid Nick much longer Ag. I highly doubt you can find an excuse to **not** come to dinner."

I let out a sigh and then groaned into my hands. Why me? Everything was going so well too! Gah! It's not like I was going to avoid him for the rest of life—although that would have been amazing—it's just…this is too soon! Why not when I'm about to leave for college?! Ugh!

Kai continued to watch my hopeless form for a few more seconds before diverting his attention towards the television, ignoring my being completely. Thanks…Jackass.

I let out a sigh and fell onto his lap. He grunts, "I thought we were working to break you out of your sex habit?" I glared up at him from his lap, "Shut up Kai."

"I'm not the one with the issues."

My brow twitched, why do I bother with him? Like seriously? Why? I could do _way_ better than him! Okay I lied, so far he's like the best boyfriend I've had, which is saying a lot since although he's a prick and a thorn in my ass, at least he's not some obsess stalker who won't leave me alone! Yup! He's most definitely the better one! I fix myself from his lap, making myself more comfortable as I lay stretched out on the sofa. Kai places a large palm on my abdomen aimlessly, his eyes glued to the t.v.

Man, it's like the t.v sucked up his brains or something. I don't think he's blinked yet!

"Kai honey!" Mrs. Hiwatari called out.

Kai grunts. I rolled my eyes and stare up at him, "I think you're going to have to grunt louder than that if you want her to hear you."

I saw Kai roll his eyes before he turned partially and replied, "Yes mother."

"Can you help your father out back?!"

Kai let out an annoyed sigh but his response was far from his reaction, "Sure mom!"

Kai scooted me off him and strode into the kitchen and out the back door. I let out a sigh and sat up, deciding to see if Mrs. Hiwatari needed me to do anything.

"Hey Mrs. H, need help?"

Mrs. Hiwatari turned towards me, smiling lovingly. God I wish my smile was as radiant as hers; she can light a whole room with it!

"Ah, Allie, just the person I wanted to talk to."

I raised my brows, huh? Seeing my confusion she elaborated, "Oh, don't worry! It's nothing bad!"

Hmm…why does that make my body quiver slightly?

I smile nervously, "Oh…about what?"

Mrs. Hiwatari gave me a mischievous smile, "Well, since I know I can't fish it out of Kai…"

Oh boy…if she can't fish it out of her own son then it must not be good!

"…I thought I'd get it out of you. Kai's so closed on his personal life you know?"

I nodded my head once, in an awkward manner. "So…what is it that you can't pry out of Kai?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something too personal, because if it is…I don't know how I'll be able to keep my head on top of my body and not rolling on the floor.

"I was just wondering about you two's relationship is all."

My eyebrows vanished behind my bangs, this doesn't sound like it's going to be a general question.

"Oh…about what?"

Mrs. Hiwatari hesitated a bit, "Well…I know this may not be my place to ask but I couldn't help but notice something about the way you two act around each other as of late…"

Oh my god! What if she thinks what I hope she doesn't think which is that Kai and I are having sex! Gaaahhh! That'd be horrible!

I fidgeted a bit, "Oh…and what's that?"

Mrs. Hiwatari took a deep breath, "Are you and Kai deeply involved with each other?"

…

I think my eyes just popped right out their sockets. Oh. My. God…what am I suppose to say to that?! I can't just up and lie to her! I mean, ahhhh! Where's Kai?! He should be dealing with this not me! I'm not the one with the cool composure! I can't keep my head intact with questions like these!

Mrs. Hiwatari continued, "And don't feel embarrassed, or feel obligated to answer. It's just a curiosity of mine. I know about kids these days having pre-marital sex and I just couldn't help but notice how close you and Kai seem to have gotten and it just made me wonder you know…being a psychiatrist and all you can't help but read things from observing people…"

My heart continued to pound in my ears as the blood rushed to my face. Oh no…she's bound to stop rambling soon and when she does what am I supposed to say?! Gah! Someone up there **please** send me a miracle! **PLEASE?!**

"Mom? What are you doing to Allie?"

And there was my miracle from above! I gave Kai the hugest look of relief that I could muster and from that look he must have realized that his mother and I weren't having a normal 'girly' conversation. Kai narrowed his eyes, "Mom? You weren't asking Allie about the whole sex thing were you?"

I nearly choked on shock; so this wasn't the first time the question was raised? Mrs. Hiwatari looked sheepishly at her son, "It's a mother's curiosity; you two are just so _close_ is all…"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Maybe that's because we like being _close_ mother. I can't believe you went and asked my own girlfriend if we were having sex."

I blushed heatedly, this is so awkward I'm not gonna lie. I think I'm just about ready to crawl under a rock.

"What's this about having sex?"

And there goes the last straw, now to find a rock.

Everyone beside myself turned to Mr. Hiwatari. Kai let out an aggravated sigh, "Mom was asking Allie if she and I were having sex."

"Are you?" Mr. Hiwatari asked. I wanted to turn into goop and dissolve away. Kai gaped at his father, "Dad!"

"Just answer the question."

Kai opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering, "No! Of course not!"

I wanted to snort but held myself—don't want to do that now!

"Are you lying to me?" Mr. Hiwatari asked, glancing between his son and myself. Kai glared at his father, "What?! Now you're questioning me?! Can't two people who are in love be close and not have people assume that they're having sex?!"

Everyone took a shocking step back as the words left Kai's mouth. Even I was flabbergasted. Mr. Hiwatari looked at his son slyly, "So you and Allie are in love?"

Kai frowned, before going into a fit of broken speech, "Wa—I—no! No! Allie and I aren't in love!"

"But you just said—"

"That was in a fit of frustration!" Kai interrupted his father. I bit my inner cheek, a part of me felt **very** crush at that statement.

"So you two aren't in love?" Mr. Hiwatari questioned. And for some reason…I didn't want Kai to answer. I really didn't.

Kai pursed his lips, glancing at everyone in the room—except for me…weird since there's only his mom, dad, himself, and me! "No. No dad, we're not in love okay?! It's just some high school dating thing! It's nothing serious, right Allie?"

Kai turned to me at last, and as I stared at him, I couldn't seem to find the words. I know it sounds stupid but a part of me **really** wanted it you know…I really wanted it to be something more than just some 'dating thing'…I guess that's why I couldn't answer him. I stared at Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari, giving them a feeble smile, "Uhhh…this is really awkward so I'm gonna go now, see you at dinner."

And as I headed towards the door I could hear Mrs. Hiwatari scolding Kai, "Now look what you've done, you hurt her feelings."

And Kai replied, "What?! It's you guys that made her walk out! If you didn't pry into our…"

And that's the last thing I heard before I shut the door behind me.

----

**:KAI:**

You wanna know what's the most frustrating thing? Saying something you know you shouldn't have said. And that's what I did. I can't believe I let that slip through my mouth! What the Hell was I thinking?! If it wasn't for my mother's prying nose maybe I wouldn't be in this mess!

I just wanted to hit something! Now I don't even know if I should go over and apologize to Allie, but then again what am I suppose to apologize for? It's not like I did something wrong! What I said was true! We're not _in love_ or anything like that right? We're just your average, everyday couple. There's nothing wrong with that!

I let out a breath of air…then why do I feel so freaking frustrated and just…just…

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly.

"Someone's pissed off."

I let out an audible growl, "Fuck off Mika—" I glanced up and turned to my left. I blinked, "What the Hell are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see my cousin, who lives in New York, to be over here.

Mika, a pale, ebony haired "emo"—even though he says he's not, he's got the hair, so he must be—male who annoys the Hell out of me. Mika shrugs his shoulders, "They haven't told you yet? I'm visiting for a week, something about my doctor saying that I needed to get away from home and relax and that some country scenery would do me some good." He always spoke in a lazy sort of tone; sometimes his Russian accent would seep through, but only sometimes.

I scoffed, "Been cutting again?" Mika glared at me, "I don't cut. And I'm not emo, none of you people understand me." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Just then I spotted Allie making her way over here, I smirked when she noticed me. She sneered before diverting her attention towards Mika. Great…I have to introduce her to the member who's a part of the weird side of the family—wait…did she just do an elevator check? No way.

She stopped in front of me, glancing at Mika, "I forgot my cell phone."

I grunted, "It's probably in the living room somewhere." I muttered. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Mika. She smiled, "So, who's this?" She asked giving me a glance. I rolled my eyes, "This is—"

"Mika" Mika replied, extending out a pale hand. Allie grinned and took hold of it, "Allie."

Mika looked between us, "So, what's your relation to my cousin?" Allie gave a mock look of annoyance, "I'm his girlfriend."

Mika raised both brows, "Seriously? Really?"

Allie folded her arms, "Yeah, what of it? Something wrong?" She asked, her tone a bit more sharp. I smirked at that, what I wouldn't give to see Allie beat the snot out of him. Mika shrugged his shoulders, "You just don't seem the type. His girlfriend's usually have curves and a chest that are like the size of mountains."

I glared hard at Mika, but Allie just laughed, "Yeah, I get that every now and then. He's not really my type either." She stated bluntly. I glanced down at her, trying to find any traces of teasing, but I didn't find any or at least she was good at hiding it.

Mika smirked, "Really? So why are you with this piece of shit anyway?"

"_Mika_" I growled out, ready to attack if I had to.

"Haven't found anything better."

I glared at Allie, okay; the teasing has got to stop. She didn't even look at me. And I'm not a 'thing' either!

Mika smirked smugly at me, clearly enjoying this, "Oh? What is your type?"

"Tell me if your available and I might answer."

I gaped at Allie. **MY** own girlfriend was practically flirting it up with my cousin, right in front of **ME**! Is this revenge for whatever happened in the kitchen?

Mika was shocked as well since it was written all over his face. He shrugged his shoulders, "Well it wouldn't matter; you have a boyfriend."

Allie smiled, "I guess…" She glanced at me, eyeing me in strange manner, "But oh well, I need to get my cell phone." She addressed me this time. I glared once more at Mika before towing Allie away and into the living room where she began to scavenge for her phone.

"That wasn't funny you know." I stated, glaring hard at her back. Allie glanced over her shoulder, "What?"

"Flirting with my cousin."

Allie rolled her eyes, "It wasn't supposed to be funny." She stated as she went on all fours and looked under the sofa.

"Then what was it supposed to be?" I asked, eyeing her as she began digging her hands into the seat openings.

"Just what it was."

"And what's that?"

Allie had her back turned towards me, "Flirting."

I stared at her for awhile, thinking if she was still messing around with me, "Flirting?"

"Yup." She replied, still not looking at me.

"Hn."

"Found it!" She stood up and shoved the cell phone in her back pocket. I stared at her as she approached me. She grinned, "Relax Kai I won't cheat on you."

I rolled my eyes, "Hn. Who'd you cheat with? You're picky."

She gave me a sly smile, "Your cousin" She stated bluntly, I frowned before she continued, "Not that I would or anything. Cheating's just not my thing." She pecked me on the lips before walking away.

"My cousin?" I repeated questioningly. Allie glanced back and nodded her head, "Yeah."

"Is this some sick joke? He's like as skinny as a twig and he has that weird hairdo."

She frowned at me; "I'll just have you know that I actually prefer the skinny, twig-like guys with the 'weird' hairdo over guys like you."

I raised a brow, "What?" I asked, clearly taking this as a stab at my pride. She stared at me seriously, "I'm dead serious Kai. I really do prefer guys like that. I know it's weird and it should be the opposite but I can't help it. If there's a buff, good looking guy I'd say he's hot but if there's a twig-like, scrawny guy next to him, I'd chose the twig-like, scrawny guy."

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you saying you think my cousin's hot?" I asked the obvious. She nodded her head, "Yup." And with that she walked away.

I glanced out the window to where Mika was leaning against the porch railings. I watched as Allie exchanged a few words with him before walking away.

Am I supposed to feel threatened by my cousin who probably couldn't even lift a penny now that my girlfriend has told me she prefers **him** over **me**? Or not…?

I pursed my lips, maybe I shouldn't leave them alone together…just as a precaution.

* * *

**C.C** Oh. My. Goodness!!!! I felt like I fell into a space-time-continuum!!! Holy crap! I guess not being on fanfic for a REALLY long time can do that to ya!!! They basically changed the whole account page and I was sitting in front of my laptop like a dummy full of straw!!! It was that insane!!! But anyway...as you can tell, I managed to find my way around...so far.

Ahem...now that I have managed to get that out of my system I should inform you...this wasn't supposed to be out yet...really. I wanted to get a chapter up for 'That Girl' but...eh...it didn't happen, so yeah, it's here! And 'That Girl' is not...heh...oops...but whatever I'll get 'round to it...sometime soon...I hope...

Well, as you can see, I've added a little minor 'bump' at the end. I have this AWESOME idea that I highly doubt any of you can figure out!!! It's freaking awesome!!! Well...to me of course, you guys might think it's lame and stupid but I don't care!!! It makes me happy, so when I'm happy, I write; when I'm not happy, or when I'm busy, I don't write...so there! :D

I HAVE A QUESTION!!!!! So before you leave...ummm...I need to know--how do you like Allie's and Kai's not-so-smooth relationship? Is it fine, okay, so-so or is it getting on your nerves...etc...just a curiosity of mine...

And FINALLY, thank you to:

**f**

**sas**

**Emziie-ox**

**Random Reader**

**native-kitten**

**OMGitsDanyelle**

**.Hitachiinx3**

**Tsa-chan**

**Krista Isabella**

**Lai Hiwatari**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Lost Angel217**

**Krillroy**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

**Violet**

**Ice. Phoenix. Love**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox**

**dominiqueanne**

**And to the readers!!!!**

Wow...that's a lot of you who reviewed!!! And even more of you who read!!! THANKS!!!!


	26. Confessions

**Confessions**

**:KAI:**

Let me tell you something. I **hate** clingy girls—**HATE** it! That's the whole reason I dated the way I did back then; didn't want to be tied down. And I'm still not, Allie's very independent—mostly a loner such as myself. That's one reason we're pretty compatible. She also doesn't go all paranoid on me when I chill with the guys every now and then.

I give her the same treatment—I don't cling onto her like my life depends on it and I don't care what she does as long as she's not with some guy, _alone_…

Yet, here I am, drowning myself in alcohol because I'm pretty damn sure she's out there, somewhere, with Mika. They both went missing about the same exact time. Allie's car isn't around and she won't pick up her phone.

I know it's jumping the gun but come on! She said it herself; she likes guys like Mika! So the most logical theory as to their disappearance is that they're together…_alone_. And she's no virgin! She's a freaking sex addict! How the Hell am I to know if she's not out there screwing him?!

"Dude man…slow down you're gonna feel that in the morning."

I gave Tala a bored look, the bottle of Bourbon Whisky hovering close to my lips. "So?"

Tala raises a brow before shaking his head, I return to chugging down the beverage.

"Shit man, you're terrible. All this for a girl?! You've got it bad."

I snorted, "What are you talking about? I'm not drinking cause I think my girlfriend is out there cheating on me with my cousin, Hell no! I'm drinking cause **I** want to drink." I say emptying the bottle of the liquid. I was over at Tala's cause one—he has a whole stash of alcohol ranging from basically everything—and two—his parents aren't home.

"Bullshit."

I reach out for the liquor labeled Hipnotiq, opening it and chugging the contents down.

"Stop it man!" Tala exclaims, swiping the alcohol away. I glare at him, "What the Hell?! I was drinking!"

Tala gives me a disgusted look, "Drinking?! Drinking?! That's not drinking! You're pathetic Kai. What the heck happened to you? You're even more worst than you were when you and Julia dated!"

I ran a hand through my hair, "Really?" I asked turning towards him. He nods his head. I let out a sigh burying my face in my hands.

"I don't know Tala. I just…I don't know how to explain it. It's just…" I trail off, not knowing how to finish my sentence.

"…that you're in love with the damn girl."

I turn sharply towards Tala, narrowing my eyes as he takes a sip from his wine glass—Sangria I believe. "I am not in love with her."

Tala snorts, "Keep telling yourself that."

I scoffed, "Please, if I was in love with her I would know."

Tala lets out an amused chuckle before grabbing the bottle of Vodka and pouring some of it into his wine glass, "_Right_, and I'm hiding in the closet."

I give him a bemused look, "That's not funny man."

"Exactly. So stop bullshitting yourself and admit that you're in love with the girl so you can stop trying to kill yourself by drowning in alcohol!"

I purse my lips, "You have no idea what you're talking about—"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about." Tala states, slamming his glass down and turning towards me, his normally icy blue eyes burning. "Look man, I love ya—in brotherly way—and I've got your back a million-and-one percent but you're starting to get on my nerves. And that's saying something since you never really do—"

"Jeez, don't I feel love" I muttered out sarcastically, cutting him off while reaching for the liquor he knocked out of my hand.

"Will you just shut up and hear me out?!"

I let out a sigh and turn to fully face him, my face hard. Tala lets out a frustrated growl.

"You're such a fucking pansy! Grow some balls or better yet a **brain**! Lord knows you lost it a while back! Your stupid game of denial is getting tiresome. Everyone is sick of it! Just go up to Allie and flat out tell her! It's not that hard! Even a freaking rock could do it if it was alive!"

I blinked in amusement, "A rock?" I asked. Tala's brow twitched, "Yes, a rock. Now get out of my house and find your girl!" He pointed towards the door. I glanced at the direction he was pointing, thinking for sometime.

"Do you really think I'm…"

"YES!" Tala exclaimed in irritation. I bit my inner cheek.

----------

**:TALA:**

I stared at my best friend who was also my rival since we both realized that girls **are** girls. There he was just sitting there like an idiot.

**My** best friend stooping as low as to drowning himself in alcohol over a girl he's barely dating! They're barely past two months! Yet here he is, killing himself because he's a dumbass who's too caught up in himself that he barely acknowledges the fact that he **loves** the girl!

I shake my head in annoyance, grabbing the liquor he was previously drinking and pouring it into my empty wine glass when I hear him chuckle.

I glance at him, his body slightly convulsing; his face in his hands. I raised a brow, "Hey man…you alright?" I ask, trying to sneak a peek at his face. When he doesn't answer I shrug, slowly bringing the drink towards my lips.

"Hahahahahahaha"

I turn towards Kai, surprise written all over my face. My mouth slightly hangs open as I witness one of his rare moments. I glance down at the drink and towards Kai who's still laughing manically.

"Uh…Kai?"

His laughter slowly dies down into random chuckling moments. I place the glass down, deciding that maybe I shouldn't drink it.

"Hey, you all right?"

Kai smirks at nothing in particular. Okay, I've come to the conclusion that the alcohol has messed up his brain and he is now in a dysfunctional state.

"Kai? Maybe you should lie down…" I suggest, slowly extending a pale hand towards him.

"I can't believe I didn't notice…" He mumbles to no one in particular.

"What?" I ask, feeling slightly nervous for his state of mind.

Kai turns towards me, a weird glint in his eyes, "How did I miss it? How was it that it was so obvious to everyone but me?!"

I back away a bit, "Uh…I don't know man…"

Kai shakes his head, chuckling a bit. Yup, he's **definitely** lost it.

"But how? I'm only eighteen! I'm about to graduate high school! I have a whole freaking life ahead of me, but here I am…" He trails off, a glaze look coming onto his face.

"Yeah, here you are…what the Hell are you talking about?!" I finally ask. Kai remains silent for a while before his face breaks into a smile.

"Shit Tala…I think I'm in love. Fuck…how the Hell did that happen?" He asked turning towards me, a bewildered look on his face. I blinked, letting out a chuckle, "So you finally admit it?"

Kai chuckles again nodding his head in the process, "Yeah…Shit…I'm in love…and with a fucking psycho!" He runs a hand down his face. I stare at him for sometime as he scrunches his eyes up in a thought process.

Suddenly, his face falls.

"What man?!" I asked, concerned for the change of emotion—man, this is like the most emotion he's shown since I've known him.

He gives me a pained look, "What if she doesn't feel the same? Of course she doesn't feel the same! She's out there with Mika!" He exclaims running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You don't know that Kai."

He sets a glare on me, "Oh really? So it's just coincidence that my cousin and girlfriend vanish at the exact same time?!"

I let out a sigh, "Look, if you're so worried why don't you go back home? It's almost time for that "family" dinner thing at your house; Allie should be home by now. Ask her."

Kai snorts, "Like she'd tell me."

I gave him a blank look, "This is Ag we're talking about. She's a very blunt person. She'll tell you."

"Hn"

…

"You coming over for dinner?" Kai asks after the momentary pause

I snort, "Nope! My gut's telling me it's going to be pretty tense at your place tonight. I'm gonna chill at Rei's place."

"You sure? Mom's making Russian Baked Apple Cheesecake"

I pause, crap… I like Baked Apple Cheesecake.

"Nah…"

"What? But you like my mom's cheesecake."

I sigh, "I know, but I'm sticking with my gut instinct."

"Whatever man…it's gonna be good…"

…

"Can you save me a slice?"

* * *

**:KAI:**

I arrived back home, grabbing my cologne and spraying some on me to drown the smell of alcohol. I turn towards the Gale household to see Allie's car parked out front. I rub the back of my neck before heading out and into my house.

The smell of mom's home cooking entered my nostrils, man I could never get tired of this. I walked towards the kitchen to see Mika setting the table. I glared at his back. He must have felt it since he turned raising a brow followed by, "What?"

I sneered, "Where have you been Mika?"

Mika smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

I frowned deeply, glaring daggers at him.

"Settle down you two." My mother sent me a look that read 'play nice'. I rolled my eyes.

"Kai honey? Would you be a dear and grab Allie? She's still at home."

I let out a sigh.

"If you don't want to do it Kai, I can."

I growled at Mika, clenching my fists. He gave me an amused smirk. "_No_, I'll do it." I bit out.

Mika shrugged, placing the last plate down before grabbing the dining utensils. I sent one more glare his way before heading towards Allie's house.

Once I got there I rang the doorbell. It was a few minutes before I heard footsteps followed by the opening of the door.

I raised a brow as Allie gave me a blank stare before shutting the door in my face. I blinked a few times before stumbling out of my stupor. I banged on the door, anger boiling in my veins.

"Open the door Allie!"

"No!"

I let out an audible growl, "What? Disappointed that it wasn't my cousin?!" I spat out. I heard the lock turn before the door opened again, Allie staring at me in a confused manner.

"What? What does Mika have anything to do with this?"

I snorted, crossing my arms, "I don't know, maybe because you were out the whole time with him? Was he a good a fuck?"

Allie pursed her lips, "_What_?" She asked, anger evident in her tone. I glared at her, "You heard me."

The next thing I know a searing pain from my cheek burned me. I turned back towards Allie, placing a hand on the red handprint, trying to soothe the pain.

"How dare you" Allie growled out.

I sneered at her, "Oh please! I already know so you can drop the act Ag."

"What is your problem?!"

I glared at her, "We both know you like Mika, you said so yourself this morning! And then you vanish at the exact time Mika vanishes as well!"

Allie scoffs, "Haven't you heard of _coincidence_?"

"Ha! As if that was a coincidence. What? I wasn't enough to satisfy your needs, you had to go for my cousin too?"

"That's it! You are so dead Kai Hiwatari!"

The next thing I know, I'm on the ground, struggling against Allie who has her arms outstretched trying to grab my neck to choke me.

"Take that back you bastard!" She screams.

I struggled against her, my clothes staining with dirt. I pushed her off me and towards the ground. I pushed myself onto her to lessen her struggle. I had to push my face away because she tried to bite it.

"Get off!"

"Make me"

"I'll scream rape!"

"It's only rape if you don't enjoy it" I growled, a carnal feeling erupting within me. I felt the need to hurt her.

"Get off! You're a freaking whale, you're crushing me!"

I watched her struggle a bit more, my grip on her wrists tightening.

"Kai! Stop being such an ass and **get off**!"

I jumped off her, glaring at her as she laid on the dirt floor glaring up at me. I didn't even bother to help her up. I turned away, starting to make my way over back to my place.

"My mom told me to fetch you." And I left.

-----

**:ALLIE:**

My brow twitched, _fetch_ me? _FETCH_ me?! What am I?! A dog?! Argh! And what the heck was the whole 'screwing my cousin thing' huh?! I did no such thing! I wasn't even **with** Mika! Gah!

I narrowed my eyes as Kai's figure disappeared behind the door, fine. Two can play at that game. I smirked evilly before making my way towards the Hiwatari's…Kai is **so** dead.

-----

**:KAI:**

I continued stabbing my steak and viciously shoving it in my mouth while glaring heatedly at the pair across from me, whispering and giggling at each other. She didn't even deny that she wasn't with him! What the heck?! Allie's **MY** girlfriend.

Okay, so I'm a jealous guy but that's only because **I'm** the first guy she **actually** liked! I practically opened the door for her to test out the waters! And then there is also the obvious fact that I have acknowledged… I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! Like actually _**in love with her**_! It shouldn't have happened, it's not even supposed to happen! But it did! And here she is _**flirting**_ with **MY** good-for-nothing-twig-like-cousin!

I felt a nudge on my right I grudgingly turned to find Uncle Nick staring at me.

"What?" I asked a bitterly. Nick let out a sigh and leaned forward, "You know, you're only adding more fuel by glaring at them like that. If you ignore them they'll stop."

I pursed my lips, "Hn" and glared at my half eaten steak.

-----

**:ALLIE:**

I smirked in satisfactory as Kai continued to stab murderously at his food. Serves him right. How dare he accuse me of cheating with his cousin! If he thinks that way then I'll make it seem that way. Payback is a bitch, especially when I'm involved.

Mika nudged me and I leaned towards him, glancing his way.

"So, are we done pissing my cousin off?"

I smiled slightly, "No way, this is only the beginning." I whispered. Mike chuckled, "Sheesh, what'd he do to get on the devil's side of you?"

I sneered, "Let's just say, he's got some trust issues."

Mika rolled his eyes, "He must like you a lot if it's gotten that bad."

I raised a brow. Mika gave me a blank look, "My cousin's like a manwhore. If you're able to rile him like that there's got to be more than just 'dating' you know?"

I snorted, "As if…" I mumbled, returning to eating my meal. I glanced up when I felt eyes but quickly glanced down, a blush coming on my cheeks. Nick was the one staring…well, more like giving me a disapproving look. Hey! It's not my fault! Kai's the one who started it!

* * *

**:KAI:**

I irritatingly pushed the buttons on the remote, not really focusing on what was flashing before me. Allie had vanished upstairs with Mika—big surprised there—while the adults chatted in the kitchen. I felt a weight on the sofa seat next to me. I glanced at my father before returning to changing the channels every two seconds.

"What happened?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Hn" I replied.

"Don't 'hn' me son, what did you do?"

I dropped the remote and turned to him, glaring, "Me?! I didn't do anything, she's the one who's cheating on me with Mika!"

Father raised a brow, "Oh really? And you know this how?"

I stared at him like he was the densest person on the planet before extending an arm towards the stairs, "She just went upstairs with him! What proof do I need?!"

Father stared at me evenly, "Kai…" He started in that scolding manner, "Don't you think you're jumping the gun too fast? Maybe you should just calm down and talk it out with her. You two were doing just fine this morning—"

"Yeah, right before Mika showed his ugly face" I mumbled, glaring at the top of the stairs where the pair was doing who knows what.

"Why don't you go upstairs and have a talk with them."

"Hell no" I replied, monotonously

"_Kai_"

I let out sigh, "Fine…but I'm telling you she's cheating on me."

My dad just rolled his eyes as I made my way towards the guest room that Mika was borrowing.

I stood outside the door, deciding whether to barge in or knock. I decided the former because frankly I didn't feel like being the gentleman.

"Dude! Can't you knock? What if we were doing something _inappropriate_?"

I glared at Mika before turning towards Allie who stared at me as if she was expecting me the whole time.

"Can we talk?"

"I think so, you're capable of language and I am too" She stated with a fake smile. I sneered at her, "I mean _privately_?"

She stared at me for sometime before rolling off the bed in a very ungraceful manner. She walked towards me, her eyes staring evenly at me. She turned towards Mika, "See ya later babes."

"For sure" Mika replied a smirk grazing his lips. I scoffed in disgust before walking out, Allie following behind me.

I led her downstairs and out the back, ignoring the stares from the adults. Once outside I took a deep breath before turning towards her, only to be met with the palm of her hand once more.

"Ouch! What the heck is wrong with you?!" I growled, rubbing the sore spot once more.

"That…was for being such a prune!"

I just stared at her, "What?"

"What is your problem?! You've been so…so…so…mean!"

"I've been mean?! You're the one cheating on me with Mika!"

I dodged a kick to the groin, "There you go again! What makes you think I'm cheating on you?!"

"You said it yourself, you like Mika!"

"So?! That doesn't automatically mean I'm gonna cheat on you!"

We were already an inch away from each other. I stared at her, her face flushed crimson from her anger while her eyes danced with a raging inferno. God I love it when she's angry, it makes me want to throw her down and just have my way with her.

"I have to tell you something" I whispered. She raised a brow, "Oh? What is it?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I…" I trailed off, my face beginning to heat up. Get a grip Kai, it's not that hard!

"You what?" She asked in an irritated manner, taking a step back as she folded her arms across her chest.

…

I couldn't respond for sometime, I just stared at her, "I…you're not cheating on me are you?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for such a lame excuse to stall time.

Allie rolled her eyes, "Of course not stupid!"

"Then where'd you go?" I asked. She gave me a deadpanned look, "I went over to Hilary's to get our Calculus homework done."

I raised a brow, "Oh really? Then why didn't you just come over to my place? I have Calc with you."

I watched as Allie's face turned red, "Well…it's because…"

"Because what?" I cut her off.

She glared at me, her fist clenching and unclenching, "Because…you're freaking distracting!"

I blinked, "What?"

"And it doesn't help I have new disorder…" She stated. I snorted, realizing what she meant, "Oh please Ag, I have more self control then you know."

"So?! That makes one of us! Remember? I'm now a sex addict!" She scolded, placing her hands on her hips. I shook my head, taking a step towards her while reaching my arms out towards her. She walked towards me allowing me to encircle my arms around her waist. She in turn wrapped her arms around my neck.

"True…then what was with the flirting at the table?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's called revenge."

I placed my forehead on hers, "Revenge?"

"Yes, for accusing me of having a secret love affair with your cousin whom I barely met a little more than a few hours ago."

I shrugged, "Hn"

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fingers twirling themselves in my hair.

"I love you…" I whispered, suddenly opening my eyes when the twirling stopped. I stared at her as she stared wide-eyed at me. An awkward silence loomed between us before, "Excuse me?"

I blinked, "What?" I asked in turn.

"Repeat what you said."

"What?" I repeated, playing stupid. She narrowed her eyes, "No, before that."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did you said that you lo—yeah…" She pursed her lips.

"What?" I asked, small smile playing on my lips. She glared at me before playfully hitting my shoulder, "Kai!" She complained.

I rolled my eyes, "I have no idea what you are saying."

She huffed before placing her head on my chest. A calm silence was exchanged.

"Did you mean it?" She asked quietly, so quiet that I barely heard her. I stayed silent, my grip tightening.

"Yes"

I felt her tense in my arms before she pushed herself away from me to get a look at my face, but I couldn't look at her, I glanced away.

"Kai…look at me…" She asked more than she commanded. I glanced at her before slowly turning to face her.

"Did you **really** mean it…or are you messing with me?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "Ag, do we really have to discuss this?"

"Yes! You just said this morning that you didn't like me that way, that it was just a 'high school' thing! Now you go and say…_that_…what am I supposed to think?!"

"Think whatever you want!"

"Ugh! You are so frustrating that I could just beat you up!"

I snorted, "Oh please, I'd like to see you try."

Allie gave me a determined look, "Don't tempt me."

I chuckled before burying my face in the crook of her neck, "I _think_ I love you…"

"Oh, now you _think_ you do."

"Ag…" I groaned, "Not now…I'm tired of fighting with you."

"You're the one who starts it."

"Hn"

"Ha! You didn't deny it!"

"Shut up Gale"

"I still think your cousin's hot"

I glared at her, she gave me a sheepish smile, "What?! It's true! But if I wasn't in love with you I'd totally kick you out on the curb—oops!" She covered her mouth, staring at me with the 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look.

"You didn't hear that…" She mumbled through her hand. I smirked, "Actually Ag, I did…"

She shook her head, "No, no you didn't" She continued mumbling in her hand. I rolled my eyes, removing her hand from her mouth. I leaned forward, "So, what was it again about being so in love with me?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Ha! In love with you?! Who in their right mind would be in love with you?!"

I chuckled, "No one…" I started, earning a questioning brow, "But since you're never in your right mind you'd be in love with me."

Allie's face contorted into an angry one before returning to calm yet blank expression, "Then you must be out of your mind if you claim to 'think you love me'"

I shrugged my shoulders, "That or it must be the alcohol working—ow!" I gasped as she stepped on my foot—more like stomped on it. "I was kidding Ag! Jeez"

"Stupid" She muttered.

"Like I said, it could be the alco—kidding!"

It remained silent for a while, I don't know how long but it was quiet…the peaceful quiet.

"You really mean it?" Allie asked again, pushing herself away from me once more. I let out an agitated growl before replying, "_Yes_ Ag, I do! It took a lot of alcohol and a chat with my best friend to finally admit that I am fucking in love with you!"

Allie scrunched her nose, "Take out the 'f' word and say it again"

"No, I will not take out the _'f'_ word and say it again."

"Say it again!"

"No!"

"Please Kai?"

"Aishiteru"

"What?"

"I said it again"

"No you didn't it! You said the I-she-something!"

I rolled my eyes, "It means I love you in Japanese."

Allie suddenly narrowed her eyes, "You said that to me on my birthday…you prick!" She exclaimed pushing me away.

"What now?" I asked, getting very frustrated with the change in temperature she always manages to do.

"You liar! You're just toying with me! Well you know what?! I'm not a toy! If you're going to be like that we might as well break up right now!" She exclaimed glaring at me.

"What?" I asked before narrowing my own eyes, "Oh-ho! This is just your plan to break up with me so you can hook up with Mika!"

"Will you drop the Mika thing for ten seconds! He has nothing to do with this!" She started throwing punches in my direction. Sheesh, I have such a violent girlfriend. I caught her wrist, mid-punch.

"What do you want from me Ag?"

"I want the truth! Just the truth…" She spoke the latter softly.

"The truth?" I asked.

"Yes, the truth…"

I let out a breath, "The truth is…I am not playing with you. I really do think my feelings run deeper than I thought they did. I really do think I'm in love with you."

"Are you lying?"

"Ag, come on do you think I'd joke about something like this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes, "What does it matter anyway?"

She pulled her hand away from my grasp, "What does it matter? What do you mean what does it matter?! It matters a lot!"

I raised a brow.

"Gah! Forget it!"

"Ag!" I called out as she started to walk away.

* * *

**:ALLIE:**

What does it matter?! Is he insane?! It always matters. He doesn't understand! Argh! Why did I have to have such an unfeeling boyfriend?! Why not someone who has a heart?!

"Ag!" I hear him somewhat call out, but I quicken my pace.

"Go away Kai! I hate you!"

"You know you don't mean that"

Okay, so maybe I don't mean it, but it doesn't stop me from saying it. Kai finally caught up to me, grabbing me by the wrists and spinning me around to face him, our body's touching. I glared up at him as he stared blankly at me.

"You are the **most** frustrating person on the planet Ag."

I snorted, "Ha! You're no pain reliever yourself!"

Kai smirks, "Like they say: 'Birds of a feather flock together'"

"Oh really? Well this bird is about to fly away from you, now let go!"

His grip only tightens, "You do know our relationship isn't very healthy."

"Well _sor-ry_"

I began trying to yank my wrist out of his grip; I even attempted to slap him but he caught my other hand…now they're both caught in his strong grip.

"Let go Kai!"

"Not until we talk everything out."

"Talk what out?! We both know you're a liar!"

His crimson orbs flare up, giving him a dark look, "I. Was. Not. Lying."

"Yes you were!" I yelled; I struggled even more not wanting to let the tears fall in front of him. I will not cry for a jerk like him.

Kai's face softens a bit—almost looking as if he was concern, "Hey…are you crying?" He asks softly. I shake my head, turning my face away from him, "No!" I squeak out.

"Ag…"

I bit my lip as I felt the tears spilling.

"Look at me, don't cry"

He releases my wrists, cupping my face instead and turning it towards him. I divert my eyes to the side, staring at the grass.

"Allie…" He continues to whisper, "Look at me…"

I shake my head.

"Please?"

I turn, my lips pursed. Kai stares at me, using his thumb to wipe the tearstains.

"Why are you crying?"

I glare at him, but it falters until I just break down. The whole weight of everything that I ever felt for him crashing down on me. I leaned into him, wanting him to just hold me. My sobs become audible; I felt Kai's hands on my shoulders as I continued weeping.

"I hate you!" I cry out, "You're the biggest ass-wipe on the planet! You don't care about anything! And it's so **stupid**! So **stupid**! So…**stupid**…because…no matter what…I still feel the way I do…I still…" I close my eyes, gripping his shirt, "…I still…I still…I still love you…and it's so stupid! So stupid…"

"…I guess…that makes the two of us…"

* * *

**CC:** FINALLY right?! I was going to extend their denial a bit longer but I changed my mind...but I also had to throw out the awesome idea I had XD But it's all good! I even extended it to make up for how long I took :D

So yeah...I'm not really sure if I like this chapter...I rewrote it about three times, deleting the previous version each time until I gave up and stuck with this one...hmmm...I'll leave it up to guys to decide how this chapter faired. If you're with me on this one I hope the next chapter will be more well written but if you liked it I still hope the next chapter will be more well written :)

Another thing...for those of you who read 'That Girl'...I'm having a MAJOR problem with the upcoming chapter...I started writing it a while back but...eh...I didn't like it so I deleted the whole thing...and now I'm stuck with nothing but the white page and the blinking bar thing that words appear from XD So if you have ANY ideas...please PM them to me!!! I could use some sparks to get the fire going you know?

But anyways...thanks to...

**LostAngel217**

**cccc**

**LadyAmazon**

**Violet**

**Cagalli Yula Atha**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**Krillroy**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Anon**

**sv**

**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

**Random Reader**

**Tsa-chan**

**dominiqueanne**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**.Hitachiinx3**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Sinning Angel**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Ice. Phoenix. Love**

**And of course to the rest of the readers out there!!!!**


	27. The Plague

**The Plague**

You know…I thought that **after** you confess an un-defining love for one another you **don't** ignore them like the **plague**. But I guess all my assumptions are pretty gosh darn wrong, cause here I am glaring a hole at the back of my boyfriend—well, I _assumed_ he **was** my boyfriend—who is contently flirting with the new girl—yes, we have a new girl. Pretty French girl in fact, long hazelnut hair with slight curls at the end and luminous turquoise eyes that put the stars to shame. And she has her French accent—of course, she is a foreign exchange student. So I guess I can't blame **MY** boyfriend for being _so_ **attracted** to her. Heck! I'd bet that if I were guy—**if**—I'd be attracted to her as well. But that doesn't mean I'd **ignore** **my** **girlfriend** like she didn't exist! Gah! I don't understand him! It's been **three** days! And all I've received as responses from him is a grunt or his infamous 'hn' and nothing more…yup…that's all.

"Why don't you just go over there and stake your claim!"

I turn rigidly towards Hilary with a blank look, "What?" I asked, "What claim?"

Hilary rolled her eyes, "That Kai's **your** boyfriend!"

I snorted, "Humph…" I folded my arms across my chest, "…Boyfriend? I don't think so, **my** boyfriend wouldn't do something so **ludicrous**, especially in front of their **girlfriend**!"

Hilary sighed, "You guys are incomprehensible. First you two act all lovey-dovey in a weird way and then you guys act like you're two warring enemies! Will you two decide already?!"

I let out a sigh and mumbled, "I thought we did…" Before glaring at Kai's back as the French girl giggled at something he said. I silently seethed, how I hate him.

* * *

My brow twitched, as the French girl continued giggling behind her hand as Kai continued whispering God knows what in her ear. Yes, so far, I have every class with her…meaning Kai has every class with her as well.

Uh-huh…I am **PISSED**. Beyond pissed! Argh! I feel like killing something—more specifically…**someone**…I turn my narrowed eyes at Kai—who is still ignoring me—and glare a glare that could melt Antarctica, but of course that's only figuratively speaking because if I could do it, Kai would be nothing but a puddle of goo.

As the bell rang, I hastily stood up, pushing my chair in—not too violently—and strode out of the classroom like nothing could faze me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned, giving Kai an indifferent look.

"You wanna leave early?" He asked, acting like nothing happened—which technically hasn't…**yet**. I shrug indifferently before replying, "You go ahead. I have to talk to Hil"

Kai raised a brow, "Who's your ride?"

I had to stop myself from pursing my lips as I saw the French girl—I don't even know her name…crap—waiting patiently, glancing at Kai as if waiting for him. I turned back to Kai, my eyes hardening a bit, "Don't worry about it." I briskly replied. He gave me a deadpanned look, "You don't plan on walking do you?"

I snorted, "_No_ of course not!"

Kai sighed, "Fine, call me if you don't have a ride." With that he bent down and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I raised a brow at the action. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Wasn't he just ignoring me?! I turned around quickly, but not quickly enough since I saw Kai talking to the French girl before they both headed out towards the parking lot. My gut twisted in a very painful way.

What. The. Fuck?! Argh! Was our confession a load of bull?! Ahhhhh!

I began seething as I made my way towards the cafeteria, completely skipping over my usual table and striding towards where Kai usually sat. I stood in front of the red head who stopped flirting with Britney and turned towards me, a brow raised, examining my fuming look.

"Uh…Hey Ag…"

"I need a ride." I bluntly stated. Tala blinked at me, "What happened to—"

"Can you give me a ride?" I asked again, cutting him off.

Tala stared at me for sometime before his face fell, "Oh no! I am not getting in the middle of whatever squabble you and Kai are having! No way! Keep me out of this!"

My glare hardened, as my fists clenched, "Kai and I aren't in a squabble; if we were we'd be arguing instead of him running off with the new miss prissy beautiful **French GIRL!**" I nearly yelled. Tala's mouth fell open, "No way…oh Ag, Kai's just…well…" Tala furrowed his brows, "Well, I don't know what to tell you about that but I can't give you a ride."

I glared at him, "Why not?!"

Tala sighed, "I have errands to run for my mom."

I rolled my eyes, "I can tag along can't I?"

Tala raised a brow, "It's gonna take awhile, you won't be home until late in the afternoon."

"That's fine." I stated. Tala sighed in defeat, "Fine, you can tag along."

I smiled my first smile that day, "Thanks Tala, you're not so bad."

Tala snorted, "Of course, I'm not bad when you hate Kai."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

-----

So there I was, running around the small town with Tala, grabbing whatever was on the list his mom gave him. And let me tell you…it was a LONG list.

"You hungry?" Tala asked as we dropped the bags in the trunk, I was going to protest when my stomach let out a Godzilla like growl causing me to blush. Tala chuckled, "I take that as a 'yes'—" Just then his phone went off, he looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Tala..." He answered and glanced at me and I raised a brow, "…Hey Kai…" He stated, I gave him a wide-eyed look and began frantically shaking my hands to indicate that I wasn't with him. I had been avoiding Kai's calls all day! He rolled his eyes and mouthed 'I know' before returning to the conversation, "I'm just running some errands for my mom…yeah…okay…no…alright…cool…talk to you later man." Tala hung up and glared at me. I smiled sheepishly, "What?" I asked.

"I can't believe I lied for you!"

"What did Kai ask?"

"He asked if I knew who you took a ride with and if you said anything about not coming home until later." His glare hardened.

I shrugged, "Not my problem."

"Allie!"

"What?! He's the one who made me mad!"

Tala sighed, "Yeah, but the fact that I lied to him isn't going to go well especially when he sees me drop you off!"

I pursed my lips; that does pose a problem hmm, "I got it!" I snapped my fingers, turning to Tala, "We just say you saw me at the..umm…store and I asked you to drop me off instead of…umm…who should I say I got a ride with?"

Tala gaped at me, "I don't know! You're the one who told him you were getting a ride with someone!"

I glared at him, "You are no help at all."

"Hn"

"Ugh! Not you too!" I groaned.

* * *

On our way back, Tala drove extra slow cause he didn't want to be seen. He was planning on dropping me off close to my place and have me walk—which I totally agreed to cause frankly I don't want Kai to know.

Kai's house was slowly coming up since he was more uphill than mine was.

"Hey!" I screamed.

"What?!" Tala yelled back. I pointed to the Hiwatari's driveway, "Kai's car isn't there!" I turned towards Tala who raised a brow, "That means he's not home which means you can drop me off right at my place!"

Tala gave a contemplating look before: "Alright…sounds safe enough…"

And that's how I ended up taking rides from Tala after school. Kai just never seemed to be home—which I really could care less, I'm still mad at him. The only time I wanted to see him was when he gave me rides to school and in our classes, other than that I didn't want to see him at all.

* * *

It had been a whole week that I had been riding home with Tala when Kai finally asked me, "Who are you taking rides with and why are you taking rides with them and not with me?"

I turned to him with an innocent look, "Hilary. And I need to have a life other than you, you know. " I lied, hoping my face didn't betray me. Kai gave me a scrutinizing look before shrugging, "I guess…listen, are you busy this weekend?"

I raise a brow, "Umm…not sure…why?" I lied again, I have no life, of course I'm free on the weekends.

Kai smirked, "You have to tell me if you're busy or not first."

I narrowed my eyes, "You have to tell me what you're planning."

"No, are you busy?"

I pursed my lips debating whether or not to tell him the truth. "Fine, no I'm not busy, now tell me!"

Kai's smirk widened, "Good, I'll pick you up at Saturday at seven p.m"

I blinked, "Why?" I asked, getting butterflies in my stomach. Kai shrugged, "No reason. So are you taking a ride from Hilary or you going to ride with me?" He asked in a suggestive tone.

I pursed my lips, before forcing a smile, "Sorry, I told Hils that I'd go shopping with her."

Kai gave me a disbelieving look, "You hate shopping. Unless it's for something else…" He trailed off, giving me a sly look. I blushed before smacking him. This is like the most we've conversed this whole week. Really.

"I know, but she wouldn't stop until I gave in."

Kai snorted, "Fine."

And that's how I ended up lying to my boyfriend. I know…I'm terrible, but I couldn't tell him that I was riding with Tala, his **best friend**! Besides, it was a change of scenery; Lord knows I needed a break from seeing his face.

---

It was Friday, a day before my date with Kai. I glanced at Tala—whom I've gotten to know this past week— "Come on, you've gotta know what he's up to. He's your best friend!"

Tala gave me a serious look, followed by, "I'm serious. I don't know. He hasn't mentioned anything to me. He's been talking to Genivive (Jenny-veev) this whole week."

"Who?" I asked, furrowing my brows, trying to rack my brain for a Genivive.

"The 'French girl' as you refer to."

"Oh! Her! So that's her name…hmmm…nice name."

Tala chuckled, "You're so weird Ag."

"You just figured that out?" I asked, joking with him. Tala rolled his eyes, "So, are you going to go back to getting rides with Kai or are you still gonna ask me?"

I shrugged, "Don't know, depends on what happens tomorrow."

Tala sighed, "You two are hopeless, seriously hopeless. I think you two are broken in the head. First you guys act—"

"—all 'lovey-dovey' and then you guys act like you're warring enemies." Restating what Hilary said and what Tala was about to say.

"…Uh…yeah…how did you—"

"Hilary beat you."

"Oh"

It was silent the whole time until Kai's house came into view—with his car gone, yet again. I furrowed my brows, "Hey Tala, do you know—"

"Nope."

I stared at him, "What do you mean 'nope'? You didn't even let me finish my sentence!"

Tala rolled his eyes, "You're pretty predictable Ag, you were going to ask me if I knew why he's always gone. And no, I don't know why."

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you, some kind of psychic freak?"

Tala snorted, "The only freak here is you."

"Looks who's talking! What's with that hair?"

"Don't diss the hair."

"Humph."

He parked his car outside my house and turned off his engine, "Well, here we are."

I smiled, rolling my eyes, "Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"Hey…"

"Hmmm?"

"You have a car."

"I know."

"Then why do you ask me for rides?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Cause Kai's going to be questioning me why I want to take myself to school."

Tala made a 'what-the-heck" look before shaking his head, "Whatever, see you later Gale."

"Yeah, yeah…" I stepped out and bent back down, "Tala…"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning his icy blue eyes at me, "Thank you…"

Tala smirked, "Yeah, yeah…" He imitated, "The only reason why I did it was cause I knew you wouldn't stop pestering me."

I gaped at him before bending in half way to slap him.

"Hey! I'm the one who's driving you home!"

"I can use my own feet next time!"

"Then why didn't you use it in the first place?"

"Cause you're right there!

"Sheesh, using me for your own benefits, harsh Ag."

"Oh shut up!"

Tala chuckled, as I backed away, "No wonder Kai likes annoying you."

I raised a brow, "And why's that?"

"It's fun."

While I was stunned speechless, he leaned over and shut the door and drove out of the driveway, leaving me there to stare at his retreating car in a stupor. That…that…that jerk! I huffed before striding towards my house, fishing for my keys.

"I didn't know you and Kai broke up."

I jumped up in surprise, letting out a yelp in the process. I turned around, a hand on my thundering heart, glaring at Nick who stood with a bouquet of flowers.

"Don't do that!" I scolded. Nick chuckled, "Sorry Ag. So when did you and Kai break up?"

I raised a brow, "We didn't break up."

Nick gave me a surprised look, "Really? But wasn't that Tala's car?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean Kai and I broke up."

Nick nodded his head a bit, "Hmmm…But you've been getting rides from him the whole week."

I stared blankly at him, how does he know that? Is he stalking me or something—oh yeah, I've finally gotten over the fact that he knows Kai and I can't keep our hands to ourselves. "How do you know that?" I voiced out loud in a perplexed tone.

"Oh…I have my ways…"

"You're not stalking me are you?" I asked in a worried tone. Nick chuckled, "Of course not, I've just been here the whole week and every time Kai came home he said you were getting a ride with someone else and every time you've come home I've seen Tala as the one dropping you off."

I gave him a weary look, "Okay, sounds non-stalkerish enough…"

"I'm not a stalker Ag, I'm the guy who arrests stalkers."

"Right…that doesn't mean you can't be one."

Nick rolled his eyes, "If you and Kai haven't broken up, then why are you getting rides from Tala? You aren't cheating on Kai are you, if you are I'm going to have a word with you—"

"What?! No! Kai just pissed me off really badly this past week and I needed to get a breather from him without him knowing."

Nick raised a brow, "But…don't you want Kai to know that he's made you mad?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it…he's got a point. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what else to say.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Alright, but don't keep this charade up Allie, the next thing you know you'll be falling for his best friend…and we both know that that won't end up well." He winked before opening the door to the house and announcing his welcome.

I snorted as I watched him disappear into the house. Ha! Falling for Tala? Puh-lease, that's ludicrous! I squinted my eyes trying to visualize myself with Tala and shuddered at the thought. Nope. Not gonna happen.

* * *

**C.C:** Or will it? Hmmm...hahaha! I know, they just confessed and yet here they are on the brink of break up hahaha... quite humorous actually. My friend Em was like: 'You are cruel...a very cruel person' but what can I say? This is very vital, I think after the next chapter everything will in tact--like permanently, no more fighting and whatnot--but that's**after** the next chapter, so you'll have to sit back and watch this unravel :P

Thanks for the MANY reviews and PMs!!!! You guys are what keeps this story going! Thanks for reading!!!!

Later!


	28. Kiss and Make Up

**Kiss and Make Up**

"Ugh…Go away…" I mumbled, turning over in my bed while dragging the blankets over my head.

"Allie…Allie honey, wake up, it's an emergency!"

I rolled my closed eyes, "Go away mom…"

"Allie!"

I placed my head under my pillow, trying to drown out her voice.

"Allison Gazella Gale wake up this instance!"

I tightened my eyes shut, holding back a growl.

"Allie! I'm dying!" She screamed, trying to scare me. As if **that**'s gonna work on me! Ha!

"Kai's hurt!"

"What?!" I screamed, sitting up in bed my eyes wide with shock and worry. I turn to my mother with a worried look, "What?! What happened?! Is he alright?! Is he in the emergency room?! Is he DEAD?!" I yelled out in a state of panic. My mother gave me a look of disbelief, "Oh! So you don't care that your own **mother** is dying—"

"—You technically wasn't" I interjected, but I was ignored.

"—but when I say Kai, who is your **boyfriend**, is hurt, you get up in a hurry? How can he be higher up than I? **Your. Own. Mother**?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mom! Ugh! Were you just kidding?! Gah! Forget it! I'm going back to bed!" I was about to fall back down when my mother replied.

"No, I was not kidding! He got into a fight with Tala this morning. Nick had to break up the fight, now he's locked himself in his room and won't come out…"

"HE GOT IN A FIGHT WITH TALA?! WHAT?!" I screamed, shock running through my veins. What could have possibly cause **that**?! They're like peas in a pod or like Siamese twins or something!

I threw my blankets on the other side of me and quickly got out of bed. I grabbed the quickest pair of shoes and shoved my sockless feet in them, ignoring the fact that I was still in my penguin pajama pants and Kai's wool sweatshirt, and headed towards Kai's house—more like running.

When I got there, I hurriedly knocked; Mrs. Hiwatari opened the door and let me in telling me what my mom had already informed me. I nodded my head absently and headed towards the living room. Mika greeted me with a raised brow and a nod.

I stopped in front of him, "Hey Mika, how is he?"

Mika smirked, "Not so bad, I heard Tala got the worse end of it."

I paled at the new information, "Do you know why?" I asked.

Mika shrugged his shoulders, "All I know was he was in a foul mood yesterday night and left Hella early this morning, a freaking thunderstorm over his head."

I swallowed a lump, "That's it? You don't know anything else that could have pissed him off? Did he and Tala get in a fight yesterday night?"

Mika shook his head, his bangs following his movements, "Nope."

I ran a hand down my face, "Shit…tell me this is a nightmare"

Mika gave me a weak smile, "Sorry Ag, wish I could. But I can say: Good luck"

I raised a brow and he elaborated, "He won't let anyone in. His dad even threatened to ground him till he was **married** and he still didn't budge, didn't even respond. When he arrived in Nick's cop car he got out without a word and stormed into his room, slamming the door to the point it sounded like it was about to come crumbling off."

I shook my head, lifting my eyes as Nick and Mr. Hiwatari descended from the top—most likely from Kai's room.

I gave them a weak smile, "No luck?" I asked. Mr. Hiwatari shook his head, "Nope. Stubborn as a stone wall, won't budge unless it's bulldozed."

I pursed my lips, "Alright. I'll give it a shot."

I began to ascend, furrowing my brows as Nick gave me a knowing look. I raised a brow and he responded with, "I told you to not keep the charade up."

"What?" I asked in confusion. Nick sighed, "He got into a fight with Tala because he saw him drop you off and assumed you and Tala were dating behind his back."

I paled even more, if it was even possible, "What? He was home? But—but his car wasn't there!"

Nick pursed his lips, "His car was in the shop, he picked it up an hour after Tala dropped you off…he saw you two."

I placed my face in my hands, "No effing way!" I groaned. "Ugh!" I looked to the ceiling, "What is your problem?! Do you think this is funny?! Is torturing me fun for you?! Gaahhhh!" I yelled, earning an amused look from Nick.

"Allie, yelling at the ceiling won't do you any good. Go up there and talk it out with him."

I sighed, glaring at him, "I know, I know…but yelling at the ceiling helps me."

Nick chuckled, patting my shoulders as he passed me, "Good luck Ag."

I nodded, "Thanks…I'm gonna need it." A furious Kai is never a good thing…Never.

I trudged up the stairs, slowly wanting to turn back and forget this. I can't believe he was home! I can't believe he would even think that I was cheating on him! Argh! He always assumes I'm cheating on him! But I guess it's my fault…well, no! It's his fault! If he wasn't flirting with _Genivive_ I wouldn't have run off to his best friend!

All through my rant I found myself standing in front of his door. I swallowed a lump and knocked quietly. I waited for a bit, listening for any movements or a 'go away' but nothing. I tried again but this time called out his name, "Kai…open the door."

Still nothing.

I knocked louder this time, "Kai, open the door please, it's me…Allie."

Still nothing.

By now my brow is twitching irritatingly. I held back a scowl. I began banging loudly on the door, "KAI HIWATARI OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

I paused, gritting my teeth, waiting for some kind of sound.

Nothing.

That's it!

"KAI! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I'LL BREAK IT DOWN TO THE POINT WHERE INVADING PRIVACY BECOMES **LITERAL**!"

I was huffing, but there still wasn't a peep.

"FINE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!"

I began kicking the door violently, so violently in fact that I got so into it. I was so into it that I didn't hear shuffling from behind the door, and since I didn't hear shuffling I didn't know the door was opening until Kai was in view.

It was too late by the time I noticed he was there—I couldn't stop! It wasn't my fault! He should have opened the door sooner!

----

I bit my lip as Kai glared heatedly at me, a sack of frozen peas in between his legs.

"Sorry…" I mumbled for the hundredth time. His glare hadn't loosened. He looked more fiercely with his busted lip and cut above his left brow. His left cheek looked like it was starting to swell.

I licked my lips and clapped my hands together, "It's not _really_ my fault…I asked you to open the door…but you didn't…"

"If you weren't so impatient maybe I wouldn't be in this mess!"

I glared at him, the one time he decides to speak, he decides to blame me.

My glare hardened, "You know what? I probably did the world a favor! No one needs any mini Kai's!" I yelled.

Kai's lip curled into a snarl, "Oh and you're any better? Ha!"

I clenched my fists, growling at him, "You are an insensitive bastard!"

"Excuse me?! I think you're the insensitive one here! Did you even plan on telling me?! Did you laugh with Tala behind my back?! Saying how much of an idiot I was for believing that you were with Hilary the whole week?! Huh?! Was it all a game to you?! Tell me Ag, tell me!"

I waited patiently for him to get everything off his chest before I shattered the illusion. Kai stared at me, his eyes glowing, "Tell me…why, why Allie? Why?"

I bit my inner cheek, "Why? You wanna know why? I'll tell you why. IF I **WAS** WITH TALA IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN I COULD TELL YOU WHY!" I yelled back. Kai glared at me first, before furrowing his brows, "What?" He asked. I pulled at my hair, "ARGH! He was just dropping me off!"

He gave me a contemplating look which turned sour, "Oh really? The whole week?! Why?! Why did he have to drop you off huh?! I was more than capable of doing it! Why did he have to?! And the fact that you **lied** to me!"

I pursed my lips and folded my arms, "I admit, I did lie. But I only did it so I could avoid this!"

Kai sneered at me, "Avoid the fact that you were seeing Tala behind my back. I guess that didn't work very well. Too bad I live right across from you right?"

I clawed at my face in frustration, "Ugh! I was not seeing Tala behind your back! I just didn't want to see **YOU**!"

Kai gave me an emotionless look, "What?"

"I didn't want to look at you the whole week! You were getting on my nerves! I just needed time away from you okay?!"

Kai rubbed his chin, "You didn't want to see me? Why?"

"Because you were being an asshole! That's why!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Please Gale, tell me how I was an asshole **again**"

I gave him a triumphant smirk, "Sure thing asshole. Let me think…umm…ignoring me the whole week, acting like a complete dick, flirting with the new girl…acting like a complete dick…" I continued listing with my fingers, I looked up at him with a snarl, "Did I mention that you're a complete dick?"

Kai's brow twitched, "Did I mention that you're a frigid bitch, and what's this with flirting with who now?"

I pursed my lips, "Don't play stupid with me stupid" I gritted out, "You know exactly whom I'm talking about. So tell me Kai, does _Genivive_'s accent turn you on? Do you like running your hand through her silky smooth hair? Huh? Huh? Huh?" I asked tauntingly.

Kai continued to stare at me in a blank manner, "Genivive? This is all about Genivive?" He asked me in a bemused tone. I pursed my lips and clenched my fist, "YES!"

Kai ran his free hand down his face, "Shit Gale, why?"

I stared at him like he was an alien, "Why?! What do you mean **WHY**?!"

Kai glared at me, baring his white teeth, "You are such a freaking complication! Argh!

Don't you remember?!"

I furrowed my brows, "Remember? Remember what?" I asked.

Kai let out a deep breath, "What I told you about Genivive."

I gave him a confused look and he elaborated with a frustrated glare.

"On Sunday, I told you that my fourth cousin on my Dad's side was doing a foreign exchange program and ended up going here. She's staying at Brooklyn's place because that's her "home"…"

I blinked once…twice, "Err…and this cousin I'm assuming is none other than Genivive?" I asked, biting my lip.

Kai nodded his head once, in a rigid manner. My face fell, "When did you tell me that?!"

"On Sunday!"

"When on Sunday?! I don't remember!"

Kai growled, "When we were driving back from dinner."

I furrowed my brows trying to remember…

"_Hey Ag"_

"_Hmmm?" I replied absently._

"_You know that Brooklyn signed up for that foreign exchange thing right?"_

"_Hmmm…" I replied, looking out the window, my mind slowly drifting_

"_Well, the foreign exchange student just so happens to be…" _

_I drowned out Kai's voice by then, my mind wondering to what I was gonna wear to school the next day_

I pursed my lips, "Oops…"

"Oops?" Kai echoed, raising a brow.

I smiled sheepishly, "So **that** was what you were talking about…heh…heh…"

Kai gave me an emotionless look, "You tuned me out again didn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders helplessly, "Heh…I didn't think it was important…plus! I was tired, my mind tends to wonder off when I'm tired!"

Kai ran his free hand through his hair, sighing at the same time, "I can't believe you…I can't believe **me**!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe I went and beat up my **best friend** for you!" He growled, glaring at me.

I gaped at him, "I'm just as surprised as you are! What the Hell possessed you to do that! Ugh! I feel so bad…this is all my fault…"

"Damn right it is."

I glared at Kai, "Will you shut up?! I feel bad as it is."

Kai lay on his bed, the pack of peas still sitting on his crotch, "Shit…"

"Sorry…" I mumbled. Kai glared at me from his position, "If you would have talked to me in the first place this wouldn't have happened!" He growled.

I sneered at him, "TALKED?! TALKED?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! HOW THE HELL WAS I TO TALK TO YOU IF YOU WOULDN'T EVEN SPARE A GLANCE?! AM I TOO EMBARASSING FOR YOU?! DIDN'T WANT GENIVIVE TO KNOW THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ISN'T SOME HOT SUPER MODEL?!"

Kai's eyes darkened, "Don't you even…" He threatened.

I ignored him, "Well you know what?! I don't CARE that I'm not some gorgeous babe with boobs the size of mountains! I'm glad I don't drown my face in makeup! I'm glad I'm not a whore. If you have a problem with it then maybe we should brake up!"

Kai stared at me for sometime. I continued panting, my eyes starting to water.

"Allie…" He started, "I'm glad you're not like that either."

I furrowed my brows; he smirked, "If you were, you'd just be another toy to me."

My eyes softened, "You're so stupid! Why do you have to say stupid corny, sweet things like that huh?!"

Kai raised a brow, "What do you want me to say? I'm glad you don't have boobs the size of mountains? I don't think so, I kinda wish you…kidding!"

I pursed my lips, crossing my arms in the process, "I should go see Tala…" I trailed off as Kai sent a glare my way.

I rolled my eyes, sighing, "You're openly jealous you know that?"

"Hn. So are you."

I smiled softly, "I guess…I guess we both are…that's not good."

Kai smirked, "Not at all."

I stuck my tongue out before going serious, "How bad did you hurt Tala?"

Kai's face fell into a grim one, "Really bad. I didn't give him a chance to explain, I just hit him…I was pissed that he would go behind my back especially when he knew how I felt about you…Now I know I fucked up bad."

I nodded my head, "Hell yeah you did! You didn't give room to explain?! What's wrong with you?!"

Kai glared at me, "I wouldn't have beat the shit out of him if I knew what you were up to!"

I puffed my cheeks, he's got a point; this all my fault. Shit. I turned on heels and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

I turned my head towards him, "To apologize to Tala, this is my fault. I didn't think it would end up like this. I'll talk to you later."

"You going in that?"

I looked down at myself and flushed, I turned towards him, "No!"

Kai grunted as I shut the door behind me.

I descended down the stairs and was met with anxious eyes. I raised a brow, "Eh…hi?"

Nick chuckled, "You didn't kill him did you?"

I gave him a deadpanned look, "Is that what you guys always assume when me and him have an argument?"

Mr. Hiwatari flashed me a grin, "With all the yelling going on, what else can we assume and when it all died down…well…you get what I mean."

I rolled my eyes, "Ha-Ha-Ha…very funny. I'll see you all later, I have to go over to Tala and apologize for the misunderstanding"

* * *

BAM

I stood dumbfounded in front of Tala's door to his house, too stunned to do anything. I didn't know if he slamming the door in my face caused my speechless state or the amount of bruising and swelling that was done to his handsome face—yes, I think Tala has a handsome face, what kind of idiot doesn't think that? I blinked, raising my hand slowly and knocked again. I waited patiently this time; I didn't want to have to ask for another pack of frozen peas. I heard shuffling and the door slowly opening, Tala's fearsome bruised face glaring heatedly at me.

I smiled sheepishly in return, "Hey…so…they weren't lying when they said you got the worst end of it. Tala bared his teeth, "**Worst end**? You call this the **worst end**?!" He pointed at his face, and I cringed.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"No"

"How about if I said that I was really sorry?"

"No"

"How about if I said I was extremely sorry and that I'll hit Kai for you?"

Tala opened and then closed his mouth, thinking, "How about…**NO**" And shut the door in my face again.

"Tala! I'm sorry! I didn't know he would get so violent!"

Tala opened the door again, "Well now you know" and shut it once more.

I let out a sigh, "I'm really sorry Tala; I didn't know he was home. I didn't think it would blow up like this, I didn't even know he would react like he did. It's all my fault and I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

The door opened once more, Tala and I stared at one another before he sighed and stepped out of the way to let me in, "Get in, my arm's starting to hurt from closing and opening this thing."

I smiled lightly and walked through, following him into the living room.

Tala sat down and placed an ice pack on his left face. I bit my bottom lip, "He really did a number on you didn't he?"

"No, He just bitch slapped me and this was the outcome"

I gritted my teeth at his sarcasm, "Well then, I never knew you had such delicate features—almost female like."

Tala glared at me, his icy blue eyes adding an even chillier affect. I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry okay, I didn't think he'd go as far as to kicking his best friend's ass"

Tala snorted, "I told you I didn't want to get involved with you two's squabble, and this is why I didn't want to get involved" He pointed at his ice-packed face. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"If it helps, Kai feels really bad now…"

Tala scoffed, "He should. I'm guessing that you two made up **again**"

I sighed, "Yeah, we did…"

"So what's up with Genivive then?"

I blushed, "She's his fourth cousin on his dad's side…" I mumbled, my blush intensifying. I felt Tala staring at me but I didn't look up, suddenly…

"Hahahahaha—you—you—hahahaha—you thought—hahaha—that he was flir—flir—flirting with her?! Hahahaha—OW!"

I smacked him upside the head, earning an evil glare.

"Didn't I get injured enough for the day? Show some compassion you bitch"

"The day I show you compassion is the day Hell freezes over"

"Hn"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You and him…I swear, sometimes I wonder if you two aren't secret lovers pretending to be straight…"

Tala glared, "Don't you dare assume shit like that."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not the one who is defending my sexuality so adamantly."

"That's cause we both know you've got nothing but balls down there."

I sneered, "And you know this how? I don't think Kai would appreciate knowing you've been peeking."

"As if I would want to peek. I don't **want** to know that I'm right."

I pushed him on the shoulder, "You're just as bad as Kai!"

Tala smirked, "Why do you think we get along so well?"

I rolled my eyes folding my arms all the while, "Forget giving you my sympathy, I'm going home."

"In order to give me sympathy you'd have to have some in the first place miss ice bitch."

"Do you want to walk around holding **two** ice packs on your ugly face?! Cause I can make that possible!"

"Oooohhhh, I'm so scared—joking Ag! Sheesh, I don't know how Kai does it."

I stuck my tongue out as I stood up, Tala following suit, "That's cause he's got balls!"

"You would know—ow! Why do you keep hitting me?!"

I glared at him with my reddened face, balling my hands into fist, "You are so disgusting!"

Tala rolled his eyes, "Oh please, don't act like the Virgin Mary, we both know you're **far** from that"

I gaped at him, "Shut up!"

Tala chuckled, "Get out of here. Go have make up sex with Kai or something like that, just leave." He pushed me out and closed the door in my face.

I gaped at the shut door, speechless.

"Standing in front of my house all day isn't going to do you any good." Tala called out from behind the door.

I let out a frustrated huff and stomped towards my car. Stupid Tala, stupid Kai, boys in general are just stupid!

* * *

The first thing I did when I got home was head straight for Kai's house, when I got there I greeted Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari and headed towards Kai's room. I knocked the door; waiting for some kind of noise of approval, when I didn't get one I narrowed my eyes.

"Kai, if you don't open this door I'll kick it! And we both know what happened the last time I did that."

Instantly Kai was at the door, with nothing but a towel around his waist and shoulders. I had to swallow a lump and forcefully keep my eyes on his and not on his toned body where water was still evidently upon it—I'm guessing he just got out of the shower.

Kai raised a brow as he brought the towel from his shoulders towards his hair and began drying it.

"You and Tala made up?" He asked causally, stepping aside so I could enter. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

Kai walked towards his dresser and began scavenging for some clothes.

I pursed my lips not liking the silence…so I broke it, "I bought you chocolate!" I exclaimed, waving the humongous Hershey's bar. He turned towards me and smirked.

"For what?"

I huffed, "An apology gift duh!"

Kai raised a brow and eyed the chocolate bar, "You think that bar is going to be enough?"

I glared at him, "Hey! Chocolate is amazing! Of course it's gonna be enough! What else could you possibly want?!"

Kai smirked, "I think you know…" He trailed off, eyeing me. I pursed my lips and folded my arms across my chest, ignoring the shiver that ran down my spin.

"No way! I thought you said you were going to help me with my addiction, not strengthen it!" I hissed.

Kai shrugged, "It's not my fault I'm so damn good."

I gaped at him, "So much for modesty."

Kai chuckled, "What can I say? I'm filled with frustration, there's only one way to get rid of it." His eyes burned with an intensity that had me going dry in the mouth.

"Uh…I don't…think…that's a…good…idea…" I trailed off as his eyes blazed with a hungry desire.  


* * *

**C.C**: Sorry! I was supposed to update this on Friday but I didn't get any signal in my Grandparent's house when we went to visit them. Just got back yesterday night so don't sue me!!!!!!!

Hope this is good; like I said, for those of you who wanted Ag and Kai fluff, you'll get more of that--but they'll still have their arguments every now and then. Next chapter Allie gets to meet Genivive formally and chill with Mika a bit more--Lol that's so weird **Blitzer's demonic spirit** that I described your OC even if I didn't know about it, but what can I say? Great minds think alike XD Lol Hope this explains why Kai was, according to Ag, "attracted" to her

Later!!!!


	29. That's What She Said

**T****hat's What She Said…**

Have you ever woken up one day and said to yourself: 'something's different…but I don't know what.'

Oh yeah, that's what happened to me this morning. I got out of bed, got ready for school and BAM the weird 'I have no idea what's going on' feeling starts crawling all over my skin.

And when I get to school, everyone seems a bit off. I don't know what the heck is happening but I don't like it. And out of all the other 'normal' days, Kai picks this weird day to formally introduce me to his cousin. Oh yeah, that just rocks my socks.

I took a deep breath and grabbed all the necessities out of my locker before slamming it shut.

"Oh my goodness!" I yelled, jumping out of my skin, as I came face-to-face with Hilary. "What the Hell is your problem Hil? You could've given me a heart attack!"

Hilary rolled her ruby eyes, "Stop being so dramatic Allie."

I narrowed my eyes at her and mimicked her little spiel before asking, "What do you want?"

Hilary mocked hurt, "Allie! Can't a friend say hi to a friend?"

I gave her a deadpanned look while she rolled her eyes, "Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight."

I bit my bottom lip. Hilary raised a brow, "What?" She asked. I let out a sigh, but before I could even speak she held up her hand. "Let me guess, Kai?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it and nodded my head with a forced smile. She rolled her eyes, "You spend too much time with that guy. Get a break. Tell him you'll take a rain check on whatever you guys were planning."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I kinda can't…"

"And why's that?"

"Cause he planned a dinner with me and his cousin Genivive…"

"The girl you thought he was cheating with?"

I gave her a look of exasperation, "How the Hell do you know that?!"

Hilary smirked, "Oh, it's going around…"

I shook my head. Isn't there anything that at least **ONE** person doesn't know about in this town?! Gaaahhhhh!

Hilary chuckled, "Relax Ag; but I guess that's all right. I'll take a rain check then."

I gave her a feeble smile, "How about tomorrow?" I asked. Hilary gave me a contemplating look before replying, "Okay, sounds good. After school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Okay, see you at lunch later then"

"All right" I waved goodbye and began walking towards my class when I passed a bunch of gossiping girls. Blah, hate girls like them, but it doesn't mean I don't eavesdrop.

"That's her, I heard Kai totally knocked her up."

My eyes bulged out of my sockets, before I sharply whirled around, "_Excuse me_?" I demanded more than I asked. The curly haired brunette stared me down, "Haven't you heard of minding your own business?" She asked sharply. I had to hold in a growl.

"Well, when you start whispering bullshit about me, it becomes **my **business."

The girl raised a brow and took a step forward, "Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

Before I could retort Mr. Barton appeared out of nowhere, "Ladies, ladies! Calm down. What's the problem here?"

The brunette and I continued staring heatedly at each other before I replied, "Nothing."

Mr. Barton raised an unconvinced brow, "Nothing" he repeated.

"Nothing's going on" The girl replied this time. Mr. Barton gave us one more look over before speaking, "If you say so…" He mumbled, still wry of us, before walking off.

When he was out of earshot, I turned back towards the brunette, "You're lucky he showed up, if he didn't I would've massacred that all ready ugly face of yours." I hissed threateningly before marching towards my homeroom. Argh! Stupid-good-for-nothing-slut just ruined my day!

When I arrived at my homeroom, there was this eerie silence followed by strange looks from everyone, excluding Hilary—she just gave me a questioning look. I let out a sigh and ignored everyone and made my way towards the back of the class where I usually sat. I noticed Kai hadn't arrived yet but I shrugged it off, he wouldn't ditch on his life—I made sure of that!

I took out my English book and began reading 'Goodman Brown'—the assigned reading. The moment the final bell rang, Kai appeared walking in like it was no big deal. Mr. Harold—the homeroom teacher—rolled his eyes as he took his seat in the front of the classroom, pulling out his own book.

Kai pecked me on the cheek before sitting down in his own seat. My face heated up as I tried to hide my face from all the peering eyes. I'm never going to get used this, even though he does it **every single day**! Kai whipped out his English book as well, smirking at me in the process. I narrowed my eyes at him. He's _**always**_ smirking. **Always**!

------

In Government, I was totally out of it—and it seemed like the rest of the class was too. Like I said, something is different about today and I have yet to find out what. I sighed, and placed my head on Kai's shoulder as he continued stroking my knee with his thumb. I've decided to be a lazy person and used Kai as my leg rest for the rest of class since we were sitting next to each other. What a wonderful boyfriend I have!

I heard Genivive giggle from behind; I glanced back and smiled faintly at her.

"What's wrong with everybody?! Come on! It's Monday! The first day of the week!" Mr. Barton yelled with enthusiasm. Tala raised a brow, "Say that again and tell me what's wrong with it."

"Ha-Ha, funny Valkov" Mr. Barton replied, "I bet it's that kind of sarcastic remark that got you that" Mr. Barton was making circular motions around his right eye, signaling to Tala's almost healed black eye that he got from Kai…because of me…

Tala sneered tauntingly before grumbling to himself.

Mr. Barton sighed before yelling: "Come on! Be active! We've got exams in FOUR months! No time to slack!"

I let out a sigh; "It's four months away…can we just forget about it until its much closer?" I asked, really not wanting to be here at all. Kai snorted from beside me. I glared at him.

"Come on Gale, you're usually hyped up!"

I laughed dryly, "The only reason I'd be hyped up is if I'm about to kill someone!"

Mr. Barton placed his hands on his hips, "You have no one to kill today?" He asked in teasing tone, "What about Valkov? I usually hear you screaming down the hall at him"

I laughed, "Surprisingly, he's been on my good side the whole day so far."

"See? I can behave if I want to" Tala spoke aloud, smirking at Mr. Barton. Mr. Barton sighed as he glanced at the class.

"Well, if you don't show some enthusiasm we might as well do work."

Kai snorted, "I thought we were all ready doing work."

"Easy work Kai, I'm talking about book work now."

Kai rolled his eyes and nudged me, "Tell him you're enthusiastic"

"Me? Why me? You tell him"

Kai turned to Mr. Barton, "See, she's in denial that she's enthusiastic, meaning we don't have to do work."

"Nice try Kai. Fine, here's the deal, you give me some more discussion and I won't assign any work for the rest of class."

The class sighed and mumbled their agreements while I groaned into Kai's shoulder.

"It's not that bad Allie," He mumbled. I wanted to bury my face in his shoulder, "I know, but I just don't feel like it today…"

"Suck it up," He commanded.

I glared heatedly at him. Jerk.

------

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed down the hall causing some kids to scatter and others to just stare at me in shock and/or amusement. Hilary, on the other hand, gave me a scolding look, "Was that necessary Allie?"

"Of course! Since when do I do anything unnecessary?"

Hilary rolled her eyes as she leaned on the locker next to mine. I shoved all my stuff into my locker and slammed it. I raised a brow when Hilary gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

I watched as Hilary bit her inner cheek, "I think I all ready know the answer to this rumor but I wanna hear it from you."

I raised a brow, "Okay, what?" I asked, getting this weird feeling that I know what she was gonna ask me.

"Are you pregnant?"

I sighed; yup, I knew it. I gave her a 'what-do-you-think' look.

"Are you?" She probed once more.

"No! Where'd you hear that?"

"It's been floating around—I told the girls I heard it from that it wasn't true but I still had to know for sure."

I rolled my eyes, leaning on my locker, "Did you hear it from a curly haired brunette?"

"Nuh-uh, a short, black haired girl."

"Oh, I thought it was this girl **I** heard whispering about it."

Hilary giggled, "You've made some enemies with Kai's flings."

I scoffed, "Screw them, it's not my fault Kai doesn't find them attractive"

Hilary smiled, "So Kai didn't knock you up?"

"Nope"

"And if you were, it would be Kai's and not Tala's?"

I choked on my surprise, "What?!"

Hilary smirked, "Another rumor has it that you slept with Tala and got pregnant. That's why he has that black eye—cause Kai beat him when he found out."

I slapped my forehead, "What the Hell?! What did I ever do to deserve this?!"

"You're dating Kai"

"Damn it Kai! It's always he's fault!"

"What are you blaming me on now?"

I turned and glared at the reason for my distress. I poked him on the chest, "Everything is your fault!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Are you mood swings kicking in from your pregnancy?"

I gaped at him. He smirked, "Didn't I tell you were popular? Word spreads fast about you."

I glared at him, as Hilary chuckled. "I'll see you two later" She waved good-bye as she walked down the hallway, still chuckling.

I folded my arms across my chest as I glared at him, "I hate you."

Kai smirked, placing his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the lockers, "Shouldn't I be mad at you?"

I raised a questioning brow. His smirk widened, "From what I heard, you had slept with me, Tala, Ray, Bryan, and did a threesome with Enrique and some other dude that no one seems to know and now you have no idea who the father of the baby is."

I gave a look of amusement, "Well that's new. I thought at first I only slept with Tala"

Kai chuckled, "Seems you didn't."

I furrowed by brows soon after, "A threesome?" I asked in an incredulous tone. Kai shrugged his shoulders while I shook my head, "A threesome?" I asked again. Kai chuckled once more.

I rolled my eyes, "You find this funny don't you?" I asked. Kai shrugged, "Hilarious actually."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have never heard nor seen so many girls whisper amongst each other so fast in the time that I've been here. Like I said, you're pretty popular Ag."

I growled, "Yes, and whose fault is that?"

"Yours. If you weren't so conspicuous no one would have noticed you."

"If you weren't such a playboy back then, I wouldn't have every girl hating my guts!" I hissed.

"I wouldn't say _every_ girl. Hilary doesn't hate you. And what about Emily? And my cousin thinks your funny."

"Fine, **most** of the female population hates me"

"Much better" Kai stated. I glared at him, but he just smirked before pressing his lips against mine. We were going to take it a step further when:

"WHOA! No PDA's in the hall—Whoa! Gale? Hiwatari?"

We pulled away to find Mr. Barton staring at us. Why is it that I seem to see him a lot today?

Kai raised a brow, "Yeah?" He asked. Mr. Barton stared between us, "Since when?" He asked.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Are you joking?! We've been together since before Christmas Break."

"No way?!" Mr. Barton stated, stunned to the core. Kai rolled his eyes, "It's not _that_ surprising you know."

Mr. Barton folded his arms, "Huh…so are the rumors true then? I told a bunch of kids off for saying things about you two cause I thought you two weren't dating—not that I wouldn't tell them off either way."

I slapped my forehead, "Does it look like I'm pregnant?!" I asked, more like yelled angrily.

Mr. Barton chuckled, "I take that as a no." He then gave us a serious look, pointing an accusing finger at us, "No pre-marital sex. That's bad! Bad I say!"

I saw Kai from the corner of my eye hold down a chuckle. Oh boy, if only Mr. Barton knew—actually, no. I don't want him to…that'd be awkward.

He then patted Kai on the shoulder, "See you next class period and no making out! Save that stuff for outside of school."

Kai rolled his eyes. I let out a groan. Kai turned towards me, a raised brow, "What now?"

"Even the teachers heard!" I continued groaning. Kai smirked, "Like I said, I told you were popular."

"Shut up"

* * *

I thought going over to Kai's house to talk to Mika would help but he just made matters worst.

"Argh! How the Hell did it spread so fast?!" I screamed. Mika shrugged his shoulders as he continued toying with his black wristbands, "How should I know? I don't go to your school. I just went to go grab some milk when I heard the elderly ladies say something about you getting knocked up."

I buried my face into the pillow. This is what I hate about small towns. Nothing stays confined. Rumors spread like wildfire. Shit.

"Hey, as long as its not true its not all bad."

I glared at him.

"What? It's not true…is it?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then there you go, no worries. The rumors will give out once they see you not gain any baby weight"

I sighed, "I guess so…you don't think it got to my mom do you?"

Mika pursed his lips. I narrowed my eyes, "Mika" I started in deadly tone.

Mika stared at me; "Well…if it didn't all ready get to her through some random person that knows you…Kai's mom might say something."

I let that sink in before I screamed: "WHAT?!"

Mika flinched, "Yeah…she had the same reaction. I told her that it was just a rumor and that you weren't pregnant but yeah…she didn't hear me…"

I buried my face into the pillow. This must be the reason why everything is off. What a terrible way to start a Monday. Great.

I heard the door open but ignored the person that entered. I felt a weight on the bed.

"Allie, get off your ass"

I rolled my closed eyes, Kai. Just what I needed; I sat up on my elbows. "What?" I asked tersely. Kai rolled his eyes, "Get ready, we've got to pick up Genivive."

I sighed, "Okay…"

I glared at Mika to not say anything and then asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Positive. Fancy isn't my thing."

I sighed and followed Kai out the door, hopefully my mom's not home and if she is, hopefully the rumors hadn't reached her yet.

------

And just my luck, Kai's mom was over at **my** house with **my** mom "talking" about how "promiscuous" I've become which then ended up with Kai having to cancel dinner cause his mom said that we—as in ALL OF US—had to "talk". Gaaaahhhhhhh!!!! Can my luck suck anymore?! Argh!

So here I was, sitting—very frustrated—on the loveseat next to my mother while Kai was seated next to his mother on the long sofa, his eyes closed and arms folded. Why the heck does he look so calm? Shouldn't he be angry like me?! No, of course not…I'M THE PROMISCUOUS ONE!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

"Allie…" My mother started but I rudely interrupted her, "I'm not pregnant"

My mother sighed, "Okay…I believe you, but you really—" I rudely interrupted her again, "I'm not sleeping with a whole bunch of people either." I stated harshly, which was semi-true. The only person I've _yeah_, was Kai. That's it. No one else.

My mother and Mrs. Hiwatari shared a look.

My brow twitched while my lips curled back into a snarl, "What's with the look?! Don't you believe me?!" I yelled.

Mrs. Hiwatari, bit her bottom lip, "Allie, we do believe you…but—"

"But what?!" I yelled.

"If you kept quiet for ten seconds maybe you would know." Kai stated calmly, finally opening his eyes to stare at me in a cool manner. I let out a breath and sat back down from when I rose to yell. "Fine" I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest in a haughty manner.

Mrs. Hiwatari let out a sigh and tried again, "It's just…how did these rumors spring up? You must have done something to start them…"

I pursed my lips and smirked mockingly at her, "Why don't you ask your son."

My mother and Mrs. Hiwatari turned to Kai. Kai let out a bored sigh, "We're dating." He stated simply. Both mothers turned to regard one another with a raised brow. My mother glanced at me, "And why is that a problem?"

I nodded for them to ask Kai again. They in turn turned towards him. Kai glared at me for continuously flashing the spotlight on him. I smirked triumphantly in return.

"Well…you see mom…I'm…I'm pretty well-liked by the female population at school…and they deemed Allie a threat because we've been seeing each other for a while now…" He evenly watched the two mothers, watching to see if there were any changes and if there were how he was to accommodate them. I narrowed my eyes—this guy was good…real good.

"Hmmm…" My mother started, glancing between Kai and myself, "Really now…well, seems you've made some enemies Allie."

I rolled my eyes, "No? Really mom?" I asked, shaking my head in annoyance. This was so stupid. Why were parents like this? I mean: come on! Do I look like a whore? Sheesh; shows how much trust my mom has in me! Gosh! It pisses me off that she'd think that everything about those rumors was true!

I mean I probably wouldn't be as angry if she didn't treat me as if she all ready knew the verdict! I probably would have been more reasonable and less bitchy if she approached me in an unbiased manner. She acted—the moment I stepped foot into the house—like she knew everything! Like I didn't have any say anymore because whatever would come out of my mouth would be lies!

Yeah, sure, Kai and I are close—so what?! This is why I **NEVER** tell my mom anything! **NEVER**! She never sees anything in an unbiased way. Everything has to be **her** way! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! Argh!

And what pisses me off is that she practically tore me away from Kai! What the Hell?! If I were pregnant there would be nothing she could do! Even if she tore me from Kai its not going to magically make me un-pregnant! Heck if that worked I bet a whole bunch of parents would have torn their kids from each other to undo the done! It's just so freaking frustrating!

And then here she is, acting like I'm five and I don't know anything! I just want to scream and tear her head off! GAH!

"Allie…you're turning purple." Mrs. Hiwatari stated.

I let out the breath I was holding in while I ranted out my feelings in my head. I clenched my jaw, staring straight ahead, "Are we finished?" I asked tersely.

I mother gave a sharp intake of breath, "Will you kindly stop using that tone with us?!"

I licked my dry lips before stiffly turning towards her, the hate in my eyes evident.

"Maybe I will when you stop treating me like a kid. Maybe I will when you stop butting into my life. MAYBE I will if YOU, for once in your life, let ME decide what I can and can't do! MAYBE I will if you stop **dictating** my life! MAYBE I WILL WHEN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, towering over her. I noticed the flash of hurt cross her face but chose to ignore it.

"Allie…" Kai started in a calm and even tone. I ignored him and did a sharp one-eighty and fled up the stairs and towards my bedroom, slamming the door shut. I just wanted to be alone; I just wanted to be alone…and cry.

* * *

It felt like a whole hour passed by before I heard the door to my bedroom open but it was only a couple of minutes. I clenched my tear-stained eyes shut.

"Go away" I mumbled out, "I just want to be alone!"

"I'm sorry…"

The deep voice stunned me for a moment. I glanced back to find Kai sitting at the edge of my bed, his eyes downcast and his fists clenched. I rubbed my eyes, "Sorry for what?" I mumbled out incoherently.

Kai turned away, "For this. I didn't know it would hurt you so much…"

"What are you talking about?"

Kai let out an annoyed sigh before turning towards me, his eyes cold. "Stop acting like a tough girl Allie! Just drop the façade and say what you feel!"

I glared at him, "How am I supposed to do that if I don't know what you're talking about?!"

"The stupid rumors!"

I gave him an exasperated look, "This is still revolving around that?!"

"Since when did it not?" He asked sharply. I sighed, and sat up, "I don't want to think about it."

"I know…" He mumbled, looking away from me, "Look…maybe…maybe we should hold off on a relationship…"

I felt as if time stopped.

"I mean…with so much shit all ready happening…I don't know Ag. Maybe we shouldn't. You're stressed out and I can tell. And all those girls spreading shit because their jealous…it's killing you…and it's killing your relationship with your mom…"

I felt the tears build up again.

"And…I don't want to do that to you. You're all ready messed up with your dad…I don't want you to have a messed up relationship with your mom either Allie. And I feel…" Kai looked down at his clasped hands, pursing his lips as he did so, "I just feel that…this—us—it's messing up everything. And…I just…I don't know what I'm trying to get at Allie, but…" He sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

I bit my bottom lip to hold in my incoming sobs.

Kai looked back up towards the wall opposite him, "I just think that…if we…take a break from each other for a while…things might die down."

"Wouldn't that make it worst?!" I blurted out. Kai rubbed his neck, not making eye contact with me.

"I was thinking that…and yeah, sure they'll talk but I can hold my own and I know the guys will do the same. And when they see that you aren't gaining baby fat they'll shut up. I just don't want to stress you out anymore."

"Stress me out?! Ha! Since when am I **not** stressed out?" I asked, trying everything to sway his mind.

Kai chuckled dryly, "I know. But it's gotten worst Ag. And don't tell me you don't know. You act like you don't care what people say about you, but I know…I know you hate it. I know you know that they say shit about you cause you're with me…and…at first I thought that you could handle it…but now…now I'm not so sure…"

I pursed my lips as I slid off the bed and walked to stand in front of him. Kai continued to keep his eyes on everything **but** me. I sighed, kneeling down in front of him, my head resting on his knees.

"Kai…no…I don't want that…" I mumbled. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "I know, but think about it Ag. We can try again **after**."

"After what? Besides, I'll be fine…I'm just…stressed that's all."

"Hn. You're **always** stressed. I just want to help relieve some of it. Besides, its not like we're going to stop being friends. We practically live next to each other, the ties won't be severed."

I made a 'tch' sound, "But I don't wanna!" I whined. Kai pursed his lips—**still** not looking at me—"But what choice do we have Ag? You might have some mental breakdown…and it'll be **my** fault."

I laughed, "Please, I'd never blame you for something like that."

"Hn"

"Kai…please? I don't wanna hold off. I don't wanna…I…I love you…"

I felt his hand on my head, "I know" He whispered, his voice closer this time. It was then I noticed that he had doubled over, his forehead resting on the back of his hand. "I know Allie…"

"Then don't do this…" I whined again.

"This is for your own good."

"No it's not!" I practically screamed, "If you do this then I'll be even more stressed out because I'll be completely and utterly torn!" I confessed, trying to make him feel guilty. I know it was wrong playing the guilty card but I really didn't want him to do this. Not after all that's happened. No.

Kai sighed, "Allie…"

"Please?" I whispered. "Please?"

I waited in the silence, waiting for his final answer.

"Fine. But if you go psycho don't say I didn't try to prevent you."

I chuckled, worming my way towards his torso, "I know…"

"Now, go apologize to your mom."

I pulled away, a brow raised, "_Excuse me_?"

Kai gave me a definite look, "Go. Apologize. To. Your. Mom."

"Are you serious?!"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

I gave him an 'are-you-nuts' look.

"She was hurt Allie. She was just trying to look out for you."

"By butting in?!"

Kai hardened his look.

"Ugh! Fine!"

"And mean it too!"

I glared at him, "You know, you're sounding just like my mother."

"Hn"

"Don't 'hn' me mister!"

"Just go"

"Fine!"

I jumped off the floor and marched towards my door. Stupid jerk. Always bossing me around. Thinks he can push me around just because he's taller than me, and is bigger built than me and is possibly stronger than me…hn…I'll show him one day, I'm gonna go and kick his ass all the way to the stars! Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do!

-----

When I got downstairs I found my mother sipping from her coffee mug, a distant look in her eyes. I coughed into my hands to get her attention.

She turned to me and then instantly turned away. I let out a sigh.

"So, Kai managed to get you out of your room huh?"

I was going to say something sarcastic but I held my tongue, "Yeah…"

"Allie…look…I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way…about me…"

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, look. Don't apologize. It's fine. You were just looking out for me. It's just…you've got to give me some space to breathe—to learn for myself! I've gotta make my own mistakes **sometime**! I just…I just need space from you…that's all."

My mother chuckled, "I forgot how much you've grown…"

I rolled my eyes, but held my tongue.

"It's just…I don't want you to get hurt Allie. I just want to shield you away from everything you know? I keep forgetting that I can't always do that. But it doesn't hurt to try right?" She finally turned to me, a weak smile on her lips. I smiled lightly back, "I guess…but you _try_ **ALL THE TIME**! I wanna do something on my own too!"

She laughed again, "I know. I just…I don't want you to have to go through what I have…"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I can handle it."

"I know you can."

I let out a sigh, "So…am I forgiven for my harsh outburst?"

My mother raised a brow, "A little."

"What?! Mom!"

"Don't 'what' me. That was very rude of you when you made your outburst."

"Yeah—but you were making me mad!"

"Doesn't mean you should do something like that."

"Ugh! That's so unfair!"

I banged my head on the counter. Great, I bet I'm going to be grounded. There's the cherry to top off my day!

"I'll forgive you if you tell me one truthful thing."

I glanced up, "Since when have I been lying?"

"Allie" She started in a stern tone. I sighed, "Fine. Go for it."

"Kai…tell me the truth about him."

I raised a brow, "What?"

My mother's eyes softened, "Are you really crazy about that guy?"

I couldn't hold down my smile, "Well…" My mother gave me a look. I sighed, flushing in the process, "Mom…can we talk about this somewhere else? He's upstairs you know…" I whispered. My mother stayed stubborn.

I threw my hands in the air, "Gah! Fine! Yes" I whispered 'yes' so Kai wouldn't hear. "I am utterly and absolutely, positively **crazy** about him mom. I just don't know how to explain it. It's just…when I'm with him it's like all the crap that's going on doesn't matter anymore…it's like he makes everything go away for a little bit."

I blushed at my confession. I **NEVER** tell my mom anything and telling her something like this is a bit embarrassing…but I couldn't stop.

"I don't know mom. There's something about the guy that pulls me in. He makes me mad sometimes but…I find it hard to stay mad him you know? I don't know. Now I feel like I'm rambling…"

My mother chuckled, "My, haven't you fallen a long ways. Seems like your feelings for him run a bit deeper."

My face flushed a deeper shade of red; "I know that…" I glanced at my mother and she gave me a serious look.

"Allie, I want you to be careful. Feelings like those can be dangerous sometimes…I should know."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry about it mom. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I'm just warning you. People do crazy things when they're in love Allie."

I rubbed my neck, "Whatever, I do crazy things all the time and most of the things I do **isn't** for love."

My mother chuckled, "I know…but…be careful okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You sound like you don't trust Kai."

"It's not that I don't trust him…it's just…he's the kind of guy that's capable of crushing your heart—not that he'd do something like that—but he could, unintentionally Allie. I just…I don't think this kind of emotional attachment is right for someone of your age…that's all."

"I know mom…but…it's kind of too late for that now. I **really, really, really** care about him mom. And no matter what you say, I can't stop how I feel about him. He's the **one** guy that's ever made me feel this way mom. I'm bit scared of it myself sometimes…but still…I kind of like it also…it's…it's hard to explain."

My mother gave me a knowing smile, "I know how you feel. But enough of the sentimental stuff, isn't Kai still upstairs?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, don't just leave him there, be a good host and bring your boyfriend down."

I smiled, "Yeah, yeah" I replied as I ran back up the stairs to haul Kai's ass down.

Hmmm…maybe today _wasn't_ so bad after all…

* * *

**CynicallyCheerful:** *Sheepish smile* Hey readers! Uh...what's up? Heh...I know, I know. Shame on me for taking so **DAMN** long to update this particular fic! Yeah, yeah...I get it and I apologize but you can't blame me really! I've been **EXTREMELY** busy as of late. I haven't really had the time to write as much as I used to. You know the same excuse used by basically every author on this site: School.

I do try my best and I did write a lot this time around to try and make up for some of the lost time, so don't be _too_ mad at me!

_Hopefully_ I haven't lost **all** my readers out there!!!! Thanks to the remaining for sticking with me, I know it's hard (I go through it too you know!) but it means a lot that you haven't lost **all** hope in me!

Oh, if you have any particular ideas that you want in this fic let me know via review or PM. I'm pretty positive I know how I'm going to end this fic. I all ready have the ending planned out in my head--I actually have two, I haven't decided which one I want to go with yet. Maybe a few more chapters down the road before I end it, just to give you a heads up, so if you have any ideas you want me to incorporate into the fic just tell me and I'll do my best, but other than that:

THANK YOU FOR READING AND IF YOU REVIEW THANKS ALSO!!!!

Later, until the next update!!!!

C.C.


End file.
